en tus brazos (segunda parte)
by 014br
Summary: adaptacion :G!P Quinn (la historia y los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Quinn le había destinado una última mirada fría y carente de sentimientos y se había ido para siempre.

Tomo un pañuelo de papel y se sonó la nariz, secó un poco su rostro, aunque las lágrimas no paraban de emanar, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el coche para emprender el regreso a su casa. Estaba dolida, se sentía machacada. Desde el mando del volante, encendió la radio a la espera de que el locutor llenase con su voz los silencios de la lluviosa y oscura noche; necesitaba no sentirse sola y abandonada. Oía las palabras que salían de los altavoces sin encontrarles sentido, eran sólo ecos que retumbaban en su atormentada cabeza. Comenzó a sonar _Sin ti_, de Lara Fabian. La letra parecía hecha para describir el momento que estaba viviendo:

_Sin este abrazo al despertar_,

_Sin tus gestos al hablar, sin tu complicidad_.

_Sin tus planes imposibles, sin tu amor_

_y el resto que me queda de dolor, ¿qué haré_

_Con este corazón herido?_

_Sin tus promesas de papel_,

_sin un sorbo de tu amor emborrachándome_,

_sin un beso sobre el beso que te di_.

_Tu cuerpo acostumbrándome_.

_¿Qué haré sin ti, con este corazón herido?_

_Sin los sueños que soltamos a volar_.

_Las páginas escritas por azar_.

_¿Qué haré si ya no estás aquí conmigo?_

Mientras lloraba con desesperación, golpeaba el volante con el puño y alternaba, aumentando, los cambios de marcha. «¿Cómo puede uno hacerse tan dependiente de otro ser humano? —pensó—. ¿Cómo haré para olvidarte si a tu lado he conocido la cara del amor verdadero amor?» Iba cada vez más rápido, la autovía se estrechaba a esa velocidad y, considerando el estado de la calzada mojada, conducía de una forma verdaderamente imprudente, pero nada le importaba. Siguió a toda marcha mientras las frases de la canción se clavaban como un puñal en su maltrecho corazón.

Esa mirada gélida de Quinn le había partido el alma en mil pedazos; era evidente que ya no le importaba. Regresaba a su mundo, a su vida, a un lugar donde ella no había tenido nunca un espacio. Sólo le había dado migajas de su cariño, un amor a medias, afecto con fecha de caducidad, como ella siempre le había dicho. Su lugar estaba al lado de otra, alguien con nombre pero sin rostro, alguien que, a partir de entonces, sería la destinataria de sus sonrisas, de sus caricias, de sus susurros y de todos sus

gemidos. ¡Cómo iba a extrañar sus tonteos y sus falsas palabras de amor! Seguía sin entender por qué había desplegado tantas atenciones con ella. ¿Por qué la había seducido con tanto ahínco si, en realidad, no la amaba? Pero muy pronto encontró la respuesta. Quinn era así, una seductora nato, un macho alfa orgullosa e indolente. Desde el primer momento, ése había sido su proceder. Después la había endulzado todo con bellas palabras y promesas que jamás iba a cumplir. La llenó de sueños, la hizo sentir Enteramente mujer y la bebió entera, para su propia satisfacción. Rachel se sintió crédula, una niñata ingenua, cándida e inexperta.

Concluyó que Quinn se había aprovechado de su necesidad de sentirse amada y protegida, y también de su vulnerabilidad. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con el mismo ímpetu que sus tristes pensamientos manaban de su cerebro. De pronto, hizo una mala maniobra y rozó el guardarraíl, desaceleró, intentó reconducir el coche; fueron segundos interminables y todo se convirtió en un agujero negro con dos profundos ojos azules que la cegaban. Bloqueada por la situación, apretó el freno a fondo y terminó haciendo un trompo en medio de la autovía. Las luces de la carretera giraban a su alrededor, pudo estabilizar el coche de milagro y no volcó. El airbag se accionó de inmediato con la sacudida y, aunque perdió el sentido por unos momentos, cuando volvió en sí se sintió aturdida y con un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo. La sirena de la ambulancia se oía acercándose y no tardaron en sacarla del vehículo y asistirla. El dolor del hombro no la dejaba pensar, era insoportable, y deseó que Quinn estuviera a su lado para arrullarla en su pecho. Entonces volvió a recordar esa mirada insensible que élla le había dedicado en el aeropuerto. «¡Cómo duele», se dijo, y era casi tan punzante como el dolor físico que sentía en el hombro. Le colocaron un collarín y le inmovilizaron el brazo antes de subirla a la camilla. La doctora le hablaba, pero ella parecía no escucharla, no paraba de llorar. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, dentro de la ambulancia, le pidió que buscara el teléfono en su bolso para llamar a Mike. Le saltó el contestador, entonces cortó y probó con Jesse.

—**Hola, Rachel.**

—**Choqué.**

—**¡Mierda, Rach! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás lastimada?**

—**Estoy en una ambulancia, me están llevando al hospital **—le contó entre sollozos, estaba tan desconsolada que a su amigo le costó entenderla.

—**Pero ¿vos cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sentís? ¿A qué hospital te llevan?**

—**Me duele mucho el hombro, sólo eso y el susto, por poco me mato, Jesse.**

Rachel le preguntó a la doctora a qué hospital la llevaban y se lo dijo a su amigo.

—**No te preocupes** —respondió él con diligencia**—, ya salgo para allá. Tranquilizate, por favor.**

—**Está bien, te espero. Mike no me contesta.**

—**Yo le aviso, no lo dudes**.

Ingresaron a Rachel por urgencias, donde el médico de guardia la examinó y ordenó hacerle una radiografía. El dolor era tan intenso que chillaba sin parar y los médicos le hablaban para calmarla.

—**Relajate, ya hablaste con élla. Quinn va a venir al hospital pronto, no llores más.**

Rachel cayó en la cuenta de que, entre sus sollozos incoherentes, había llamado a Quinn. «¡Qué ironía!», pensó.

Como les dijo que había perdido el conocimiento unos instantes, le hicieron una tomografía de cerebro por precaución y, después, la trasladaron de nuevo a la sala. Allá encontró a Jesse y Clarisa en el pasillo. Su amigo la cobijó en sus brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello, volviendo a lloriquear y quejándose del fuerte dolor en el hombro.

Mientras esperaban los resultados de la prueba, permitieron que su amigo entrase con ella para calmarla. Éste estaba preocupado, se pasaba constantemente la mano por el pelo y le decía palabras suaves para consolarla, pero él no era bueno para eso. Deseaba que Mike llegara pronto.

— **¿Dónde ibas cuando tuviste el accidente?**

—**No te enojes. Volvía del aeropuerto de ver cómo se iba Quinn en un avión** —le respondió con hilito de voz y entre sollozos.

—**Pero ¿para qué fuiste?**

—**Necesitaba verla por última vez, precisaba ver cómo se marchab**a. **A la vuelta, conducía a alta velocidad y perdí el control del coche y casi vuelco, hice un trompo antes de poder detenerme** —le contó llorando.

—**¡Menos mal que no chocaste con otro vehículo, Rachel! ¿No tenés sentido de la supervivencia? Parece que quisieras destruirte**.

La reprimenda de su amigo la llevó a contener sus espasmos. Jesse estaba muy enfadado y le soltó un discurso interminable; una sarta de palabras que salieron de su educada boca de abogado con aspereza. Llegaron con los resultados y, por suerte, la pérdida de conocimiento había sido producto de los nervios, sólo tenía el hombro dislocado y no había evidencia alguna de fractura, así que efectuaron una maniobra para ponérselo en el lugar. Rachel gritó de dolor. Jesse la sostenía e intentaba tranquilizarla, mientras el médico hacía su trabajo. Al final, le dieron un calmante para el dolor y salió de la sala con el brazo en cabestrillo, apoyada en el hombro de su amigo. Mike acababa de llegar.

—**Rachel, ¡qué susto nos diste! **—exclamó y la abrazó con mucho cuidado, al igual que Clarisa.

—**Estoy bien, gracias a Dios, estoy bien. Hay que llamar a la grúa para que traiga mi coche.**

—**Despreocupate de eso, nosotros nos encargamos de todo** —le aseguró Clarisa.

Los cuatro juntos partieron hacia el apartamento de Rachel y una vez allí Mike, tras recostarla en el sofá, quiso saber por qué estaba en esa zona cuando ocurrió el accidente, aunque, más o menos, se lo imaginaba.

—**Lo sé, lo sé, no me digas nada más. Sé que no tendría que haber ido al aeropuerto.**

—**No sé para qué fuiste, ¡mirá lo que ganaste!**

—**Mike, me duele mucho la cabeza, no necesito más broncas.**

—**Me imagino cómo te habrás puesto cuando lo viste irse, seguro que saliste conduciendo a ciegas. Juro que tengo ganas de colocarte sobre mis piernas y darte unos azotes en el trasero, Rachel, no parecés una mujer adulta. **

—**La amo, Mike, a pesar de todo la amo. Tengo el corazón destrozado y no puedo pensar, ni vivir sin élla, siento que me estoy muriendo.**

—**No sigas diciéndome eso porque te juro que me voy. ¿Cómo podés decirme que la amás? Te mintió, Rachel, y no merece tu cariño, sólo tu desprecio. ¿Por qué te rebajaste yendo al aeropuerto? ¡Encima me decís que se dio el gusto de verte llorando y siguió caminando! Rachel, quiero darte una paliza. Estoy más enojado con vos que con esa desgraciada. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? Por más herido que lo tengas, ¿dónde está el respeto por tu persona?**

En ese instante, Jesse y Clarisa regresaban de buscar comida japonesa, prepararon la mesa y, mientras lo hacían, ella los observaba sintiéndose la persona más egoísta del mundo. Siempre estaba sumida en sus problemas y les ocasionaba inconvenientes, estaba segura de que terminaría cansándolos. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, tomo los palillos y no pudo evitar recordar la noche que habían ido a Dashi con Quinn y élla le había dado de comer sushi en la boca. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero como sus amigos estaban tan apenados y solícitos, hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Ellos sabían que la comida japonesa era lo que más le gustaba y se habían molestado en ir a por unos rollitos Nueva York. «¡Qué ironía!», se dijo.

* * *

><p>Poco después de que el avión despegara, pasó la azafata con el carrito repartiendo un refrigerio. Rody lo aceptó de buena gana, pero Quinn le pidió que le trajera un agua con gas bien fría. Cuando la auxiliar de vuelo regresó con el agua, élla ya había desplegado la mesa y acomodado su Mac para disponerse a trabajar un rato mientras esperaba que repartieran la cena. Quería distraerse para no pensar, sin embargo, cuando encendió la jodida máquina, ahí estaba ella en la pantalla, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que élla tanto añoraba. Quinn hizo un esfuerzo e intentó concentrarse en unos informes pendientes que tenía de la sede de México, pero sus pensamientos no le daban sosiego, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen desolada de su amada. Se pasó la mano por la frente una y otra vez, como si de esa forma y con la simple fricción, pudiera aplacar su desazón o mitigar sus dolientes pensamientos. La había visto demasiado triste, distinta de como estaba en la oficina. Allí, en el aeropuerto, parecía hundida y élla no había sido capaz de contenerla en sus brazos. Recordó lo que Heller le había comentado cuando había ido a buscar sus cosas al apartamento de Rachel; no la había encontrado bien y se notaba que había estado llorando. Quinn, en aquel momento, había sido tan necio que había borrado el comentario de su mente. Y en esos momentos se arrepentía.<p>

«Quizá si hubiese escondido mi orgullo y hubiese hablado con ella, podríamos haber arreglado las cosas.» Pero tan pronto pensaba eso, como decidía que lo mejor era hundirse en su pasado y en su soledad; además, estaba convencida de que eso era lo que élla se merecía. «Nos rondan demasiados fantasmas del pasado. Es imposible que nuestra relación pueda funcionar: vos con tus continuas desconfianzas, Rachel, y yo con mis demonios al acecho, es demasiado agobiante. ¡Bah! Olvidarla es lo mejor; debo seguir con mi vida de mierda, vacía e inverosímil, llena de lujos y superficialidades, pero carente de sentimientos. Tengo que volver a ponerme esa coraza que me protege de todo y no me deja sentir. Esta relación no nos hacía bien a ninguno de las dos», intentó convencerse. Durante la cena, entabló conversaciones cortas con Rody quien, visto y considerando el estado de ánimo de Quinn, había preferido no hacerle ningún comentario más sobre la presencia de Paula en el aeropuerto. Sabía que, cuando Quinn se cerraba en banda, era mejor dejarla pensar en soledad.

Quinn apreciaba a Rody como amigo, era una persona sincera. Hacía cinco años que se habían conocido a través de un amigo que los presentó cuando él adquirió su primer coche italiano. Después de la suculenta cena de cinco platos que repartían en primera clase, de la cual Quinn comió muy poco, se puso los auriculares y, gracias a la tecnología de supresión de ruidos con que contaba la aerolínea, se aisló de todo. Sacó el antifaz que habían repartido para taparse los ojos, reclinó ligeramente el asiento y abatió el reposapiés para intentar conciliar el sueño. La noche anterior también había dormido muy poco pensando en Rachel y en su regreso a Nueva York, así que el cansancio había empezado a hacer mella en su organismo.

* * *

><p>Mike se quedó a dormir con Rachel y a cuidarla esa noche, aun en contra de su voluntad. Clarisa, antes de irse, la ayudó a ponerse una camisola y la metió en la cama. Estaba agotada pero, de todas formas, repasó los acontecimientos del día. Debía poner freno a la desesperación que sentía, porque, si no lo hacía, las cosas iban a terminar mal para ella. Se durmió aferrada a la camiseta de Quinn como cada noche desde que se habían separado, oliendo las desvanecidas notas de Clive Christian N.º 1 y guardándola con recelo bajo su cuerpo para que su amigo no la viese.<p>

* * *

><p>El descenso había comenzado y Quinn había mantenido los ojos cerrados durante todo el vuelo, pero no había conseguido dormir.<p>

Estaba desconcertada y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Por qué le dolía tanto saber que, de ahora en adelante, los separarían miles de kilómetros de distancia. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos, se estiró en la butaca y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. En las pantallas, salieron las conexiones a otros vuelos de American Airlines y la puerta por la que debían salir en cada caso. Ya se avistaba la ciudad de Nueva York. Llegaron al aeropuerto JFK de Queens puntuales y, mientras caminaban hacia el control de pasaportes, Quinn telefoneó a su primo —un alto funcionario de la empresa que operaba el aeropuerto—

para que le agilizara los trámites; estaba contrariada y no tenía ganas de hacer colas. Quería refugiarse en su casa, un lugar neutral donde encontraría la sensatez que había perdido en Buenos Aires. A la salida de la terminal, los esperaba uno de los automóviles de Mindland. Mientras subían y, sin haber conseguido ni por un instante alejar de su mente la imagen de Rachel desolada en el aeropuerto, Quinn le preguntó a su amigo con cierta duda:

—**Rody, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

—**Por supuesto, Quinn, sabés que siempre podés contar conmigo.**

—**¿Podrías llamar a tu primo o a sungar para que te dijeran cómo está Rachel? La vi muy mal en el aeropuerto.**

Heller, que estaba sentado adelante, en el asiento del acompañante, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar la solicitud de su jefa. La conocía demasiado, hacía cinco años que estaba a su servicio y sabía de sobra lo orgullosa que era, pero también tenía claro que, esta vez, Quinn Fabray se había enamorado. Que le pidiera eso a su amigo lo puso contento.

—**Desde luego, yo me encargo de averiguarlo, no te preocupes.**

—**Gracias y no me menciones, por favor.**

—**No lo haré**.

Rody le restó importancia y no hizo ningún otro comentario.

A pesar de haber dormido bastantes horas, cosa que no hacía desde hacía días, su cuerpo seguía dolorido y su mente estaba tan enturbiada como si hubiese pasado la noche en vela. Como ya era costumbre desde que había conocido a Quinn, su primer pensamiento de la mañana fue dedicado a élla; eso no había cambiado. Rachel miró la hora y cayó en la cuenta de que hacía ya una hora que élla había aterrizado en Nueva York. «¿Se habrá acordado de mí alguna vez durante el viaje?», se preguntaba, atormentándose con la respuesta. Debía tener el brazo en cabestrillo durante tres semanas, así que se presentó en las oficinas de Mindland a media mañana para hablar de inmediato con Natalia y explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Había muchos temas pendientes, ella después se iba de vacaciones y, con ese contratiempo, todo se complicaba para el traspaso de la gerencia. Cuando pasó por delante de la oficina de Quinn se estremeció, cerró los párpados y sintió sus dos ojos Verdes mirándola. Natalia ya estaba más o menos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido porque Mike se lo había adelantado.

Cuando Quinn llegó a su apartamento, se dio una ducha y salió para la oficina. Había cambiado de idea, necesitaba trabajar hasta agobiarse para no pensar. Llegó a la central de Mindland y su padre se extrañó al verlo allí.

—**¡Quinn, hija, no esperaba que vinieras hoy! Seguro que ha sido un viaje largo. ¡Vení acá y dame un abrazo! Te he extrañado tanto** —le comentó sinceramente mientras abría sus brazos y salía a su encuentro desde detrás de su mesa.

—**Hola, papá** —respondió élla estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos; necesitaba esa contención que su padre le ofrecía.

Russel Fabray se sorprendió del apretón desesperado que su hija menor le había brindado y recordó los días en que Quinn buscaba fuerzas en sus brazos para soportar la enfermedad de su esposa Jennifer.

—**¿Estás bien? Pareces abatida, hija** —le preguntó con tono de preocupación mientras lo observaba.

—**Sí, papá, estoy bien. Sólo fue un vuelo largo y no he dormido demasiado** —se excusó para que su padre no siguiera preguntando. Era evidente que no estaba bien. Mientras se duchaba en su casa, había pensado en tomar un vuelo de regreso a Buenos Aires, idea que desechó al recordar las palabras de rencor y desprecio que el lunes le había dedicado Rachel en Mindland. Pensar en eso la enardecía y hacía que desistiera de cualquier intento de acercamiento a ella.

—**¿Por qué no te quedaste a descansar en casa?**

—**Quería regresar al trabajo, necesito atender varios asuntos pendientes que no pueden posponerse. Además sé que Alison me tiene preparada una pila de papeles que firmar**. —Tras su respuesta, se dijo: «Necesito adormecer mis pensamientos en el trabajo, papá, me urge dejar de pensar en ella. En casa, iba a volverme loca".

—**Quinn, por un día más no hay problema. Se suponía que te incorporabas después de Navidad y terminaste volviendo antes**. —Russel estudió de nuevo el semblante de su hija, estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba—. **¿Segura que estás bien?**

—**Sí, papá, ¿qué podría pasarme?**

—**No sé, estoy esperando que me lo digas tú** —expresó con las manos abiertas.

—**Cada vez te parecés más a mamá, querés ver cosas donde no las hay **—respondió en tono sombrío y de advertencia. Su padre sabía que cuando se ponía así era mejor dejar de preguntarle porque no conseguiría nada.

—**De acuerdo, vení, sentémonos a hablar de tu viaje.**

Se acomodaron en el salón de la lujosa y amplia oficina de estilo minimalista de Russel pasaron parte de la mañana hablando de los activos de la empresa en Argentina y Brasil. Quinn estaba muy contenta con el resultado de su viaje y por cómo se posicionaba Mindland en los países del Sur. Además, estaba casi convencida de que la aportación de capital tenía que destinarse a Argentina, ya que mostraba más solidez en todos sus proyectos.

—**Por cierto, qué gran hallazgo hiciste en Argentina. ¿Cómo se llama esa chica que ocupará la gerencia? Se me fue el nombre de la cabeza. **— Russel se tocó la cabeza.

—**Rachel Berry papá** —respondió, y el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le dolió en el alma como una cuchillada.

—**¡Exacto, ella! Estoy convencido de que esa chica es una joya, es muy inteligente.**

—**Sí, es brillante, es increíblemente brillante** —corroboró Quinn y, de pronto, se sintió orgullosa del talento de Rachel. Su padre no se equivocaba.

—**Tengo planes para ella, estoy gestando algo. Ya te contaré.**

—**¿Planes? ¿A qué te referís?**

—**No puedo contártelo ahora, ya te enterarás. Dejame ver cómo se desenvuelve ahora que quedará al cargo de la sede argentina y ya te contaré mis propósitos más adelante. Después de lo que elaboró para Chile, la estoy siguiendo muy de cerca. Estoy fascinado con su talento, dada su juventud**.

Quinn se preguntó qué planes podía tener su padre para Rachel. «¡Bah! La mente de papá vuela y la mía hoy está adormecida. No quiero seguir hablando de ella, papá está muy vehemente y, si por él fuera, no pararía de hablar de Rachel. Mejor dejo el tema ahí, necesito alejarla de mi mente.» Pero como una burla del destino, el teléfono de Quinn sonó y era Rody que lo llamaba para hablarle de ella.

Se disculpó con su padre y atendió la llamada dirigiéndose hacia su oficina, invadido por una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

—**Quinn hablé con jesse.**

—**¿Qué te contó?** —preguntó élla con agitación.

—**Me dijo que Rachel está hecha pedazos, que le destrozaste el corazón, palabras textuales**.

Quinn apretó los dientes y frunció los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—**Pero eso no es todo** —siguió Rody e hizo una pausa.

—**¿Qué pasa? Dale, hablá** —lo instó élla con apremio.

—**Anoche, cuando volvía del aeropuerto, tuvo un accidente**.

Todo se oscureció alrededor de Quinn, no podía pensar, no escuchaba, intentó llegar sin tambalearse a su sillón detrás de la mesa. Se dejó caer en él, aflojó el nudo de su corbata porque le faltaba el aire y sintió que su corazón casi se paraba. Fueron segundos, pero tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. Elevó una plegaria al cielo y, de pronto, se encontró rogándole a Dios y a Jennifer que a Rachel no le hubiera pasado nada porque no iba a poder soportarlo.

—**¡Mierda, mierda!** —Golpeó la mesa, estaba desencajada. Se pasaba la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y se agarraba la cabeza**—. Decime, por favor, que está bien; contame que no le pasó nada** —le rogó con una súplica desgarradora.

—**Está bien, está bien, tranquilizate, no le pasó nada, sólo se le salió**

**el hombro de lugar. **

—**¡Dios! Sabía que algo le había ocurrido; por eso estaba tan intranquila** —pensó en voz alta, mientras le atizaba otro golpe a la mesa**—. Fue culpa mía. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que Jesse te contó todo?**

—**Dice jesse que rozó el guardarraíl y perdió el control del coche, dio un par de trompos en la carretera y no volcó de casualidad. Tuvo muchísima suerte.**

—**Gracias por llamarme tan pronto, Rody. Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.**

—**¡Bah! No seas tonta, Quinn. Dejá de darme las gracias ya, cortá conmigo y llámala. Te morís por hacerlo, déjate de joder con tu orgullo, que el tiempo no vuelve atrás. Vos lo sabés mejor que nadie.**

—**Tengo un enjambre en mi cabeza que ni te imaginás.**

—**Permitite ser feliz, amiga mía. Si tenías que pagar algo, ya lo hiciste con creces. ¿Cuánto más vas a extender tu duelo?**

—**No lo sé, no lo sé... —**dudó y cortó. Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, se Tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza: estaba abatida.

—**Rachel, no podría haber soportado que te pasara algo** —habló en voz alta. Quería que sus palabras acortasen la distancia y llegasen a su corazón.

Llamaron a su puerta y una rubia cabellera se asomó por el resquicio. Entonces volvió en sí y se acomodó en el asiento para contestar.

—**Pasa** —dijo intentando sonar tranquila, impostó su voz e irguió sus hombros para retomar la compostura.

—**Hola, Quinn, me enteré de que habías llegado. ¿Estás ocupada?**

—**No, pasa, Kitti, pasa**.

Se puso en pie y sorteó la mesa para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella respondió el saludo y también la envolvió con sus brazos. Tenía la piel muy blanca, el rostro anguloso, era rubia y sus ojos de un celeste claro; medía metro cincuenta, delgada, sensual y curvilínea, pero estilizada. Su atuendo era impecable, vestía de pies a cabeza con ropa de diseño y, a simple vista, proyectaba cierta imagen de arrogancia.

—**¡Cómo te he echado de menos, nena! No te vayas más por tanto tiempo** —le dijo con un tono dulzón que llamó la atención de Quinn.

—**¡ Ja! Deja de mentir, ¡como si fuese tan importante!**

—**Sabes que te aprecio, Quinn, eres una buena amiga y una gran persona.**

—**Gracias.**

—**De nada, creí que me dirías que también me habías echado de menos, pero, por lo visto, no ha sido así.**

—**No seas tonta, claro que te he añorado, también eres una gran amiga.**

—**Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? Vine a ver si era verdad que ya estabas en la oficina. Pero si has estado viajando toda la noche, no entiendo por qué no te has quedado descansando. Tienes mal aspecto, ¿te encuentras bien?**

—**¿Qué pasa? ¡Todo el mundo me ve enferma hoy!**

—**No, enfermo, no, cansada, Quinn. Cariño, tienes muchas ojeras y un pésimo humo**r. —Ella le pasó la mano por la frente para peinarla. Quinn la tomo del brazo y la guió hasta los sillones, donde la invitó a sentarse.

—**¡Bah! Estoy cansada, sí, pero había cosas urgentes. Un buen café negro bien cargado con un par de aspirinas y estaré como nueva. He pasado noches enteras sin dormir al lado de Jennifer, tú lo sabes, no me va a asustar un simple vuelo.**

Kitti la acarició la pierna y luego le pasó el dorso de su mano por la mandíbula.

—**Tesoro, te aseguro que la oficina no es lo mismo sin ti. Tu padre estaba con un humor de perros. Haces falta aquí, Quinn, no planees viajes tan largos nunca más.**

—**A mí tampoco me gusta irme por tanto tiempo, cuando vuelvo a mi mesa es un caos de papeles** —señaló hacia élla con su mano—, **pero este viaje no se podía cuadrar de otra forma, había que combinar Argentina y Brasil, por eso se prolongó tanto.**

—**Quinn, necesito tu consejo. Me ofrecieron comprar una propiedad en James port. Es una construcción que tiene algunos años, pero reformada, y quiero saber si te parece que podría ser una buena inversión; está sobre una playa privada.**

—**Kitty, el negocio inmobiliario no es mi fuerte.**

—**Lo sé, cariño** —asintió ella y le pasó la mano por el mentón de nuevo. Quinn se la tomo y le besó los nudillos, añorando el perfume de la piel de Rachel—, **pero me sentiría más tranquila si la vieras. Confío en tu instinto, podríamos ir este fin de semana, si te parece bien. No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, la ubicación es muy buena y temo que otro se me adelante. Si te parece bien, seguiré adelante con la operación.**

—**De acuerdo, creo que no tengo nada importante para este fin de semana. Quizá pueda acompañarte. Tengo que organizar mi agenda y el viernes te confirmo si podemos ir, ¿sí?**

—**Gracias, Quinn, sabía que podía contar con ello.**

Kitty se acercó y le dio un generoso beso en la mejilla. Quinn estaba cruzada de piernas y con los brazos abiertos en cruz sobre el respaldo del sofá, descansando su atormentada espalda después de tantas horas de vuelo. Sonó su teléfono y se disculpó para atenderlo. Alison estaba al otro lado de la línea y le pasó una llamada que se extendió más de lo que élla pensaba, cubrió el teléfono y le dijo a Kitty:

—**Te veo luego, tengo para rato**.

Ésta se puso de pie, alisó su falda, le tiró un beso con el dedo índice y salió del despacho. Quinn sólo le dedicó una media sonrisa y siguió atento a la llamada de Marco Di Gennaro, que había recibido desde Italia. Estaban en negociaciones para introducir Mindland en Europa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la joven se quedó mirando el perfil de Quinn, pero élla ni siquiera se había enterado, enfrascada en la conversación.

* * *

><p>Tras pasar parte de la mañana y de la tarde ultimando cosas con Natalia en Mindland, Rachel volvió a su casa, donde se dispuso a tomar un yogur con cereales. No había comido nada y tampoco tenía demasiado apetito. Había estado pensando seriamente en adelantar su viaje a Mendoza para que su familia pudiera cuidar de ella durante su convalecencia. Entró a su estudio y encendió su Mac, resuelta a cambiar el pasaje que tenía para el 23 de diciembre; finalmente, pudo canjearlo por otro para el día 20.<p>

Acababa de confirmar el billete cuando sonó su teléfono. Se quedó inmóvil mirando la pantalla, había aparecido la foto de Quinn que identificaba la llamada. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, le faltaba el aliento y empezó a llorar, pero se mantuvo impertérrita, no claudicó y dejó que saltara el contestador. El móvil volvió a sonar; era élla de nuevo, pero tampoco la atendió. No obstante, élla siguió insistiendo. Tras cinco llamadas perdidas, llegó un whatsapp. Su insistencia era terrible. Lo abrió sabiendo que era de Quinn.

—**Atendeme, Rachel, necesito hablar con vos**.

Sin duda, se daría cuenta de que ella lo había leído, pero decidió no contestarle. No pensaba ceder, todo había terminado y era mejor interrumpir el contacto con élla, así sería más fácil olvidarla. Quinn volvió a llamar, pero ella no sucumbió. Volvió a recibir otro whatsapp.

—**Terca, atendeme. Necesito saber cómo estás.**

—**¡Qué mierda te importa cómo estoy! Olvidate de que existo, yo voy a hacer lo mismo con vos. Ocupate de tu mujer y preocupate por ella. Dejame en paz.**

—**Perfecto, si es lo que querés. No pienso rogarte más para que me escuches. Sólo te digo que, tarde o temprano, te vas a arrepentir de no haber querido hablar conmigo. Que tengas mucha SUERTE.**

—**¡MALNACIDA! Encima te atrevés a amenazarme. No tenés vergüenza.**

—**Estoy harta de tus insultos y de tu necedad, pero hasta acá llegué. ADIÓS.**

Rachel se tiró a llorar en la cama desconsoladamente. No era justo sentirse tan angustiada, ¿qué pretendía Quinn? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto daño le hacía? Cuando consiguió calmarse, llamó a su madre para informarla de que adelantaba el viaje. Ella se puso muy contenta. Rachel obvió contarle lo del accidente, cuando llegase se lo explicaría, no quería preocuparla de antemano.

Quinn estaba furiosa por la obstinación de la joven, tiró su teléfono sobre la mesa, se quitó la corbata de un tirón y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, levantó sus manos y se apretó la cabeza. En milésimas de segundo, y como un torbellino, se levantó del asiento, guardó su iPhone en el bolsillo, se colocó el abrigo de cachemir gris, asió su maletín y salió de su oficina para irse de Mindland. Cuando pasó por la mesa de Alison, la avisó de que se iba y de que le transfiera las llamadas a su móvil.

—**Mierda, Rachel, necesito retomar mi vida, necesito sacarte de mi cabeza** —dijo en voz alta dentro del ascensor.

Buscó su Alfa-Romeo 8C Competizione en el aparcamiento y condujo hasta llegar al Belaire, donde se encontraba el ático en que residía la familia Fabray. Entró con sus llaves al recibidor del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la sala. Allí encontró a su madre sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

—**¡Mamá!**

—**¡Quinn! —**Judy Fabray pegó un grito y se puso de pie cuando vio a su hija menor entrar en la sala. Se echó en sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello y la llenó de besos, sin poder contener las lágrimas, pues lo había echado mucho de menos durante el tiempo en que había estado de viaje.

—**Mi amor, mi cielo **—exclamó emocionada—, **¡cuánto te extrañé!**

Hace casi dos meses que te fuiste y me pareció una eternidad. Quinn abrazó y besó a su madre mientras la hacía girar en el aire.

—**Yo también te extrañé, **_**mummy**_**.**

—**¡Hija querida! Dejame mirarte. Hum, tenés un bronceado exquisito que resalta el Verde de tus ojos. ¿A ver? Quitate el abrigo, dejame ver si no estás más delgada.**

—**No, mamá, te juro que me alimenté muy bien.**

Hubiera querido contarle que Rachel cocinaba como los dioses y la invadió la tristeza al pensar que, hasta sólo unos días antes, élla las imaginaba juntas en algún momento. Con su madre, Quinn siempre hablaba en español; era una regla de oro inquebrantable entre ellos.

—**¡Ay, hija, pero si traés una tonadita muy porteña!**

—**No exagerés, Judy**. —Y miró hacia el techo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— **No exagero, Quinn, estás acentuando las palabras con el voseo porteño** —Quinn se rió— **y no me llames Judy, sabés que lo odio. No seas maleducada con tu madre que te extrañó más que a nadie en este mundo** —le dio otro beso en la mejilla y sostuvo su rostro entre las manos mientras admiraba su belleza con ojos sinceros y puros—. **Dale, contame, ¿cómo está Buenos Aires**?

Se sentaron en el sofá del salón, junto al piano, con el Queensboro Bridge a sus espaldas. La mujer no podía dejar de tocarla.

—**No me acuerdo mucho de los otros viajes para comparar, mamá. Éramos muy niños cuando íbamos a visitar a la abuela. Sin embargo, te diré que lo que pude ver ahora me gustó mucho. Anduve cerca de San Isidro, fuimos con Rody a la casa de fin de semana de su primo que queda por ahí cerca**. —Recordó el fin de semana vivido con Rachel y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba evocándola otra vez.

—**¿En serio? ¡Cómo añoro mi barrio! Algún día regresaré y caminaré por sus calles nuevamente, sólo para darme el gusto, sólo para eso**. —Qui se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura

—**. Decime, hija, ¿no conociste a ninguna porteña?**

El rostro de élla se endureció de pronto

—**Fui por negocios, mamá, no en plan de conquista**— le explicó tajante. Bárbara le Tomo el mentón y estudió el gesto de su hija, que esquivaba su mirada. Después negó con la cabeza.

—**Está bien, si no querés contarme, cambiemos de tema. Creo que necesitás descansar, tenés unas ojeras horrendas, hija. Presumo que el vuelo fue largo**.

Élla asintió con la cabeza y la besó acariciándole la mano que sostenía su barbilla. Su madre pasaba de un tema a otro sin pausa, como un torbellino.

—**Almorzamos juntas, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Qué querés comer, tesoro mío?**

—**Consentime un poco, mami, quiero ñoquis.**

—**Ah, perfecto, en seguida te los preparo. Dejame llamar a Ofelia para que me allane el camino, mientras vos y yo conversamos. ¡Ofelia! ¡Ofelia! Por Dios, esta mujer está cada día más sorda, se encierra en el cuarto de planchado con la televisión y no oye nada.**

—**¡Pobre Ofelia! Está un poco mayor, tenele paciencia.**

—**Si supieras la paciencia que le tengo, vos misma me darías un ****premio. »¡Ofelia**! —gritó y se asomó por la puerta que daba a la cocina para

vociferar el nombre una vez más.

—**¿Qué pasa, Judy? ¿Por qué gritás como una loca desaforada? Ya te escuché, estaba ocupada** —protestó el ama de llaves.

—**¡Qué vas a escuchar! Hace un buen rato que te llamo, estoy casi sin voz de tanto gritar, seguro que te avisó Soledad y por eso venís.**

Quinn no podía dejar de reírse, siempre era así entre su madre y Ofelia. El ama de llaves estaba con ellos desde que sus padres se habían casado y ya era una integrante más de la familia, que comía con ellos a la mesa. Además, era la dama de compañía de su madre, su amiga, su confidente y su segunda madre. Cuando Ofelia entró a la sala y vio a Quinn sentada en el sofá, exclamó:

—**Pero ¡miren quién está acá! la consentida de la casa**!

La mujer seguía tratando a Quinn como si fuera una niña. Élla se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

—**Hola, Ofelia, vení acá, dame un beso.**

—**No, dámelo vos, los niños siempre tienen que besar a sus mayores.**

—**Pero ya no soy una niña** —se rió Quinn.

—**No me importa, es una excusa, ¿no lo ves? Cuando me besás, yo imagino cómo besás a tus novias. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de recibir un beso de un adonis como vos, así que dame un beso acá **—dijo señalándose la mejilla— **y no protestes.**

—**De acuerdo, te lo doy, pero yo no beso a mis novias ahí.** —Le guiñó un ojo y le dijo al oído—: **Te aseguro que es en el lugar en que menos las beso.**

—**No seas atrevida, muchacha, yo no te pedí que me contaras intimidades y tampoco pretendo que me des un beso con lengua, ya estoy vieja para eso. Aunque te aseguro que, en mis años mozos, varios me dijeron que besaba muy bien.**

Judy miraba al techo. Quinn se tronchaba con las ocurrencias de Ofelia. Esa mujer podía cambiarle el humor a cualquiera. Ella también hablaba en español porque era de origen mexicano; había llegado a Estados Unidos cuando era muy joven.

—**Vieja asquerosa, ¡como si a nosotros nos importase saber de tus correrías de juventud!** —se ofendió Judy en broma. Se rieron los tres, mientras élal las abrazaba a ambas—. **Quinn quiere comer ñoquis, sacá la salsa de la nevera y decile a Soledad que ponga a hervir unas patatas, por favor, que en seguida voy a prepararlos**.

—**Como usted mande, mi señora. ¡Qué suerte que regresaste, querida! Esta mujer estaba insoportable porque no estabas acá**. —Le guiñó un ojo exageradamente y se marchó.

Durante el almuerzo y la tarde, Quinn se divirtió tanto con Ofelia y su madre que logró quitarse a Rachel de la cabeza durante un rato. Estaba tan cómoda que también se quedó a cenar, necesitaba una sobredosis de familia, sentirse querida y mimada. Además, y sin consultarle, su madre ya había avisado a todos para que se reunieran por la noche para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>Rachel pasó la tarde preparando el equipaje, algo que le llevó más tiempo de lo normal, puesto que sólo contaba con una mano; por suerte, la derecha. Lo primero que guardó fue la camiseta de Quinn, y se sintió contrariada por no poder resistirse y desecharla. Luego llamó a Mike y jesse para contarles que se iba a Mendoza antes de<p>

tiempo. Éste, cuyos horarios eran más flexibles, se comprometió a llevarla al aeropuerto del área urbana.

—**No es necesario, sólo llamaba para despedirme, Jesse. No quiero molestarlos más, puedo tomar un taxi. Estoy harta de que carguen con mis problemas, y ustedes deben de estarlo mucho más. **

—**De ninguna manera, Rach, yo te llevo**. —Jesse no le dio pie a la discusión.

* * *

><p>Todos los hijos del matrimonio Fabray iban a congregarse en la casa familiar con motivo del regreso al país de Quinn. Ésta había caído rendida por la tarde y había podido descansar un rato. Después de una merecida siesta, se despertó en su cama de soltera, miró a su alrededor y estudió el entorno hasta que entendió dónde se encontraba. Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz artificial, consultó la hora; eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. De forma inconsciente, calculó la hora que era en Buenos Aires y pensó en Rachel. Resopló y se recriminó por dejar que su mente se trasladara a esos días. Intentó alejar las escenas vividas con ella, se obligó a levantarse de la cama, estiró su musculatura y se metió en el baño, donde tomó una ducha. Siempre dejaba ropa en el armario de esa habitación, para poder cambiarse cuando se quedaba a dormir, así que se preparó para la cena con unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta gris ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta ocre de lana jaspeada. Luego, salió al salón, donde se encontró con sus hermanos.<p>

Brittany y samuel se acercaron a saludarla y se fundieron en un abrazo con élla. Estaban muy felices de que Quinn hubiera regresado. Como a Alison ya la había visto en la oficina, sólo se saludaron desde lejos. Llegó el turno de su cuñada, que estaba preparando unas bebidas, mientras esperaban que estuviera lista la cena. Santana lopez la abrazó y le palmeó la espalda para darle la bienvenida y, acto seguido, le ofreció un Bloody Mary, su cóctel preferido.

—**¡Hermanita querida, te extrañé tanto**! —dijo Britt mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su melliza y bebía un sorbo de su martini—. **¡Qué bronceada estás! Parecemos todos muertos a tu lado.** —Quinn sonrió ante el ingenio de su hermana y la besó en la frente.

—**Yo también te eché de menos, nena.**

—**Te caíste desmayada en la cama** —comentó Samuel—. **Fui a verte cuando llegué de la oficina, pero ni te enteraste.**

—**Estaba muy cansada, fue un vuelo muy largo y dormí poco durante el viaje.**

—**Sí, papá me dijo que no tenías buena cara esta mañana.**

—**¿Qué dije yo?** —preguntó Russel mientras se acercaba a sus hijos. Samuel lo repitió y rusell asintió

—. **¡Ah! Pero ya tenés mejor semblante, nada que unas horas de sueño no puedan mejorar**. —Quinn esbozó una sonrisa deslucida para dejarlos conformes, pero pensó que, en realidad, nadie conocía su verdadero malestar.

El ascensor que estaba junto al vestíbulo se oyó y entraron en la sala Sebastian Fabray y su esposa Lorraine Wall, que llevaban en brazos a sus hijos mellizos. Britt se apresuró y quitó a Sebastian al pequeño Harry.

Quinn, mientras saludaba a su cuñada, aprovechó y la alivió del peso del pequeño Liam, a quien llenó de besos en el cachete regordete.

—**¡Vaya, cómo han crecido estos niños!**

La familia Fabray estaba completa, ya no faltaba nadie por llegar y todos se mostraban exuberantes de contentos, reunidos en la sala, festejando el regreso de Quinn. Judy y Ofelia se encontraban terminando de poner la mesa, mientras los demás interrogaban sin parar al recién llegado acerca de su viaje. Samuel era el que más recuerdos guardaba de Buenos Aires porque era el mayor. En un momento en que Britt y Quinn se quedaron un poco apartadas, Britt no desaprovechó la oportunidad de preguntarle:

—**Me tenés que hablar de la mujer que me atendió el teléfono.**

—**No empieces, Brittany, no hay nada que contar** —dijo élla en tono de advertencia.

—**Mentirosa, viendo como te ponés a la defensiva, apuesto a que sí lo hay. ¿Cómo se llama?**

Miró fijamente a los ojos a su hermana melliza, la estudió, la conocía y sabía que no desistiría hasta que no le diera un poco de información.

—**Es una empleada de la empresa con quien confundimos los móviles durante una reunión de trabajo.**

—**Quinn, ¿vos creés que soy estúpida? Era domingo.**

—**Sos insufrible, es lo que te dije y punto.**

—**Y punto no. ¿Cómo se llama? Te conozco de sobra cuando pretendés evitar un tema.** Quinn clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su hermana.

—**Se llama Rachel, pero ya se terminó. Y te pido que no lo comentes con nadie si no querés que me enoje, menos todavía con papá y mamá. Te lo prohíbo terminantemente, ¿me escuchaste? No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dicho su nombre.**

—**De acuerdo, pero viendo cómo estás, sé que no se terminó**.

La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—**No sé por qué te soporto, Britt, si no te quisiera tanto...**

—**En la semana nos juntamos y me terminás la historia. No te vas a salvar, hermanita. Esa cara me preocupa, estás ojerosa y dispersa y no creo que sea por el viaje. Andá con ese cuento a otro, a mí no. ¿Me oíste, linda?**

—**Ni lo sueñes.**

—**¡ Ja! Como si tuvieras otra opción.**

Quinn la miró con sorna y agitó la cabeza, seguro de que no podría escapar al interrogatorio. Judy invitó a todos a acercarse a la mesa; Soledad, la empleada doméstica, estaba trayendo en un carrito los platos ya servidos.

**Hola perdón por la tardanza y los errores le dejo es te capitulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Rachel llegó al aeropuerto urbano Jorge Newbery una hora y media antes del horario de partida. Jesse la acompañó para ocuparse de las maletas, puesto que ella con un solo brazo no podía. Presentó el pasaje y la documentación y facturó el equipaje en el mostrador habilitado para su vuelo. Una vez que obtuvo su tarjeta de embarque, controló el horario y la puerta en la que debía presentarse y se despidió de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo**.**

— **Gracias por todo, los voy a extrañar durante este mes, tanto a vos como a Mike, pero sé que ustedes van a descansar también de mis problemas** —intentó bromear con él.

—**No seas boba, nosotros también te vamos a extrañar, cuídate mucho, por favor, e intenta disfrutar de tu familia. Pásatelo bien, es una orden, ¿me oíste?**

—**Te prometo que lo voy a intentar, los mimos de la familia siempre son sanadores.**

—**Seguro que así será, ¡te quiero, pendeja!**

—**Y yo a vos. A veces, no sé qué haría si no los tuviera a ustedes dos.**

—**Uf, basta de sensiblerías, no quiero seguir viéndote con esa carita tristona.**

Llamaron al vuelo 2484, que era el suyo. Rachel empezó a caminar hacia el sector de embarque, se dio la vuelta en la distancia y agitó su mano mientras desaparecía de la vista de Jesse. Le había tocado ventanilla y ya estaba acomodándose, cuando el auxiliar de vuelo se acercó y la ayudó a guardar su equipaje de mano y a ajustarse el cinturón. El viaje duraba poco menos de dos horas y el vuelo fue muy tranquilo. Cuando ya había comenzado el acercamiento a la pista, el aparato viró en maniobra de reconocimiento y Rachel, desde la altura, pudo reconocer el paisaje. Avistó el Valle Grande, el Cañón del Atuel, El Nihil, los diques y los lagos, Los Reyunos, el Tigre y Agua de Toro; era una geografía muy familiar para ella y, aun así, cada vez que la veía desde el aire se maravillaba con el espectáculo: Mendoza era una porción de tierra bendecida por la naturaleza.

Llegó al aeropuerto internacional Suboficial Ayudante Santiago Germano, de San Rafael, y, mientras bajaba del avión y se preparaba para retirar su equipaje de la cinta, envió un mensaje a Mauricio para avisarlo de que había llegado bien. Después salió y no tardó en divisar a su madre que, al verla con el brazo en cabestrillo, se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron cálidamente y Rachel se hundió en su cuello; la emoción de verla la inundó, por esos días estaba muy sensible.

—**Mi amor, ¿qué te pasó? —**le preguntó Shelby llenándola de besos y con verdadera preocupación.

—**Nada, mamá, no te asustes. Sólo me disloqué el hombro, no es nada, te aseguro que estoy bien** —intentó tranquilizarla Rachel, mientras se secaba

las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

—**¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, mi chiquita?**

—**Choqué en General Paz, mamita** —le dijo sin anestesia.

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Y me lo decís con esa tranquilidad? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?** —le espetó, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

—**Mamá, estoy bien, ¿para qué iba a preocuparte y angustiarte sin sentido?**

—**No lo vuelvas a hacer** —la regañó Shelby, enfadada por su omisión—.

**Viviré intranquila el día que te vayas si sé que no me contás las cosas, porque no sabré, cuando hable con vos, si realmente me estás diciendo la verdad. No te perdono que no me hayas dicho nada ayer cuando hablamos.**

Rachel se abrazó al cuello de su madre y la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

—**No te disgustes, mamita, estoy muy feliz de estar acá.**

—**Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos **—gruñó—. **¡Qué ****disparate! Vayamos a la casa, hija.**

Salieron de la terminal y, después de pagar el aparcamiento, se acercaron a la Toyota Hilux doble cabina de la empresa, y depositaron el equipaje de Rachel en la parte de atrás. El viaje fue corto porque la bodega familiar estaba a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia del aeropuerto, en un oasis irrigado por los ríos Atuel y Diamante.

La parte antigua de los viñedos contrastaba con el esplendor de la edificación moderna que albergaba la casa de la familia. Un portón de hierro forjado, con la inscripción Saint Paule en el arco de entrada, se erigía dando la bienvenida a todo aquel que deseara visitar la bodega. Más allá, un camino lateral las guió hasta la casona estilo rancho, con paredes de piedra y techos a dos aguas de tejas francesas que se levantaba entre los parrales y la bodega. Shelby estacionó la camioneta frente a la puerta principal y corrió para dar la vuelta y ayudar a su hija a salir del vehículo. Al oír el motor de éste, la puerta estilo residencial de la casa se abrió y Sofía salió a la carrera a abrazar a su tía. Atrás venían su cuñada Mariana con Franco en los brazos y los caseros, Guillermina y Exequiel, que conocían a Rachel desde que nació. Obviamente todos se asombraron al verla con el brazo así y, mientras la saludaban, la trataban como si fuese de cristal. Todos se interesaron por lo que le había ocurrido y ella refirió la historia muy por encima, sin contar, por ejemplo, que había salido como loca del aeropuerto después de ver cómo se iba Quinn.

Entraron en la casa, donde la mimaron y la consintieron sin mesura.

Sofía no paraba de hablar, estaba aceleradísima con la llegada de su tía. Era una niña muy vivaz y elocuente para su edad y solía dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta cuando se explayaba.

—**Tía, ¿iremos mañana al mirador a almorzar las dos juntas?**

—**Mi tesoro, ¿qué te parece si le pedimos a la abuela que nos acompañe? Porque la tía tiene el hombro lastimado y no podrá atenderte como otras veces** —le explicó ella con paciencia.

—**Bueno, si no queda otra opción...**

—**¿Cómo que si no queda otra opción? Claro, ahora como llegó tu tía, ¡a la abuela que la parta un rayo! —**exclamó Shelby en tono de indignación.

—**No te enojes, abuelita, yo te quiero mucho, pero la tía no me regaña tanto y la veo menos que a ti.**

Todos rieron por la sinceridad de la niña. Franco levantaba los bracitos hacia Rachel para que lo aupara y, al final, ella no pudo resistirse más y, enternecida, le pidió a su cuñada que lo pusiera en su regazo para poder tomarlo. En ese preciso momento, se abrió la puerta que daba a la piscina y entró Noah, enfundado en unos vaqueros oscuros, un polo negro, botas y las gafas de sol en la mano. Cruzó el salón a toda velocidad para llegar hasta el sofá donde estaba su hermana, la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó en el pelo, en la cara y en el cuello.

—**¡No la apretujes tanto, hijo, le vas a hacer daño en el brazo!** —lo amonestó su madre. Noah se retiró para estudiar a su hermana.

—**¿Qué te pasó?**

—**Tuve un accidente de coche, hermanito.**

—**¡Mierda, Rachel! ¡Siempre dije que era un sacrilegio darte el carnet de conducir!** —bromeó él y recibió una mirada despectiva de su hermana a cambio.

Noah sentó a Sofía en su regazo, la abrazó y la besó y a Rachel le enterneció verlo con tanto aplomo en el rol de padre de familia.

—**¡Qué guapo estás, hermano! Tus ojos verdes parecen más profundos con ese bronceado. Mariana, ¡ojo con éste, que está muy lindo! **—Su cuñada se inclinó y besó a su hombre en la mejilla.

—**Sí, ya me fijé en que las turistas le echan el ojo cuando anda por la bodega en las visitas guiadas** —ratificó y, entonces, Noah, con su ego bien alto, le guiñó el ojo a Rachel.

Aquél fue un día muy intenso, que pasó volando. Por la noche, después de la cena, Rachel se sentó junto a la piscina, para hablar con su hermano del estado del negocio familiar. Éste le contó del plan de inversiones para producir sólo vinos de alta calidad y de lo avanzadas que estaban las modificaciones para modernizar la bodega y los viñedos.

También le explicó los proyectos que tenía para desarrollar marcas sólidas, tanto para el mercado local como para el de exportación. Poco a poco y con mucha dedicación, estaba logrando todos los objetivos que su padre no había conseguido. Durante los últimos años, había transformado el lugar en un entorno cálido y original, a través de su diseño y del paisaje, que permitían orientar los sentidos hacia la magia del vino. Le prometió que la llevaría a recorrerlo todo. Rachel se sentía muy a gusto disfrutando del silencio y de la paz infinita del lugar, había encontrado de repente la cordura y estabilidad que días atrás había creído perder.

Despertó como si hubiera dormido un día entero, estaba descansada y lo adjudicó al cambio de clima y a la vida apacible en San Rafael. Se sentó en la cama y estiró su brazo sano y su torso, se colocó de pie frente al ventanal y lo abrió; admiró el maravilloso paisaje y respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con aquel aire tan puro.

Los aromas y el ruido de la vajilla la guiaron hacia la cocina. El ambiente estaba plagado de un exquisito aroma a café recién hecho y pan casero recién horneado, que Guillermina había amasado para desayunar y para acompañar con los exquisitos dulces artesanales que también elaboraba. El desayuno fue realmente delicioso.

Rachel y su hermano planificaron su primer día en la bodega y, después del desayuno y de que ambos se cambiaran, partieron en la camioneta para hacer un recorrido por el lugar. Descendieron a la cava, por un sendero con barricas de roble francés y luz tenue. Rachel añoró e identificó los olores de su niñez; cerró los ojos y recordó cuando eran pequeños y jugaban con su hermano a esconderse entre las barricas. Esa época en que uno no tiene preocupaciones le parecía tan lejana... Tomó de la mano a su hermano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, se llevó sus nudillos a la boca y se los besó. Lo admiraba y lo adoraba porque se había hecho cargo de la familia muy joven y tuvo que madurar de golpe a los dieciocho años. Noah era un hombre viejo con cuerpo de joven, pensó; él le regaló una sonrisa franca y enorme, y le pasó el brazo por el hombro mientras seguían caminando y descendiendo. Ella estaba maravillada con la transformación del lugar y se lo hizo saber. Más tarde, se dirigieron a la planta de elaboración, donde su asombro continuó con los progresos que habían hecho ese último año. Sin embargo, él estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Rachel su nuevo proyecto. Le tapó los ojos antes de entrar en determinada ala de la planta y, cuando estuvieron dentro, se los descubrió. Ella se quedó atónita frente a la nueva adquisición de la bodega, una llenadora VKPV-CF, ideal para vinos y vinos espumosos que ofrecía la máxima precisión en cuanto a nivel de llenado.

—**Nuestra champañera está en marcha, querida hermanita.**

Rachel gritó, se aferró al cuello de su hermano y le llenó la cara con numerosos besos; él se reía con verdadero júbilo al ver la reacción de su hermana. Estaba feliz de poder compartir con ella tantos años de trabajo y esfuerzo. Tomó una botella de las que ya estaban listas y etiquetadas y le explicó la composición de la bebida. Ella entendió la mitad de todo lo que él le dijo, pero Noah estaba tan entusiasmado que lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo.

—**Éstas ya están listas, las llevaremos para bebérnoslas esta noche.**

—**Sí, por favor, no veo la hora de probarlo.**

Luego recorrieron las plantaciones a cielo abierto, caminaron entre las hileras de armazones de madera y alambres que sostenían los parrales. Noah le hacía notar, a cada paso, la calidad y la uniformidad de maduración de los viñedos ese año.

—**Son perfectas** —decía con gozo.

Para la hora del almuerzo, los hermanos ya estaban en el mirador esperando al resto de la familia. Desde allí, a lo lejos, vieron acercarse la camioneta que conducía Shelby y que trasladaba también a Mariana y a los niños. Comieron una variedad de ahumados, quesos, ciervo, aceitunas y pan casero, que Guillermina había preparado y empaquetado para que lo trasladaran hasta allá. La guinda del postre no fue el postre en sí, sino una botella de Malbec de la última cosecha que el padre de Rachel había elaborado estando en vida y que Exequiel había buscado en la cava días atrás, para consentirla, como cada año cuando llegaba a San Rafael.

Rodeada del cariño de su familia y de la armonía del lugar, Rachel empezó a creer que le sería posible borrar a Quinn de sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Quinn había pasado todo el día muy contrariada porque se habían caído unos contratos que parecían estar confirmados antes de su viaje a América del Sur. Aunque su mal humor, en realidad, se debía a otra cosa.<p>

Entró en la oficina del director general de Mindland hecho una furia y, sin llamar siquiera, se presentó ante su padre para plantearle la necesidad de incorporar a alguien que supervisara los temas de los que élla se ocupaba cuando élla no estaba en la empresa.

—**Tranquilo, hija, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. El verdadero éxito de los negocios consiste, precisamente, en aquellos que uno no realiza**.

—**No opino lo mismo, papá. No quiero perder ninguna oportunidad de crecimiento.**

—**Quinn, buscar a alguien a la ligera no es lo mejor. No debemos mover las piezas del tablero sin cuidado para cubrir agujeros, sino encontrar a la persona adecuada, a la más idónea, y te aseguro que no es una tarea fácil cuando uno aspira a la excelencia.**

—**Lo sé, papá, lo sé.**

—**Tranquilizate, entonces. La desesperación no es buena en los negocios. Mirá, hija, te voy a decir algo. Se avecinan cambios en Mindland, cambios importantes y, para eso, te necesito íntegro y con todas tus luces puestas en la compañía.**

—**¿A qué te referís cuando decís «cambios»? Creo que la empresa está bien tal cual está, no considero que introducir modificaciones ahora sea muy oportuno.**

—**Todo a su tiempo, Quinn, aún estoy gestando esto que te digo, pronto te enterarás.**

Era la segunda vez en dos días que su padre hablaba de esos supuestos cambios, pero su cabeza no estaba para imaginar nada. No prestó demasiada atención a los comentarios de Russel y se conminó a seguir lidiando con el trabajo y los asuntos pendientes.

Después del horario de oficina, Quinn se dirigió a su casa para darse un buen baño y cambiarse. Su hermana la había invitado a cenar esa noche.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir, cuando sonó su móvil; era Rachel. Por un instante, se sobresaltó y el estupor se apoderó de su persona. Lo último que esperaba era recibir su llamada, puesto que el día anterior ella no había respondido ni una sola vez. Pensó en no contestarle, porque se recordó que debía olvidarla, que las cosas no le iban bien con su imagen clavada en su mente, pero aunque se esforzó por ignorarla no pudo. Respondió con el corazón desbocado, anhelaba oír su voz.

—**Hola** —dijo, pero nadie contestó al otro lado de la línea—. **Hola, Rachel, ¿para qué me llamás si no vas a contestar?**

De pronto empezaron a oírse monosílabos de bebé y, de fondo, la voz de ella, sí, era ella, su voz era inconfundible, la tenía grabada en su memoria. Prestó atención y escuchó que conversaba con otra persona, era un hombre; Quinn se puso alerta. «¿Con quién está?», pensó y temió, inconscientemente, que ese otro hombre ya lo hubiese reemplazado en su corazón. Agudizó el oído; su voz era todo lo que necesitaba captar para que todo su mal humor del día desapareciera, no importaban las circunstancias en que la escuchara. Ella se estaba riendo, pero a ratos sólo se oía una sarta de onomatopeyas infantiles, «ma ma ma ma ma» o «pa pa pa pa pa». Por encima de la voz de ese bebé, se oyó en un momento determinado la de una niña:

—**Tía, Franco está con tu móvil.**

—**Sí, Sofi, la tía se lo prestó**.

Quinn sonrió al escuchar la explicación que ella le daba.

—**Sí, tía, pero lo tiene en la boca**.

—**¡Ah! No se lo di para que ese muchachito se lo metiese en la boca, ¡no seas cochino, Franco, devolveme eso**! —La voz de Rachel le llegó con claridad mientras hablaba con los niños; entonces Quinn cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de sus sobrinos y no le costó deducir que la voz de aquel hombre debía de ser la de su hermano. Sonrió aliviada y suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces pensó que Rachel tenía el móvil en la mano y decidió hablarle, a ver si ella lo escuchaba.

—**Hola, hola, Rachel.**

Ella se espantó al oír su voz al otro lado de la línea y reparó en que, mientras el niño jugaba con el aparato, había apretado para llamar a Quinn. Llevó el teléfono a su oído, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia afuera.

Había empalidecido, su hermano la seguía con la mirada.

—**¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oís, Rachel? **—probó Quinn nuevamente.

—**Hola —**contestó ella casi en un susurro.

—**Hola **—respondió Quinn a su vez, aliviada al escuchar su voz.

Un silencio tremendo se apoderó del momento, hasta que ella lo rompió; no podía resistirse.

—**Lo siento, mi sobrino apretó el botón de llamada y se marcó tu número.**

—**Sí, me di cuenta, no me cuelgues, por favor** —le rogó Quinn—. ¿**Cómo estás? Me enteré de que habías chocado y me preocupé mucho. ¡Bah! La verdad es que me desesperé mucho **—rectificó sus palabras—. **Me estoy muriendo por saber de vos.**

—**Estoy bien, gracias. No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando.**

—**Tuve un día de mierda, Rachel, y sólo con escucharte me cambió el**

**humor.**

— **Adiós, Quinn.**

Rachel cortó, estaba apoyada en la verja que rodeaba la piscina y una profunda angustia la invadió. Como no quería que nadie la viese así, salió corriendo hacia el viejo molino; corrió sin parar y, cuando llegó, se sujetó a los hierros de la torre y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada. Entonces sintió que dos manos la sujetaban por los hombros y le daban la vuelta para cobijarla en su pecho. Su hermano dejó que se desahogara por completo. Se sentaron en el rellano, junto al molino, y, cuando ella dejó de sollozar, él se animó a preguntarle.

—**¿Estás más tranquila?**

—**Sí, gracias.**

—**¿Qué pasa, Rachel?** —tomo su rostro con las dos manos y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—**No estoy preparada aún para contarte. Tu vida es demasiado perfecta y la mía es... un verdadero desastre.**

—**¡Bah! No creo que sea así, de todas formas, cuando quieras, acá estaré.**

Noah la estrechó entre sus brazos nuevamente y permanecieron en silencio un rato más. Regresaron a casa cuando ya no le quedaban rastros del llanto en el rostro, para evitar que su madre le preguntara.

Quinn arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama, cambió su reloj, se perfumó, se fue a la cocina y destapó un agua con gas que se bebió de forma compulsiva.

—**Parezco estúpida rogándole tanto. ¿Desde cuándo le hablo así a una mujer? Además, ¡lo único que me faltaba era estar hablando sola!**

Arrojó el envase vacío a la basura con rabia, volvió a la habitación a recoger su teléfono y luego fue al armario, de donde sacó una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda. Salió de su apartamento en el Soho de Nueva York rumbo al aparcamiento y se subió a su exclusivo deportivo italiano rojo. Era poseedor de una de las quinientas unidades fabricadas en todo el mundo del Alfa-Competizione. Partió hacia la casa de su hermana en Upper East Side, donde el _Huracán Amanda_, sin duda, haría estragos con él esa noche. Iba sabiendo que lo atosigaría a preguntas, pero aunque estaba malhumorada, la tortura de hablar de Quinn era preferible a los tormentosos pensamientos que albergaba en su alma cuando estaba en soledad. Llegó a casa de Britt y su esposa y llamó.

Santana no tardó en abrirle la puerta y, después de saludarla, se despidió de élla, pues había quedado para salir.

—**Tu hermana está en la cocina, que disfruten de su noche** —le deseó Santana.

— **¿Te vas?**

—**Sí, a mí también me toca noche de hermanas. Me voy a jugar a los bolos con Terry.**

—**Que disfrutes.**

—**Que te sea leve **—le contestó su cuñada.

Quinn rió sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando levemente la comisura de sus labios. Sabía que si se quedaba sola con ella estaba destinado a un interrogatorio extremo acerca de Rachel, pero ya estaba allí y debía hacerle frente. Se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda y las dejó en el perchero del vestíbulo y entró a la cocina, donde encontró a su hermana preparando unas enormes hamburguesas con beicon, aros de cebolla, lechuga, tomate y pepinillos.

—**¿Qué dice mi hermana favorita y el más linda de todos**? —Puso la mejilla para que Quinn la besara—. **¡Uy, qué cara! Para venir así, no hubieses venido.**

—**No me tientes, en realidad, casi no vengo. ¿Me vas a dar de comer eso?**

—**Dejá de quejarte, es el menú ideal para ver una película y chismorrear entre hermanas.**

—**Ideal para vos, que no tenés ganas de cocinar.**

—**Sos insufrible, Quinn. ¿Te vas a quejar por todo?** —le preguntó, se dio la vuelta y la tomo por la barbilla. Élla estaba apoyada contra la encimera, cruzado de brazos—. **¡Ya volviste de Buenos Aires, enterate, hermanita!**

Quinn sacudió la cabeza sin entender demasiado. Su cuerpo estaba en Nueva York, pero su mente y sus sentidos se habían quedado en Argentina, quizá Britt tenía razón.

—**No capto mucho tu comentario.**

—**Quinn, vos nunca entendés lo que no querés entender** —la regañó Britt y élla esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. **Cambiá la cara y disfrutemos.**

Quinn le pegó una palmada en el trasero e intentó cambiar de actitud.

—**De acuerdo, ¿en qué te ayudo?**

—**Traé unas cervezas.**

Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó dos Yuengling que destapó y bebieron mientras terminaban de preparar todo en una bandeja para trasladarlo al segundo piso, donde estaba la sala de la televisión. Se estiraron a ver una película mientras cenaban y, después de comer, Britt se recostó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y le dijo sorprendiéndola:

—**Tus suegros volvieron a llamar para pedir los óvulos congelados de Jennifer**.

—**¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no dejan de joder? ¿Hablaron con vos?**

—**No, esta vez lo intentaron con sebastian.**

—**No me comentó nada.**

—**Supongo que, como recién llegabas del viaje, no habrá querido preocuparte. Además, sabemos que es un tema que no te hace bien. Dijeron que si les dábamos los óvulos no interpondrían una demanda por los embriones, que apelaban a nuestra buena voluntad, como familia, y así te evitábamos dolores de cabeza a vos.**

—**¡Que me demanden si quieren! Lo que lamento es que la clínica también se verá involucrada.**

—**¿No volvieron a hablar con vos?**

—**La última vez fue hace un par de meses y fui muy clara. No volverán a intentarlo conmigo porque saben que los voy a sacar corriendo.**

**Mañana hablaré con Samuel, quiero saber qué posibilidades hay de que puedan ganar una demanda, no me gustaría que me tomaran desprevenida** —advirtió y, después, tomó una gran bocanada de aire— **Cuando Jennifer y yo congelamos esos embriones y esos óvulos lo hicimos pensando en que ella se iba a curar y que los implantaríamos en su vientre, o en otro alquilado, más tarde. Pero en el caso de los óvulos, siempre fueron para procrear con espermatozoides míos, no voy a permitir que los utilicen con otros.**

— **Tranquila, hermanita, no los conseguirán. Además, ya pasaron más de dos años desde que se hizo el procedimiento y, por ley, si nadie reclamó esos óvulos en ese lapso de tiempo, no nos corresponden a nosotros, ni al laboratorio, ni siquiera a vos. Ya no sos la dueña, claro que no es el mismo caso con los embriones. **

—**Mañana, sin falta, hablaré con Samuel.**

Brittany cambió de tema de forma brusca y rápida.

—**¿Y Rachel? ¿Qué hay entre ella y vos?**

—**No, Britt, por favor, no estoy de humor para un interrogatorio.**

—**Vos nunca estás de humor, Quinn. Esa chica te está haciendo sufrir, ¿verdad? Me doy cuenta de cómo te congelás cuando la nombrás.**

—**Esa chica pertenece a mi pasado, punto.**

—**Hum, ¿por qué intuyo que querrías que perteneciese a tu presente y ****a tu futuro?.** Quinn se la quedó mirando, Britt la conocía mejor que nadie, con

ella no podía disimular.

—**Ella no quiere saber nada de mí **—le dijo con amargura y hasta élla se extrañó de la forma en que se había expresado. Su hermana se sentó en el sofá y la tomo de las manos.

—**¡Ah, no! Pero ¿quién es esa tonta que desprecia a mi hermanita?**

—**No es ninguna tonta, es muy inteligente y te aseguro que es mejor que todo haya terminado. No soy buena con las relaciones monógamas y, por otro lado, no merezco su amor ni el de nadie.**

—**Creí que habías superado esa etapa en que creías que no tenías derecho a ser feliz y en la que estabas convencido de que Jennifer había muerto porque vos te habías dedicado a amargarla. ¿Todavía lo pensás?**

—**¿Acaso no fue así?**

—**¡Dios, qué terca sos! Ella fue feliz, pero la vida no le permitió serlo más.**

—**¿Te olvidás de que me dediqué a engañarla con cuanta mujer se me cruzaba? Lo que pasa es que vos siempre justificás todo lo que yo hago, de una u otra forma, siempre buscás la manera**.

—**No es cierto. Yo no considero que ella fuera una mujer engañada. Por otro lado, si Jennifer fue una cornuda es porque ella lo permitió. Ella se empecinaba en volver con vos cuando sabía que estabas con otras mujeres. Y siempre que volviste con ella le fuiste fiel. Quinn, sé que está muerta y que no debería hablar así, pero es la verdad. Creo que vos no estabas realmente enamorada de ella y que estaban juntas por costumbre y por comodidad. Luego ella enfermó y vos, en ese momento, creíste que la ****amabas, pero en realidad lo que sentiste fue más compasión que otra cosa y por eso te casaste con ella. Hiciste lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hicieras, que te casaras con tu novia de bachillerato. Quinn... fueron novias durante siete años y, antes de que ella enfermara, nunca te planteaste la posibilidad de casarte y de formar una familia. ¿Por qué sos tan dura con vos misma? ¿Por qué no podés darte cuenta de eso?**

—**No quiero que hables así.**

—**¡Quinn!**

—**¡Brittt!**

—**Está bien, no hablemos más de Jennifer, pero contame de Rachel. ¿Por qué no quiere saber nada de vos? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿O quizá es que no le gustás?**

Quinn la miró en silencio durante unos minutos, soltó un suspiro y empezó a hablar:

—**Nos gustamos mucho las dos. Es algo más que una atracción física, nunca sentí nada igual por otra mujer** —se atrevió a confesarle Quinn; la necesitaba, quería sacar todo eso que tenía guardado, que la atormentaba y que se negaba a reconocer.

—**¿Entonces?** —Britt abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación de su hermana.

—**Ella cree que estoy casada.**

—**¿Y vos no le dijiste que no? ¿No le dijiste que eras viuda?**

—**No, dejé que lo creyera.**

—**¿Qué hago? ¿Te muelo a palos o qué?**

Quinn se encogió de hombros y su hermana se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

—**Es complicado para mí. Quise hacerlo, pero ella no me quiso escuchar.**

—**Disculpame, pero estoy segura de que no insististe mucho. Te conozco.**

—**Bueno, sí. Me enojé y me vine para Nueva York.**

—**¡Mierda! ¿Por qué rechazás tu felicidad de esa forma? ¿Por qué?**

—**No estoy acostumbrada a rogarle a ninguna mujer y tampoco voy a hacerlo con Rachel, te digo que ya lo intenté.**

—**Excusas.**

—**Quiero olvidarla y vos no me estás ayudando.**

—**Te escucho y no puedo creerlo**. —Tomó su rostro entre las manos

—**. Te enamoraste, Quinn, estás enamorada.**

—**No, sólo estoy obnubilada**. —Ella la miró incrédula—. **¡ Joder, Britt! Sí, me enamoré, creo que me he enamorado como una estúpida, pero voy a olvidarme de ella.**

—**El amor no se olvida así porque sí, para hacerlo sólo tenés que dejar de sentirlo. ¿Y me querés explicar cómo planeás hacer eso?** Quinn no contestó y se quedaron en silencio.

—**Tenés que reconquistarla.**

—**No voy a hacer eso, no pienso mover ni un músculo.**

—**¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda?**

—**Es hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, buena persona, buena hija, admira a su hermano, es cariñosa, brillante** —contestó élla como un poseso y luego sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto en donde estaban las dos juntas

—**. Creo que se llevaría muy bien con vos, Britt, ambas tienen muchas cosas en común. Rachel ama salir de compras; los zapatos y los bolsos son su debilidad, como te pasa a vos, y también le gusta cocinar**.

La joven sonreía al ver el frenesí con el que su hermana le hablaba de Rachel. Se había desatado en élla una pasión insospechada, una necesidad de describir a la persona amada que sólo se siente cuando uno está enamorado y no puede más que admirar a la persona que se ha adueñado de su corazón.

—**¡Guau! Es muy bella, es una belleza latina. Acá sólo se le ve el rostro, pero presumo que también tiene un muy buen físico.**

—**Uf, tiene un trasero de ensueño y los pechos más perfectos que he visto en mi vida **—añadió Quinn.

—**Y después de haberla descrito con tanta vehemencia y de enterarme de que guardás fotos de ella en tu teléfono, ¿todavía pensás que vas a olvidarla?**

—**Sí, voy a hacerlo** —intentó sonar convincente, pero sólo estaba tratando de persuadirse a sí misma.

—**De acuerdo, cuando lo consigas, me dejo de llama Brittany Fabray, ¿te parece?**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y, en ese momento, sonó su teléfono, miró la pantalla y puso mala cara.

—**¿Qué pasa, quién es?**

—**Rachel, quiere que mañana la acompañe a Jamesport y no tengo nada de ganas de ir, pero ya me comprometí con ella.**

—**Inventate una excusa.**

—**No, iré de todas formas, me vendrá bien despejarme un rato**.

* * *

><p>Tal como le había dicho, el sábado por la tarde, Quinn pasó a recoger a Kitty por su apartamento de Park Avenue para ir a Jamesport y ver la propiedad que ella estaba interesada en adquirir. La corredora de bienes inmuebles Dennis Holler los esperaba a las seis de la tarde para mostrarles la casa ubicada a orillas de Long Island Sound. Quinn estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en el Alfa- Competizione. Se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros y un suéter de cuello alto y bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra que lo hacía parecer una chica mala con cara de ángel. Esperaba pacientemente a que ella bajase.<p>

—**¡Hola, Kitty!** —la saludó. Ella, como siempre, le sonrió exultante y arrebatadoramente fiel a su estilo. Le abrió la puerta del acompañante y, antes de subir, Kitty le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero Quinn le restó importancia.

Durante el viaje, ella se mostró muy solícita y agradecida, le expresó su gratitud por tomarse el tiempo para acompañarla y habló tanto que la cabeza de Quinn estaba empezando a embotarse.

—**Nos conocemos hace mucho, Kitty, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo hago con gusto por la amistad que tenemos desde hace tantos años.**

—**Aun así, creo que debo decírtelo. Me siento afligida por quitarle tiempo a tu fin de semana, pero no sabía a quién recurrir para que me acompañase. Además, sé que nadie tendrá una opinión tan objetiva como la tuya.**

—**En realidad, no sé si soy buena consejera porque no entiendo nada de construcción, ya te lo dije. A lo sumo, te podré dar mi punto de vista desde lo que puedan apreciar mis ojos, pero nada técnico.**

—**Sí, lo sé. Yo ya vi la propiedad y me gustó mucho, pero de pronto me sentí indecisa **—le explicó Kitty. **No esperes encontrarte con grandes lujos, es una construcción sencilla que pagaré con mis ahorros, no quiero la ayuda de papá. Necesito empezar a independizarme, pero si hoy hubiese venido con él, me hubiera dicho que no era una casa digna. Él querría comprar una con diez habitaciones y todos los lujos del mundo.** — Quinn se sorprendió por el comentario, siempre había creído que Kitty era una mujer inescrupulosa, fría e interesada**—. La casa está bien conservada y las vistas de Long Island Sound son inmejorables.**

El cielo había empezado a colorearse con tonalidades naranjas y rojizas; había comenzado el ocaso y la cercanía de la ribera brindaba una vista perfecta. Tomaron la salida en dirección a Riverhead y en seguida llegaron al condominio en cuestión.

La vendedora, enfundada en un traje negro impecable, se presentó en el porche de la casa y, con melosa amabilidad, les estrechó la mano a ambas y abrió la puerta para que pudiesen entrar en el salón de la residencia. Les describió los materiales y los acabados de la casa, los llevó a recorrer las dos plantas que la conformaban y todas sus habitaciones. Parecía tener los minutos controlados, porque en el momento oportuno los invitó a salir para que observaran el preciso instante en que el sol chocaba con el agua y se escondía tras el horizonte. Las dejó solas para que apreciasen la vista y pudieran hablar.

Quinn estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida en aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Kitty llegó sigilosamente por atrás y se apoyó en sus hombros, le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus largos brazos, colocándose muy cerca, y le habló al oído.

—**¿Qué te parece? Es un lugar maravilloso, ¿verdad?** —la acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con su aliento al hablarle tan cerca.

—**Creo que la ubicación es insuperable; me gusta mucho como casa de fin de semana. Opino que deberías comprarla, tenías razón en que está muy bien conservada y el atardecer la vuelve espléndida**.

—**De acuerdo, creo que después de verla por segunda vez, también me he convencido, pero tienes que prometerme algo** —Kitty se acercó todavía más—. **Vendremos a estrenarla juntas.**

—**Seguro, será muy agradable —**le dijo élla, mientras volvía su cabeza y se encontraba con los labios de Kitty tan cerca que la incomodaron.

Quinn pensaba en ella sólo como en una amiga. Sus padres eran los mejores amigos de los suyos y se habían criado en largos fines de semana compartidos entre ambas familias, pero hacía tiempo que sospechaba que ella deseaba algo más. No pudo evitar pensar en Rachel. Sintió que era una traición permitir que ella siguiera intentando seducirla. Estaban a nada de rozar sus labios, así que se apartó despacio, simulando apoyarse en la baranda del porche para admirar el paisaje y movió su cabeza al considerar sus pensamientos.

Kitty aprovechó el momento para ultimar los detalles de la compra con la vendedora.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Quinn puso música para no tener que hablar, no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en una conversación con Kitty, pero ella elevó el tono de voz y se las ingenió para hacerlo.

—**Fue muy divertido que la vendedora nos confundiera con una pareja de prometidas, ¿no crees**? —Quinn sonrió, movió su cabeza en señal de negación y no la contestó de inmediato, pues estaba eligiendo las palabras justas:

— **¡Qué disparate! ¿Verdad**? —dijo en tono de broma y soltó una carcajada—. **Si prácticamente nos criamos juntos... Para mí tu padre es el tío Bob y tu madre, tía Serena, lo que significaría que vos y yo somos como primas.**

Kitty intentó que no se notara su decepción y le ofreció una sonrisa algo incómoda y desilusionada. Quinn se sintió satisfecha porque había conseguido, con suspicacia, transmitirle que entre ambas no podía existir nada más allá de lo que tenían.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Kitty ella la invitó a cenar, pero élla adujo que tenía un compromiso pactado con antelación, se disculpó con mucha cordialidad y le prometió que buscaría otro momento. Era obvio que no era cierto, pero no quería parecer desconsiderada. Quinn le abrió la puerta del coche y Kitty, tras darle un beso en cada mejilla, se colgó de su chaqueta y le dijo con sensualidad:

—**Qué pena, bombón, que no puedas porque creo que podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien cenando juntas. Podríamos haber pedido comida árabe en Naya. **—E hizo un mohín.

—**Habrá más oportunidades**.

Kitty volvió a besarla despacio en ambas mejillas y se fue.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba entrando en San Rafael. Después de insistir toda la tarde, Shelby había convencido a Noah, Mariana y Rachel, para que saliesen a cenar y se distrajeran fuera mientras ella se quedaba al cuidado de los niños. El lugar elegido fue La Massa Gourmet, un cálido y confortable restaurante dentro del San Martín Hotel &amp; Spa. Fueron hasta allí en una de las camionetas de la bodega y, a su paso por el pueblo, los lugareños, que los reconocían por ser una de las familias más prestigiosas de la zona, los saludaban con calidez. Entraron en el local y el maître los atendió con inusitada preferencia.<p>

Hacia el final de la cena, que había sido relajada y entrañable, Rachel le comentó a su hermano:

—**Noah, quiero empezar a ayudarte en la bodega con lo que sé hacer**.

**No es justo que deposites cheques en mi cuenta con los beneficios, cada mes, cuando no hago nada por ganarme ese dinero. **

—**No jodas, hermanita, sabés que te corresponde, sos tan dueña de la bodega como yo. ¿O te olvidás de que los abuelos testaron a favor nuestro cuando murieron?**

—**Disculpen la interrupción** —dijo un hombre joven, alto y robusto, de ojos color marrón y ropa de diseño—.**Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, la misma** —contestó ella intrigada y extrañada de que la llamara por su nombre completo—. **Disculpame, hace mucho que no vivo acá, no logro reconocerte** —se excusó.

—**No te preocupes, también hace mucho que no vivo acá. Te reconocí de casualidad y porque escuché una conversación en la mesa de al lado donde los identificaban como los dueños de la Bodega Saint Paule.** —El atractivo hombre le extendió la mano, se presentó como Matthew paetz hizo el saludo extensivo a todos con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Después añadió—: **Hicimos juntos la primaria y parte de la secundaria, Rachel, ¿no me recordás?**

—**Matt, ¿sos vos? ¡Estás tan cambiado...! **—Ella se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla; él la abrazó—. **¿Estás solo? Sentate con nosotros, por favor. Te presento a mi hermano, Noah, y a su esposa, Mariana.**

—**Gracias, sólo un momento**. —Retiró la silla que sobraba y se acomodó—. **Estoy con mis padres** —explicó mientras señalaba hacia otra mesa. Paula levantó la mano para saludar al matrimonio.

—**¿Qué es de tu vida? Contame.**

—**Hace unos años me fui a vivir a Nueva York y soy corredor de bolsa**.

—**Vaya, ¡qué interesante! Yo vivo en Buenos Aires. ¿Estás de visita?**

—**Sí y presumo que vos también, me quedo acá hasta el 10 de enero. ¿Podríamos salir a tomar algo un día de éstos?**

—**Sería genial, te paso mi teléfono, me llamás y arreglamos para vernos.**

Matt sacó su móvil y, con premura, apuntó el de Rachel.

—**¿Hasta cuándo te quedás?**

—**Estoy hasta el 14, tenemos tiempo de vernos.**

—**Ah, perfecto, te llamo**.

El educado hombre se despidió de todos y se retiró. Mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el postre, retomaron la conversación y después se fueron.

—**Vaya, tu amigo no te quitó el ojo de encima cuando saliste **—le dijo Mariana con picardía. Rachel sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Noah en cambio comentó:

—**No sé por qué, pero me cayó bien.**

Se subieron a la camioneta y regresaron a Saint Paule.

**Perdón por los errores y gracias por los reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había llegado la Navidad y el punto de reunión era, como cada año, la casa familiar de los Fabray. Los hijos del matrimonio, con sus respectivas parejas, y los nietos habían ocupado el hogar esa noche para celebrarla juntos. Quinn había sido la última en llegar y estaba un tanto circunspecta. Judy veía a su hija menor apagada, ya desde hacía unos años, pero élla siempre los había mantenido a raya con respecto a su vida personal y no permitía que se entrometieran; había levantado una gran muralla difícil de franquear. Su madre sabía que con quien más se comunicaba era con Britt y eso, más o menos, la dejaba tranquila. Quinn era una Mujer exitosa en todo lo que emprendía, excepto en su vida personal, en que era francamente desdichada.

—**Hija querida, ¿estás bien? Me preocupás, Quinn. Sé que no te gusta que te diga esto, pero te noto triste.** Quinn estaba de pie en una de las esquinas del apartamento, con las manos en los bolsillos y la frente pegada al ventanal.

Abrazó a su madre con fuerza y le dijo al oído:

—**Estoy cansada, mamá, sólo es eso, no debes preocuparte. No veas fantasmas donde no los hay. Te juro que estoy bien, aunque mi cara hoy no lo demuestre. Me siento feliz de la maravillosa familia que tengo, de lo contentos que están todos mis hermanos, me siento orgulloso de sus logros, tengo dos sobrinos maravillosos, sanos y hermosos, los amo a vos y a papá. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?**

—**Hija , con esa explicación sólo me demostrás que únicamente disfrutás de la vida de los demás, ¿y la tuya? Quiero verte realizada como Una Mujer, abrí de una vez por todas tu corazón y buscá una buena chica que te complemente y te acompañe. Ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza, Quinn.**

Élla consideró los consejos de su madre, la besó en la frente y farfulló para sí: «Ya la he encontrado, madre, pero la he dejado ir, por cobarde y orgullosa»; sin embargo, dijo:

—**Hey, ¿aparento estar tan acabada?**

—**No, mi amor, pero quiero que seas feliz. No pido más de lo que toda madre desea para cualquiera de sus hijos**.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado los días y Rachel, esa tarde, estaba tomando el sol a la orilla de la piscina. El silencio del lugar era inquebrantable, sólo roto por el piar de los pájaros y el murmullo de los trabajadores de la plantación y de la procesadora. Tanta tranquilidad hacía mella en su ánimo, que ese día estaba por el suelo. Los médicos le habían dicho que mantuviese el cabestrillo tres semanas más, pero ella no aguantaba la incomodidad y se lo había quitado antes de tiempo, decisión que había desembocado en una discusión con su madre por la mañana. Sumada al desánimo que la aquejaba, eso la había sumido en un pozo sin sentido ni fondo. Con los auriculares conectados a su iPod, su barrera de contención estalló cuando empezó a sonar <em>Sabes<em>. Se vino abajo y empezó sollozar sin parar.

Su hermano llegaba en ese momento del recorrido diario a la plantación y la encontró llorando sin consuelo, hecha un ovillo en la tumbona; se aproximó a ella, le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

— **¿Qué pasa, Rachel? Me tenés muy preocupado, no te veo bien.**

—**Abrázame **—le pidió ella y se hundió en su cuello.

Cuando hubo sosegado su llanto, se apartó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—**Volví a enamorarme de la persona equivocada.**

—**¿Con quién estás ahora?**

—**Con un Mujer Casada.**

—**¡Mierda! ¿Sos tonta o qué?, sabes que no soy homofóbico y tampoco voy a juzgarte si te gusta una chica, pero Rachel ….¿que estabas pensando? ,¿ella te dejo ,por que volvió con su marido?** —masculló Noah en voz alta, que estaba considerablemente ofuscado.

—**No te enojes conmigo, no lo supe de inmediato. Ella es intersexual Noah, Élla tiene a su Mujer ,Ella me engañó, me mintió y me enamoré, pero cuando me enteré la abandoné, pero aún no puedo olvidarla.**

—**Nena, tenés una habilidad increíble para cruzarte con gente que no vale la pena.**

—**Pienso lo mismo.**

En ese momento sonó su móvil, miró la pantalla y vio que era Matt. Sorbió su nariz, respiró hondo y contestó. Tras hablar durante un buen rato, quedaron para salir esa noche.

matthew pasó a recoger a Rachel a las ocho en punto, en una Amarok doble cabina 4 x4, propiedad de sus padres, y partieron hacia el pueblo.

—**¡Qué bueno! Ya no llevás el cabestrillo.**

—**¡Ah! Es un fastidio estar con él, me lo quité antes de tiempo.**

—**¿¡Cómo!?**

—**No, Matt, vos no, por favor. Suficiente tuve hoy con los regaños de mi madre.**

Llegaron al pueblo y pasearon por el Kilómetro Cero, un lugar donde se concentran los locales y las boutiques de conocidas marcas, recordaron anécdotas, se rieron, se carcajearon, hablaron de sus carreras, de sus trabajos y terminaron comiendo en Tienda del Sol, en unos taburetes bajos informales del exterior, para disfrutar de la brisa estival de la noche sanrafaelina.

Después de esa primera noche, los encuentros entre ellos se siguieron produciendo, hablaban a diario por teléfono y, por la tarde, se encontraban en la Villa Saint Paule, donde Matthew la visitaba ya sin avisar. Tomaban el sol junto a la piscina, compartían aperitivos y recorrían la plantación y la acequia. A Rachel le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía, su conversación era siempre agradable y él se mostraba muy solícito con ella, a veces más de la cuenta, lo que la llevó a pensar que él escondía otras intenciones tras su amistad.

Una tarde, estaban en la piscina tras regresar de un paseo por la champañera. Rachel estaba de espaldas en el borde de la piscina tomando el sol y sintió que Matt se acercaba. Al abrir los ojos, lo encontró apoyado con sus codos en el desborde finlandés; su proximidad la puso nerviosa y no intentó ocultarlo. Su inquieta sonrisa desembocó en una mirada lujuriosa de él.

—**Me gustás, Rachel** —le confesó con una voz muy seductora que nunca antes había utilizado. Ella no le contestó y se dedicó a estudiarlo.

Mattehew, con delicadeza, le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado que se había pegado a su frente; se acercó a sus labios y los besó con dulzura, con mucho mimo. Su boca carnosa y experimentada dominó la de Rachel y su lengua intentó abrirse paso entre sus dientes y la lamió tentándola. Ella primero le negó la intrusión y, luego, se relajó y abrió su boca. Sintió que el beso de Matt la hastiaba y que no la satisfacía, y lo lamentó, porque consideraba que era un buen hombre, atractivo y apto para enamorarse. La respiración de él se tornó entrecortada, a medida que le permitía avanzar, y entonces ella decidió parar para no seguir confundiéndolo. Apoyó sus codos contra la grava y se incorporó ligeramente, se sentó con las piernas sumergidas en el agua y enrolló su pelo en un nudo para disimular los nervios y hacer algo con sus manos. Él se quedó quieto y le hizo una mueca de desánimo y frustración.

—**Lo siento, Matt, no es un buen momento para mí.**

—**Lo sé, me contaste que estabas saliendo de una relación complicada, pero no tengo tiempo, Rachel. Mañana me voy y no quería partir sin que supieras lo que siento por vos.**

—**Gracias, me honra saber que no te soy indiferente.**

—**¿Y yo, a vos, te soy totalmente indiferente?**

—**Me encanta tu compañía, me gusta estar con vos.**

—**Pero... no te gusto como hombre.**

—**No, no es eso. Me parecés muy atractivo, deberías saber que lo sos**—le dijo y le pasó la mano por el pelo mojado con una caricia torpe—,** pero en este momento... aún estoy haciendo mi duelo**. —Rachel sintió alivioal admitirlo.

—**¿Aún no lo olvidaste?**

—**No quiero mentirte, la verdad es que todavía la sigo pensando.**

— **entonces es de una Mujer de que estas enamorada? **

**_ SI**

**_ Bien, aun así, ¿puedo seguir llamándote?**

—**Por supuesto, no te lo perdonaría si no lo hicieras.**

Ambos rieron, ella se sumergió en el agua y lo abrazó.

—**Estaré esperando que tu corazón se libere, me gustas mucho, voy a esperarte. **—Le dio un casto beso sobre los labios y la abrazó.

Había pasado más de un mes desde su llegada a Mendoza. El vuelo partió puntual, a las 19.55 horas. El avión de Austral se desplazó a gran velocidad por la pista y se elevó; en la cabina, Rachel recordaba los últimos minutos en el aeropuerto de San Rafael, al despedirse de su madre.

—**No llores, mamá, me voy angustiada si te dejo así. Debo regresar a Buenos Aires, mañana tengo que ocupar mi nuevo puesto de trabajo en Mindland.**

—**Lo sé, hija, lo sé, pero las despedidas son siempre difíciles. Te tuve tantos días conmigo que, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero que te vayas.**

**Además sé que no estás bien, todos estos días que estuviste en casa te observaba, Rachel, y me hice la tonta, pero te vi llorar varias veces cuando creías que nadie te miraba y no mencionaste ni una vez a esa chica, ala linda de los ojos Verdes** —le confesó su madre—. **Que no te haya preguntado nada no significa que no me haya dado cuenta de tu tristeza. No me cuentes si no querés, pero decime, por lo menos, que puedo quedarme tranquila y que estarás bien.**

—**Ay, mamá, sos única. Claro que podés estar tranquila. Quinn sólo fue un mal trago que ya pasó. El amor de ustedes, el de mi familia, me ha sanado el corazón, podés estar tranquila. Estaré muy bien, mami** —mintió

—**. Hermanito, estaré esperando los informes mensuales de Insaurralde con los libros de la bodega. Si no me los pasás, los próximos cheques que me deposites te los giraré de nuevo.**

—**De acuerdo, cabeza dura, ya me quedó claro ese tema. Además, me alegra que te interese nuestro negocio. Cuidate mucho**. —La abrazó hasta dejarla sin aliento y le dijo al oído**—: Intentá caminar en dirección opuesta a los jodidos que siempre se cruzan en tu vida, por favor**.

Ella sonrió con el comentario cómplice de su hermano, dio media vuelta para no seguir posponiendo la despedida y porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Si no se iba, se pondría a llorar y dejaría a su madre destrozada.

A las 21.30 horas el tren de aterrizaje tocó la pista del aeropuerto Jorge Newbery de Buenos Aires. Rachel retiró sus maletas de la cinta transportadora y se encaminó a la calle en busca de un taxi. El trayecto fue corto porque no había tráfico. Al entrar en su apartamento, una oleada de nostalgia la invadió y sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel. Miró el sofá y recordó los momentos que habían pasado ella y Quinn amándose allí, hasta quedar extenuados de placer. Resopló y fue hacia su dormitorio; la cama, su cama, había sido testigo de besos, lenguas, fluidos, gemidos y orgasmos inigualables. Cerró los ojos e imaginó los iris Verdes dela estadounidense perdidos en los de ella, entregados al placer que sólo ella le daba, que sólo ella había saciado en esos días. Los abrió y se preguntó cómo podía ser que aún tuviera aquellas caricias tan grabadas en su cuerpo. Su casa estaba extraña, plagada de recuerdos y fantasmas que la torturaban.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba nerviosa porque era su primer día a cargo de la gerencia general de Mindland Argentina. Sería un gran desafío en su carrera que anhelaba sortear con mucho ímpetu y talento. Llegó a la empresa muy temprano, todos estaban sonrientes y la recibieron con cálidos saludos y buenos deseos. Carolina la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a la oficina de su ex jefa, y que ahora era la suya.

—**Bienvenida, Rachel, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?**

—**Muchas gracias, Caro, fueron perfectas, con tiempo de calidad para compartir con mi familia. Dejame situarme y en un rato estoy con vos para que me pongas al corriente de qué es lo más urgente**. Entró en el despacho y había dos enormes ramos de flores sobre su mesa y otro, más grande aún, en la mesita baja.

Cogió la tarjeta del ramo que estaba compuesto por flores surtidas y la leyó: **«¡Felicidades, querida amiga! Que esta nueva etapa en tu carrera sea el comienzo de cosas muy buenas. "Te queremos." MIke, Jesse, Clarisa y Tina.»**

Olió las flores mientras se secaba una lágrima y pensaba que sus amigos siempre estaban cuando los necesitaba, en las buenas y en las malas. Tomó la otra tarjeta, que descansaba en un arreglo muy elegante de rosas amarillas: «**Infinitas felicidades. ¡Sos nuestro orgullo! Te amamos. Sofia, Fran, Mariana, Noah y mamá**.»

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar a borbotones por sus mejillas, sin contención. Las enjugó con su mano y volvió a releer la tarjeta con una sonrisa. Se sentía querida y los amó por consentirla tanto. Soltó su bolso y se dirigió a la mesa baja para ver quién le había enviado ese enorme ramo de rosas rojas, exageradamente grande y avasallante: **«Confiamos en tu talento y en tu competitividad. En nuestra empresa, siempre apelamos a la excelencia y sabemos que nos demostrarás que eres la mejor para el puesto que ocupas desde hoy. Bienvenida a nuestro **_**staff **_**directivo. ****Mindland****International - Mindland Central Bureau. ****Familia Fabray.»**

**«¿Quién habrá ordenado enviar estas flores? **—se preguntó y necesitó un hondo suspiro para deshacerse de sus pensamientos—. **Dejá de soñar, Rachel. Éll ya no debe acordarse de vos. Además tiene que pensar en su esposa.»** Acarició con el índice el apellido «**Fabray»** y elevó sus ojos al cielo.

* * *

><p>Quinn llegó a las oficinas de la Central de Mindland, salió del ascensor en el piso veintinueve y recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a la puerta acristalada donde pasó una tarjeta para entrar al vestíbulo. Saludó a la recepcionista y fue hacia la puerta de su despacho. Alison lo esperaba al pie del cañón, con un sinfín de tareas pendientes para ese día, entre ellas, lidiar con dos juntas, un almuerzo de trabajo y dejar todo en orden porque viajaba a Italia.<p>

—**Ali, te pido sólo cinco minutos. Traeme un café que no he desayunado y comenzamos el día.**

Se metió en su oficina y sacó una fotografía de Rachel, que guardaba con recelo en uno de los cajones de su mesa. Sólo la miraba cuando sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas para encontrar la paz y la sensatez suficientes.

**«Mi amor, ¿cómo te estará yendo en tu primer día de gerente? ¿Te habrán gustado las flores que te envié?»,** pensó Quinn. Alison llamó a su puerta y élla se apresuró a guardar la fotografía, carraspeó y le ordenó que pasara.

El día fue largo y caótico, pero élla logró dejar todo en orden. Por la noche, Quinn se fue a cenar a casa de sus padres, pues quería despedirse de Judy antes de ausentarse del país durante una semana. Ofelia y su madre se encargaron de consentirla, preparándole su comida favorita. Tras el banquete, se sentó en el salón con su padre para hablar un poco del viaje.

—**Así es, hija, estoy muy feliz. Europa es el mercado que siempre quise conquistar y vos la conseguiste, me siento muy orgulloso.**

—**Estaremos en el salón de Milán, donde están los más afamados diseñadores y también aspiro a conquistar Roma y, por qué no, empecemos a soñar con Francia, papá.**

—**Cuando te ponés así, tan ambicioso, me recordás a mí cuando tenía tu edad. ¡Bah! Ya estoy viejo, por eso creo que...** —empezó a contarle casi en un susurro; su esposa revoloteaba por ahí y no quería que les oyera— **va siendo tiempo que deje todo en tus manos y en las de Sam, no quiero que tu madre se entere. A tu regreso, hablaremos de todo.**

—**¿Qué están murmurando ustedes?** —inquirió Judy.

—**Nada, querida, vení y sentate para que podamos mimarte como corresponde**.

Quinn movió la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—**¡Ah, Russel Fabray Eres un viejo adulador, pero esos trucos ya no me seducen** —repuso la mujer sirviendo café para los tres y sentándose donde su esposo le había indicado.

—**Y tú, caradura, podrías ocultar un poco tu complicidad con este viejo ladino. No deben de estar tejiendo nada bueno para que no quieran que yo me entere; ¿o acaso están hablando de una enamorada tuya?**

—**Mamá, no empieces.**

—**Uf, Quinn, ¿cuándo nos vas a traer una novia a casa? No quiero morirme sin verte formar una familia, olvidate de tus correrías ya, tenés veintinueve años.**

—**Dejala que disfrute de la vida, es joven aún; además, se va a casar el día que encuentre a la persona indicada y no cuando vos se lo pidas.** — Russel puso los ojos en blanco y la amonestó—: **¡No estás tan vieja, mamá, para hablar de ese modo**!

—**No, por supuesto que no estoy vieja, el mes que viene cumplo cincuenta y cinco, pero quiero disfrutar de todos mis nietos y si seguís esperando cuando tengas hijos andaré con bastón y no podré alzarlos siquiera.**

Los tres guardaron silencio; Quinn se había quedado pensativa, pero finalmente se sinceró:

—**Conocí a alguien en Buenos Aires.**

Lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta. Judy se atragantó con el café ante la inesperada revelación de su hija menor, Russel le palmeó la espalda y Quinn le levantó los brazos para que se le abriera el diafragma y pudiera respirar mejor.

—**¿Estás bien, mamá?**

—**Sí, ya pasó. Seguí contando de esa chica, por favor.**

Judy se mostró ansiosa, pero no quería cohibir a su hija, que por primera vez se atrevía a hablar con ellos de su vida sentimental después de que muriera su esposa.

—**Nada, conocí a una chica que se podría decir que reúne las condiciones de novia y más**. —Se encogió de hombros.

—**Hija, estás hablando como si sólo se tratara de una fusión de negocios, ¿por qué tanta frialdad?**

—**Porque todo ha terminado, mamá.**

Russel , que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, se recostó de lado contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzó una pierna y buscó la mirada de su hija para decirle:

—**Creo que empiezo a entender de qué va tu mal humor de todos estos ****días**. —Quinn hizo una mueca con la boca.

—**¿Y por qué se ha terminado**? —preguntó Judy.

—**Porque no confía en mí, o porque sencillamente no siente ni sintió por mí nada verdadero.**

—**Una cosa es que no confíe en vos y otra, muy diferente, es que no tenga sentimientos por ti. Decidite, hija, ¿cuál es el motivo?**

—**Quizá sean los dos, es posible que no confíe en mí porque no siente nada. ¡Bah, qué se yo!** —exclamó y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. **Seguramente, como dijo papá, no era la indicada.**

Terminó de tomarse el café, se puso en pie y anunció que volvía a su casa.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento donde guardaba su coche, una figura femenina salió de entre las sombras de la calle, apareció ante él y le golpeó el cristal. Reconoció a Kitty en seguida, entonces bajó la ventana.

—**Kitty, ¿qué haces en la calle a esta hora? Puede ser peligroso.**

—**Estaba esperándote.**

—**¿Ha pasado algo? Sube al coche, no te quedes ahí afuera, además hace frío.**

Ella se metió en el Alfa-Competizione, la saludó con un beso y Quinn guardó el automóvil en el garaje. Paró el motor, se quitó el cinturón y se colocó de lado para mirarla.

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, muy bien. De pronto me sentí sola y salí de casa sin rumbo, acabé muy cerca de aquí y decidí venir. Se me ocurrió que quizá podríamos tomar un café. ¿Me invitas a tu casa?**

Quinn se quedó muda, no sabía qué contestarle, no le gustaba que nadie se presentara en su apartamento sin ser invitado, y menos una mujer. En su casa, sólo entraba su familia, pero no quería ofenderla.

—**Por supuesto, vamos.**

Entraron en el edificio y caminaron hacia el ascensor de la mano, que Quinn la soltó en cuanto entraron.

—**Vengo de casa de mis padres, fui a despedirme** —le explicó.

—**¡Ah, claro, mañana viajas!**

Llegaron al cuarto piso y Quinn le cedió el paso. Se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron en el recibidor.

—**Pasa, ponte cómoda, siéntate donde quieras** —hizo un ademán señalando los sillones y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—**Me gusta tu apartamento, ¿puedo curiosear?**

—**Sí, por supuesto** —contestó Quinn mientras preparaba la máquina de café.

Kitty había entrado en su estudio y estaba mirando las fotografías que descansaban en la repisa.

—**Desde que te mudaste, nunca me habías invitado** —le reprochó ella cuando lo vio apoyado en la doble puerta de vidrio que separaba el salón del despacho.

—**No acostumbro a invitar a nadie aquí** —le contestó Quinn en tono cortante, sin querer parecer grosera, pero demostrando que no se sentía cómoda.

—**¿O sea que aceptaste mi propuesta por compromiso?**

—**Algo así** —se sinceró Quinn con una sonrisa.

Ella empezó a acercarse de forma provocadora y, en ese momento, se oyó un sonido proveniente de la cocina.

—**Creo que ya está el café** —dijo Quinn y se fue a apagar la máquina.

Kitty se sentó en el sofá y Quinn, después de preparar dos tazas de café en una bandeja y encender al máximo la chimenea artificial, se sentó a su lado. Era una fría noche de febrero.

—**¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo**? —preguntó Kitty.

—**Mañana a las seis de la tarde.**

—**Me muero por ver el logo de Mindland en la Galería Vittorio Emanuele II **—dijo ella y Quinn sonrió—. **¡Imagínate! Mindland en el mismo lugar en que están las tiendas de las marcas más famosas del mundo.**

—**Sí, es un sueño hecho realidad, igual que la tienda de la Quinta Avenida.**

—**¡Guau, Quinn! ¡Y lo has conseguido tú! Eres increíblemente talentosa en todo lo que te propones** —exclamó ella con admiración y se acercó con desenfado para aferrarse a su cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla mucho más largo de lo normal.

Quinn se sintió intimidada por la situación y, sobre todo, muy extraña. No era normal en élla actuar así frente a una mujer que intentaba seducirla.

Sonrió incómoda y probó a apoyar la taza en la mesa para salir de su alcance, volvió a recostarse contra el sillón y, entonces, ella se volvió más audaz, se la acercó y la besó en la boca. Quinn tenía los brazos apoyados en forma de cruz contra el respaldo del sofá, sin moverse, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto de sus labios. Kitty la lamió, le succionó el labio inferior y entonces élla abrió su boca y le dio paso, le entregó su lengua con cuentagotas porque ella hacía todo el trabajo.

Kitty estaba dispuesta a traspasar todas las barreras que existían entre ellos esa noche, y aunque Quinn no estaba muy dispuesta, se dejó llevar.

Hacía casi dos meses que no estaba con nadie y las alarmas de su excitación se dispararon. Había intentado eludir esa situación por todos los medios, pero ella sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo como fuera. La recostó sobre el sillón y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, metió su mano lujuriosa dentro de la abertura y acarició sus pechos sobre el encaje del sostén. «No voy a entretenerme mucho», pensaba mientras la tocaba y la besaba de forma frenética. Se apoderó de la cremallera de su pantalón y la bajó, metió su mano en la prenda interior y le acarició los labios de la vagina: estaba pringosa. Ella la deseaba, siguió con su clítoris hasta que logró que se retorciera por sus caricias; entonces se separó de su boca, la miró y le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—**¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que continúe?**

—**Sí, Quinn, no pares por favor, sé lo que quiero y lo sé hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Desnúdate —**la ordenó. Quinn se quitó la ropa con habilidad y ella hizo

lo mismo. Se puso de pie en calzoncillos mientras ella terminaba de desvestirse y fue al baño en busca de condones. Volvió y se desprendió de la ropa interior, se colocó el preservativo y se tendió sobre ella. La penetró de una vez y comenzó a moverse. Si bien necesitaba satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, nunca había dejado a ninguna mujer a medias, así que intentó serenarse. La hizo poner a cuatro patas y la penetró desde atrás, masajeándole el clítoris con el dedo pulgar mientras la tenía aferrada de las caderas. Se hundió en ella con fuertes embestidas y Kitty empezó a gritar descontrolada. Quinn la tapó la boca con su mano, pues sus gritos retumbaban en el apartamento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que a ella le llegaba el orgasmo, se dejó ir con tres fuertes embestidas más, vació su semen en el condón y se retiró de inmediato.

En el momento en que se corrió, se arrepintió de haber cedido a la seducción de Kitty, pero entonces se preguntó: «¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía quedar como una estúpida y, por otro lado, necesitaba un polvo».

Ella se incorporó e intentó acurrucarse en su pecho, pero Quinn no movió ni uno de sus brazos para cobijarla; para élla sólo había sido sexo. Se puso en pie dejándola en el sillón, recogió su ropa del suelo y fue al baño a lavarse. Cuando salió de allí vestida, ella todavía permanecía desnuda en el sillón. La miró furtivamente y se fue a la nevera a beber agua. Clavó sus ojos en ella y le ofreció la botella, pero la mujer lo rechazó. De regreso al sofá, se pasó la mano por el pelo y comenzó a hablar.

—**Lo siento, Kitty, no quiero que te confundas ni quiero parecer grosera, pero esto no volverá a repetirse.**

—**No te preocupes, cariño, somos adultas. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido porque yo quise que sucediera.**

—**Perfecto, me alegra que las dos lo tengamos claro** —concluyó y le sonrió de manera deslucida—. **De acuerdo, entonces. Ahora me gustaría irme a dormir** —le anunció mientras levantaba su ropa y se la entregaba—. **Lo siento, Kitty, pero mañana tengo una mañana complicada y quiero descansar para el viaje, no siempre consigo dormir durante el vuelo**.

Aunque quiso parecer serena, ella le clavó una mirada que la traspasó; nada estaba yendo como esperaba que sucediera. Quinn no había sucumbida después de poseer su cuerpo, sólo había saciado sus deseos carnales. Le quitó la ropa de la mano, comenzó a vestirse y, cuando terminó, Quinn le ofreció acompañarla hasta el coche.

—**No es necesario.**

—**Por supuesto que sí, es tarde y tu coche está en la calle.**

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella ganó rápidamente la calle. Quinn la seguía de cerca por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y muy callada. Kitty, antes de subir al vehículo, se giró y la estampó un beso en la boca; Quinn respondió al beso a modo de despedida. Luego ella se apartó y sostuvo su rostro entre las manos.

—**Lo he pasado bien, Quinn. De todas formas, creo que no era necesario que fueras tan grosera para despedirme, no pensaba quedarme**.

—**Lo siento, no quise serlo. Todo ha sido muy extraño, pero también me lo he pasado bien** —admitió, pero pensó: «Ha sido un buen revolcón».

Se metió en el coche, bajó la ventanilla y se estiró para qué Quinn la besara por última vez. Ella se acercó y le dio un casto beso. Se abrochó el cinturón, arrancó y le tocó la bocina; Quinn se volvió a su apartamento sin mirar cómo se alejaba.

En cuanto entró, empezó a desprenderse de la ropa, quería quitarse el perfume de Kitty del cuerpo. Con gesto contrariada, llenó la bañera, tomó el mando a distancia de un manotazo y puso música; comenzó a sonar un clásico de Richard Marx.

Se metió en el agua para encontrar alivio, tenía los músculos entumecidos, cerró los ojos, se masajeó las sienes y no pudo evitar sentirse vacío. Jamás había pagado por sexo; sin embargo, tuvo la plena y total seguridad de que se hubiese sentido igual después de un polvo rápido con una prostituta. Entonces vinieron a su mente los momentos vividos con Rachel. Qué diferente había sido todo con ella... No conseguiría con nadie más esos orgasmos aplastantes; con ella, nunca saciaba su deseo, porque lo

que obtenía de su cuerpo nunca era suficiente. Sólo con abrazarla, tocarla, olerla o sentirla, su vida se convertía en algo mágico. Para élla era suficiente extasiarse mirándola sonreír. Se sintió más vacía aún porque sabía que no volvería a tener nada de eso a su lado; echaba de menos su risa, su voz, esos besos que la perdían, que la enloquecían; añoraba las cosas que hacían juntas, la lista era interminable; extrañaba todo de ella.

—_**I love Rachel, I love you, my love**_. —exclamó y prestó atención a la canción que estaba sonando.

Esa letra terminó de socavar su ánimo descompuesta y se tapó la cara con las dos manos para romper a llorar con roncos clamores desconsolados. Su pecho se insuflaba pero el aire que entraba parecía no ser suficiente, se ahogaba y se sentía decepcionada e impotente. Después de un rato, cuando reparó en que nada cambiaría a pesar de las lágrimas, se incorporó con ímpetu, Tomo una toalla con rabia, se secó y se paró frente al espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, así que se pasó las manos por la cara enérgicamente, como queriendo borrar la imagen que veía reflejada. Se lavó los dientes, buscó entre su ropa un pijama y se la puso con movimientos Brusco . Había pasado del dolor a la ira y no paraba de preguntarse qué le estaba pasando; élla no era así, hacía tiempo que había superado sus inseguridades; sólo recordaba haberse sentido devastada tras la muerte de Jennifer, aunque en realidad ése había sido más un sentimiento de culpa. En esos momentos, en cambio, se encontraba desconcertada. Con el ánimo maltrecha, pero más sosegada, se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y deseó no despertarse con ese dolor en el pecho que lo aquejaba desde que no estaba con Rachel.

**Perdón por errores y gracias por los reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El día anterior había enviado sus primeros informes desde que había comenzado su gestión en Mindland y todos estaban a la espera de la evaluación por parte de la plana mayor de la empresa en Estados Unidos.

Durante esa semana que ya tocaba a su fin, Paula había estado trabajando con esmero en la elaboración de un estudio de adquisiciones financieras, rentabilidad, inversiones, liquidez y reinversiones; también estaba encomendada a la tarea de mantener el equilibrio económico de la sede, a pesar de las fuertes inversiones que se habían hecho y, para ello, necesitaba optimizar recursos, en cuanto a cantidad, calidad y oportunidad, tanto de las fuentes que suministraban los fondos como del empleo que se creaba gracias a ellos. Había reflejado todo esto, de manera muy sencilla y entendible, en sus informes enviados a Nueva York, para que no quedara ninguna duda acerca de sus nuevos objetivos.

En la documentación había adjuntado una nueva información financiera que había obtenido, resultado de las últimas inversiones, y que ponía al descubierto el rendimiento del capital empleado. Estaba a punto de enviarlo y no pudo dejar de ponerse nerviosa cuando, en la copia adjunta, incluyó la dirección electrónica de Quinn.

Cerró los ojos y recordó los días que habían compartido en la oficina trabajando codo a codo. Se entendían muy bien en el plano laboral. Sintió orgullo al recordar la inteligente y carismática que era al momento de llevar a cabo una negociación. Evocó el poder que tenían su sonrisa seductora, su voz y su forma de expresarse.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde su separación y el último contacto que habían tenido había sido en Mendoza, tras una breve y malograda conversación telefónica.

A mediodía, Carolina le comunicó que tenía una llamada por la línea uno con el Fabray. Rachel se puso nerviosa y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

—**¿Quinn está al teléfono? —**se atrevió a preguntar con voz insegura.

—**No, el señor Russel Fabray**—le aclaró Carolina

Rachel se sintió estúpida por haberlo preguntado, cerró sus ojos e intentó sosegarse para responder la llamada.

—_**Hello, mister Fabray!**_

—**Hola, Rachel, llámame Russel, por favor, y hablemos en español para que te sea más cómodo.**

—**Es usted muy amable, Russel, pero no tengo problema en utilizar su idioma**. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—: **Usted dirá, Russel, presumo que ya ha recibido mis informes. ¿Hay algún problema quizá?**

—**Sí, Rachel, los he recibido y estoy asombrado y muy conforme con tu trabajo; en realidad, es mucho más de lo que esperaba de vos.**

—**Muchas gracias, sus palabras me alegran enormemente.**

—**Rachel, te llamo para informarte de que se avecinan cambios en la Central de Mindland y tú, como miembro directivo de una de nuestras sedes, no puedes desconocerlos. Es por ese motivo que necesitaría que vinieras a Nueva York.**

Rachel se había quedado sin habla, sin respiración y no reaccionaba a las palabras de Russel Fabray. Sabía que en algún momento debería viajar, pero nunca creyó que tan pronto.

—**¿Me oís?** —preguntó el padre de Quinn.

—**Sí, desde luego. ¿Podría adelantarme, específicamente, para qué necesita mi presencia? Disculpe, no quiero parecer desconsiderada y tampoco es que no reconozca su autoridad, pero, visto y considerando que recién estoy organizando mi plan de trabajo acá, no sé si sería prudente alejarme de mi puesto.**

—**Más que ofenderme, me agrada que pienses de esa forma. Eso habla muy bien de tu profesionalidad y compromiso con la empresa, pero creeme, Rachel, que es imperioso que viajes para ponernos de acuerdo.**

«¡Mierda de suerte! ¡No estoy preparada para ver a Quinn tan pronto!», maldijo en silencio, pero respondió:

—**Desde luego, Russel. Si usted lo considera necesario, viajaré. ¿Cuándo quiere que vaya?**

—**Ayer, Rachel **—se carcajeó para quitarle solemnidad al asunto y, en cierto modo, lo consiguió; su voz era calma y amigable y eso la tranquilizó —. **En realidad, Rachel, necesito que viajes lo antes posible. Calculá que te ausentarás por una semana, ¿cuándo creés que podrías viajar? Me urge encontrarme contigo**.

—**Deme al menos dos días. ¿Seguro que no es por los contratos? ¿Quizá tiene algún problema con mi trabajo?** —insistió ella intrigada, no le gustaba viajar a ciegas sin saber con qué se encontraría.

—**No, Rachel, despreocupate, todo eso está perfecto. Sos asombrosamente eficiente en tu desempeño, no tengo ninguna queja. Sólo quiero que vengas y que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algunos puntos de vista que son esenciales para la empresa.**

—**¿Quiere que tracemos un plan de trabajo en conjunto? Disculpe mi insistencia... pero preferiría saber a qué debo atenerme.**

—**Rachel, se trata de una propuesta sustanciosa que Mindland tiene para vos. Entiendo tu inquietud y me halaga sobremanera que estés tan atenta, pero debes estar tranquila. No me pidas que te adelante más porque no lo haré, lo hablaremos cuando llegues y en persona, por favor. ¿Tenés toda tu documentación en orden para viajar? ¿Necesitás ayuda con la visa? ¿Tal vez con tu pasaporte? Tengo contactos que podrían hacer que la obtuviéramos en cuarenta y ocho horas.**

—**Tengo todo en orden, mister Fabray, por eso no debe preocuparse.**

—**Russel, llamame Russel, por favor.**

—**De acuerdo, Russel, tengo mi documentación al día. Pero no me aclaró mucho y estoy un poco perdida. ¿Dijo una propuesta?**

—**Sí, Rachel, apenas llegues prometo no andarme con rodeos y ponerte al tanto de todo. Con respecto a tus papeles, mandame todos tus datos por correo electrónico, por favor, para no tener que buscar en nuestra base de empleados. Mi secretaria se ocupará de conseguirte el pasaje y se pondrá en contacto con vos para brindarte toda la información. Fue un placer hablar contigo.**

—**El gusto es mío, Russel.**

—**Adiós, Rachel, pronto nos conoceremos**.

Ella colgó, oprimió el intercomunicador y le habló a su secretaria:

—**Por favor, vení a mi despacho y llamá a Mike.**

* * *

><p>En Nueva York, Russel también colgó y se giró en su sillón para mirar a Quinn, que esperaba expectante que su padre le contase.<p>

—**Veo que te costó convencerla de que viniera.**

—**Mirá, si no fueras mi hija y no te quisiera tanto, te cortaría lo que tenés entre las piernas. No quiero perder este talento sólo porque vos tuviste un amorío con ella. Sólo espero que te equivoques cuando decís que no aceptará mi propuesta. Y sacate de encima esa cara de idiota; el viernes, a más tardar, estará acá.**

—**¡El viernes! ¡Yo no estaré el viernes, me voy a Italia una semana! ¿Lo olvidaste?**

—**Pues lo siento mucho. No sé para qué querés estar acá, quizá para convencerla sea mejor que no andes revoloteando por la empresa. **Quinn tenía la esperanza de verla, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería así y se quedó desilusionada. Su padre frunció el cejo y de sus ojos Verdes saltaron chispas.

—**Andate y ordená que consigan un pasaje y hospedaje para ella, encargate de eso, al menos. Ponele solución a algo, haceme el favor. Charlie Fabray, realmente estoy furioso con vos. Si no consigo que Rachel Berry venga a trabajar acá con nosotros, te vas a meter en serios problemas. ¡Salí ya de mi vista! Por hoy no quiero saber más nada de vos, tenía todo planeado pero con esto que acabás de contarme, pusiste en juego mi retiro, hija. Te aseguro que cuando tu madre se entere se enfadará más que yo. ¡Mierda, Quinn Los negocios y el amor difícilmente van de la mano, pero ni vos ni tus hermanos parecen entenderlo.**

—**Papá, si mal no recuerdo, esta empresa la creaste con tu esposa y cuando Sam se lió con Alison, no le reprochaste tanto.**

—**No me metas en esto, Quinn, yo no soy el centro del problema hoy** — intentó defenderse su hermano—. **Además eso ya quedó en el pasado. Me caso en unos días y Alison empezará a formar parte de la familia. Tu argumento para defenderte fue de muy mal gusto, Quinn.**

—**Ni me hagas acordar del día en que me enteré de la historia de Alison y Samuel , y menos me saques a colación el tema de tu hermana y Santana, un verdadero baldazo de agua fría, aunque debo reconocer que, al final, todos hicieron una buena elección. El único que nunca interfirió con mis negocios es Sebastian , el único cuerdo de mis hijos. Andate, Quinn, andate de una vez a hacer lo que te encargué.**

Samuel también se fue y Russel se dejó caer en su sillón y empezó a repasar los últimos acontecimientos; todo había dado un gran giro. Por la mañana, cuando había llegado a Mindland, estaba de muy buen humor, expectante por la reunión que debía tener con sus hijos. Cuando Quinn llegó al despacho, Alison le comunicó que su padre lo esperaba junto a su hermano para hablar. Lo que tendría que haber sido una gran noticia se transformó, de pronto, en una incertidumbre para la empresa. Los hermanos se habían sentado en el sofá de la majestuosa oficina del director general y se habían dispuesto a escuchar lo que su padre quería decirles.

—**Tengo el placer de comunicarles que mi retiro está en marcha.**

—**¡Papá! ¿Por qué esta decisión? Hasta hace cuatro meses, no querías ni oírlo cuando mamá te lo sugería** —dijo Samuel sorprendido.

—**Quiero disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda a Judy y a mí. Gracias a Dios, ambos gozamos de buena salud y lo que ya he hecho, hasta el día de hoy, en Mindland, para mí es más que suficiente. Vos, Quinn, con tus conocimientos de finanzas, y vos, Samuel, con tu experiencia legal, forman el dúo perfecto para hacerse cargo de este barco que navega a todo vapor. Quiero que compartan la presidencia de esta empresa que, con tanto ahínco, he dirigido durante más de treinta y cinco años. Sé que la cuidarán como si yo siguiera al mando.**

—**Papá, no me interesa la presidencia de la compañía. El puesto que tengo acá es el adecuado y, por otro lado, creo que el más acertado para ese cargo es Quinn, ya que élla está acostumbrada a llevar adelante las negociaciones. Yo sólo me ocupo de la parte legal y, para mí, eso está bien.**

—**¿Quién quedará a cargo de Mindland International?** —preguntó Quinn—. **Yo no podré con ambas cosas, papá. Y no es que no me sienta capaz, pero vos me enseñaste que quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta, y creo que es bueno delegar en otros para poder encargarnos y no perder de vista las cosas verdaderamente importantes.**

—**De eso se trata y me agrada que recuerdes tan bien mis enseñanzas **—intervino Russel e intentó aclararles un poco el panorama—. **Cuando comencé a planear mi retiro, supe que no sería fácil encontrar a una persona con tu talento y tu valentía para los negocios, hija **—elogió mirando a Quinn, que lo escuchaba con atención—. **Por otra parte, la dirección de la empresa siempre estuvo a cargo de la familia y eso no es una minucia; la confianza entre nosotros tres es infinita. Cuando yo empecé con todo esto, no tenía la magnitud que tiene hoy y era fácil negociar y vigilar el patrimonio.**

—**Seguro, papá** —asintió Samuel.

—**La cuestión es que cuando creamos Mindland International** — prosiguió Russel—, **queríamos que vos la dirigieras, Quinn, y no tenemos otra alternativa válida dentro de la familia. Tendremos que confiar en un extraño, no nos queda otra opción.**

—**¿Y entonces?** —se impacientó Quinn.

—**Lo del parentesco no está solucionado, eso es imposible, pero creo haber encontrado a la persona indicada hace poco más de dos meses. Ayer recibí sus últimos informes, que corroboran su idoneidad. Mi convencimiento es absoluto y, Quinn, estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo. En realidad, es tu descubrimiento, no el mío.**

—**¿De quién hablás, papá?** —preguntó Sameul.

—**De Rachel Berry**—respondió Russel a bocajarro.

Quinn palideció al oír su nombre y no pudo disimular su asombro; se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Pegó su frente a la ventana mientras estudiaba cómo explicarle a su padre que Rachel no quería ni verlo y que, mucho menos, aceptaría ir a trabajar a Nueva York.

—**¿Qué pasa, Quinn? ¿No estás de acuerdo con papá?** —inquirió Samuel.

Élla regresó tras sus pasos, volvió a ocupar de nuevo su asiento, se pasó las manos por el pelo, se restregó la cara y, finalmente, se retrepó en el respaldo y fijó la vista en su padre.

—**No, no me parece la persona indicada.**

—**Pues a mí sí, hija. Es intuitiva, audaz, agresiva, muy talentosa y brillante**. —Su padre tenía toda la razón, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle el verdadero motivo sin que la agarrara de las pelotas? Respetaba mucho a Russel e imaginaba que se pondría como una furia al enterarse de lo que había pasado entre Rachel y élla en Buenos Aires. **»Además** —continuó su padre entusiasmado—, **trabajaron juntas en el**

**rescate de la filial de Chile y lo hicieron muy bien. Ustedes dos se entienden trabajando y eso es muy importante. De hecho, que elentendimiento entre ustedes sea magnífico es lo que me deja más tranquilo.**

—**Ah** —se sorprendió Samuel—, **recuerdo que ese proyecto sacó de la quiebra segura a la sede de Chile. Me lo enviaste desde Buenos Aires, Quinn, y sólo hubo que hacer algunas pequeñas modificaciones para que todo fuera válido legalmente. ¡Guau! Papá, creo que tenés razón. Esa mujer tiene mucho talento, ahora caigo en quién es. Ayer recibí los informes de Argentina, estuve leyendo un poco y me pareció muy interesante lo que proponía.**

—**A ver, Quinn, y si no es ella ¿a quién proponés? Dame el nombre de otro empleado de esta empresa con sus condiciones, ¿no pensarás que voy a convocar un casting para este puesto? Rara vez me equivoco. Cuando Natalia la propuso para sucederla, ni lo dudé. Es más, no te lo dije porque no estabas, pero no lo consulté con nadie. Los informes del rescate financiero chileno fueron suficientes para decidirme. Ella elaboró, con tu colaboración, la estrategia perfecta. Y, durante estos dos meses, me dediqué a investigarla. Le pedí a Natalia que, antes de irse, me hiciera llegar todos los proyectos que Rachel había elaborado para la empresa. Quinn, si Argentina está donde está es porque esa mujer es un genio financiero en potencia.**

—**No va a aceptar, papá, ¡no lo hará**! —gritó élla y volvió a ponerse en pie. Caminó hasta la nevera de la oficina y sacó un agua con gas, que destapó y bebió compulsivamente. Se limpió la boca con la mano y se volvió a sentar

—**¿Por qué cambiaste tu discurso? Primero dijiste que no era la indicada y, ahora, decís que no va a aceptar, ¿por qué estás tan segura? ¿En qué te basás para aseverarlo**? —le interrogó Russel.

Quinn dudó un instante antes de contestar, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó todo.

—**Tuvimos una relación que duró todo el mes que estuve en Buenos Aires y acabamos muy mal. No quiere verme ni en pintura.**

—**¡Mierda, hermana, la cagaste!**

Russel se removió en su asiento y se apretó las sienes. Quinn le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hermano y su padre se puso rojo, entrecerró los ojos y se le hinchó la vena de la frente. Dio un puñetazo en la mesa baja y la vajilla saltó y repiqueteó.

—¡**Maldición, Charlie! No tenés códigos ni miramientos para bajar tu bragueta. ¿Acaso te enseñe a portarte asi? Dejame solo con tu hermana** —le gritó a Samuel y éste no se atrevió a abrir la boca y se retiró cuando su padre la llamaba por su segundo nombre a Quinn sabia que estaba Furioso —. **¡¿Tanto te cuesta mantener tu bragueta cerrada?! **—siguió gritando.

—**Lo siento, papá.**

—**No digas más «lo siento», porque tengo ganas de darte los azotes que no te di nunca en toda tu vida. ¿Cómo de mal quedaron las cosas entre vos y ella?**

—**Muy mal**

—**¿Qué mierda le hiciste?**

—**Nada, no le hice nada** —contestó y abrió sus ojos como platos.

—**Quinn, ya no sos una adolescente. Hablá con seriedad. ¿Estás segura de que no hay posibilidad de que acepte el puesto?**

—**Mierda, papá, creeme que yo, más que nadie, querría que todo estuviera bien, que ella viniera a trabajar a Mindland y a vivir a Nueva York. Desde que llegué de Buenos Aires no encuentro la paz, papá. No duermo, no tengo vida, la llamo y me corta. Intenté solucionar las cosas con ella, quiero explicarle pero no me escucha. Me enamoré, viejo, me enamoré como una pelotuda de la única mujer que no me da ni la hora.**

Quinn había explotado, descansó los codos en las piernas y dejó caer su cabeza, estaba exhausta. No quería ponerse a berrear como una niña; se pasó la mano rápidamente por los ojos para secar sus lágrimas y sorbió la ver su expresión, su padre se acercó compadecido y le apoyó la mano en la espalda.

—**Tranquilizate, hija. Tranquilicémonos los dos y contame todo. ¿Por qué no quiere escucharte**?

Quinn inspiró con fuerza. Su padre se había sentado frente a élla y le había tomado la mano y levantado la barbilla con la otra, para decirle:

—**Vamos, Quinn, no tengas vergüenza. Llorar por amor es un sentimiento muy puro, eso habla de que tenés buen corazón y de que no sos el monstruo que una vez creíste que eras**

—**No me gusta sentirme insegura, papá.**

—**Lo sé, hija, Hablame de Rachel.**

Quinn se tapó la boca, se pasó la mano por la frente y empezó a contarle:

—**No la conocí en la empresa. Nos vimos por primera vez el fin de semana que llegué a Buenos Aires. Nos presentó el primo de Rody y sólo nos dijimos nuestros nombres. Durante esa velada, yo para ella fui simplemente Quinn. —Hizo una pausa; le costaba hablar de su intimidad, pero lo necesitaba—. Pasamos la noche juntas y lo que empezó como un juego de seducción se volvió después en mi contra. Al principio, yo sólo ****quería echar un buen polvo y nada más, pero fue diferente a otras veces. Creo que, si bien en un principio me sentí atraído por su belleza, porque es hermosa, viejo, ya la vas a conocer, luego me atrapó su inteligencia. Rachel no es una mujer mansa, tiene carácter. Ese fin de semana nos despedimos después de desayunar juntas y, cuando desapareció en el ascensor, supe que no me sería fácil olvidarla. De hecho, pensé en ella el resto del fin de semana. Vos sabés que, desde que murió Jennifer, no considero que sea merecedor del amor de nadie más, eso no es un secreto.**

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco ante esa afirmación, pero élla se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con vehemencia; quería contárselo todo con lujo de detalles:

—**Un día me atreví a hablarle de Jennifer, pero no le revelé que habíamos estado casadas. Vos sabés lo que me cuesta hablar de todo lo que se refiere a ella, papá.**

Russel Fabray estaba cruzado de piernas, se sostenía el mentón con el pulgar y se pasaba el índice por los labios. Escuchaba a su hija menor con atención y cierta sorpresa. No podía creer que le estuviera hablando de esa forma, nunca había sentido a Quinn tan cercana. Pensó que confesar sus sentimientos y hablar de Rachel le produciría alivio y lo confortaría; no quería interrumpirlo, quería que se desahogara, su hija no estaba pasándolo bien.

—**Rachel empezó a recibir llamadas, papá. La amenazaban, la insultaban, le decían que se alejara de mí, era una situación imposible**. — Russel se incorporó ligeramente ante esa última revelación—. **La cosa es que las llamadas no cesaban, Rachel estaba fastidiada y yo también estaba harta. Se comunicaban con ella a cualquier hora del día y desde teléfonos móviles descartables, imposibles de rastrear. Sólo pude averiguar que la acosadora era de Nueva York. Pero era tanta la presión que terminábamos discutiendo siempre.**

—**Eso último que me estás contando es muy grave, Quinn**.

—**Lo sé, papá, aún intento desentrañar ese enigma, pero no lo consigo. El asunto es que recibió una llamada en que le mencionaron a Jennifer, nombre que ella ya había guardado en su mente, y le dijeron que era mi esposa, que yo estaba casada. Y ella lo creyó. **

**Rachel tuvo una relación anterior terrible, en la que el malnacido con quien estaba la engañó vilmente, y decidió meterme a mí en el mismo saco. Quise explicarle, pero no me dejó y a mí me ganó el orgullo. Por eso volví antes de tiempo de Buenos Aires. Después de pelearme con ella, ya no tenía sentido que me quedara. Antes de viajar, probé volver a hablar con ella, pero no entraba en razón. De todas formas, reconozco que no insistí lo suficiente, porque me enfadaba su falta de confianza y todavía me sulfura que me compare con la lacra que tuvo por novio. ****Me fue a buscar al aeropuerto el día que regresaba y no me detuve, la dejé llorando destrozada y es algo que no me voy a perdonar jamás, papá.—**Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos recordando—. **Hace un tiempo que dejé de intentar hablar con ella, quiero olvidarla porque no me hace bien. Pero si acepta tu propuesta, trabajaré con Rachel. Estoy de acuerdo con vos en que es la persona adecuada para el puesto, no puedo negarlo, pero dudo que acceda. Soy una basura para ella, papá, y no querrá compartir su día a día conmigo.**

—**¿Y no vas a intentar recuperarla, hija? ¿No vas a hacerle ver su error? Quinn, ¿por qué te castigás de ese modo? ¿Qué querés demostrar?**

—**No sé, papá, intento buscarle una explicación pero no la encuentro.**

—**Yo sí. Te culpás por la infelicidad de Jennifer y pretendés ser tan desgraciada como ella, pero no te das cuenta de que, con tu locura, también estás dañando a Rachel.**

—**Ella también me hirió con su indiferencia y su desconfianza.**

—**Ponete en su lugar, Quinn. La llamaban continuamente, la agobiaban con amenazas y después le contaron que no eras una persona libre. Todo eso sumado a lo que le pasó en su anterior relación... ¿Qué pensarías vos? Y, encima, dejaste que siguiera** **creyendo que estabas casada y que continuara atormentándose creyendo que nada entre ustedes había sido verdadero. Pienso que no quisiste decirle la verdad, porque cuando uno desea explicar las cosas, las grita como sea, por más que el otro no quiera escucharle.**

—**No voy a contarle la verdad, papá. Si conseguís que trabaje con vos, adelante, yo lo aceptaré, pero no voy a utilizar esa verdad para que ella se quede a mi lado.**

—**¡Mierda, Quinn! Mezclás todo, hija. Te escuché con paciencia, pero sos capaz de alterar hasta a la persona más beatífica. ¿Por qué sos tan necia? ¿Cómo querés que te perdone y te acepte, si no la ayudás a salir de su error? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que acceda a tener algo con vos creyendo que estás casada? Quinn, por Dios, hija, estás buscando excusas para no ser feliz.**

—**No voy a hacerlo, papá, nunca he mendigado amor y no le voy a rogar a ella tampoco** —concluyó la pequeña de los Fabray con enojo y salió del despacho de su padre dando un portazo.

En el pasillo se cruzó con Kitty

—**Hola, cariño.**

—**Ahora no, Kitty , no estoy para nadie** —le espetó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se dejó caer en su sillón, tras la mesa, apoyó los codos en ella y se aguantó la cabeza con las manos, pero la mujer parecía no entender su rechazo porque abrió la puerta y se metió en el despacho. Élla levantó la vista, incrédula.

**Kitty, tuve un encontronazo con mi padre. ¿Podrías dejarme sola, por favor? No estoy de humor**. —Ella rodeó su silla y la abrazó por atrás.

—**Sé que estás mal, Quinn, y por eso quiero hacerte compañía, puedo consolarte si quieres** —le habló al oído y le lamió la oreja.

Quinn la agarró por las muñecas y la alejó de su cuello, se puso de pie y la penetró con la mirada.

—**No, Kitty, no, nunca más volverá a repetirse, te lo dije en mi apartamento. No quiero parecer grosera pero no me dejas otra opción.** — Tomó su maletín, descolgó su abrigo y la dejó sola en el despacho—. **Me voy, Alison, cualquier cosa desvía las llamadas a mi móvil.**

—**Muy bien, Quinn, que tengas un buen día.**

—**Imposible, hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo. Adiós.**

—**¿Dónde vas? **—le gritó su padre en el pasillo—. **Vení acá Quinn, Samuel está conmigo y voy a llamar a Buenos Aires.**

Quinn caminó tras su padre: el horno no estaba para bollos, pero, además, quería enterarse de lo que contestaba Rachel.

**Gracias por los reviews, y Le deseo feliz Navidad…! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El jueves a las 18.30 horas, Rachel ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Ezeiza para facturar. Mike la había pasado a buscar por su apartamento al salir del trabajo y la llevó a la terminal. Ella estaba nerviosa, él la abrazaba y le sobaba la espalda.

—**Tranquila, todo irá bien** —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—**Es que si me tiemblan así las piernas acá, no quiero ni imaginarme lo histérica que me voy a poner cuando me la encuentre allá. Pasaron dos meses y medio y me duele tanto todavía, Mike...**

—**Lo sé, amiga, pero vos sos fuerte y sé que vas a demostrarle tu profesionalidad.**

* * *

><p>Ese mismo jueves, cuando salía de la oficina, Quinn se encontró con samuel y Alison en el ascensor. Quería pedirles un favor y, aunque le costó muchísimo, al final se decidió:<p>

—**Alison, ¿sería mucho pedir que recogieras a Rachel mañana en el JFK? Su vuelo llega a las 6.10 horas. Te lo pido a vos porque ella te conoce.**

—**No te preocupes, iremos juntos **—se ofreció Samuel en solidaridad con su hermana.

—**Perfecto. Muchas gracias, te paso su teléfono y así le avisás que la vas a estar esperando.**

—**Dale, pasámelo** —dijo Alison. Ambas sacaron sus móviles, y su cuñada marcó el número de Rachel y esperó a que ella contestara.

—**Decile que te manda mi padre, por favor, no me menciones.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—**Hola, Rachel, habla Alison la secretaria de...**

—**Sí, sé quién sos, ¿cómo estás? **—la interrumpió Rachel.

—**Bien, gracias, espero que vos también lo estés. Te llamo de parte del señor Russel Fabray para avisarte de que mañana te recogeré en el aeropuerto. Siempre es bueno que a uno lo espere alguien conocido, por eso me lo pidió a mí** —mintió la joven en tono amigable. Su cuñada le guiñó un ojo.

—**Un millón de gracias, Alison, pero va a irme a buscar un amigo**. —

La secretaria miró a Quinn.

—**Ah... muy bien. ¿Estás segura? Mirá que no me cuesta nada hacerlo.**

—**Lo sé, no te preocupes. De todas formas, te agradezco la atención**.

**Cuelgo porque me toca el turno en el mostrador de facturación. Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, nos vemos el lunes.**

—**De acuerdo, que tengas muy buen viaje. **_**Bye**_**.**

—**¿Qué te dijo? **—preguntó Quinn ansiosa—. **¿No quiso que fueras?**

—**En realidad, me dijo que...** —dudó un poco antes de contárselo— **un amigo la iba a ir a buscar.**

—**Ah...**

Un silencio terrible se apoderó del lugar, nadie hizo ningún otro comentario hasta que se despidieron en el estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en la cola del mostrador de primera clase de American Airlines que, por suerte, estaba casi vacío. Después de entregar toda la documentación y de recibir la tarjeta de embarque, Mike le ayudó a despachar las maletas y un agente de seguridad le puso unas etiquetas en el equipaje de mano.<p>

—¿**Quién te llamó?**

—**Era Alison, ¿te acordás de ella?**

—**Sí, la secretaria de Quinn. ¿Qué quería?**

—**Decirme que el papá de Quinn le había pedido que me recogiera en el aeropuerto.**

—**Ah, pero a vos te va a buscar Matt, ¿no?**

—**Sí, eso le dije, aunque no hacía falta.**

Rachel y Mike se despidieron.

—**Rach, que tengas muy buen viaje ¡y no le aflojes a la yanqui! «Agua que no mueve molino, deja que siga su camino», ¿me escuchaste bien?**

—**Tranquilo, Mike, no tenés de qué preocuparte. Voy a extrañarte, amigo, dejo la oficina en tus manos****.**

Como viajaba en primera clase, gracias al clan Fabray, decidió hacer uso del privilegio y se dirigió al _lounge _de American Airlines para esperar la hora de embarcar. Ya en la cabina, guardó su equipaje de mano en el compartimento, sacó un libro de la cartera y se acomodó en su asiento. Mientras se hacían los preparativos para el despegue, le trajeron el menú y un aperitivo de bienvenida. «¡Guau, viajar en primera tiene muchos beneficios!», se sorprendió Rachel.

El capitán comenzó con el discurso de bienvenida y dio los datos pertinentes del trayecto, clima, tiempo de vuelo y luego les pidieron que se abrochasen los cinturones. A las 20.25 horas, el avión empezó a desplazarse por la pista autorizada para el despegue y se elevó en el aire dejando atrás las luces de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Satisfecha después de la cena y tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, Rachel se colocó los auriculares para aislarse de los ruidos y se propuso continuar con la lectura, pero s quedó dormida. Se despertó porque sentía frío y miró la hora; llevaba ocho horas y media de vuelo, buscó la manta y se tapó para intentar dormirse de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Faltaban sólo cuatro horas para aterrizar en Nueva York y la ansiedad la había invadido. Sintió rabia por haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de Alison, porque pensó que, de no haberlo hecho, podría haber sabido algo de Quinn antes. «¿Qué hará cuando me vea? ¿Qué haré yo? Seguro que me tiemblan las piernas y la boca se me reseca», reflexionó inquieta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la azafata que llegaba con el desayuno. Después de dar cuenta de él, fijó la vista nuevamente en las manecillas y fue al baño para retocar su maquillaje; no quería llegar con cara de muerta y espantar a Matt, que estaría impecable. Volvió a su asiento y, para matar el tiempo, encendió su Mac y revisó el correo. Al rato, lo apagó y se percató de que el avión comenzaba el descenso. Su corazón comenzó a latir desacompasado, por fin iba aterrizar en Nueva York, la tierra de su amor. Aterrizaron puntualmente y, cuando las señales lo indicaron, empezó a prepararse para bajar. Se abrigó con un suéter extra que traía preparado, se anudó un pañuelo amarillo con arabescos en el cuello, a juego con su cinturón, y se puso una chaqueta de cuero también amarilla. Por último, sacó de su bolso sus gafas Ray Ban Clipper y se las colgó en la abertura de la chaqueta. Estaba lista para descender, pero entonces una de las azafatas se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

—**¿Es usted la señorita Rachel Berry?**

—**Sí** —contestó ella algo extrañada—. ¿**Ocurre algo?**

—**No se preocupe, nos acaban de avisar que debe ser usted la primera en descender de la aeronave. La esperan en la puerta **—le informó la chica.

Rachel estaba realmente extrañada, era algo inusual, pero siguió a la auxiliar de vuelo. Cuando llegó a la salida, un hombre joven, de metro ochenta, ojos verdes y cabello rubio le extendió la mano.

—**¿Rachel Berry ? Encantado, mi nombre es Alan Fabray , soy primo de Quinn**. —Con sólo escuchar su nombre, las piernas le temblaron

—. Trabajo como funcionario de la empresa que opera en este aeropuerto —le explicó— y **tengo indicaciones expresas de agilizarle todos los trámites para entrar al país. Le pido que me acompañe, por favor.**

Quinn le había pedido a su primo que se encargara de todo para demostrarle que pensaba en ella y se preocupaba.

—**No es necesario que se tome estas molestias, señor Fabray, puedo hacer los trámites pertinentes como cualquier otro pasajero** —le dijo, pensando que se lo contaría a Quinn.

—**Oh, de todas formas, permítame ayudarla, señorita Berry. Le aseguro que si mi prima se entera de que no lo he hecho, se disgustará y pensará que no he insistido lo suficiente. Además, para mí realmente no es ninguna molestia.**

Ella sabía lo pertinaz que podía ser Quinn.

—**Muchísimas gracias y, por favor, llámeme Rachel.**

—**De acuerdo, Rachel, por aquí. Y llámeme Alan, por favor.**

En menos de diez minutos, había terminado con todos los trámites, se acercaron a la cinta y su equipaje fue el primero en llegar. Alan la acompañó a la puerta y, antes de despedirse, le dio una de sus tarjetas de presentación.

—**No dude en llamarme tanto en su próximo viaje** —le dijo— c**omo cuando parta. Llámeme** —volvió a repetir**—, será la primera en subir al avión.**

— **No es necesario, de verdad, pero aprecio enormemente las molestias que se ha tomado, ha sido un placer.**

Rachel le extendió la mano y, con las maletas en el carrito, salió. Como el aeropuerto aún estaba vacío, no le costó mucho divisar a Matt, que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, ajeno a su llegada.

* * *

><p>La noche anterior, Quinn no había pegado ojo. Su cabeza se había convertido en un hervidero desde el momento en que Alison había llamado a Rachel y ella le había contado que un amigo la esperaría en el aeropuerto.<p>

Temblaba pensando en quién sería y qué lugar ocuparía en su vida. A pesar de que su padre le había pedido que se mantuviera alejada, élla no había resistido la tentación y había ido hasta el aeropuerto para verla llegar, aunque fuera desde lejos. Camuflada tras una columna, la vio salir y se le cayó la baba recorriéndola con la mirada. Esos vaqueros le quedaban como un guante. «¡Por Dios, qué buen culo tiene!», pensó y añoró tenerla entre sus manos, se imaginó apretándolo con fuerza hasta que sus dedos se pusieran blancos.

Rachel estaba muy atractiva, más aún de lo que la recordaba. Tenía tanto estilo que todos se giraban para mirarla y sintió celos de los ojos lujuriosos que recorrían su cuerpo en la terminal, pero más celos sintió al recordar que ella no se había vestido así para élla, sino para su amigo que la iba a ir a recoger. Rachel caminaba con decisión en dirección a los asientos y Quinn observaba la escena. Rachel se detuvo junto a un tipo que leía el diario y habló con él. «¡Mierda, ¿quién es ése?», maldijo Quinn.

Matthew la abrazó, aunque ella se notó esquiva, con una mano aferrada al bolso y con la otra, sosteniendo el de mano, para no devolverle el abrazo, y Quinn lo notó. «¡Soltala ya! ¿No te das cuenta de que le incomoda que la abraces?», se dijo para sí misma y tuvo ganas de acercarse, de ser Ella quien le diera la bienvenida, pero sabía que no era prudente hacerlo. Apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y contuvo las ganas de salir a su encuentro.

Muy pronto, Rachel y ese tipo se pusieron a caminar. El idiota sin nombre se hizo cargo del equipaje y a ratos se quedaba atrás para mirarle el trasero. Quinn tuvo la impresión de que ella estaba más delgada.

Quinn se fijó en el coche en que guardaban el equipaje y, como el suyo no estaba lejos, los esperó y los siguió pacientemente. Por suerte, fueron a The Peninsula Hotel, en la Quinta Avenida, donde élla misma había efectuado la reserva de una suite un poco excesiva, considerando que estaría sólo unos días, pero quería ofrecerle todas las comodidades.

—**Rachel, tu jefe consiente mucho a sus empleados, ¡mirá la suite que te reservaron! **—exclamó Matthew y emitió un silbido al ver el lujo de la habitación. —**Sabía que era un buen hotel, pero no imaginé que te cuidarían así. ¡Te consideran alguien muy importante!**

Rachel sacó unos dólares para darle al botones que había llevado su equipaje. No sabía qué decir, ella estaba más atónita aún. Desde que había bajado del avión, las cosas habían sido un poco irreales. La deferencia de Alan en los trámites de migración había sido a petición de Quinn. Entonces pensó en la llamada de Alison. «¿La habrá hecho llamar élla? ¿Y esta suite? ¡Es un gran derroche! ¿Por qué tanta cortesía? Quizá tenga sentimiento de culpa», pensó mientras movía la cabeza. Estaba segura de que Quinn tenía que ver algo con eso también y se sintió halagada, pero también abrigó mucha rabia. Matt le hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, sumida en sus pensamientos, atando cabos, hilando todo con minuciosidad.

—**¡Hey, Rach!** —La zarandeó ligeramente para devolverla a la realidad —. **Veo que estás cansada, mejor será que te deje para que descanses y nos vemos esta noche. Te llamo más tarde.**

—**Ok, Matt, disculpame, estoy destrozada porque dormí muy poco en el avión. Siento mucho que te hayas tenido que levantar tan temprano por mí, pero te lo agradezco enormemente.**

—**Nada de sentirte afligida, me encantó que me llamases para avisarme de que venías. Y más aún me gusta que estés en Nueva York.**

Matthew le dio un beso en la mejilla y le masajeó los hombros, luego desapareció tras la puerta de entrada.

Quinn estaba fuera del hotel esperando que el tipo ese se fuera y respiró aliviada al verlo partir, pero calculando lo que había tardado, dedujo que había subido a la habitación.

—**¡Maldita suerte!** —exclamó en voz alta mientras golpeaba el volante de su deportivo. No quería irse a Italia.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Rachel se acercó a la ventana y observó Central Park. Comenzó a recorrer todas las estancias de la suite y se maravilló de las comodidades que Mindland había dispuesto para ella durante su estancia en la ciudad. Aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, estaba segura de que la mano de Quinn tenía que ver algo en todo eso. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

—**¡Rachel, no podés alegrarte de que una Mujer casada, que te mintió desde el primer día, te cuide! Nunca podría darte suficiente, nunca sería completamente tuya, debés olvidarla** —dijo en voz alta para convencerse.

Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y miró la hora. Eran poco más de las 7.15 horas y lo que más deseaba era darse un buen baño. Así que fue hasta el jacuzzi y abrió los grifos, se deshizo del suéter y del pañuelo y volvió a la habitación, donde se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Empezó a deshacer el equipaje y abrió los armarios, que olían a limón. Los dejaría abiertos para que se ventilasen. Volvió al baño, donde se despojó de su ropa interior y, al estirarse para coger unas botellitas que descansaban en el borde de la bañera, recordó el día en que se desnudó con audacia frente a la estupefacta mirada de Quinn, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Ya dentro del jacuzzi y en contacto con el agua caliente, su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato. Descansó su cabeza en el borde para disfrutar aún más, pero las escenas de aquel día en el Faena siguieron enturbiando su mente. Evocó el torbellino de agua que se había formado alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras ella cabalgaba sobre el duro pene de Quinn e, inconscientemente y mientras recreaba la escena, comenzó a tocarse y a darse placer con los dedos. Con la penetración y el orgasmo aplastante que Quinn le había hecho sentir ese día en la memoria, llegó al clímax con sus propias manos, pero se sintió atormentada y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin contención. Sentía una angustia incontrolable al saber que nunca más podría estar entre sus brazos.

Decidida, tiró del tapón para que el agua se fuera. Necesitaba deshacerse de sus pensamientos, así que se levantó y se colocó una bata del hotel. Comenzó a colocar su ropa en el armario y llamó a su madre y a Mike, para avisarles de que había llegado bien y ya estaba instalada.

Cualquier mortal, después de haber viajado durante más de doce horas, se habría metido en la cama para descansar, pero desde que había puesto un pie en Nueva York estaba exaltada y con el corazón desbocado.

Así que pensó qué hacer y decidió ir a recorrer los alrededores. Se vistió con unas mallas imitación cuero de color negro, una camiseta de manga larga y un jersey de cachemir; se calzó unas botas de caña alta con tacón, enroscó un chal en su cuello y Tomo el bolso y las gafas. Se abrigó con una chaqueta de lana y cuero negro y salió del hotel.

Un fuerte viento le golpeó en la cara, pero no la detuvo porque estaba abrigada. Inspiró con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones de aire y miró el cielo neoyorquino y a los alrededores mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero.

* * *

><p>Heller, apostado a unos metros de la puerta, se escondía dentro de un automóvil con vidrios tintados. La reconoció de inmediato y, sin dilación, marcó el número de teléfono de su jefa.<p>

—**Señora, acaba de salir del hotel y camina por la Quinta Avenida en dirección al distrito financiero. Creo que está disfrutando de la ciudad, porque va con su móvil en la mano y recién se paró frente a la catedral de St. Patrick para sacar una foto.**

Quinn sonreía en silencio al otro lado del teléfono y se preguntaba por qué no se había quedado a descansar en el hotel.

—**No cortes, andá diciéndome el recorrido que hace y que no te vea, por favor** —le pidió, aunque sabía que su chófer era muy precavido. Quinn oía la respiración de Heller mientras caminaba tras Rachel.

—**Señora, se ha desviado hacia el Rockefeller Center**. —Silencio otra vez—. **Ya llegó.**

—**¿Entró?**

—**No, está parada enfrente haciendo fotos. Ahora vuelve a la Quinta Avenida en dirección al hotel.**

De fondo, Quinn podía oír el murmullo de la calle.

—**¿Entró en el hotel?**

—**No, siguió de largo, está mirando las tiendas de la avenida.**

Quinn no había podido controlarse y, mientras Heller le indicaba el trayecto que Rachel recorría, se había subido a su deportivo y había salido en su busca. Sabía que su padre la iba a matar cuando se enterase, pero saber que se iba a Italia esa misma tarde lo desesperaba, y su deseo había sido más fuerte que la razón. Encontró un aparcamiento cercano, bajó despedido del coche y empezó a correr.

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**Casi llegando a Gucci, señora.**

—**De acuerdo, cortá Heller, ya la veo.**

Intentó serenarse. Ahí estaba, había cruzado la calle. Quinn sacó su teléfono y fingió estar hablando y, por poco, no se la lleva por delante. Heller, a pocos metros de ellas, veía lo que su jefa acababa de hacer y se reía pensando en la cantidad de estupideces que puede hacer uno cuando se enamora. Quinn guardó su teléfono y fingió un encuentro fortuito, más falso que Judas. Se quedaron frente a frente por un instante, estudiándose, midiéndose. El mentón de Rachel temblaba y a élla le temblaba el alma. Hubiese querido abrazarla, pero se conformó con un saludo.

—**Hola **—contestó ella tímidamente.

—**¿Ya llegaste?** —Fue lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió decir.

—**Sabías muy bien el horario de mi llegada, puesto que enviaste a tu primo a por mí **—replicó ella tajante**—. Por cierto, gracias**.

Quinn reprimió una sonrisa.

—**De nada, ¿qué haces por acá?**

—**Supongo que lo que toda turista, recorrer la Quinta Avenida.** —No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos; los de Quinn bailoteaban incesantemente y los de ella se iban a su boca sin querer.

—**Claro, claro** —dijo Quinn, satisfecha porque le estaba siguiendo la conversación y no le había escupido en la cara.

—**¿Y vos?** —preguntó Rachel.

—**Vine a buscar unas camisas a Gucci. Esta tarde viajo a Italia.**

—**Ah, claro, es la marca que usás.**

—**¿Me acompañás? No tardaré, luego podríamos tomar un café, ¿qué decís?** —Ella la miró con seriedad y Quinn agregó—: **Por favor, Rachel, es sólo un café.**

—**No creo que sea correcto** —le respondió.

Quinn quiso Tomarla de la mano, pero ella la levantó y se aferró a su cartera.

—**Por favor, Rache**l —se pasó la mano por el pelo—, **por favor** —y esta vez fue casi una súplica.

Ella no contestó, pero deseaba casi tanto como élla ese encuentro. Entonces simplemente giró y entró en la tienda, Quinn suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos sin poder creerlo y la siguió.

—**Señora Fabray** —lo saludó el vendedor que siempre la atendía y se mostró extrañado, pues ya había estado allí sólo un par de días atrás.

Quinn deseó que Ettore no hiciera ningún comentario y le hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice por detrás de Rachel.

—**¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Algo para usted o para la señorita, tal vez?**

—**Vengo a por unas camisas, Ettore.**

—**En ese caso, señora, sígame, por favor. ¿Algo en especial o quiere ver el nuevo género?**

—**Enséñamelo.**

El vendedor entendió de inmediato a Quinn y no hizo ningún comentario. Le mostró algunas camisas y Rachel se interesó por un Verde de rayas casi imperceptibles. Quinn la observaba. Eligió algunas para probarse y Ettore se extrañó, porque Quinn nunca entraba al vestidor, simplemente se las llevaba y, si no le iban, las devolvía.

—**Veré cómo me quedan éstas y también la que tiene Rachel.**

—**Muy buena elección, señorita, es la última que ha entrado y me atrevo a decir que combinará con el color de ojos de la Señora.**

—**Sí, claro, yo he pensado lo mismo **—intervino ella con timidez. La situación era muy extraña.

Ettore los guió hasta la zona de probadores y, aunque ella insistió en esperarla en la zona de ventas, Quinn también se obstinó en que le diera su opinión. Rachel, bastante accesible ese día, se sentó cómodamente a esperar.

Quinn desfiló con las camisas puestas para Rachel. Ésta, al principio, daba su opinión con modestia, pero luego tomó confianza y, en una ocasión, hasta le tocó la espalda para decirle que la prenda le quedaba demasiado ajustada y le hacía arrugas. Para dilatar el momento, Quinn se probó ocho camisas y se decidió, al final, por la que ella había elegido y tres más que había seleccionado élla. Ettore le trajo una jarra con café y dos tacitas, pero Quinn temió que si Rachel se tomaba el café en el establecimiento, desistiría luego de su invitación y la rechazó.

Volvieron donde estaba el vendedor y éste salió a su encuentro.

—**¿La señorita no quiere pasar al sector de damas, para ver algo para ella?**

Quinn la tentó con una mirada y una sonrisa y ella se sintió sucumbir ante su expresión. La adoraba y sólo esperaba que élla no lo advirtiera.

—**No, gracias**.

Pero Quinn quería tirar de la cuerda hasta donde pudiese y, si de alargar el momento se trataba, iba a intentarlo todo.

—**Veamos, seguro hay cosas que te quedan bien.**

—**No.**

—**Vamos, Rachel, no compres nada, pero miremos aunque sea. ¿Acaso no estabas haciendo eso cuando nos encontramos?**

—**No, Fabray , prefiero irme** —dijo y fue tajante.

—**Está bien, permíteme pagar antes.**

No quería arruinar el momento, estaba feliz por cómo estaba saliendo y no insistió más. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ¡estaba tan sexy con esas mallas...! La traspasaba con la mirada y hubiese querido arrastrarla al sector de damas y comprárselo todo. En vez de eso, le entregó su tarjeta con resignación a Ettore, que no tardó demasiado en volver con la Morgan Palladium y las compras. Quinn firmó los recibos y entregó una sustanciosa propina al empleado, que se mostró muy agradecido.

—**Ese vendedor te conocía muy bien.**

—**Siempre me atiende él** —le explicó mientras salían del local.

—**Es amable y muy discreto.**

—**Sí, Ettore me cae muy bien.**

Quinn la guió hasta su coche, y le abrió la puerta. Después guardó los paquetes en el maletero y subió.

Se colocó el cinturón y las gafas de sol y condujo rumbo a Ferrara, una cafetería que quedaba a escasas manzanas de su casa. Si todo salía como esperaba, terminarían en su apartamento.

Quinn no daba crédito a que ella estuviera sentada a su lado e intentaba aspirar su perfume con discreción; Rachel se había puesto J'adore y ella tuvo la impresión de que nada había cambiado. Se sintió confiada en que lograría reconquistarla y deseó apoyar su mano en la pierna de ella, pero sabía que aún no podía.

Ella estaba muy callada y pensó que no era bueno dejarla pensar.

—**Podríamos ir a un Starbucks **—dijo Quinn para romper el silencio—, **pero quiero llevarte a que pruebes el mejor **_**cheesecake **_**de Nueva York** —le explicó con una enorme sonrisa, esa que a ella tanto le gusta y la miró por encima de las gafas. Rachel respondió con una, un poco tímida y no terció palabra—. **¿O preferís un Starbucks**? —Quinn creyó conveniente dejarla elegir, para que no se sintiera presionada.

—**No, está bien, vayamos donde vos decís.**

Llegaron a Ferrara, que estaba hasta los topes. Como de costumbre, mientras subían la escalera, Quinn le apoyó ligeramente la palma de su mano en la cintura y la guió. «¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba ese contacto con ella!», pensó.

Rachel, por su parte, tuvo la misma sensación que cuando habían entrado en Tequila la primera vez; el contacto con élla era exquisita. No había muchos lugares para elegir, así que optaron por el más alejado del hueco de la escalera, se quitaron los abrigos, los colgaron en el respaldo de los asientos y Quinn se quedó de pie hasta que ella se sentó, para acercarle la silla.

—**Gracias.**

Se acomodó frente a ella y desplegó la carta, acercándose por encima de la mesa lo más que pudo. Con el dedo, le indicó la línea donde decía «New York Cheesecake "The Original"».

—**¿Lo pedimos?**

—**Veamos cuán rica está** —contestó ella.

—**¡Ah! Te aseguro que es la mejor, aunque no hay helado de arándanos. Podríamos pedirlo de fresa.**

—**Con el pastel es suficiente.**

—**De acuerdo. ¿Comiste **_**cannoli **_**alguna vez?**

—**No.**

—**Apuesto a que te gustarán, los pediré para que puedas probarlos. ¿Qué querés tomar? Si me permitís te recomiendo el capuchino, lo sirven con doble espuma; de todas formas, el café con leche es muy bueno también**.

—**Un capuchino entonces** —se rindió ella mientras luchaba con sus pensamientos.

—**De acuerdo, yo pediré un expreso doble.**

La camarera se fue con el pedido.

—**¿No vas a la oficina hoy?**

—**No, me tomé el día libre. A las 16.35 horas sale mi vuelo a Milán.**

—**Supongo que vas a supervisar el local de Vittorio Emanuele II.**

—**Sí, se inaugura este fin de semana.** —«Mi amor, podríamos ir juntos si quisieras», se ilusionó Quinn. Era obvio que ella estuviera al tanto de la apertura en Europa.

—**¡Mindland en el Salón de la Moda! Entrar en el mercado europeo es realmente un gran logro... Supongo que debés de estar muy feliz.**

—**Sí, aunque no tanto como querría** — confesó Quinn con sinceridad. No lo estaba disfrutando porque todos sus pensamientos, durante la mayor parte del día, estaban destinados a ella y no a sus triunfos laborales.

—**¿Por qué? Tendrías que estar muy feliz**. —Y sus palabras sonaron casi como una llamada de atención.

—**Bueno, si me lo ordenás con esa vehemencia, de acuerdo, te diré que estoy feliz** —aceptó con una sonrisa y en tono de broma, aunque reflexionó: «Podría estarlo mucho más si lo compartiera con vos. No tenerte a mi lado hace que me sienta desgraciado en todo». No obstante se calló.

—**Gracias por la suite en el hotel, es bellísima y muy espaciosa. En realidad, pienso que es una exageración, sé que tuviste algo que ver con eso** —lo sorprendió ella—. **No era necesario, de verdad.**

Quinn le sonrió con timidez y se justificó:

—**Sólo quiero que estés cómoda durante tu estancia en Nueva York. Siempre deseo lo mejor para vos**.

—**Hoy fui bastante grosera cuando lo mencioné, pero dejame agradecerte como corresponde que enviaras a tu primo, esta mañana, a que me agilizara la entrada al país.**

—**Era lo menos que podía hacer, no me costaba nada.**

—**¿Te sentís culpable?** —preguntó Rachel a bocajarro—. ¿**Y por eso me brindás tantas atenciones?** Quinn clavó su mirada verde en los ojos de ella y pensó: «¿Por qué no podés darte cuenta de cuánto te amo?».

—**¿Es eso lo que creés?**

—**Vos sabrás, es tu conciencia, no la mía**. —Ella no bajó su mirada y Quinn tampoco. Respiró hondo y le contestó:

—**No, Rachel, no me siento culpable por nada. No tengo por qué sentirme culpable, sólo me preocupo por vos, por tu comodidad y por tu bienestar.**

Llegó el pedido y Quinn se mostró expectante en el momento en que ella probó el _cheesecake_. Esperó a que tragara y le preguntó:

—**¿Y? ¿Te gusta?**

—_**Mmm, delicious!**_—exclamó extasiada con el sabor de la tarta.

—**Sabía que lo valorarías.**

Quinn disfrutaba con su placer, aunque su gesto no era comparable al que tenía durante un orgasmo. ¡Dios, cómo deseaba verla otra vez así, extasiada en sus brazos y sentirse culpable de su placer! ¡Cómo deseaba hacerla vibrar pegada a su cuerpo, unida a élla, y que le dijera palabras sucias al oído para llevarlo hasta el clímax!

Quiso tocarle la mano pero ella la retiró. Quinn la miró fijamente a los ojos porque necesitaba ese contacto con su piel, pero ella se lo negaba.

—**Necesitamos hablar, Rachel, y discutir lo que desencadenó que hoy estemos de esta forma, tan distantes.**

—**No quiero hablar de eso, creo que te confundiste cuando acepté tomar un café. Sólo lo hice porque sé que, tarde o temprano, vos y yo vamos a tener que trabajar juntas y quiero demostrarte que puedo ser tu amiga y que puedo ser cordial para conciliar un marco de trabajo ideal.**

—**No quiero ser tu amiga, Rachel, no hubo un día en que no pensara en vos, no te imaginás cómo me he sentido.**

«Yo también pensé todo el tiempo en vos, mi amor, pero lo nuestro sencillamente no puede ser, jamás aceptaré ser la otra», reflexionó Rachel dolorida, pero se recompuso y dijo:

—**Lo siento, vos y yo sólo podemos ser amigas**. —Sus palabras la hirieron enormemente, fue un puñal en el pecho para Quinn. Estaba abatida.

—**Yo quiero ser más que tu amiga** —terció élla.

—**¿Mi amante?**

—**Entre otras cosas, quiero ser tu pareja, tu novia, tu prometida, tu todo.**

—**¡No me hagas reír!** —se carcajeó—, **no podés ser todo eso que decís**

—**¿Por qué me tratás así? ¿Por qué no confiás en mí? ¿Por qué para vos tiene más valor la palabra de alguien desconocido que la mía? ¿No te das cuenta de que esa persona lo único que buscó, desde que comenzó a llamarte, era esto? Quería separarnos, ¿por qué no me creés?**

—**¿Qué me vas a decir Fabray? ¿Que Jennifer nunca ha existido? ¿Qué historia vas a inventarte?**

Quinn insistió en tomarle la mano, no le salían las palabras, era una sensación muy extraña.

—**¡No me toques**! —le gritó ella y el tono que utilizó hizo que Quinn estallara.

—**¡Que no te toque...! Claro, la señorita no quiere que la toquen. ¿Por qué no querés que te toque? Ya lo sé, porque ya tenés a alguien que lo haga, ¿no? El moscardón ese, el que te fue a buscar al aeropuerto, lo hace y no decís nada. A él lo dejaste que te abrazara y te besuqueara hasta que se hartó.**

— **¿Me mandaste espiar?** —preguntó ofuscada.

—**No** —contestó élla y la miró —, **yo estaba ahí, yo te fui a buscar****.**

Rachel estaba atónita. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Quinn estuviera allí cuando bajó del avión. Ella siguió:

—**¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a hacerlo? Por más que a Alison le dijeras que te irían a buscar, supuse que sólo rechazabas la oferta y fui igual... y te vi con ese idiota.**

—**Bajá la voz, Quinn, todos nos miran. Matthew es sólo un amigo** —le explicó aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—**¡Cuántos amigos tenés! Ahora te surgen amigos de la nada y por todas partes** —repuso élla con sorna—. **Ése no te mira como si fuera tu amigo, lo aprendí de Mike, que sí lo hace. Pero ese idiota no. Cuando caminabas no dejaba de mirarte el culo, el muy bastardo.**

—**No me molestes con estupideces, Quinn, ni te pongas celosa. No me interesan tus celos, aunque creo que, en realidad, es todo una pantomima, porque sé que fingís muy bien. Mi trato con vos es sólo laboral, exclusivamente eso**.

Élla estaba muy dolida y no era capaz de expresar su amor. Había vuelto a estallar de rabia, los celos de esa mañana lo habían consumido.

—**¡Ah! ¿Te molesto? Bueno, al menos todavía te provoco algún sentimiento. ¿Sabés qué, Rachel? Terminate el **_**cheesecake **_**y el capuchino que te llevo al hotel, tengo cosas que preparar para mi viaje y estoy acá perdiendo el tiempo con vos.**

—**Yo no te pedí que perdieras el tiempo conmigo, vos insististe.**

**¿Sabés qué, Quinn? No te preocupes, andate a la mierda. Vuelvo en metro o en taxi o en lo que sea.**

—**Como gustes, señorita mal hablada.**

Quinn sacó su cartera, dejó cien dólares porque no tenía cambio. Sacó a tirones la chaqueta de su silla y se fue dejándola sola. Rachel estaba roja de vergüenza, sentía que todas las miradas se cernían sobre ella. Tomo su abrigo y, mientras se lo ponía, comenzó a bajar la escalera; como mínimo, pensó, no estaba llorando. «¿Y ahora cómo me voy? No sé dónde carajo estoy. Bueno, sé la dirección del hotel, regresaré en un taxi.» Cuando salió a la calle, Quinn la esperaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada contra el Alfa-Competizione. Estaba para comérsela, incluso enfurruñada no perdía su encanto. Fingió no verla y siguió caminando, pero élla dio dos zancadas y la agarró del brazo.

—**¿Adónde creés que vas? Vamos al coche, te llevo al hotel.**

—**¿Perdón? ¿Con qué derecho me hablás así? Afuera de Mindland no soy tu empleada para que te pongas autoritaria. Además, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, soy demasiado poca cosa para hacerlo, señora Fabray ** — remarcó sus palabras.

—**No seamos infantiles****.**

Ella se soltó de su mano y siguió caminando. Quinn no atinaba con las palabras y sólo conseguía enfadarla más. Se dio prisa y se apostó frente a Rachel, la agarró de los hombros con la esperanza de que Dios lo iluminara y ella comprendiera, quería que lo viera en sus ojos.

—**No seas terca, vamos, dejemos de hacernos tanto daño.**

—**No, Quinn, no, dejame.** —Quinn no pudo contenerse. Estaban tan cerca que la tomó a la fuerza y la besó. Ella respondió al beso, porque también lo deseaba. Sus lenguas chocaban desenfrenadas, se golpeaban con fuerza.

Entregados, se hurgaron la boca presos del deseo que cada uno había contenido en los últimos dos meses y medio, pero, entonces, ella reaccionó y se apartó. Quinn quiso besarla otra vez y ella se tiró hacia atrás, levantó la mano y le estampó una bofetada en la cara.

Quinn estaba furiosa, le dedicó una última mirada furibunda y se volvió a su coche. Quinn siguió caminando en dirección contraria sin detenerse, le temblaban las piernas y estaba arrepentida de su arrebato, pero, aun así, no se detuvo ni intentó frenarla a élla . Quinn subió al vehículo y arrancó haciendo rechinar los neumáticos y Rachel se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Tocó su boca y comenzó a llorar; se paró en medio de la acera y se arqueó mientras berreaba desencajada. Ya un poco más calmada, buscó un pañuelo en su bolso para secarse las lágrimas, pero no podía parar de moquear.

Quinn no lograba entender que se hubiera arruinado todo, lo de ellas no tenía solución, pensó. Empezó a chillar como cuando era un cría y sus hermanos mayores se burlaban de élla. Lloraba y se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta y sorbía la nariz. Llegó a su casa, fue a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama abatida, sin fuerzas.

**Gracias por los reviews y perdón por los errores .**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Quinn partió en un vuelo de Alitalia, que salió puntual, directo al aeropuerto Malpensa de Milán. El viaje se le hizo interminable. En su mente, pasaba y repasaba los acontecimientos vividos con Rachel durante la mañana y se le hacía difícil creer que el encuentro hubiera ido tan mal.

Consideró que todo estaba perdido, no había forma de que ella lo escuchase, la miraba con tanto odio...

Los interrogantes la invadían y se preguntaba, una y otra vez, por qué no podía gritarle la verdad a la cara, como le había sugerido su padre. ¿Por qué seguía culpándose por seguir vivo, mientras Jennifer estaba muerta? ¿Por qué no se sentía digna de ser feliz, a pesar de desearla con toda su alma? Estaba enamorada de Rachel, ella era el amor de su vida, ya no podía ni quería ocultarlo, estaba convencida de ello. Ninguna mujer la había hecho sentir así, tan pleno, tan Mujer y, aunque le dolía, debía reconocer que tampoco se había sentido así con Jennifer. ¿Por qué, entonces, no ponía fin a ese sufrimiento? ¿Por qué no le decía a Rachel que ésta era su esposa y que estaba muerta? Pero, cuando pensaba en ello, volvía a enojarse. La fastidiaba mucho que Rachel no confiara en élla y que creyera más en una desconocida que en su propia palabra. La consideraba injusto, a sabiendas de que élal jamás había sido tan sincera e íntegra con una mujer. ¿Acaso ella no se había parado a pensar en todas las cosas que élla le había contado de su vida? ¿Por qué era tan ciega? Ese amor le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Una vez alguien le había dicho que el amor sólo duele cuando es verdadero, pero a élla la estaba matando. Necesitaba alejar sus fantasmas, pero Rachel también y parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. «Le robé un beso por obligación y me siguió la corriente, pero luego se arrepintió. Sí, eso fue lo que pasó», se decía Quinn para convencerse de que no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>Rachel no se sentía bien, estaba terriblemente deprimida. Cerca del mediodía recibió la llamada de Mandy, la secretaria de Russel Fabray , para corroborar que había llegado bien y que estaba instalada sin inconvenientes; además, le confirmó que el lunes el director general la esperaba a las diez de la mañana en su despacho. Matthew la llamó por la tarde y no tuvo coraje para negarse a salir con él por la noche. Se había tomado la molestia de ir a esperarla al aeropuerto y le había dicho que había hecho una reserva en un restaurante, así que dejarse agasajar era lo menos que podía hacer.<p>

Se arregló sin ganas y, a las nueve de la noche, su amigo estaba ahí para recogerla.

Era un hombre muy interesante, culto, talentoso y de buen porte, pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Quinn. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de la razón misma; quizá fuera ése su destino, amar a un imposible.

Primero fueron a cenar y luego a un club nocturno; la noche se le hacía interminable y Rachel, aun pudiendo parecer grosera, en determinado momento comenzó a bostezar, para que él se diera cuenta y la llevase al hotel.

— **¿Te aburro?** —le preguntó Matt acongojado.

—**No, sólo que aún no me recuperé del viaje, pero lo estoy pasando genial. Este lugar es maravilloso y vos sos una excelente compañía, un gran amigo.**

Él sonrió con pesar.

—**¡Qué pena sólo ser un gran amigo y no todo lo que, en verdad, me gustaría ser para vos! Me ilusioné mucho cuando me llamaste para avisarme de que venías. Y lamento que te quedes tan poco tiempo, quizá si nos viéramos más seguido podrías apreciar mis sentimientos. Pero esta semana, además, estaré muy liado con el trabajo.**

—**Matt, de verdad, no te preocupes** —ella le cogió la mano—. **Entiendo que te avisé en el último momento. Por otro lado, yo también estaré con mucho trabajo. Acordate que no vine de paseo, voy a tener reuniones interminables a lo largo de la semana, estoy segura de que me pasaré el día elaborando informes, tapada de cálculo**s —le mintió Rachel, que no sabía, en realidad, cómo sería su semana. Sin embargo, tenía claro que no quería alentarlo a que siguiera esperando que saliese con él. Se sintió desconsiderada, pero no pudo evitarlo—. **Sólo quería verte, no era lógico venir a Nueva York y no quedar con vos. Aún recuerdo lo bien que lo pasamos en Mendoza y, apenas supe que viajaría, pensé en vos. Me siento muy halagada de saber que tenés tan buenos sentimientos por mí, no sabés cuánto quisiera poder corresponderlos. Ya te dije que me parecés muy atractivo y que me siento muy cómoda a tu lado pero****...**

Él tomó sus manos y se las llevó hasta sus labios, interrumpiendo la frase de Rachel.

—**Pensé mucho en vos, Rachel, desde que vine de San Rafael. Estuve a punto de llamarte varias veces, pero sé que la distancia es un gran impedimento, soy consciente de eso. No obstante, siempre podríamos buscar la forma, no me importaría tener que viajar para verte.**

—**Matt, no quiero mentirte, yo también pensé en vos, pero sólo como en un buen amigo. Aún no me repuse de mis heridas, mi corazón está muy dolido y cerrado por completo a otra relación.**

Él se quedó mirándola y pensando, para sus adentros, que estaba haciendo el papel de tonto. No tenía posibilidades con Rachel, pero ella le gustaba mucho, demasiado. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego intentó mover su cara y darle uno de lleno en la boca, pero ella levantó la mano y la apoyó en los labios de él.

—**No, Matthew, por favor, no lo hagas** —le dijo con firmeza. Y es que después del beso de Quinn, no quería que nadie más poseyese su boca, deseaba mantener la huella que élla había impreso.

—**Creo que, por ahora, tendré que conformarme con tu amistad, igual te esperaré.**

Ella no le contestó. Terminaron de beber el champán, se pusieron los abrigos y él la llevó al hotel.

Se despidieron en la entrada. Matt quiso besarla nuevamente, pero no se lo permitió. Éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—**Es usted un hueso duro de roer, señorita Berry, creo que por eso me tenés tan loco.** —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. **Te llamo durante la semana, a ver si puedo aliviarme un poco en el trabajo y quizá podamos salir a cenar nuevamente**.

—**Me parece bien, Matthew, será un placer.**

Rachel subió la escalinata de la entrada y el botones le abrió la puerta para que ella desapareciera en el interior del hotel.

* * *

><p>A las 6.50 hora local, Quinn llegó a Milán agotado. Había volado poco más de ocho horas y el jet lag le había afectado mucho. Se sentía despojada de todas sus fuerzas, le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy desganada. Tras pasar por todos los trámites migratorios, alquiló un coche en Elephant Car Hire y partió hacia el hotel Armani, donde tenía hecha una reserva. Había viajado solo, Heller se había quedado en Nueva York para dedicarse a seguir a Rachel, aunque después de lo ocurrido en ese frustrado encuentro, Quinn había dudado en seguir adelante con la guardia. Al final, y aunque lo creyó estúpido y descabellado, no pudo resistirse a la angustia de saber si se encontraba con el moscardón del aeropuerto. Recorrió por carretera los cincuenta y tres kilómetros que lo separaban del hotel, sito en la Via Manzoni, el cuadrilátero de la moda, y se presentó en recepción, donde un hombre con un impecable traje Armani lo atendió muy cordialmente. Dio su nombre y, una vez comprobada la reserva, le entregaron las llaves y la invitaron a subir a la Suite Milano. Pidió que una criada le sacase la ropa de las maletas y la colocara en el vestidor, le dio una propina a la mujer y Quinn fue a asearse. Tomó un baño para relajarse y, cuando salió, la empleada ya se había ido, así que se metió en la cama para dormir; estaba exhausta, su mente y su cuerpo pedían descanso.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante el sábado, Rachel no salió en todo el día del hotel. Solicitó servicio de habitación para todas las comidas y, por la tarde, se animó un poco y se dijo que tenía que abandonar su actitud destructiva; por su salud mental, debía seguir adelante con su vida. El domingo se levantó temprano y de mejor humor, y decidió salir a visitar algunos de los puntos emblemáticos de Nueva York. Se abrigó muy bien, pues ese día hacía mucho frío, y salió del hotel. Fue hasta el Planet Hollywood de Times Square y recogió allí un New York Pass, una tarjeta que le permitiría entrar a diferentes espacios de la ciudad y hacer un recorrido lúdico. Mapa en mano, caminó hacia Taco Bell, donde se comió un burrito y se tomó un refresco; lo disfrutó tanto como si se hubiese sentado en un lujoso restaurante. Le pidió a una de las camareras que le sacara una foto mientras comía y se la envió por whatsapp a Mike, a Jesse y a su madre.<p>

Tras saciar su apetito, y como estaba muy cerca, fue hasta el Empire State. En el vestíbulo del edificio se informó acerca de las condiciones climáticas y la visibilidad que había ese día y esperó pacientemente su turno en la fila para subir hasta el piso 102 de la torre. Cuando llegó, sacó infinidad de fotos y admiró enormemente el paisaje, pero los huesos se le estaban helando y decidió bajar hasta la planta 80, a la tienda de regalos, donde compró varios recuerdos. Intentó relajarse y no atormentarse con Quinn

Durante toda la mañana. Cuando salió del Empire State, tomo el metro y recorrió las Pintorescas calles del SoHo, pasó por el edificio Singer, una maravillosa construcción de acero y terracota, e hizo fotografías a los antiguos almacenes convertidos hoy en viviendas. El barrio era muy tranquilo, las calzadas, silenciosas, y las famosas escaleras de hierro colado brillaban en las fachadas; todo estaba muy limpio y cuidado. La calle más representativa era Greene Street y, aunque ella no lo supiera, era donde vivía Quinn. Las tiendas del lugar, menos lujosas que las que había dejado atrás, eran muy bonitas y los precios, mucho más accesibles. Ávida por ver más, se metió en una galería donde admiró el arte contemporáneo del lugar. Al salir notó que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, el sol había comenzado a esconderse y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Miró al cielo y reparó en que multitud de nubarrones oscuros lo poblaban, por lo que decidió concluir su paseo, tomo el metro y volvió al hotel.

* * *

><p>Hacía un rato que había regresado, la inauguración de la tienda de Mindland había sido un éxito, mucho más de lo esperado y Quinn estaba muy satisfecha. Aunque había intentado dormir, no la conseguía, inadaptado por completo al cambio horario, así que miró el reloj, calculó la hora que sería en Nueva York y decidió llamar a Heller.<p>

—**Señora, me lo imaginaba durmiendo a esta hora.**

—**Buenas tardes para ti, Heller, ¿qué novedades tienes?**

—**¿Le cuento lo que hizo desde el viernes o sólo quiere saber lo que ha hecho hoy?**

—**No, Heller, quiero saberlo todo.** —El chófer hizo una mueca de fastidio, hubiese querido poder evitar lo de ese día... Intentó usar un tono neutro.

—**El viernes por la noche la fue a buscar el hombre que la recogió en el aeropuerto, salieron a cenar a un restaurante mexicano en Lincoln Center. De ahí, fueron a un club nocturno, Kiss and Fly se llama el lugar**.

Quinn había enrojecido por la rabia. ¡Rachel salía con ese imbécil y con élla no quería saber nada!

—**Me interesa saber cómo fue la situación entre ellos, no tanto los lugares, Heller. ¿Qué te pasa? Despertate, soy yo la que tendría que estar adormilada por la hora que es acá.**

—**Sí, señora, claro. La cena fue muy normal, de amigos, diría yo. Él se mostró muy atento, hacía bromas pero la señorita Rachel siempre fue muy correcta y mantuvo la distancia. Después, en el club, ella parecía estar aburrida y se lo hizo notar, pues comenzó a bostezar** —«esa es mi chica», pensó Quinn y su corazón volvió al alma—, **pero entonces él intentó besarla****.**

—**¿Y se dejó?** —Quinn rogaba que le dijese que no.

—**No, señor, ella le quitó la cara y le dijo algo. Luego se fueron y, en la puerta del hotel, el hombre la abordó otra vez, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Luego se despidieron.**

Aunque Quinn no estaba feliz porque Rachel hubiera asentido a salir con el idiota, por lo menos sabía que no quería nada con él.

—**¿Ya averiguaste quién es el imbécil ese?**

—**Es un corredor de bolsa, trabaja para Finally Management Inc. Y, por lo que pude averiguar, es muy bueno. En la actualidad, es el agente con más cuentas en la empresa para la que trabaja y su nombre es Matthew Paetz.**

—**De acuerdo, ¿pasó algo más el viernes?**

—**No, ella entró en el hotel y él se fue.**

—**¿Volvieron a verse?**

—**No.** —Quinn respiró aliviada—. **El sábado no salió en todo el día y hoy lo hizo por la mañana, retiró un New York Pass y anduvo haciendo la turista por la ciudad. Sacó fotos, caminó mucho y recorrió las calles de su barrio, señora, incluso pasó por la puerta de su casa y tomó fotos de todas las fachadas de esa cuadra, creo que estaba interesada en la arquitectura.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa estúpida cuando se enteró de dónde había terminado Rachel. «Maldito destino —pensó—, nos sigue cruzando, la colocó en la puerta de mi casa sin que ella lo supiera.» —**Luego entró en una galería de arte, cogió el metro y regresó al hotel. Eso es todo.**

—**Perfecto, Heller, buen trabajo. Fijate qué más podés averiguar del idiota ese, me interesa saber de dónde se conocen. Buenas noches.**

—**Seguro, señora, mañana la recogeré para llevarla a la oficina, su padre la espera a las diez de la mañana.**

—**De acuerdo, muchas gracias.**

—**De nada, que tenga buenas noches**.

Si antes no había podido conciliar el sueño, después de toda esta información que había recibido, mucho menos. Su móvil vibró con un whatsapp de Kitty

—**Sólo me faltaba esto** —exclamó y no la contestó.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El lunes por la mañana, Rachel se levantó temprano. A las nueve y media pasarían por el hotel para llevarla a Mindland. Con puntualidad, le avisaron de conserjería que la esperaban en recepción y, cuando bajó, no tardó en reconocer a Heller.

—**Buenos días, Heller, no esperaba que fuera usted quien me recogiera, lo imaginaba en Italia con su jefa.**

—**Buenos días, señorita Berry, es un placer verla nuevamente. El señor Russel Fabray quiso que fuera yo quien viniera a buscarla.**

—**Muchas gracias, vamos o llegaremos tarde**.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas centrales de Mindland, Heller se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

—**Gracias, Heller.**

—**De nada, señorita. Cuando desee regresar, avísele a la señorita Mandy o a la señorita Alison, y ellas me llamarán.**

—**Perfecto, hasta luego.**

Rachel entró en el imponente vestíbulo de mármol del edificio, miró a su alrededor y luego se anunció en la recepción. Estaba nerviosa e insegura, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué iba allí. Tras comprobar la cita, el hombre de la recepción le sacó una foto, le pidió una identificación y le entregó una tarjeta de visitante, con la que le indicó que podría acceder. Pasó por unos molinetes electrónicos que leyeron la tarjeta que le habían entregado y se dirigió a la zona de los ascensores. Cuando llegó a la planta 29, salió y se encontró con una entrada vidriada, donde de nuevo tuvo que utilizar su tarjeta. El vestíbulo era igual de suntuoso que el principal, con columnas en acero, parquet y mármol y un enorme letrero de acero con la inscripción «Mindland». La recepcionista le indicó que esperara en la sala, que en seguida la recibirían. Pasó al recinto y se encontró con una zona de sillones color crema y una mesa baja de cristal, con dos oficinas vidriadas; en una de ellas pudo divisar a Alison, quien estaba en plena comunicación telefónica. Ella también la vio y le hizo un ademán para avisarla de que en un minuto estaba con ella.

—**Acaba de entrar a la recepción, ya está aquí y su aspecto es deslumbrante** —decía Alison.

—**De acuerdo, gracias. No olvides mandarme por fax lo que te pedí. —**Quinn intentó no reparar demasiado en el último comentario que había hecho su cuñada, aunque en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí para admirarla.

—**Corto con vos, la saludo y te lo envío.**

Quinn había llamado para pedir unos documentos que necesitaba y no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar por Rachel. Pegada a la oficina de Alison había otra idéntica, de donde salió una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, regordeta y con los labios pintados de rojo profundo que se acercó a recibirla.

—**Bienvenida a la Central de Mindland, señorita Berry. Mi nombre es Mandy Stuart y soy la asistente personal del señor Russel Fabray. Permítame su abrigo, por favor.**

—**Encantada.**

—**El gusto es mío, señorita.**

Rachel le extendió la mano, se despojó de su chaquetón de cuero, con cuello y puños de piel ecológica, se la entregó a la encantadora mujer y se alisó el vestido de cuello vuelto y falda cruzada que remataba con un cinturón que definía su estrechísima cintura. En los pies llevaba unas botas de caña alta, de ante marrón con hebillas y con tacones altísimos. Estaba impecable y maravillosa.

—**Póngase cómoda, por favor, el señor Fabray en seguida la recibe. ¿Desea tomar algo? Pídame lo que prefiera.**

—**Sólo un vaso de agua por el momento, gracias.**

Alison colgó el teléfono y salió a saludarla con un afectuoso beso y un cálido abrazo, luego elogió su elegante aspecto. Rachel se lo agradeció y se atrevió a preguntar:

—**¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda? Falta poco, ¿verdad?**

—**Estoy enloqueciendo. Ésta es la última semana que trabajo, después me tomaré quince días para ultimar todo antes de la fecha.**

—**Imagino que las últimas jornadas deben de ser las peores.**

—**Imaginás bien, por suerte una se casa sólo una vez. Bueno, no siempre, pero en mi caso espero que así sea.**

Ambas rieron y Mandy volvió a acercarse con el vaso de agua.

—**Ésa es la oficina del señor Fabray** —le señaló a su derecha—, **cuando vea que la persona que está adentro sale, entre directamente porque el señor ya está avisado.**

—**De acuerdo, muchas gracias.**

Rachel bebió y dejó apoyado el vaso sobre la mesa baja. Cuando se disponía a seguir hablando con Alison, vio que del despacho salía una mujer de cabello rubio con expresión soberbia.

—**Russel ya se desocupó, andá que debe de estar esperándote** —la alentó Alison mientras le frotaba el brazo—. **Tranquila, es muy agradable, vas a ver que te caerá muy bien.**

—**Gracias, Alison, luego nos vemos.**

Rachel enderezó sus hombros para conseguir una postura adecuada y segura, y se encaminó a paso firme hacia el despacho, respiró hondo y entró. El tamaño del lugar y su suntuosidad la apabullaron. Russel salió a su encuentro y la saludó con un apretón de manos y un beso en cada mejilla.

—**¡Bienvenida a la Central de Mindland y a Estados Unidos, Rachel! Es un gran placer conocerte** —dijo con ímpetu.

—**El placer es mío, señor Russel**

—**Russel, por favor, Rachel, Russel a secas. Pongámonos cómodos —**la invitó a sentarse con un ademán.

Ella sonrió asintiendo y se acomodó en la zona de estar del despacho, desde donde había una panorámica imponente del Empire State Building.

—**Hermosa vista, Joseph.**

—**Inmejorable **—corroboró él.

En cuanto la vio entrar, el hombre se había quedado anonadado con la elegancia y la belleza de Rachel y había entendido por qué su hija menor estaba tan embobada con ella. «Es perfecta —pensó—. Inteligente, talentosa y también hermosa, Quinn no exageró cuando me dijo que iba a poder comprobarlo.»

Al principio hablaron del viaje y del hotel donde se hospedaba. Él se cercioró de que estuviera cómoda y luego charlaron de la riqueza de las tierras argentinas, de la economía del país y de otras tantas banalidades. Russel no quería intimidarla pues necesitaba que estuviera relajada, que se sintiera a gusto con él. Más tarde, el tema de conversación fue Mindland Argentina. Se levantó para servir un café. Cuanto más hablaba con ella y más la estudiaba, más se asombraba de su inteligencia, de su facilidad para pasar de un tema a otro y para explicar sus conceptos, con los que estaba plenamente de acuerdo. La consideró una mujer fascinante. «Quinn, hija querida, no la dejes escapar», pensó totalmente seducido por Rachel.

—**¿Lo tomás solo o preferís cortarlo con un poco de leche?**

—**Con un poco de leche, por favor.**

A ratos Rachel creía ver en él la mirada de Quinn; estudió sus rasgos, sus gestos y llegó a la conclusión de que sus ojos eran muy parecidos, sólo que los de Quinn eran más Verdes.

—**Bueno, Rachel, seguramente te preguntarás para qué te hice venir.**

**Voy a contarte una historia muy larga, pero para la propuesta que quiero hacerte, es necesaria e imposible de obviar. Así que prepará tus oídos porque tengo mucho que narrarte.**

Ella sonrió y se relajó en el sofá, dispuesta a escucharlo. Le gustaba su voz, le pareció una persona muy amable y no tardó en sentirse cómoda. Russel comenzó a explicarle la historia de Mindland desde sus comienzos, hacía ya treinta y cinco años. Ella estaba atenta a todos los detalles, pero seguía sin entender nada.

—**En fin** —concluyó Russel—, **a lo que quiero llegar es a que nuestra empresa siempre contó con gente de élite y, en estos últimos años, mis hijos sumaron a esa excelencia. Dado el tamaño corporativo que tomó la compañía, para mí es esencial tener cerca a gente de confianza. Samuel se encarga de todo el marco legal, imprescindible en los tiempos que corren, y Quinn, a quien vos conocés, se encarga de la parte internacional. Y acá empieza la verdadera historia. Este año, quiero retirarme**.

—**Pero usted es muy joven, Russel, y se le ve muy bien físicamente.**

—**Gracias a Dios, ando muy bien de salud, es cierto, y lo de joven te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo sesenta años y, aunque no me siento viejo, mi mente ya no tiene las mismas ideas brillantes.**

—**Sin embargo, ahora cuenta con la experiencia que antes no tenía.**

—**Muy buena observación, también es cierta. Ahora tengo experiencia y cordura, quizá demasiada, y para que esto no se estanque es imprescindible gente joven. Por otro lado, quiero disfrutar de tiempo de calidad con mi esposa, es hora que dé un paso al costado. No creo que logre más de lo que he conseguido en treinta y cinco años, es más, casi me atrevería a decir que los últimos éxitos son pura y exclusivamente de Quinn, yo sólo he estampado mi firma. Sé que te estarás preguntando a qué apunto, diciéndote todo esto y, precisamente, se trata de que, si me alejo de a empresa, Quinn sería quien quedaría en mi lugar, ya que a Samuel no le interesa. Él prefiere consolidar el sector que ocupa y salvaguardar las espaldas de su hermana, que sería quien se encargaría de todas las negociaciones. Pero la estructura de Mindland en Estados Unidos no acepta descuidos, porque es la que sostiene al resto de nuestra estructura en el extranjero y eso significa que Quinn no podría seguir haciéndose cargo de Mindland International. Y, como nuestra compañía sólo cuenta con los mejores profesionales, he comenzado esa búsqueda, en pos de la excelencia, y en ella creo haber encontrado a la persona adecuada**.

Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que ese hombre estaba a punto de decir. Volvió a abrirlos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tragó saliva.

—**Rachel** —prosiguió Russel—, **sé que sos muy inteligente y que ya te diste cuenta del final de la historia. Después de hacer un exhaustivo seguimiento, llegué a la conclusión de que sos la persona idónea para tomar el mando de Mindland International.**

—**¿Yo? Russel, si me disculpa, ¿está usted seguro de lo que está diciendo?**

—**Sí, vos. No quiero que me contestes hoy, quiero que sepas que tenés toda esta semana para pensarlo. No voy a aceptar una respuesta ahora, sea cual fuere, ni tampoco antes de una semana. Necesito que te tomes tu tiempo y que analices todo. Sé que lo que te ofrezco implicaría un gran cambio de vida, ya que no es sólo un puesto de trabajo, pero me encantaría que lo valoraras bien antes de decirme algo.**

Rachel se quedó en silencio por un momento, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—**Tenés el resto de la semana para descansar y para pensar a conciencia mi propuesta.**

—**Déjeme decirle, en primer lugar, que le agradezco mucho y me siento muy honrada por su apreciación de mi trabajo. En verdad, no podría contestarle hoy aunque quisiera, porque no es mi estilo tomar decisiones a la ligera, aunque varias veces me haya dejado llevar por mi instinto. Estoy convencida de que su ofrecimiento merece un análisis muy exhaustivo por mi parte. Aceptar algo así significaría un gran paso en mi carrera; creo que casi me siento tocando la cima, pero también querría decir dejar mi país, a mi familia, cambiar de costumbres... Hoy me siento una turista en Nueva ****York. De hecho, ayer recorrí la ciudad y saqué como trescientas fotos** —Russel soltó una carcajada y ella también—. **Y, además, tendría que venir a trabajar acá...** —hizo una pausa y dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Russel la terminó.

—**Con Samuel y con Quinn, codo a codo. Con Quinn, te entendés muy bien, porque en Buenos Aires conectaron de maravilla. Ustedes dos son muy parecidas, hasta me atrevería a decir que están en la misma sintonía. Son negociadores agresivos, tienen talento, intuición y desenfreno, ese que da la juventud y la inexperiencia, porque para no estancarse también es bueno ese arrojo. A veces la vejez hace que nos volvamos demasiado cautelosos y miedosos a la hora de arriesgar. Rachel, de todas formas, seguirán contando con mi conocimiento, puesto que yo no me iré del todo de un día para el otro. Sólo abandonaré el día en que considere que el barco puede salir a navegar sin tripulación**.

—**¿Quinn está de acuerdo?**

—**¿Es importante para vos que élla esté de acuerdo?**

—**Por supuesto, ocuparía su cargo, sería con élla con quien más de cerca debería trabajar y, para eso, necesitaríamos mantener un ámbito de trabajo de plena cordialidad** —se quedó pensando en lo último que había dicho; Russel la estudiaba—. **De todas formas, me gustaría saber también la opinión de su otro hijo**.

—**Ambos están de acuerdo en que sos la persona indicada, pero te voy a confesar algo. Quinn me advirtió de que no aceptarías. No sé por qué tiene tanta confianza en su olfato, pero espero, o mejor dicho, ansío que mi hija se haya equivocado**. —Rachel se sintió molesta porque Quinn pensara eso y hasta le dieron ganas de decirle a Russel que aceptaba, pero eso sí que hubiera sido algo infantil.

En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa, elegante e impecable mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años entró al despacho. Rachel, al verla, supo de inmediato quién era: la recordaba por la foto que Quinn le había mostrado y, además, porque se parecían mucho. Ahora que la veía en persona corroboraba que Quinn era un fiel calco de la belleza de su madre.

—¡**Judy, qué sorpresa!**

—**Espero no interrumpir nada.**

—**Vos nunca serías una interrupción, pasá, querida mía. Te presento a Rachel Berry nuestra gerente en Argentina**.

—**¡Oh, sos de Argentina! Yo también** —le dijo Judy en perfecto español.

—**Encantada, señora Fabray.**

—**Judy , llamame Judy, por favor **—se sentó en la sala junto a ellos.

—**¿Qué hacés por acá, querida? **—preguntó Russel a su esposa.

—**Quedé en encontrarme para almorzar con Brittany. El sábado festejo mi cumpleaños** —le explicó a Rachel— **y pensamos con mi hija en que podrías acompañarnos a almorzar. Russel, nosotras después nos iremos de compras. ¿Rachel, te gustaría venir con nosotros?**

—**Me parece una excelente idea **—se avanzó su esposo—, **por supuesto que Rachel viene con nosotros. Le pediré a Mandy que haga la reserva.** —Llamó por el intercomunicador pero nadie contestaba—. **Vuelvo en seguida** —dijo y salió de la oficina dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Judy no paró de hablar de forma apabullante y Rachel la estudió a conciencia. Era una mujer encantadora y sumamente bella, se notaba que cuidaba mucho su exterior, iba arreglada de pies a cabeza y estaba vestida con un traje hecho a medida que descubría que, aun a su edad, estaba en forma. Como era su costumbre, Judy pasó de un tema a otro con gran histrionismo. Tras unos minutos de hablar con ella, la joven llegó a la conclusión de que la madre de Quinn le gustaba. Mientras la escuchaba también pensaba en todo lo que acababa de proponerle Russel... Él también le había gustado, le pareció un hombre muy inteligente, correcto y educado, y aunque ya no era joven, se notaba que había sido muy apuesto. Y, como necesitaba considerar su propuesta, se puso a fabular si tenía sentido abandonar su vida en Buenos Aires. «Allá tampoco tengo nada — aseveró sin temor a equivocarse—. En realidad, mi vida está vacía, no importa dónde esté, no tengo nada importante que me ate a ningún lado y que me impida probar suerte en otra parte. Quizá si me radico en Estados Unidos, tenga la posibilidad de conocer mejor a Matthew. Parece tan interesado en mí, además a Noah le cayó bien... pero a mí... no me provoca nada. ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en él si no puedo sacarme a Quinn de la cabeza? Quinn, mi amor, ¿cómo voy a hacer para olvidarte? Aún me siento tan tuya...»

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Judy le estaba hablando y le pareció una falta de respeto no escucharla. Con un poco de vergüenza, esperó que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su distracción.

—**Rachel, no me vas a creer, pero me hacés acordar tanto a una amiga mía de la escuela secundaria; sos idéntica a ella.**

—**¿De verdad? —**A Rachel le dio risa su ocurrencia**.**

—**Sí, no puedo dejar de mirarte y de acordarme de ella. Sé que es una locura, pero sólo para descartarlo... ¿cómo se llama tu madre?**

Rachel se rió divertida, esa mujer tenía una forma de decir las cosas que le causaba simpatía.

—**De verdad, niña, no te rías. Parece muy loco, pero no podés ser tan igual a ella, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá? **—insistió.

—**Shelby corcoran**

—**¡Ah, Dios mío! Lo sabía, lo sabía** —gritó y la tomó de los hombros

—**. ¡Sos la hija de Shel!** —La abrazó y la besó.

Russel entró en ese momento, alertado por los gritos de su esposa.

—**¿Pasó algo?**

—**¡No puedo creerlo! Joseph, cariño, desde que entré que no puedo apartar los ojos de esta hermosura porque me recordaba a una amiga de secundaria. No lo vas a creer, querido, acaba de decirme el nombre de su madre y es la hija de, Shelby corcoran mi amiga de la adolescencia, a la cual le perdí el rastro porque se fue de Buenos Aires cuando se casó.**

—**Cálmate, Judy, creo que Rachel no entiende nada.**

—**No, la verdad es que no entiendo nada. Mi mamá vivía en Buenos Aires, pero cuando se casó se fue a Mendoza, donde vive aún****.**

—**Decime, ¿sabés adónde estudió secundaria tu madre?** —Judy no quería que quedaran dudas.

—**Al Cardenal Spínola de San Isidro, pero claro...** —Rachel se tocó la cabeza atando cabos**—. Claro, usted vivía en San Isidro** —recordó de golpe.

—**Sí, ¿cómo lo sabés?**

—**Se lo debe de haber contado Quinn; ellas trabajaron juntas en Buenos Aires, Judy.**

—**Ah, conocés a Quinn, por supuesto. En diciembre anduvo por allá, es cierto. No puedo creerlo, nuestros hijas juntas sin saber que nosotras habíamos sido las mejores amigas.**

—**Ahora que lo pienso, todo el mundo dice que me parezco mucho a mi madre, pero nunca creí que fuera tanto**.

—**A mí me hiciste acordar en seguida a ella. ¿Dónde estás instalada?**

—**En el Hotel Peninsula.**

—**No, tesoro, nada de hoteles. Hoy mismo te venís a mi casa.**

—**No, Judy, ¿cómo voy a aceptar eso? No es necesario, estoy en una suite bellísima y muy cómoda, tan grande como mi casa entera. No se preocupe, estoy bien, de verdad, además no me atrevería jamás a incomodarlos.**

—**¡ Russel! Rachel es la hija de mi amiga y está de visita, tiene que venir a casa, decile vos, por favor.**

—**Mi esposa puede llegar a ser muy insistente, Rachel, no creo que puedas negarte. Además, nuestra casa es enorme y todos nuestros hijos se han ido, sólo están con nosotros Samuel y Ofelia, nuestra ama de llaves. Para mí también sería un placer. Por otro lado, me encanta consentir a mi esposa, tengo debilidad por sus caprichos. Si ella así lo quiere, consideralo simplemente como un capricho** —le argumentó Russel a Rachel, con un guiño de ojo.

—**Poneme a tu madre al teléfono, quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo, no va a poder creerlo.**

—**Bueno** —dijo Rachel con resignación y llamó a su madre para contarle la historia.

Shelby chillaba al otro lado del aparato, tanto o más que Judy, así que le pasó el móvil para que retomaran el contacto. Mientras tanto, Russel sacó a Rachel del despacho para ofrecerle un recorrido por las instalaciones. De paso también aprovechó y la llevó a la oficina de Samuel para que se conocieran. Russel se asomó y le preguntó si estaba ocupado.

—**Pasá, papá.**

—**Quiero presentarte a alguien.**

Como buen caballero, Russel dio paso a Rachel y, cuando ella entró, el hermano de Quinn se puso de pie y salió a su encuentro. A su lado estaba la rubia que había salido del despacho de Russel por la mañana.

—**Te presento a Rachel Berry, hijo, nuestra gerente de Argentina.**

—**Encantado, bienvenida a Nueva York, Rachel. Espero que tu estancia en mi país sea muy placentera. Pasen, pasen**.

Samuel le extendió la mano y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. «la condenada de mi hermanita sí que tiene buen gusto», pensó.

—**Muchas gracias** —contestó Rachel—, **el placer es mío.**

—**Te presento a Kitty Wilde , la segunda en el departamento de asuntos legales** —prosiguió Russel con educación—. «Ésta es la zorra que chatea con Quinn», dedujo Rachel de inmediato.

—**Kitty es la estrecha colaboradora de Jeffrey, ella también es abogada y la hija de mi mejor amigo**.

—**Encantada** —saludó a Kitty intentando parecer amable y le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo.

—**Igualmente** —dijo la rubia sin mirarla. —«No vi en mi vida una mujer más odiosa y pedante», reflexionó Rachel con desagrado.

Russel refirió en seguida la gran coincidencia de que la madre de Rachel y Judy se conocieran de la adolescencia.

—**Tu madre no para de gritar, parece desquiciada** —le confesó a su hijo con los ojos en blanco—. **Cuando del terruño se trata, se pone siempre así y no la culpo. Dejó todo a los dieciocho años y todavía añora su patria** —le explicó a Rachel para excusar a su esposa.

—**Me imagino cómo debe de estar, vamos a tener una semana agitada entonce**s —comentó samuel—. ¡**Qué coincidencia, Rachel!**

—**Es increíble** —asintió ella, que no podía salir de su asombro—. **El mundo me demuestra, una y otra vez, que es muy pequeño. Aunque sea una frase muy manida, es así, créanme que es así.**

—**Presumo que, dada la situación, te vas a venir a casa, ¿no? Si conozco bien a mi madre, no te dejará en un hotel.**

—**Bueno, creí que podría convencerla para que desistiera.**

—**Ni lo sueñes, con mi madre no hay quien pueda, pero no te angusties. En casa hay lugar de sobra y ella estará encantada de tenerte allí y nosotros también, por supuesto.**

—**Sin duda** —corroboró Russel y ella sonrió resignada.

Kitty, tras escuchar la conversación, y sin participar de ella, puso una excusa y se fue. Rachel se sintió aliviada, esa mujer le causaba repugnancia.

—**¿Le pasa algo a Kitty? La noté un tanto extraña** —se interesó Russel.

—**No, que yo sepa** —respondió su hijo sin darle importancia y, como se habían quedado solos, Samuel preguntó:

—**¿Hablaste ya con Rachel?**

—**Sí, le di toda esta semana para que lo piense **—añadió muy sonriente mientras la miraba—, **sin presiones** —aclaró—. **Todo esto que acaba de ocurrir no debe influir en nada sobre tu decisión. Sos dueña de tomar la que desees.**

La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—**Ojalá aceptes** —intervino Samuel—. **Me gustaría que supieras que opino igual que mi padre, creo que eres la persona adecuada para el puesto.**

Además, aunque parezcamos una familia de locos, lo pasarás muy bien en Nueva York.

—**Gracias, Samuel Mi impresión es que son una familia muy agradable.**

—**Hijo, nosotros nos vamos a almorzar, nos vemos más tarde en casa.**

—**Seguro, buen provecho.**

Regresaron a la oficina de Russel y Judy justo había acabado de hablar por teléfono con Shelby.

—**Todo arreglado. Tu madre se viene para acá, al festejo de mi cumpleaños. Y vos también asistirás, por supuesto. No sé cuándo tenías planeado irte, pero andá sabiendo que vas a tener que posponer tu viaje.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Sí, **_**surprise! **_**Tu mamá va a sacar su pasaje y en un rato nos llamará para avisarnos de cuándo llega. Estoy muy feliz, Rachel, vení acá, dejame darte otro abrazo. **Russel puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Tranquilizate, mujer, parecés loca y estás asustando a esta chica.**

Rachel estaba confundida, ahora también iba a ir su madre... Era un verdadero lío. Ella tenía que irse a dormir a casa de los Fabray porque no había forma de que la madre de Quinn desistiera de la idea, y, por si fuera poco, Judy pretendía que fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños donde, sin duda, se encontraría con Quinn y su esposa. Era demasiado, pensó, y, para colmo, el padre de Quinn quería que ella se mudase a Nueva York y trabajara allí a diario.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y de perder la poca razón que le quedaba. Respiró hondo, el día no podía ir peor. Todos eran muy agradables, debía reconocerlo, la familia era muy cálida y la trataban con mucha sencillez, pero la situación que estaba viviendo era de locos. Judy fue al baño y Russel aprovechó para pedirle que no le contara nada a su esposa sobre su retiro, porque quería darle una sorpresa llegado el momento.

Perdón por los errores...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Llegaron a Fig & Olive, un restaurante sobre la Quinta Avenida, donde se podían degustar los mejores sabores de la comida mediterránea. Los sentaron a una de las mesas de la planta superior, donde el ambiente era mucho más relajado.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Brittany, la melliza de Quinn que, desde lejos, reconoció a Rachel . Mientras se acercaba, se preguntaba qué hacía ella allí con sus padres y creyó tener una visión. Britt saludó con un cariñoso beso a su madre, luego se dirigió a Russel, que le dio un beso en la frente, y esperó a que le presentasen a la invitada.

—**Hija, te presento a Rachel Berry —**dijo Russel—, **nuestra gerente en Mindland Argentina.**

—**Encantada, mi nombre es Brittany —**le dio un beso y un abrazo muy cordiales.

—**Igualmente, Brittany es un gran placer.**

—**Sentate, hija** —la exhortó Russel , mientras se ponía de pie para arrimarle la silla. Se colocó al lado de Rachel, que no podía dejar de mirarla, y la recién llegada tuvo problemas para no reírse, pues suponía el porqué la observaba con tanta insistencia. El parecido con su hermana era claro, sólo que con rasgos más delicados. brittany habló y la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

—**Bienvenida a mi país, Rachel.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

De inmediato, judy volvió a referir toda la historia, para poner al tanto a su hija de la enorme casualidad.

—**No me lo creo, mamá, es una gran coincidencia.**

—**Sí, muy grande** —asintió Rachel.

—**Apuesto a que hoy mismo te mudás a casa. No te asombres, conozco de sobra a mi mamá, no te dejará dormir en un hotel**.

Todos se rieron, porque todos habían concluido lo mismo.

—¡**Por supuesto!** —dijo Judy e intentó parecer ofendida—. ¡**Cómo la voy a dejar ahí! ¡No sé por qué se sorprenden tanto! Soy una persona muy considerada y es lo que les enseñé a ustedes desde pequeños, ¿o acaso vos no harías lo mismo?**

—**Mamá, sabemos que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tal vez Rachel desee cierta intimidad.**

—**¿Te estoy intimidando, querida?**

—**No, por favor** —le contestó ésta en un tono dulzón.

—**¡Y qué esperas que te diga, mamá! Sos insufrible, no puede decirte otra cosa; Rachel es una mujer educada.**

—**No, Brittany, tu madre me cae muy bien y estoy muy agradecida por su hospitalidad. Sólo es que la situación me tomó desprevenida**.

Sonó el teléfono de Rachel, era su madre para avisar de cuándo llegaba.

—**¿Viene tu mamá?** —preguntó Britt extrañada.

—**Tu madre y la mía hablaron por teléfono y arreglaron todo entre ellas.**

—**Fantástico, mami, seguro que estás muy feliz, se te nota en la cara.**

—**Sí, hija, ni te imaginás: reencontrarme con alguien de mi tierra adorada es una gloria para mí.** Les trajeron la comida y la dama le contó a su esposo:

—**La familia de Paula tiene viñedos en Mendoza, Russel.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Son artesanos del vino?**

—**Sí** —asintió la joven—, **realmente lo somos, porque nuestra recolección es manual. Nuestras cepas son seleccionadas por expertos que las separan para elaborar el mosto, que es el proceso de fermentación que hace que se desprenda el hollejo de la pulpa para obtener el vino. Luego, ese líquido se guarda en toneles de roble para su estacionamiento. Bueno, en verdad, el proceso es muy largo y complicado, pero lo resumí un poco.**

—**Debe de ser fascinante ver cómo se elabora** —se mostró intrigado el hombre.

—**Sí, es mágico.**

—**¿Cómo se llama la bodega?** —se interesó Amanda.

—**Bodegas** **Saint R, están enclavadas en un oasis en San Rafael, en Mendoza, a los pies de la cordillera de los Andes. Nuestros viñedos son bendecidos con el riego del deshielo.**

—**¿Lleva ese nombre por vos?** —preguntó Bárbara.

—No**, en realidad es por mi abuela. Ella se llamaba Rebecca y fueron ellos, mis abuelos paternos, los que fundaron la bodega. Mi padre la trabajó después, pero recién conseguimos éxito hace algunos años. Mi hermano se encarga de ella hoy en día y la ha convertido en una inversión muy productiva. Hemos ganado hasta algún premio internacional.**

**Elaboramos un muy buen Chardonnay y también tenemos un Gran Reserva Malbec, que es nuestro mayor orgullo. Ése es el que más premios nacionales e internacionales tiene. De hecho, el Malbec es la cepa característica de Argentina, la que nos distingue en el mundo vitivinícola porque es propia de nuestra región, y en Mendoza crece de forma inmejorable, el clima del lugar es más que propicio.**

—**¡Ah! Tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de tu hermano y seguro que confía mucho en él** —observó Brittany.

—**Sin duda lo hacía y calculo que, allá donde esté, debe de seguir estando muy orgulloso de él. Mi papá murió hace diez años de un cáncer galopante que lo devastó a él y a nuestra familia. Por eso mi hermano tuvo que hacerse cargo de los viñedos, porque mamá y yo no entendíamos nada, además yo era muy joven.**

—**Lo siento, Rachel, no lo sabía.**

—**No te preocupes, aunque siempre duele, con los años uno aprende a asumirlo** —aclaró.

judy le acarició el mentón y Britt se arrepintió de que la conversación hubiera llegado a ese punto. Russel permaneció en silencio y su esposa agregó:

—**Es una enfermedad terrible, es verdaderamente espantosa. Nosotros la sufrimos muy de cerca cuando la esposa de Quinn murió hace dos años de un cáncer fulminante en menos de seis meses. La pobrecita ya no parecía ella durante la última época y mi pobre hija querida sufrió tanto todo el proceso... Fue muy agónico verla irse cada día. Quinn fue su enfermera a tiempo completo, no sabés lo mal que lo pasó.**

Rachel empalideció de pronto, le faltaba el aire, todo le daba vueltas y el estómago se le revolvió de pronto.

—**¿Te sentís mal, Rachel?** —preguntó Judy al notar la lividez de su

rostro**.**

— **Sí** —asintió ella y comenzó a llorar.

—**Ay, corazón, disculpanos. No quisimos ponerte así **—se excusó Judy muy afligida.

—**No, no es nada** —dijo ella y la voz le falló.

—**Acompáñala al baño, hija** —la conminó Russel.

Rachel y Brittany se levantaron del lugar y se fueron hacia allí.

—**Tranquilizate, Rachel, sé por qué estás llorando. Sé todo lo que pasó entre vos y mi hermana. Debés calmarte, si no vas a tener que explicarles a mis padres los detalles. Ellos creen que estás así por el recuerdo de tu papá.**

Rachel se había quedado muda y muy descompuesta. Tuvo náuseas, había dejado de llorar y se sujetaba la cabeza. Las palabras de Britt sonaban lejanas, sólo podía pensar en lo mal que había tratado a Quinn, en todas las cosas que la había dicho, en cómo la había humillado, en cómo la había juzgado sin sentido dejándose llevar por la ira, la había comparado con Brody, con esa basura... la había perdido...

—**Rachel, ¿me oís?**

—**Sí, sí, te oigo. ¿Qué hice? ¡Lo arruiné todo!**

—**Tranquila, mi hermana está loca por vos, te perdonará** —quiso animarla Britt.

—**Yo no me perdonaría, no lo haría. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo contó todo? Hace dos meses y medio que estoy sufriendo por élla, ¿cómo pudo callarse?.**

—**Eso es algo que, en su momento, deberá explicarte élla, no puedo decírtelo yo. Vamos a tener que volver a la mesa o va a venir mi mamá para acá. ¿Pensás que podés regresar?**

—**Sí.**

—**Una cosa más, no le digas a mi hermana que lo sabés.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no se lo diga? Se va a enterar igual.**

— **la conozco, Rachel, y eso será peor. Élla tiene su orgullo, luego te explico. Ahora vamos a la mesa y cambiá esa cara que se vienen buenos tiempos. Sé lo que te digo, ustedes dos se arreglarán.**

—**No, Brittany, el viernes la vi y la traté fatal otra vez. Quinn no me va a perdonar, le dije cosas muy feas, la humillé en medio de la calle, no la escuché, desconfié de élla nuevamente. Estaba tan ciega, me pidió muchas veces que la creyera y yo no pude hacerlo.**

—**Lo sé, Quinn me lo contó, me dijo que tenías un buen derechazo** — intentó bromear Britt.

—**Soy una bruta, una bestia. El viernes intentó que habláramos. ¿Por qué no quise escucharla?**

—**Porque sos una cabezota, igual que élla. Quinn también es una idiota, pero élla no tiene cura. Son dos idiotas que prefirieron sufrir en vez de estar juntas.**

—**Quiero irme a Italia a buscarla, es lo único que deseo.**

—**Lo sorprenderemos en la fiesta de mi mamá, yo te voy a ayudar.**

**Pensándolo mejor, creo que sí va a enterarse de que sabés lo de Jennifer. Dejame pensar, ya veremos.**

—**Gracias, aprecio mucho cómo me estás tratando, soy consciente de que no lo merezco.**

—**Uf, la verdad es que no. Mi hermana no lo estaba pasando bien, pero élla también tuvo la culpa. Y supongo que vos tampoco estuviste bien, ¿no? ¿La querés, Rachel?**

—**Más que a mi vida, la amo, no he podido alejarla de mis pensamientos ni de mis sentimientos, aunque nunca la hubiese aceptado sabiendo que élla tenía esposa.**

—**Yo sólo quiero ver feliz a mi hermana, sólo eso. Ahora, a la mesa y con una sonrisa.** —La Tomo las comisuras de los labios y se los levantó, lo que bastó para hacerla reír a desgana.

Poco a poco, Rachel fue encontrando el equilibrio y el almuerzo se desarrolló finalmente en un clima relajado y cordial. A la hora de pedir los postres, Russel pagó la cuenta y se despidió para regresar al trabajo.

—**Bueno, mujeres, su compañía es increíble e inmejorable. Ningún hombre podría sentirse más honrado que yo por estar rodeado de tanta belleza, pero debo irme a generar los dólares que pagarán los vestidos que presumo se irán a comprar para el sábado.**

—**Sí, mi amor, andá a trabajar que yo me encargo de malgastar tu dinero. Traje mi JP Palladium** —bromeó Judy y todos se rieron. Russel las dejó y ellas terminaron de comerse el postre y partieron de compras por la Quinta Avenida. Después, pasaron por el Hotel Peninsula a buscar el equipaje de Rachel y llevarlo al Belaire.

—**Entrá, Rcahel, estás en tu casa** —le pidió Judy cuando bajaron del ascensor y entraron al vestíbulo del ático de la familia Fabray—. **¡Ofelia, ya llegamos! ¡Vení, quiero presentarte a alguien! Esta vieja no oye nada, voy a por ella**.

Rachel se quedó maravillada con la vista panorámica del atardecer de Manhattan sobre el río y con la majestuosa imagen del puente de Queensboro. Se acercó a los ventanales extasiada.

—**Bellísimo, ¿verdad? Si hay algo que extraño mucho de vivir acá es esta vista** —confesó Brittany

—**Me embriaga y me infunde una paz indescriptible.**

—**Así es.**

Judy presentó a Ofelia y Rachel y a ella le pareció la anciana más dulce que había tratado en su vida. Luego Brittany se despidió, pues Santana ya la reclamaba en casa. Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono con Rachel y quedaron en que la pasaría a buscar al día siguiente para ir a cenar a su apartamento. Tras la despedida, Ofelia y Judy instalaron a Rachel en la habitación que había sido de Brittany cuando vivía allí. Permanecía intacta, salvo por los vestidores vacíos.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Heller, ¿pasa algo?<strong> —atendió Quinn extrañada.

—**Señora, disculpe que la moleste, pero la señorita Rachel ha abandonado el hotel y pensé que debía avisarle.**

—**¿Cómo que ha dejado el hotel?** —Quinn se desespera al creer que no había aceptado la propuesta de su padre y volvía a Argentina.

—**Sí, hace un rato. Su hermana y su madre la acompañaron a retirar su equipaje y la llevaron a la casa de sus padres en el Belaire. ¿Quiere que la siga vigilando ahí también?**

—**No, Heller, está bien. Dejá todo, ya no es necesario. De todas formas, pensaba decirte que lo suspendieras. Yo me encargo.** —Quinn cortó y llamó a su hermana, sin entender nada.

—**¿Qué mierda hace Rachel en casa de papá y mamá?** —le espetó a bocajarro.

—**Hola, hermanita, yo también te extraño mucho, gracias por llamar.**

—**¡Y una mierda, Brittany! ¿Me podés explicar?**

—**¿Y vos cómo lo sabés? ¿Tenés a tu lacayo vigilando a Rachel? Es un poco obsesivo, ¿no te parece?.**

—**No me jodas, Brittany, te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué hace Rachel en casa?**

—**Sabés cómo es mamá, Quinn. Hoy la conoció en la oficina, se enteró de que era argentina y quedó encantada con ella. Y por si eso fuera poco, terminó descubriendo que Rachel es hija de su mejor amiga de la secundaria.**

—**¿Qué? ¿La mamá de Rachel y nuestra madre se conocen?**

—**Sí, ella y mamá eran amigas en la adolescencia.**

—**Y, por supuesto, no pudo dejar a Rachel en el hotel. ¡Dios, qué enredo!**

—**Sí, a ella no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. Otra coincidencia del destino entre ustedes.**

—**¿Y vos? ¿Cómo apareciste en escena?**

—**Fuimos todos a almorzar y ahí me la presentaron. Por cierto, me cayó de maravilla, Quinn, es increíble.**

—**Bueno, ¡ahora me vas a decir que se van a hacer buenas amigas!**

—**¿Por qué no si va a convertirse en mi cuñada?**

—**No me jodas. Rachel no quiere saber nada de mí.**

—**Ahora que la conozco, puedo jugar a tu favor, hermanita.**

—**Ni se te ocurra, no te metas, no soy una cría a quien tienen que conseguirle una cita.**

—**Uf... qué amarga sos.**

—**¿Hablaron de mí?**

—**Te creés el ombligo del mundo, chiquita. Claro que no, si te nombramos fue sólo de pasada, pero andá pensando que, en casa de mamá y papá, Rachel puede enterarse de lo de Jennifer.**

—**Que se entere y que la mate la culpa y que se joda, yo le advertí de que se arrepentiría y no me escuchó.**

—**¡Ay, qué mala! Quinn Fabray, en realidad, sos una cobarde, preferís que se entere por terceros. Quizá la que no pueda perdonarte, después de eso, sea ella por hacerla sufrir y por callarte una verdad tan importante. Para serte sincera, si yo fuera ella no te perdonaría, sos una hipócrita.**

—**Chao, Brittany, acá es muy tarde.**

—**Chao, yo no te llamé.**

—**Sos insufrible.**

—**Te quiero, tonta. Esperá, no cortes, la invité a cenar a casa mañana.**

—**¿Ah, sí?** —preguntó élla como si no le interesara.

—**Sí, hoy a la tarde salimos de compras. ¿Tu lacayo no te lo dijo?**

—**No lo sabía. ¿Y?**

—**Y nada, me cae muy bien, las dos nos caímos bien.**

—**Siempre supe que sería así, se lo dije en Buenos Aires. Chao, Britt.**

—**Chao, que descanses.**

Quinn estaba contrariada, últimamente vivía de malhumor. Ahora resultaba que ella se llevaba bien con todos. Conociéndola, se imaginaba cómo trataba a su familia con amabilidad. A Britt ya se la había metido en el bolsillo y pensaba que eso era injusto. Sentía envidia de que ellos pudiesen estar con ella y disfrutarla y élla no, ¡con lo que la quería! No era razonable que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo y que ella la despreciara y la juzgara injustamente.

Había estado esperando todo el día una llamada de su padre para ver qué había sucedido y élla no se había dignado hacerlo. Si ahora Heller no le hubiera contado, no se hubiera ni enterado de que Rachel estaba alojada en su casa. Marcó el teléfono de Russel, estaba furiosa.

—**Quinn, ¿qué hacés despierta a esta hora? Allá son las tres de la mañana.**

—**Como vos no me llamabas, lo hice yo.**

Era la hora de la cena en casa de los Fabray. Rachel, al oír que era Quinn, se puso alerta y Judy empezó a mandarle saludos a voces, igual que Ofelia.

—**¡Ay, cállense, son dos cotorras, no oigo nada!**

Russel se levantó y se fue hasta la otra punta de la sala para poder hablar con tranquilidad, Rachel se lamentó y se sintió triste otra vez.

—**Ahora sí, hija, ahora te oigo. No te llamé porque no tenía novedades, lo siento. No imaginé que estarías esperando, lamento no haberlo considerado. Rachel aún no me contestó, claro, me dijo que lo pensará, que es una buena propuesta y que la analizará muy bien. Incluso se interesó en saber si vos estabas de acuerdo. Le di toda esta semana para que lo pensara. Aparte de eso fue un día muy raro, ella está acá en este momento cenando con nosotros.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

—**¿Y cómo lo sabés?**

—**Hablé con Brittany.**

—**Ah, bueno, entonces ya estás al tanto de las novedades.**

—**Sí, Britt ya me contó. ¿Cómo está?**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Rachel, papá, Rachel, ¿quién va a ser?**

—**Ah, un poco cohibida, ya sabés cómo es tu mamá, pero está bien. La instalaron en la habitación de Britt. Ofelia y tu madre se encargarán de**

**hacerla sentir más que bien.**

—**Que mamá no la invada, por favor. Rachel debe de haber aceptado ir ahí por compromiso.**

—**La verdad es que no le quedó otro remedio, pero no te aflijas porque ellas se entienden. Hoy anduvieron de compras. Se llevarán muy bien, ¿eso no te contenta?**

—**Supongo que sí, te dejo.** —En realidad no lo contentaba, tenía celos de su madre y pensó que se estaba volviendo loca.

—**Esperá, saludá a tu mamá.**

—**No, papá, estoy cansada, seguro que estará a mil revoluciones por minuto con Rachel ahí. Mandale un beso de mi parte.**

—**Bueno, hija, un abrazo** —se despidió Russel y colgó. Como era de esperar, Judy le recriminó que no le hubiera pasado con élla—. **Judy, son las tres de la mañana en Milán. Quinn llamó por unas cosas que necesitaba saber, sólo por trabajo. Te mandó besos y a vos también, Ofelia, ¿no viste que casi no hablamos?**

—**Está bien, no dije nada. ¡Las tres de la mañana! ¿Y por qué estaba despierta a esa hora?**

—**No lo sé, Judy, tu hija es adulta. Además, élla está en Milán y yo estoy acá; no sé por qué está despierta, no debe de tener sueño.**

—**Está bien, querido, no te enfades.**

—**No me enfado, pero debés darte cuenta de que tus hijos crecieron. Lo siento, Rachel.**

—**No te preocupes, Russel, creo que a todas las madres les cuesta asumir eso. Mi madre es igual que Judy, se preocupa por todo.**

—**No me des esos ánimos, pequeña, que esta semana también viene tu madre y van a ser demasiadas mujeres en mi vida para un único hombre en esta casa, porque Samuel casi nunca está... Creo que no es justo. **

Todos se rieron, continuaron comiendo y, después de la cena, tomaron el café en la sala. Rachel se sentía muy a gusto con los padres de Quinn. Russel, tras el café, se fue a dormir.

—**¿Querés ver fotos viejas, Rachel? Creo que tengo algunas del Cardenal Spínola y seguro que está tu madre. Déjame buscarlas.**

Se sintió animada, seguro que Judy también traería de Quinn. Estuvieron mirando fotografías hasta altas horas de la madrugada y, aunque quería disimular, cada vez que aparecía una de Quinn, Rachel se quedaba embobada mirándola. Le extrañó que no hubiera fotos de la boda de ésta, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, tampoco había ninguna donde élla estuviera con su mujer. Tras varias horas decidieron irse a dormir, pues estaban exhaustas y a las dos se les cerraban los ojos.

**Gracias por los reviews y perdón por los errores**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

A Rachel Le costó dormirse, la angustia de saber que quizá había perdido a Quinn la asfixiaba, pero a diferencia de cómo se había sentido días atrás, en esos momentos no lloraba, sólo pensaba y repensaba posibles soluciones. ¿Bastaría con echarse en sus brazos y rogarle perdón? Pensó en suplicarle y humillarse de todas las formas posibles, no le importaba, sólo quería recuperarla, sólo quería volver a sentir su olor y embriagarse con élla.

El martes por la tarde, Rachel se quedó sola en el apartamento. Judy había ido con una amiga a encargar las flores para el sábado y ella estaba aburrida hasta el hastío porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera Ofelia estaba ahí para conversar un rato, porque estaba mirando la televisión en el cuarto de planchado. Así que aprovechó y se escurrió en la habitación que había sido de Quinn cuando vivía allí. Se metió en el vestidor y, como una adicta, olió su ropa. ¡Cuánto deseaba que las cosas se arreglasen entre ellas! En el armario, había un frasco de perfume que Paula destapó para aspirarlo profundamente y llenar sus fosas nasales con ese olor que la extasiaba. Siguió recorriendo la habitación y, en una de las mesillas de noche, vio una foto de Quinn con una mujer en brazos. Al instante supo que se trataba de Jennifer, élla la besaba en la mejilla y ella lucía frágil, ojerosa, cansada y extremamente delgada. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, para ocultar la calvicie producto de la quimioterapia, pero se veía bonita, de tez blanca y ojos marrones, una belleza bastante común, nada extraordinaria. Por fin, Jennifer tenía rostro.

No sintió celos, por el contrario, le produjo una enorme pena. Esa mujer pertenecía a su pasado y eso no podía borrarse. No quería sentirse angustiada, sólo deseaba que Quinn volviese para empezar a reconquistarla.

Salió de la habitación, se abrigó y decidió irse a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para Judy, pero antes de irse avisó al ama de llaves. Ya en la calle, comprobó que el día era muy frío. Se puso los auriculares para escuchar música mientras caminaba y se fue a buscar el metro.

_**«¿Qué comprarle a una mujer que lo tiene todo?»,**_ pensaba mientras caminaba por la Quinta Avenida.

Finalmente, decidió entrar en Gucci otra vez. El vendedor que había atendido a Quinn el día en que habían estado allí juntas la reconoció de inmediato y se acercó muy cordialmente para ofrecerle su ayuda. Tenía una tonadilla italiana y mezclaba bastante los idiomas.

—_**Buon pomeriggio**_, **es un placer tenerla por aquí nuevamente, señorita. Usted es la **_**fidanzata **_**de la señora Fabray, ¿verdad?**

A Rachel le encantó que la confundieran con la novia de Quinn y no se molestó en sacarlo de su error, sólo le devolvió el saludo.

—**Buenas tardes, seguramente usted podrá serme de gran ayuda.**

—**A la orden, **_**signorina**_**, llámeme Ettore.**

Rachel le explicó que estaba buscando un regalo para una persona que lo tenía todo. Como sabía que no conseguiría que fuera algo realmente especial, esperaba, al menos, encontrar algo de muy buen gusto.

—**Disculpe, espero no parecerle atrevido, estoy intentando entender quién recibirá el obsequio, ¿es tal vez para la señora Quinn?**

—**No, Ettore, es para su madre.**

—**Ah, en ese caso, vayamos al otro sector, **_**qui per favore**_.

Ettore la guió y allí le presentó a Tania, otra vendedora, que, según él, la sabría orientar muy bien, ya que era quien siempre atendía a la Mama de Quinn cuando iba de compras.

Rachel se sintió aliviada por haber ido ahí. Tras elegir el regalo, salió del local satisfecha con su compra y decidió seguir mirando los escaparates de la avenida. Terminó en Saks, donde hizo compras para sus sobrinos, y también se permitió algún capricho para ella en Chanel y en Louis Vuitton.

Al final, fue hacia el Rockefeller Center, donde sabía que estaba Michael Kors; su ropa le encantaba y en ese establecimiento, simplemente, hizo que su tarjeta echara humo.

Como iba muy cargada, decidió Tomar un taxi. Ir de compras la había distraído de su desazón, aunque todo lo que había adquirido tenía el único objetivo de agradar a Quinn. El sábado parecía estar tan lejos que la ansiedad la desesperaba; sólo pensaba en volver a verla.

Llegó al Belaire y, mientras subía en el ascensor, sonó su teléfono. Brittany le avisaba de que en un rato pasaría a buscarla.

—**¡Hola, Judy! ¿Cómo te fue con las flores?** —preguntó Rachel al entrar al ático.

—**Muy bien, el sábado a primera hora llevarán todo a Los Hamptons.**

**Vas a ver qué arreglos tan hermosos elegimos, no quiero adelantarte nada para que te sorprendas.** —Ambas sonrieron y Judy la abrazó con afecto; a ella le gustaba dejarse mimar, porque en esos días estaba muy sensible—. **Veo que fuiste de compras.**

Rachel se apresuró a llevar los paquetes a su habitación. La mujer la seguía, pero antes de que entrara en el cuarto escondió el regalo en el vestidor y le mostró el resto.

Brittany no tardó en llegar y Rachel bajó en seguida. El viaje fue corto; Santana, que ya había llegado del trabajo, estaba cocinando. Santana todavía era empleada de Mindland, y tenía horario de oficina, puesto que, desde que se había casado con Britt, había pasado de chófer a administrativa. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Brittany acompañó a Rachel a recorrer la propiedad y le explicó que la habían comprado amueblada, y que se había encargado de la decoración un famoso diseñador de interiores. Durante la cena, la pareja le contó cómo se habían conocido. Habían salido a escondidas durante cuatro meses, porque Santana temía que todos se opusiesen a su relación. Quien más reticencias tuvo al enterarse fue Russel, pero no por la posición económica de Santana, sino porque no podía asumir que Brittany se hubiera enamorado. También le contaron que Quinn había mediado mucho entre ellas; su condición de mellizas hacía que siempre se apoyaran en todo.

Rachel se sentía muy a gusto; Santana, que era muy ocurrente, la había caído muy bien. Según Brittany, su buen humor era lo que más la había enamorado, pero esa Mujer, además de ser muy agradable, esa noche había demostrado ser una estupenda cocinera. Conversaron con fluidez y Brittany le habló también de la clínica de fertilidad y biogenética que dirigía con su hermano Sebastian, el único del clan Fabray que le quedaba por conocer. De los cuatro hermanos, él era el más serio y formal, aunque ésta destacó que trabajar a su lado era muy fácil y agradable.

En cuanto a la clínica, Rachel se interesó en saber qué era lo que se hacía allí exactamente. La joven Fabray le contó entonces que, además de brindar a sus pacientes tratamientos para la infertilidad y métodos de fertilización asistida, también contaban con programas de donación de ovocitos, cigotos y embriones. Asimismo ofrecían a sus pacientes la posibilidad de elegir el sexo de su bebé y que cada vez era más común que las parejas utilizaran ese servicio, ya fuera porque tenían alguna enfermedad genética o porque no querían arriesgarse, por ejemplo, a tener un tercer hijo del mismo sexo. En ese caso, se practicaba una fecundación in vitro que garantizaba que los padres tendrían un hijo del sexo deseado.

Rachel estaba fascinada con la vehemencia de Brittany al explicar su trabajo, se notaba que amaba su clínica y que se sentía orgullosa de la labor que hacían. Ahondando en esa confianza que había nacido entre ambas, le contó que sus sobrinos habían nacido por fertilización asistida, ya que su cuñada no lograba quedarse embarazada.

—**Son los mellizos más bellos de la Tierra** —aseveró Briittany, mostrándose como la tía más orgullosa—, **ya los conocerás. Están llenos de salud y fueron una gran bendición para nuestra familia.**

Rachel estaba muy a gusto, la neoyorquina le infundía simpatía y podía sentir que le profesaba cierto aprecio. Santana se fue a ver la televisión y las dejó solas.

—**La primera vez que Quinn me habló de vos **—le contó— **me dijo que nosotras dos podríamos llevarnos muy bien, porque teníamos muchas cosas en común, entre ellas la afición por los zapatos y los bolsos.** —Ambas sonrieron.

—**Anoche me llamó** —confesó Brittany , y la miró para estudiar su reacción.

—**¿Y qué te dijo?** —preguntó un tanto recelosa: temía escuchar que en Italia había conocido a alguien.

—**Se había enterado de que ya no estabas en el hotel y de que mamá y yo te habíamos acompañado al Belaire.**

—**Tu papá le habrá contado, quizá, porque ayer llamó mientras estábamos cenando.**

—**Es posible** —mintió Britt, porque no estaba dispuesta a decirle que su hermana la vigilaba.

—**Aunque no me extrañaría que me hubiera hecho seguir** —continuó Rachel—, **porque dejó a Heller acá. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que él es su soplón. En Buenos Aires, lo hacía**.

Brittany enmudeció y consideró que su nueva amiga era muy sagaz.

—**¿Y no te molestaba que actuara así? **—le preguntó asombrada por la naturalidad con que aceptaba ese acoso.

—**¿Cómo evitarlo?** —Rcahel se encogió de hombros—. **Pero me angustia pensar que el viernes por la noche salí con un amigo y seguro que élla se enteró y se puso furiosa. Quinn siempre sabe todo lo que ocurre. ¡Además es tan celosa...! En Buenos Aires, a menudo se enojaba por la ropa que usaba, por el trato con mis amigos, por la confianza con mis compañeros de trabajo.**

—**¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es una novedad! —**exclamó Brittany y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta**—. Por favor, Rachel, no le expliques nada de lo que te digo.**

—**No te preocupes, lo más probable es que no quiera ni verme después de lo del viernes pasado.**

—**No seas tonta, no pienses así. Debo decirte que nunca tuvo celos de nadie que se acercara a Jennifer; a ella le hubiese encantado que ocurriera, pero no era así.**

—**¿En serio?** —Brittany asintió con la cabeza—. **¿Te llevabas bien con ella?**

—**La verdad es que ella no se llevaba bien con ninguno de nosotros; siempre creyó que no la queríamos.**

—**¿Por qué creía eso, acaso era cierto?**

—**No exactamente. ¡Con lo buenos que son mis padres...! Mis viejos ven a un gato moribundo en la calle y lo meten en su casa. Es un tema complicado y, si Quinn nunca te habló de ella, no creo que esté bien que yo lo haga.**

—**Por favor, Brittany, ilumíname, me siento tan insegura por todo.**

Ésta la abrazó y tras pensarlo unos instantes le dijo:

—**Veamos, prométeme que Quinn nunca va a enterarse de esta conversación.**

—**Te lo prometo, no tenés de qué preocuparte.**

Brittany hizo una pausa.

—**Quinn y Jennifer se hicieron novias en bachillerato, mi hermana siempre fue muy linda y las chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor a ellas no le importaron que Quinn fuera Intersexual, Si bien Jennifer era linda, nunca tuvo una belleza extrema y se sentía insegura. Al principio, yo no entendía qué le había visto Quinn, pero la relación entre ellas fue avanzando hasta que Quinn empezó a sentirse asfixiada y la abandonó. En realidad, no estaba enamorada y comenzó a salir con otras chicas. Era muy joven y hacía ya dos años que estaba con Jennifer pero nunca le fue infiel, de eso puedo darte fe. Sin embargo, Jennifer insistió hasta la saciedad, la persiguió hasta que volvieron y volvieron a ser novias durante siete años más. Pero salían un tiempo, se peleaban, entonces Quinn aprovechaba para conocer a otras mujeres, a veces a varias a la vez, luego Jennifer se empeñaba en recuperarla y élla, hastiada de mujeres sin sentido en ****su vida, accedía y volvía con ella, pero ella no le hacía feliz, porque discutían sin parar. Cuando Quinn se enteró de su enfermedad, estaban distanciadas y reanudó la relación por compasión, aunque nunca quiso reconocerlo, y nos informó de que se iba a casar. Toda la familia se opuso, Rachel, porque sabíamos que no la amaba, que sólo actuaba por piedad. ¡Pobre Jennifer! A mí no me podía ni ver, porque decía que yo cubría a Quinn en sus correrías. Para colmo, ¡un día nos oyó discutiendo porque yo me oponía a su boda! Yo no quería que mi hermana fuera infeliz. Desde ese día, Jennifer no me habló nunca más.**

**»Quinn y yo nos veíamos a escondidas, porque ella se oponía y, como estaba enferma, Quinn no quería angustiarla. Finalmente, se casaron en el hospital y ella no dejó que yo fuera. Había empeorado de golpe y no pudo hacerse fiesta, ni ceremonia ni nada de lo que habían planeado. Estuvieron casadas durante tres meses. Cuando ella murió, Quinn se sintió la persona más culpable del mundo por no haberla hecho feliz durante los siete años que habían estado juntas. Yo opino que ella no fue feliz porque estaba obsesionada con mi hermana y, que Dios me perdone lo que voy a decir, creo que ella estaba fascinada por la posición económica y social que tenía al lado de Quinn: Jennifer era muy materialista y no la disimulaba.**

**»Pero su muerte tomo tan de improvisa a mi hermana, que optó por cargar con toda la culpa. Además, sus suegros no tuvieron miramientos y la atribuyeron la infelicidad de su hija con tanta vehemencia que terminaron por convencerla. Durante todo este tiempo la hicieron sentir responsable de su muerte, aunque, por suerte, no pudieron persuadirlo de que Quinn diera vida a los embriones que Jennifer había dejado congelados.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Qué?**

—**Cuando se supo que Jennifer recibiría quimioterapia, Sebastian y yo les aconsejamos que guardaran embriones fecundados y también óvulos preservados para cuando ella se curara. De esa manera, podrían tener hijos propios. ¡Eran tan jóvenes...! No sé si lo sabés, pero someterse a quimio suele producir infertilidad**.

—**No lo sabía, desconocía el tema por completo** —admitió Rachel—, **disculpa mi ignorancia.**

—**No te preocupes, muy pocos lo saben, no todos los oncólogos informan de ello. El caso es que ella nunca se curó y los suegros de mi hermana pretendían que élla alquilara un vientre y les diera un nieto. Creo que fue ahí cuando élla se dio cuenta de que nunca había querido tener hijos con ella y, entonces, le sobrevino otra vez la culpa. En la actualidad, sus suegros piensan interponer una demanda, porque quieren conseguir los óvulos para procrearlos con otro esperma, aduciendo que no pueden superar la muerte de su hija**.

Brittany prefirió no contarle lo de los embriones.

—**Pero Jennifer hubiese querido hijos con Quinn, no con otro.**

—**Exacto, por eso élla nunca cedió.**

—**Ahora la entiendo. Cuando nos conocimos, élla me dijo que no podía darme amor porque su vida era demasiada complicada.**

—**Pero se enamoró. Élla te ama, Rachel.**

—**Sí y yo, como si élla no tuviera suficientes problemas, le traje algunos más. ¡Soy una imbécil!** —exclamó y se puso a llorar. Brittany intentó calmarla—. **Lo que más preocupada me tiene **—siguió— **es que no sé qué estará pensando de mí, igual se imagina que ya me olvidé de élla.**

—**¿Con quién saliste el viernes?**

—**Con Matthew, un amigo que vive acá. Estoy segura de que Quinn se enteró y sé que se va a enojar mucho. El viernes, cuando nos encontramos, me recriminó que hubiera ido a esperarme al aeropuerto. Ésa fue una de las cosas por las que terminamos discutiendo, porque élla también había ido a buscarme**.

—**¿Y ese Matthew es sólo un amigo para vos?**

—**Él querría ser algo más.**

—**Mi hermana debe de estar muy enfadada. ¿Sabés? Estuve pensando y es obvio que se enterará de que estás al tanto de Jennifer**.

—**Sí, Brittany, yo también estuve pensando en eso. De qué otra forma podría explicarse mi cambio de predisposición hacia élla. Tu hermana sabe perfectamente que, de no estar libre, no tendría posibilidades conmigo. Debo asumir todas las consecuencias de no haberla escuchado, por comportarme como una chiquilla**.

—**Élla tampoco actuó con demasiada adultez. Aunque sea mi hermana, no voy a hacer la vista gorda. Quinn tendría que haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio.** —Rachel hizo un mohín—. **Ayer cuando hablé con élla, le sugerí que podías enterarte de lo de Jennifer en casa de mamá y papá.**

—**¿Y qué dijo?**

—**¿En serio querés saberlo?**

—**Por favor.**

—**Que era mejor así, que te carcomería la culpa por haber desconfiado de élla.**

—**Y tiene razón, así estoy, sólo espero que no sea tarde. Élla me advirtió varias veces de que me arrepentiría.**

—**¡Ay, qué situación! ¡Las dos están muertos de amor!**

—**¿De verdad creés que está muerto de amor por mí?**

—**¿Todavía lo dudás? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer mi hermana para demostrártelo? ¿Por qué desconfiás tanto de élla? **

—**Se trata de algo que me pasó y para mí también es difícil hablar de ello. **—Tomó aire e hizo una pausa.

—**No me cuentes, si no querés.**

—**No, está bien, tengo que quitarme ese estigma de encima**.

Rachel le explicó lo que le había pasado con Brody y Brittany, apenada, cerró los ojos e intentó ponerse en su lugar.

—**¡Oh, claro! Supongo que eso explica tu inseguridad y también por qué te obcecaste tanto cuando creíste que Quinn era casada.**

—**¿No piensan dormir, ustedes dos, hoy?** —preguntó Santana asomándose por el resquicio de la puerta. Rcahel miró la hora en su reloj.

—**¡Son las doce!**

—**¡Qué tarde, ni cuenta me había dado!** —exclamó Brittany—. **Vamos, Rachel, te llevo a casa.**

—**No, ¿cómo van a andar solas a esta hora? Las llevo yo** —se ofreció santana de muy buen grado.

—**¿No querés quedarte a dormir acá? Hay lugar de sobra.**

—**Me encantaría, Brittany, pero mañana tenemos que ir a recoger a mi mamá al aeropuerto con Judy.**

—**Ok, vamos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El miércoles por la noche, la madre de Quinn había organizado una cena en su casa para que sus hijos conocieran a su amiga. Durante la cena, Shelby se enteró de quién era Quinn, porque, como era la único que faltaba, Judy le acercó un portarretratos para mostrarle a su hija menor. Shelby arrinconó a su hija a la primera oportunidad.

—**Rachel Berry, ¿querés explicarme qué pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!**

—**¡Chis! Pueden oírnos, mamá, y acá nadie sabe de mi historia con Quinn.**

—**¿Estás loca, niña? ¡El sábado en la fiesta estará con su mujer! **Shelby ya estaba al tanto de todo, porque su hija, un día que estaba muy angustiada, se lo había contado por teléfono.

—**No, mamá, élla no tiene mujer, es viuda. Todo fue una terrible confusión.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Calla, ahí viene Judy, después hablamos!**

La familia Fabray era exquisita y oficiaban de excelentes anfitriones. La cena había sido muy hogareña y Rachel y Shelby se habían sentido muy cómodas. Cuando se fueron a dormir todos, la joven se metió en la habitación de su madre y se deslizó en la cama junto a ella, como cuando era pequeña. Shel estaba rendida pero se dio cuenta de que su hija la necesitaba. Parecía un cachorrito buscando cobijo; entonces, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta, la escuchó. Ésta le contó toda la biografía de Quinn y lloró en sus brazos hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Shelby la besó interminablemente, la abrazó, le acarició la espalda, la cara y secó su llanto hasta que ella se calmó.

—**La cagué, mami, sé que no te gusta que hable mal, pero es la verdad.**

—**Rachel, hija querida, si élla te fue a buscar al aeropuerto es porque todavía le importás.**

—**Sí, mamá, pero quizá se cansó de rogarme que la escuchara. ¿Y si conoce a alguien en Italia y se olvida de mí?**

—**Ay, Rachel, no seas tan fatalista. ¿Por qué pensar que justo ahora va a conocer a alguien? Además, hija, si élla te ama no va a reemplazarte tan fácilmente.**

—**Pero podría pasar que ahora encontrara a alguien allá y se enamorara, como cuando me conoció a mí en Buenos Aires.**

—**Eso no sucederá. Vas a ver que, cuando regrese del viaje, se van a reconciliar.**

—**No lo sé, mami. Ojalá tengas razón, pero hay algo más. Vos sabés que yo vine acá por trabajo.**

—**Sí, claro, ya sé.**

Entonces, Rachel le habló de la oferta laboral que le habían hecho.

—**¡Hija, vas a estar muy lejos! Pero... bueno, de todas formas, si te arreglas con élla, igual te vas a venir a Nueva York, así que da un poco igual, ¿no?**

—**Todavía no acepté, mami.**

—**¡¿Qué?! Rcahel, es una gran oportunidad para vos, estás casi en la cúspide de tu carrera.**

—**Sí, lo sé, pero si Quinn no quiere volver conmigo, no podré seguir trabajando a su lado, se me rompería el corazón a diario.**

—**Es un riesgo que tenés que asumir. La vida no es fácil, hija. Decime algo y contéstame con el corazón, ¿antes de enterarte de que Quinn no tenía mujer, pensabas aceptar?**

—**No tuve tiempo de considerarlo, pero presumo que sí, porque quería demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, soy muy profesional.**

—**Entonces, perdóname, pero no sé a qué le estás dando tantas vueltas. No tenés nada más que pensar. Además, una oportunidad como ésta no se da todos los días. Dale, cambia esa cara, cuando viniste para acá, creías que todo estaba perdido con Quinn. No entiendo por qué estás tan negativa. Te hicieron una excelente oferta laboral y, encima, ala Mujer ala que a más está libre y piensa en vos. Rachel, mi amor, todo va a ir bien. Ahora, a dormir, por favor, se me cierran los ojos. Pensá en positivo, hija.**

—**Tenés razón, mamá, no voy a esperar hasta el viernes. Mañana iré a Mindland a hablar con Russel y le diré que acepto.**

—**Me parece una gran decisión, ¡ésa es mi chica valiente!**

—**Si, mamá, perdóname por desvelarte y gracias por escucharme y por los mimos. Estoy muy feliz de que se haya dado esta coincidencia entre vos y Judy. Me encanta tenerte acá conmigo. **Shel le llenó la cara de besos y Rachel se levantó y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>A media mañana, Mandy le anunció a Russel que Rachel estaba en el vestíbulo. Ella se asomó a la puerta del despacho y Russel se puso de pie para recibirla.<p>

—**Adelante, Rachel, pasá, querida.**

—**Hola, Russel, perdóname por venir sin previo aviso, pero esta mañana no encontré oportunidad para advertirte de que vendría, Bárbara estaba todo el tiempo a mi lado.**

—**Presumo, entonces, que tu visita tiene que ver con mi propuesta.**

—**Exacto, Russel tomé una decisión. Anoche me quedé hablando con mi madre hasta tarde. Quizá te extrañe que, tratándose de mi trabajo, necesitara consultarlo con ella, pero estoy metida en un gran lío del que presiento que no tenés idea.** Russel la miró a los ojos, entrecerró los suyos, frunció la boca y la tomo de las manos.

—**¿Te referís a Quinn?**

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—**¿Vos lo sabías?**

—**La verdad es que la única que no está enterada en casa es Judy**

—**¿Samuel también está al tanto?**

—**Tiene conocimiento de que ustedes mantuvieron una relación, nada más. No te sientas cohibida, lo que existió entre ambas pertenece a la intimidad de ambas.**

—**¿Élla te contó?**

Russel asintió en silencio.

—**¿Y hasta dónde sabés de nosotras?**

—**¿Por qué querés saber eso?**

—**Me gustaría saber cómo definió Quinn nuestra relación.**

Russel sonrió.

—**¿Y por qué me lo preguntás a mí? ¿Acaso no tenés claro qué hubo entre ustedes dos?**

—**Tenés razón, disculpá.**

Rachel había sonado un tanto desesperada y Russel pensó en decirle que lo sabía todo, incluso el motivo de su ruptura, pero decidió no inmiscuirse y calló. Se levantó y sirvió café para ambos.

—**Bueno, Rachel, te escucho.**

—**La verdad, Russel, es que desde que me lo propusiste tenía claro que aceptaría, aun sabiendo que mi decisión significaría trabajar a diario con Quinn. Mi carrera es muy importante y, por encima de todo, soy una profesional.**

—**Bien, pero... porque presiento que hay un pero, el tono de tu voz te delata.**

— **Tenés razón, hay una objeción, porque ahora las cosas han cambiado.**

—**¿No vas a aceptar?**

—**Depende de vos. Ahora que sé que Quinn no está casada... Quiero decir, no sé si sabías el motivo por el cual nos distanciamos...**

—**Sí, Rachel , lo sabía** —le confesó con una caída de ojos.

—**De acuerdo, entonces no hay nada más que explicar. Sólo te diré que voy a intentar recuperar nuestra relación y, si vos no estás de acuerdo con que mezclemos el trabajo y la vida personal, no aceptaré tu oferta, porque mi prioridad en este momento es reconquistar el amor de tu hija. A día de hoy, no hay otra cosa que me importe más.**

—**Resuelvan su vida privada como mejor les parezca, Rachel, mientras eso no interfiera en la empresa. Además, debo decirte que estoy curado de espanto con mis hijos. Todos acabaron mezclando el placer con trabajo, salvo Sebastian. Por último, Rachel...** —Russel se acercó y la tomo de las manos—, **si yo no hubiese sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera te hubiese hecho venir. ¿Sabés una cosa? Me gustas como nuera **—Rachel se aflojó y sonrió tímidamente**—. Hey, pequeña, ¡te acabo de decir que me gustas como nuera y sólo recibo una sonrisa desteñida!**

—**Es que primero debo convencer a tu hija de que me perdone.**

—**¡Bah, dalo por hecho! Vení acá y dame un beso y un abrazo. Cambiá esa cara, acabas de tomar una gran decisión y no te arrepentirás. Y estoy seguro de que yo tampoco.**

—**Gracias por la confianza.**

Russel le palmeó la mano y le sonrió con franqueza.

—**Te lo has ganado.**

—**¿Cuándo le vas a contar a Judy?**

—**Será mi regalo de cumpleaños, pienso hacerlo en Los Hamptons.**

—**Y a Quinn, ¿cuándo le vas a decir? ¿Le vas a comunicar que acepté?**

—**Hoy mismo, Rachel. Si no lo hiciera, se enojaría mucho, y también se lo transmitiré a Samuel, aunque presumo que eso no te interesa tanto.** Ambos se sonrieron.

—**¿Puedo pedirte un favor? No es nada que te comprometa. ¿Podrías decirle que iba a aceptar el puesto independientemente de cuál fuera su estado civil?**

—**Creo que de eso tendrás que convencerla vos, pero veré cómo puedo sugerírsela.**

—**Gracias. Te dejo para que puedas seguir trabajando. Además, tenemos que acompañar a mamá a comprarse un vestido para el sábado.**

—**De acuerdo, Rachel, estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado, sé que dejo Mindland en buenas manos.**

—**Gracias, Russel, espero no defraudarte.**

—**Sé que no lo harás.**

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba en el hotel, recién duchada, y no veía el momento de regresar a Nueva York, porque no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Rcahel. Estaba vistiéndose para una cena de negocios que tenía con un ejecutivo interesado en adquirir una franquicia para abrir una tienda en Francia. Su móvil sonó y élla lo tomo de la mesilla de noche. Era un whatsapp de audio que le había enviado Rachel. Sus manos temblaron, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y escuchó ansioso el mensaje; era la canción de Adele <em>One and only<em>. Sus acordes la transportaron al día en que hicieron el amor con ese tema de fondo, que élla había elegido. Aquella noche la había llevado a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Buenos Aires para festejar su nombramiento, y después, en su apartamento, la había hecho el amor durante horas y de todas las formas posibles. Al día siguiente, habían empezado las llamadas. «¿Qué quiere decirme Rachel con esta canción? ¿Por qué me la envía?», se preguntó Quinn azorada. Mientras hacía conjeturas, sonó el teléfono.

—**Papá, ¿cómo estás?** —contestó secamente.

—**Bien, hija, muy bien, tengo novedades, por eso te llamo. Pensé que te gustaría enterarte antes que nadie. **Quinn supo de inmediato lo que esa canción significaba.

—**Rachel aceptó, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, ¿cómo lo sabés?**

—**Papá, ¿Rachel entendió lo de Jennifer?** —Quinn estaba segura de que ella ya lo sabía y por eso había aceptado.

—**Sí, hija, lo sabe, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse. Esa verdad iba a salir a la luz en cualquier momento, pero ya había tomado la decisión antes.**

—**¿Cómo se enteró?**

—**Rachel estaba refiriéndose a la enfermedad de su padre y tu mamá metió la pata.**

—**Está bien, te dejo, estoy arreglándome para salir, tengo una reunión con un francés que contactó conmigo esta mañana para abrir una franquicia.**

—¡**Qué buena noticia! ¿No parecés muy contenta con la decisión de Rachel?.**

—**Me siento un poco extraña, papá. Para serte totalmente sincera, necesitaría saber qué piensa ella en realidad. No veo la hora de volver**.

Cuando cortó la comunicación con su padre, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Miró la pantalla y era Rachel, pero dejó que saltara el contestador; su venganza había empezado. **«¿Ah, sí? De pronto te dieron ganas de hablar, pues ahora la que no quiere hacerlo soy yo. Voy a hacerte saber lo que se siente cuando rogás y no te dan ni una oportunidad.»**

**Gracias por los reviews y no voy a dejar la historia, no sé si es legal o ilegal adaptar un libro , pero no me gusta dejar las historias hasta las mitad asi q… las voy a terminar.. besote.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Quinn estaba volviéndose loca por hablar con ella, pero también pensaba hacerla sufrir. Estaba enfadada por muchos motivos: porque ella había arriesgado lo que tenían; porque no la había creído; porque la había juzgado injustamente; porque le había negado sus labios y no había dejado que la tocara; porque había permitido que ese idiota la abrazara, la fuera a buscar al aeropuerto e intentara besarla. Necesitaba que pagara por la bofetada que le había dado en plena calle, quería que rogara, quería que le remordiera la conciencia.

Rachel insistió tres veces más, pero élla seguía en sus trece. Puso su teléfono en vibración y partió hacia el restaurante japonés, donde la estaban esperando y donde debía concentrarse en hacer buenos negocios, para eso había ido a Europa.

Cuando entró en el local, le preguntó a la relaciones públicas si el señor Luc Renau había llegado. Ésta, en tono cordial, le indicó la mesa en que lo aguardaban un hombre y una hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Su pelo castaño resaltaba sus infartantes ojos celestes, medía un metro setenta y sus curvas eran perfectas. Quinn calculó que tenía implantes en el pecho, pero eran del tamaño idóneo, nada demasiado exuberante, aunque lucía un escote bastante atrevido. Era una mujer muy sensual. Quinn se acercó y se presentó.

Renau le estrechó la mano y le presentó a su hija Chloé; sería con ella con quien seguirían las negociaciones futuras. En otro momento, esa mujer hubiese sido objeto de su deseo y, además, se dio cuenta de que élla no le resultaba indiferente, puesto que el cuerpo de la francesita comenzó a enviarle señales de atracción. Quinn siempre había sido muy observadora para esas cosas, pero ese día se consideraba fuera de juego, pues en su cabeza sólo existía Rachel.

Durante la comida estudió a Luc Renau; le encantaba analizar a la gente con la que trataba en los negocios, para encontrar sus puntos flacos para seducirlos. Concluyó que Renau tenía un típico carácter civil, característico de los franceses; era robusto, vestía de forma innovadora y parecía saber un poco de todo, sin resultar pedante ni altanero. Lo consideró un águila en cuestión financieras y su hija no se quedaba atrás, sin duda había tenido un gran maestro. No debía subestimarlos, ya que sabían lo que querían, pero Quinn notó que la debilidad de aquel hombre era su hija, así que le entraría por ahí.

Conversaron abiertamente de los asuntos principales y de lo que cada uno ambicionaba. Quinn le explicó que Mindland tenía ciertos estándares y políticas inamovibles y características de la marca. También les aclaró que, si ellos pretendían adquirir una franquicia, Mindland International se encargaría de los controles periódicos. En otras palabras, ellos explotarían el negocio y se llevarían ganancias sustanciales, pero la compañía tendría participación activa en esos beneficios. Eso implicaba, por su parte, que la entrega de la mercancía llegaría a tiempo y de forma correcta. La cena no se extendió demasiado. Quinn estaba bastante dispersa, con Rachel en mente, y le costó concentrarse. Finalmente, una vez aclarados todos los aspectos de la negociación, quedó en enviarles un contrato para que lo analizaran y luego se despidieron. Quinn había notado vibrar varias veces su móvil, se había fijado y eran whatsaps de Rachel que, por supuesto, no pensaba contestar, aunque estaba ansiosa por leerlos.

El último que recibió fue desestimado de inmediato, porque era de Kitty. Parecía que esa mujer no pensaba rendirse nunca, por más que Quinn la despreciara; ¡estaba tan arrepentida de haber echado un polvo con ella! Ya en la suite del Armani, Quinn se desvistió para meterse en la cama, y se dispuso a leer los mensajes que Rachel le había escrito.

—_**Perdoname, mi amor. Sé que yo no lo haría si fuese al revés, pero vos no sos yo. Te lo ruego. Estoy desesperada.**_

Quinn sonrió triunfadora, tenía mucha rabia acumulada; recordaba su desconfianza, sus desprecios, sus insultos y la ira la invadía. Le indignaba que lo hubiera creído tan ruin cuando élla simplemente había puesto el corazón en sus manos.

—_**Te amo, Quinn. No hubo ni un solo día en que no pensara en vos, creí que iba a perder la razón. Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu perfume; echo de menos esas conversaciones que teníamos en la noche antes de dormirnos. Me falta tu sonrisa, esa que me desarma. Necesito despertarme y poder mirarte dormir a mi lado para sorprenderme pensando: «¿Por qué esta Mujer tan maravillosa se fijó en mí?», Extraño lavarme los dientes a tu lado y verte en mi casa, frente al espejo. Anhelo despertarme de mañana y que desayunemos juntas, el aroma de las tostadas francesas en mi cocina, poder servirte el café y ponerle dos de edulcorante y revolverlo mientras vos revisás tu móvil. Echo de menos el café de media mañana, los almuerzos juntas, los besos en el aparcamiento, las miradas cómplices en el ascensor. Quiero volver a decirte Ojitos, Gren Eyes y todas las estupideces que se me ocurrían y que vos festejabas. »Quiero tus ojos perdidos en los míos y los míos en los tuyos cuando hacemos el amor, cuando te siento temblar. Me urge volver a rendirme en tus brazos, sentirme mujer, porque sé que sólo con vos puedo estar así. Necesito que vuelvas a vaciar tu simiente en mí y que te pierdas en mis caricias y en mis vaivenes. Extraño nuestra intimidad, el mundo que habíamos creado para nosotras y nuestra rutina.**_

_**»Podría seguir enumerándote las cosas que me faltan de vos, pero la lista sería**_

_**interminable, porque mi amor por vos es infinito. »Hace dos meses y medio que no existo, sólo duermo, me alimento y camino porque mi corazón sigue latiendo.**_

_**»Estos dos meses y medio fueron los más largos y penosos de mi existencia. Lo que sufrí y sufro por no tenerte a mi lado es incomparable a ningún otro dolor por el que haya pasado.**_

_**»Te amo, mi vida. Recuerdo el último día en la oficina y entiendo que quisiste protegerme diciéndole a Natalia tantas mentiras, perdón... perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que intentabas hacer y sólo creer que era un juego perverso.**_

_**»Perdón por no haber confiado en vos, por los insultos, por mis malos pensamientos, por lo injusta que he sido, por no escucharte y por creer siempre lo peor.**_

_**»Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que puedas perdonarme.**_

_**»PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN...**_

Rachel esperó en vano una respuesta que nunca llegó. Quinn secó las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas al leer y releer ese mensaje. Ambas habían extrañado lo mismo. Quinn estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, a darle un poco más de su propia medicina. La iba a perdonar, por supuesto. La había decidido ya cuando la había llamado por primera vez, pero no se lo diría hasta que volviera a verla.

Sólo pensaba en ese reencuentro, en besarla, en abrazarla, en oler su cuello. ¡Si Rachel supiera que se había comprado una botella de J'adore para perfumar su almohada por las noches y creer que la tenía a su lado! Desde que había empezado a hacer eso dormía un poco mejor.

Mientras releía los mensajes y volvía a pasar, una tras otra, todas las fotos de Rachel que guardaba en su móvil, llegó otro mensaje de Whatsapp.

—_**Hasta mañana, mi amor, me voy a dormir. Sé que leíste mis mensajes y me duele **__**muchísimo que no me contestes, pero creo que me lo merezco. Te amo, espero que te guste la canción. Es un resumen de todo lo que quiero, siento y deseo.**_

Rachel le adjuntó el tema _Más y más_, de Draco Rosa y Ricky Martin:

_Más, si te acercas un poquito más, me meterás en ti_.

_Más, si te sueño más, ya no podré dormir, nunca jamás_.

_Así, susurrándome, tú, te vienes a mí, y mi habitación se_

_llenará de verde agua de mar, verde, que me pierde_.

_Más y más, si más te quiero, quiéreme, tú mucho más_.

_Más y más, dentro de mí, entrarás, tú, más y más, tú, más y más_.

_Yo no sé cómo abrazarme a tus brazos y no sufrir_.

Quinn la escuchó, le encantó y sólo pensó en el momento en que pudiera volver a estar dentro de ella otra vez. «Mucho más, mi vida, mucho más te quiero», repitió para sus adentros hasta que el sueño la venció.

Era viernes después del mediodía. Rachel estaba bastante desanimada porque Quinn seguía sin contestarle. La había estado llamando por la mañana y no le había atendido ni contestado ningún whatsapp, aunque los había leído.

Partían para Los Hamptons porque ese día también iban los encargados de montar la carpa que albergaría a los invitados en el jardín. Por otro lado, a la mañana siguiente había que recibir a todos los proveedores de la fiesta de cumpleaños y Judy quería supervisar todo en persona. Rachel empezaba a darse cuenta de que era un gran evento. En la camioneta iban Judy, Ofelia, su madre y ella; Russel las seguía en coche por detrás. Tecleó un mensaje rápido en su iPhone.

—_**Vamos de viaje hacia Los Hamptons. Hubiese querido quedarme para ir a buscarte mañana al aeropuerto, pero como tu madre aún no sabe nada de nuestra relación, no he podido encontrar una excusa válida para no acompañarla. Estoy contando las horas para volver a verte y te aseguro que se me hacen interminables.**_

Quinn sonreía leyéndola; élla también estaba ansiosa, pero se había impuesto no hablarle hasta llegar e iba a cumplirlo.

—_**Paramos a cargar gasolina. Quinn, decime «hola», por favor, para saber que puedo albergar una esperanza en mi corazón. Si seguís sin contestar, quizá sea mejor que no te envíe más mensajes, pues empiezo a pensar que todo terminó definitivamente. Quizá sea lo que me merezco.**_

Era frustrante esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaba, Rachel se angustiaba mucho y pensaba cosas horribles. Probó a enviarle otra canción, _Please remember_, de Adele, pero tampoco contestó.

—_**Ya llegamos, la casa de tus padres es hermosa y enorme. Estoy asombrada y **__**boquiabierta. ¡Esto es de ensueño! Tu mamá me acaba de mostrar las tres habitaciones que quedan libres y me dijo que me eligiera una, ¿cuál me aconsejás?**_

**«Ninguna** —pensó Quinn—, **porque vas a dormir conmigo.»** Rachel cada vez la tentaba más, pero Quinn no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—_**Como no me contestás, empiezo a creer seriamente que no querés saber nada de mí. Estoy bastante angustiada, pero sé que soy la única culpable. Sé que te cansé. Elegí la habitación más alejada de la tuya, mejor no te molesto más.**_

**«Mi amor, no te preocupes, ya falta poco para que estemos juntas»**, le respondía Quinn en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel volvió a insistir:

—**¡Buen día! Ya sé que dije que no te molestaría más, pero no pude cumplir. :-( Anoche dormí muy mal, tuve una pesadilla y soñé que habías conocido a alguien. »¡Tengo tanto miedo de perderte! Supongo que ya estarás viajando, así que me consuelo pensando que no me contestás por eso. No veo la hora de que llegues. La casa es un caos de gente, bueno, ya sabrás cómo es esto. Nunca imaginé que sería una fiesta tan grande, ¡es un fiestón de cumpleaños! Están adornando la carpa, ya llegaron las flores y están armando las mesas, poniendo las luces. La cocina está invadida por el servicio de comida y acaba de llegar la orquesta, que está probando el sonido. Por suerte, el día está perfecto, no hace frío, es una hermosa mañana de primavera. Te extraño tanto, mi amor.**

Russel acababa de entrar en la carpa donde estaban las mujeres supervisando los preparativos de las mesas.

—**¡Mujeres, llegó la peluquera!**

—**Vayan primero ustedes **—dijo judy—. **Yo me quedo acá dando instrucciones, déjenme para el final.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Faltaban pocas horas para que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, las mujeres estaban peinadas y maquilladas y ya habían empezado a vestirse. Parecía un desfile de alta costura.

Brittany y Santana habían llegado, también Sebastian con Lorraine, los mellizos y la niñera. Samuel y Alison estaban ahí desde la noche anterior. Los hombres también se estaban preparando, porque la fiesta era de etiqueta y todos debían ir de esmoquin.

Rachel fue la última en bajar y, cuando apareció en la gran sala, todas coincidieron en que parecía una estrella de Hollywood. Había elegido un vestido dorado despampanante, bordado con piedras en todo el canesú, con escote en V y finos tirantes. Sin duda, iba a encandilar a todo el mundo en la pista de baile. También se había dejado el pelo suelto con ondas bien marcadas. Estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Por fin iba a verla, y terminarían la espera y la incertidumbre; necesitaba aclararlo todo, saber si Quinn seguía sintiendo cosas por ella. Ansiaba que así fuera por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Brittany intentó tranquilizarla.

—**Estás hermosa, a mi hermana se le van a aflojar las piernas cuando te vea**.

—**¡Exagerada! ¿Hablaste con élla, ya llegó?**

—**Sí, pero sólo me envió un mensaje, andaba con el tiempo justo. Iba a cambiarse a su apartamento y venía directamente.**

—**Estoy nerviosísima, hace tres días que la llamo, le envío whatsapps y, nada, no me contesta. Anoche tuve una pesadilla y soñé que había conocido a alguien en Milán y que se olvidaba de mí.**

—**No seas tonta.**

—**Vos no estás en mis zapatos** —protestó Rachel.

—**Por supuesto que no, tus Louboutin no me entran, los míos son dos tallas más** —bromeó Britt.

Las luces del jardín, de la casa y de la piscina estaban todas encendidas, y le conferían a ésta un aspecto que emulaba el mejor estilo de una mansión mediterránea, con columnas que sostenían el balcón circular de la fachada posterior.

La carpa instalada en el jardín resplandecía en la noche como un gran destello verde. La decoración combinaba de forma exquisita clasicismo y modernidad, con entelados y muchas flores, arañas de caireles y una pista de baile flotante que formaba un damero. La puesta en escena era impecable; una iluminación suave, mantelería en gris plomo y sillas plateadas.

Una rosa blanca colocada sobre cada plato recibía a los invitados y a cuyo tallo estaba atada una cinta verde de la que colgaba la tarjeta que los ubicaba en la mesa. Ningún detalle se había dejado al azar, todo estaba pensado y calculado.

La familia aguardaba en la sala principal bebiendo champán a que los invitados empezaran a llegar. A medida que lo fueron haciendo, se dirigieron hacia el corazón de la fiesta para recibirlos como buenos anfitriones. Los comensales eran acompañados hasta la carpa por el personal dispuesto para la ocasión. Allí, una gran banda tocaría toda la noche una extensa selección de clásicos. Las fiestas en la mansión de los Fabray tenían mucho estilo y nadie quería perdérselas. Rachel y Shelby tenían el privilegio de acompañarlos ese día como sus invitadas especiales.

Quinn estaba saliendo de su apartamento cuando sonó su teléfono, Heller lo esperaba en la calle.

—**Hola Quinn, soy Bob. Querida, te llamo para pedirte un favor** —le espetó.

—**Sí, Bob, decime. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

—**Yo ya estoy en Los Hamptons y quisiera saber si ya saliste para acá.**

—**Estoy a punto de hacerlo, ¿por qué?**

—**Es que a Kitty no le arranca el coche. La muy cabezota no quiso venir con nosotros y aún está en su apartamento. Y hasta que consiga uno, llegará quién sabe a qué hora. Tu padre me sugirió que te llamase a ver si aún estabas en Manhattan.**

—**Descuidá, tío Bob, yo la paso a buscar**. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. **Por favor, avisale de que espere en el vestíbulo del edificio para no retrasarnos más; en quince minutos estoy ahí.**

Para Quinn era imposible negarse a una demanda de Bob, el mejor amigo de su padre, aunque en esa ocasión hubiera tenido ganas de hacerlo. Llegó al apartamento de Kitty y ella ya la estaba esperando. Heller bajó a abrirle la puerta para que se acomodase en la parte trasera del coche, junto con Quinn.

—**Hola, Linda, gracias por venir tan pronto.**

Cuando subió, intentó besarla en la boca, pero Quinn apartó la cara.

—**Tuviste suerte de que aún no me hubiera ido. Por favor, Kitty, no te pongas pesada, no estoy de humor. Llegué hace apenas una hora de un viaje eterno y tengo jet lag, no me fastidies.**

—**Cada día estás más antipática conmigo, antes de que nos acostáramos me tratabas mucho mejor.**

—**Antes no me asediabas con tanto descaro, no sigas metiendo la pata.**

Hicieron el resto del viaje en el más profundo silencio. Quinnn entrecerró sus ojos, esperando y ansiando que se le calmara un poco el dolor de cabeza, pero además para evitar tener que hablar con ella. En su adormecimiento, imaginaba a Rachel; estaba tan ansiosa por verla para decirle cuánto la amaba. Sólo abría los ojos de vez en cuando para mirar su Vacheron Constantin con ansiedad.

La carretera estaba muy despejada, por lo que Heller recorrió el trayecto hasta la mansión en sólo dos horas.

Quinn bajó y no se preocupó de abrirle la puerta a Kitty y mucho menos de esperarla; con un ademán le indicó a su chófer que lo hiciera él.

Entró con el ánimo febril, cruzó el vestíbulo y el pasillo que llevaba al jardín a zancadas, desesperada por verla, y entró en la carpa. La buscó entre la gente y la vio: estaba de espaldas a la entrada hablando con su hermana. La elegancia de su figura le nubló la vista.

—**Tranquila, ha llegado mi hermana.**

Brittany la agarró del brazo mientras le alcanzaba una copa de champán. Rachel empalideció y sorbió nerviosa.

—**¡Será zorra! No te des la vuelta **—exclamó Brittt, tenía sus ojos clavados en Quinn con furia.

—**¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando. ¿Por qué maldecís así y ponés esa cara?**

—**Llegó con Kitty está como una garrapata agarrada de su brazo.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Con esa zorra de plástico? Te lo dije, Britt, tu hermana no quiere saber nada más conmigo.**

—**¡Ah! Veo que a vos tampoco te cae bien, ¡cuántas cosas tenemos en común, Rachel!**

Ella no aguantó más y se volvió furtivamente, necesitaba verla y encontrar su mirada. La mujer se había aferrado al brazo de Quinn, pero élla la miró con odio después de descubrir los ojos amenazadores de su hermana melliza. En el preciso momento en que Rachel se giró, Quinn se deshizo de Kitty y la dejó sola en la entrada mientras saludaba a otros invitados.

—**Vamos hasta la mesa, no quiero quedarme acá, me tiemblan las piernas y tengo ganas de llorar. Todo se terminó, estoy segura.**

—**No, no me hagas eso, Rachel, no llores.**

Brittany esa noche estaba del lado de la argentina y, si Quinn estaba buscando venganza, no iba a ser su cómplice.

La orquesta estaba dispuesta en uno de los laterales de la enorme carpa, de espaldas a la Bahía de Mecox. Los invitados pululaban por la pista de baile, sin ocupar aún sus sitios, degustando los canapés que les ofrecían. Muchos que se habían enterado de la apertura de Mindland en Italia se acercaban a Quinn para felicitarla, élla extendía la mano y contestaba de forma mecánica. Quería desembarazarse de todos y ver a su chica de una vez.

Frente a la gran orquesta y separadas por la pista, se habían dispuesto las mesas en forma de U. En la central, estaban sentados el matrimonio Fabray, los padres de Russel , Ofelia, Shelby y Rachel. Además, estaba libre el lugar designado a Quinn y, a su lado, se habían sentado Brittany, santana y el matrimonio Evans. Mientras Russel conversaba con su amigo, Shelby, que se expresaba muy bien en inglés, ya había hecho buenas migas con Serena Evans y con la señora Hillary Fabray.

Al final, Quinn se excusó con los invitados que la detenían y esgrimió una disculpa para ir a saludar a su madre y fue decididamente a su encuentro. Ésta resaltaba en la pista con su vestido rojo chillón. La abrazó por detrás y la llenó de besos. Rcahel las miraba desde una distancia prudencial. Quinn estaba muy elegante y distinguida, con su esmoquin negro Femenino de dos botones y con solapas de seda; parecía una diosa griega, su porte era magnífico. Llevaba también una camisa con botones de azabache, una pajarita negra y un chaleco de seda. Al abrazar a Judy, la manga de su chaqueta dejó al descubierto los gemelos de platino que decoraban los puños de su camisa.

—**¡Quinn! Hija querida, estaba preocupada al ver que no llegabas.**

—**Acá estoy, no me perdería tu fiesta de cumpleaños por nada en el mundo.** —Volvió a abrazarla, la tomo de una mano y la hizo girar para admirarla—. **Estás hermosa, mamá, el rojo te sienta muy bien** —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—**Ya me lo dijeron unos cuantos hoy. Y mirá que yo que no me decidía por este color, pero Britt y Rachel insistieron.**

—**Sin duda, fue una gran elección. Cerrá los ojos, tengo algo para vos que va a combinar muy bien con ese vestido rojo.**

La mujer hizo caso de inmediato y Quinn metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar una caja negra con el logo de Bvlgari.

—**Ya podés abrirlos.**

Judy le hizo caso y se encontró con el estuche, que tomo entre sus manos y abrió, para descubrir un anillo de platino con hileras de diamantes y un rubí en forma de gota.

—**¡Quinn, es hermoso! **—exclamó su madre y lo sacó de la caja para ponérselo.

En ese momento, Kitty se acercó a ellas.

—**Feliz cumpleaños, Judy.**

—**Hola, corazón, mira lo que me regaló Quinn ¿no es hermoso?**

—**¿Tu hija o el anillo? **—Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—**El anillo, Kitty Es obvio que mi hija también lo es.**

Quinn sonrió por compromiso, besó la mano de su madre, volvió la cabeza, hastiada de la presencia de Kitty, y se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba sentada frente a ellas y las miraba. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—**Sí, ambos son hermosos, tienes razón, y ese anillo es una verdadera belleza. Quinn siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto. Pero, Judy, mi saludo viene con un reproche porque no me has colocado en la mesa principa**l — protestó Kitty con un mohín.

—**Lo siento, cariño, es que llegaron una amiga mía de Argentina y su hija y no me quedaban sitios libres, pero te puse al lado de Alison y Samuel, y también estarás con Sebastian y Lorraine.**

—**No te preocupes, hoy estoy muy bromista** —mintió ella, furiosa porque no estaba sentada con Quinn; se sentía marginada.

—**Vamos a sentarnos, mamá.**

—**Sí, querida, vamos y así les muestro mi regalo. Además, te quiero presentar a mi amiga.**

Kitti las siguió y fingió que iba a saludar a sus padres. Brittany fue la primera en echarse en brazos de Quinn, que la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

—**Me vas a quitar todo el maquillaje y me vas a arruinar el peinado, hermanita, no seas tan efusiva.**

—**Te extrañé, no seas tan protestona.**

Volvieron a abrazarse y Britt aprovechó para hablarle al oído:

—**Voy a matarte, ¿por qué llegaste con Kitty?** —Quinn no podía contestarle con sinceridad, así que sólo atinó a decir:

—**Pura coincidencia, no te preocupes por nada.**

Fue a saludar a sus abuelos y a Ofelia que, como siempre, la aduló; Quinn era su preferida y ella no lo había disimulado nunca.

—**Ay, doña Hillary, ¡quién pudiera ser una veinteañera para tener posibilidades con este jovenaza que tiene usted por nieta**! —Quinn le guiñó un ojo y le susurró al ama de llaves en el oído:

—**Lo siento, querida, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, no tengo ojos para nadie más.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**¡Chis! En un rato te la presento**. —Se estrechó en un abrazo con su padre ofreció un cálido saludo al matrimonio Evans. Bob aprovechó en ese instante para agradecerle que hubiera ido a buscar a Kitty, cosa que aclaró las dudas de Rachel y Brittany. Después, su madre le presentó a Shelby.

—**Encantada, señora, realmente es un placer conocerla, no salgo de mi asombro. Es increíble que se hayan reencontrado a través de Rachel, es extraordinario cómo se han dado las cosas.**

—**Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, pero llamame Shelby. Fue una gran coincidencia que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar con Judy. ¿Sabés, Quinn? Creo que es el destino, las casualidades no existen.** —Shelby la acarició la barbilla y le besó la frente—. **Es un placer conocer a todos los hijos de mi amiga.**

Rachel la había esquivado la mirada en todo momento, estaba furiosa porque había llegado con Kittya la fiesta, aunque al parecer no hubiera sido por decisión propia. Quinn la había dejado para el final adrede, pero mientras hablaba con shelby, los ojos se le iban hacia ella. Estaba encantadora, particularmente hermosa; no había mujer más abrumadora en toda la fiesta, sólo ella, su Rachel.

—**¿No saludás a Rachel, cariño?** —le preguntó su madre.

—**Por supuesto** —contestó Quinn y se dio la vuelta.

La joven levantó la vista tímidamente.

—**Hola.**

—**Hola, estás hermosa **—la habló muy bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—**Gracias.**

Brittany seguía toda la escena sin ningún disimulo.

Quinn tomo a Rachel del brazo sin pensarlo y movió la silla para que se pusiera de pie, pillando a todos por sorpresa. Fijaron su atención en ellas con algo de desconcierto.

—**Mamá** —dijo élla mientras obligaba a Rachel a levantarse—, **te pido que esperes unos minutos para dar comienzo a la fiesta, Rcahel y yo en seguida regresamos, no empieces sin nosotras **—le advirtió antes de irse.

Quinn la sacó hacia afuera y Britt ahogó una risita. Estaba feliz, pero Russel la miró iracundo y, entonces, Judy empezó a notar que algo extraño pasaba

—**Vos o tu hija, ¿me pueden explicar qué está pasando? Porque presiento que ustedes saben por qué Quinn fue tan grosera con Rcahel, por poco se la lleva a rastras.**

Shelby casi ni respiraba, su amiga era prácticamente la única de la familia que no sabía la historia y sintió pena por ella.

—**No te preocupes** —intervino—, **no me pareció grosera, se ve que tenían que hablar.**

—**Quinn nunca se comporta así, si la conocieras mejor lo sabrías. Acá hay gato encerrad**o —le susurró.

Kitty estaba furiosa, se había quedado de piedra al lado de sus padres y Quinn no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada.

Quinn arrastró a Rachel hasta fuera de la carpa sin mediar palabra y, cuando la hubo alejado de las ciento cincuenta miradas curiosas, la Tomo por la nuca y la cintura y la besó. La aprisionó contra su cuerpo con desesperación y ella, aunque primero se quedó tiesa, luego respondió del mismo modo; se aferró a su cuello, le enredó sus dedos en el pelo y le entregó su lengua. Quinn le engulló la boca, la había ansiada desde que la había visto en la mesa y supo que tendría que sacarla de ahí porque necesitaba hacerla sin privarse de nada. Ese beso hubiera escandalizado a más de uno. Después de un rato, cesaron en su frenesí y separaron sus labios.

— **Ahora debemos volver, luego hablamos.**

Pero Rachel se plantó en el césped, le dio un fuerte abrazo y cerró los ojos, como si no quisiera que Quinn se la escapara. Quinn respondió de la misma forma, sólo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y huir de todo mal, pero debían volver.

—**Te amo, mi amor, te amo** —le dijo clavando sus ojos Marrones en los Verdes cristalinos de Quinn.

—**Yo más...** —La tomó de la mano, le besó los nudillos y la sonrió de manera seductora—. **Todo va a estar bien** —la aseguró.

**Perdón por la demora ,los errores y gracias por los reviews…..besos **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

De regreso a la mesa, Quinn le retiró la silla y se la arrimó para que se sentara. Por último, le ofreció una sonrisa y un guiño, tomo su mano y se la volvió a besar cuando se acomodó en su sitio junto a ella.

—**Ahora, sí, mamá, podés dar comienzo a tu fiesta, ya estamos todos tus hijos** —sugirió Quinn, mientras russel, por atrás y con una mueca chistosa, le indicaba que se limpiase de los labios los restos de carmín.

Quinn sacó su pañuelo y lo hizo, rachel quería enterrar su cabeza en el suelo.

—**Voy hasta el micrófono, cuando regrese tenemos que hablar** —le advirtió Judy a su hija con un dedo en alto—.** Y vos dejá de ser tan poco disimulado **—amonestó a Russel.

Kitty había seguido furiosa toda la escena desde lejos, se había retirado hasta su mesa y se estaba tomando el champán como si fuera agua.

El maestro de ceremonias pidió silencio y los instó a todos a que se colocaran en sus lugares. Cuando, por fin, se hizo el orden, los invitados estaban expectantes y Judy subió fulgurante al escenario en medio de un aplauso general. Sus hijos silbaban apasionados y agitaban su servilleta vitoreando a su madre fuera de todo protocolo. Al final, muy emocionada, lanzó besos a sus hijos, agradeció a todos su asistencia y los instó a que comieran, bebieran y se divirtieran muchísimo.

La mujer bajó del escenario y volvió a la mesa entre saludos y felicitaciones. Después empezaron a llegar los camareros para servir el primer plato. Hillary, la madre de Russel, se dirigió a su nieta mientras cortaba un bocado:

—**Quinn, aclarame algo, cariño, porque creo que estoy casi tan perdida**

**como tu madre. ¿Esta niña, hermosa y dulce, es tu novia?**

Élla miró a la aludida, que estaba roja como un tomate, dejó el tenedor, le tomo la mano, se la besó y les dijo a todos:

—**Sí, Rachel y yo somos novias.**

Britt saltó despedida de la silla para abrazarlas, Rachel estaba atónita. Judy no podía reaccionar.

—**¿De verdad? —**preguntó tocándose el pecho y un tanto incrédula por las palabras que había dicho su hija pequeño.

—**Sí, mamá, ¿no te ponés contenta?**

—**Por supuesto, es que estoy a punto de llorar y se me va a correr el maquillaje.**

—**Entonces, no llores** —le sugirió Quinn— **y danos un abrazo en vez de**

**lágrimas.**

Uno a uno todos fueron felicitándolos, la mesa era un alboroto. Shelby abrazó a su hija y también a Quinn; Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quinn la tenía agarrada por la cintura y no paraba de besarle el pelo. Sus hermanos, que estaban en la mesa de al lado, se acercaron después de que su madre los llamara, para ver qué sucedía.

—**¿Por qué tanta algarabía? **—preguntó Sam.

—**Es que tu hermana y rachel acaban de anunciarnos que son novias.**

—**¡Ah, eso! Felicidades, por fin se aclaran las cosas.**

—**¿Vos también lo sabías?** —le preguntó su madre atónita—, **porque estos dos sí eran conscientes** —añadió señalando a su esposo y a su hija**—. Y no sé por qué presumo que santana y Alison también. ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿O acaso yo era la única que no estaba al tanto?**

—**Yo no lo sabía** —mintió Shelby en solidaridad con su amiga, para que no se sintiera tan descolocada.

Y Rachel pensó: _**«Yo tampoco lo sabía, Judy, no te preocupes**_».

—**En realidad nadie estaba al corriente, mi amor** —intervino Russel—, **sólo al tanto de que entre ellas había habido algo, pero recién ahora nos estamos enterando de que son novias.**

—**Sí, pero todos sabían algo menos yo.**

—**Tomátelo como un regalo de cumpleaños, mamá** —trató de engatusarla Quinn.

—**Dejá de mentirme, hija, tu madre siempre se entera de las cosas en último lugar.**

—**Judy, no exageres, no es para tanto **—la regañó Ofelia.

—**Yo sigo sin entender** —insistió la abuela**—. Estas relaciones que hay entre los jóvenes yo no las comprendo, ahora están juntas, se besuquean, y a veces algo más, porque yo no me chupo el dedo, pero no son novias hasta que lo anuncian.**

—**Abuela, ahora son novias formalmente, quieren compartirlo con todos nosotros. Antes, la relación sólo era entre ellas dos **—intentó explicarle Brittany.

—**Mamá, son adultas **—le explicó Russel. Quinn se reía y Rachel estaba roja de vergüenza.

—**En nuestros tiempos, para poder besar a una mujer, primero teníamos que ser novios y pedir su mano. ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas! ¡Ahora, hasta se van a vivir juntas antes de casarse!** —exclamó el abuelo —. **Y que conste que sólo es un comentario, no critico a nadie**

—**¡Ay, don fABRAY! ¡No va a negar que ahora es más divertido!** — saltó Ofelia mientras le guiñaba un ojo; el abuelo se carcajeó.

—**¡Ya lo creo!** —asintió el hombre**—. Se lo pasan mucho mejor que nosotros.** —La risa fue generalizada en la mesa.

Judy y Russel inauguraron formalmente la pista al ritmo de _In the Moon _y demostraron ser muy buenos bailarines. Después de ovacionarlos,sus hijos se levantaron y bailaron con judy, hasta que ellaterminó el baile con su esposo. Tras la primera pieza, sonó _Oceans Eleven _y el maestro de ceremonias invitó a todos a bailar; Quinn tomo a Rachel de lamano y la llevó hacia la pista.

—**Estás hermosa con ese vestido, las luces de la fiesta parecen insignificantes a tu lado **—Quinn la miraba embelesada.

—**Exagerada, vos también estás muy linda. Me dan ganas de comerte a besos.**

—**Hum, qué tentación** —le susurró Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

—**No puedo creer que estemos bailando juntas y que hayas dicho lo que dijiste en la mesa.**

—**¿Querés ser mi novia?**

—**Creí que ya lo éramos, eso dijiste, pero sí, claro, acepto.**

Se rieron, entrelazaron con fuerza sus manos y Quinn se afianzó a su cintura.

La orquesta siguió con _Hit the road, Jack_, y Quinn no paraba de reírse y de besar a Rachel en la mejilla y en el pelo. Estaba feliz y la hacía girar en la pista para que se luciera y para que todos la envidiaran por estar a su lado.

Después, empezaron a tocar _Love _y una cantante la interpretó majestuosamente.

—**Ésta es la canción de mis padres** —le explicó élla.

—**Es bellísima.**

Rachel se acercó a su cuello y la olió mientras daban vueltas; Quinn era suya, sentía que flotaba entre las nubes mientras élla la hacía girar y girar. Para bajar un poco las pulsaciones de los invitados, empezó a sonar _What a_ _wonderful world_.

—**Te amo, Quinn.**

—**Yo te amo más.**

—**No nos separemos nunca más** —le suplicó ella.

—**Nunca más** —le aseguró élla.

Al rato, Quinn le cantó al oído la siguiente canción, que fue interpretada en vivo por una pareja de cantantes.

Cuando la letra de la canción empezó a repetirse, élla le habló:

—**Te extrañé tanto, mi amor, me hiciste tanta falta, .**

—**Yo te extrañé más.**

—**Mentira, porque me hiciste sufrir mucho.**

—**Yo también sufrí, Quinn, vos también pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo.**

—**Chis, ahora no nos reprochemos nada, disfrutemos del momento, del aquí y ahora. Te prometo que hablaremos de todo** — dijo y la besó en la nariz; ella se aferró a su cuello—. **No puedo creer que te tenga otra vez entre mis brazos.**

—**Yo tampoco doy crédito a todo esto.**

—**¿Así que te venís a vivir a Nueva York?**

—**Con o sin trabajo, me quedo acá, tenelo claro.**

—**¡Ésa es mi chica!**

—**¿No estás cansada por el viaje?**

—**Estoy muerta, pero inmensamente feliz y nada me importa más que disfrutarte y compartir mi felicidad con mis seres queridos. Ha sido el viaje más espantoso de mi vida** —siguió diciendo—, **sólo quería regresar. Sabía que estabas acá y sentía celos de toda mi familia porque estaban a tu lado, ¡y yo a millas de distancia!**

—**Pero estabas en cada uno de mis pensamientos**. —Quinn la miró y le dio un beso silencioso.

—**Dios hizo un milagro y Quinn parece feliz. ¡Estaba harta de verla tan triste! **Mientras bailaban, Russel y Judy no podían dejar de comentar lo que acababan de vivir.

—**Rachel es una buena chica, hacen una pareja estupenda** —afirmó el con rotundidad.

—**Entonces, ella es la chica que nos dijo aquella noche que calificaba para novia y aún más, la chica con la que se había peleado, ¿verdad?**

—**Exacto, mi amor.**

—**¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿No sabés?**

—**Los demonios de Quinn, como siempre. Pero Rachel lo va a iluminar y va a alejar a todos sus fantasmas.**

—**Nuestro hija está enamorada, ¡cómo la mira!**

—**Con cara de boba, sí, definitivamente creo que está enamorada.**

—**Nunca miró así a Jennifer.**

—**Vos y yo sabemos que no la amaba.**

—**Sólo le pido a Dios que pueda ser feliz.**

—**Lo será, mi vida, lo será tanto como lo somos nosotros**.

Antes de que sirvieran los postres, Quinn se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes. Rachel advirtió su gesto de inmediato.

—**¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?**

—**No doy más del dolor de cabeza.**

—**Es el jet lag. Vamos a mi habitación, tengo un analgésico para la migraña, se te pasará en un rato. Además, quiero ir al baño**.

Subieron la escalera de la mano y entraron en el dormitorio de Rachel. Quinn se apoderó de su boca en el mismo instante en que atravesaron el umbral, no pudo resistir la tentación y la tendió de espaldas en la cama mientras su lengua se metía sin permiso, le faltaba la respiración, ¡ansiaba tanto acariciarla! Bajó hasta su cuello y se perdió en el aroma de J'adore mientras la lamía. Siguió por su escote y llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos.

—**Esperá, mi amor, yo también quiero, pero debemos regresar a la fiesta**.

— **Después, Rachel, no me pidas que me detenga. Mirá cómo estoy —**le dijo mientras empujaba su erección contra ella y la miraba suplicante**—. Necesito aliviarme, te deseo demasiado**.

Ella le apartó el pelo de la cara, tomó su rostro entre las manos, la besó y luego le pidió:

—**Cerrá la puerta.**

Quinn se levantó obediente y bloqueó la entrada, luego se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y la pajarita y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Rachel la observaba y élla le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

La giró para ocuparse de la cremallera de su vestido, la bajó y sus manos reptaron para deslizarle los tirantes, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Después la ayudó a que saliera de la prenda: no tenían mucho tiempo. Casi se queda boquiabierta cuando le terminó de quitar el vestido; ella llevaba una lencería de infarto, un corsé de encaje transparente color caramelo, una diminuta braguita y un portaligas que sostenía sus medias.

—**Rachel, mi imaginación quiere hacerte tantas cosas, pero no vamos a tener tiempo, mi amor, debemos regresar para cortar el pastel con mi madre.**

Ella se rió.

—**Sé que tu imaginación no tiene límites, pero guardá esas ideas para después, ahora que sea rápido.**

Quinn se acercó, la besó y volvió a tirarla sobre la cama, abrió su bragueta con rapidez, bajó su pantalón y su boxer hasta las rodillas y dejó salir su erección. Sin perder tiempo, le quitó el tanga y, tras tocarla y comprobar que estaba lista para recibirla, la penetró y se hundió en ella sin pensarlo. Rachel estaba tan mojada que su pene se deslizó y se perdió en su vagina. Deseosa, levantó la cabeza para mirarla y cerró los ojos mientras emitía un suspiro y se quedaba enterrada y quieta, como siempre.

—**Es mejor de lo que recordaba.**

—**Mucho mejor** —convino ella.

Quinn comenzó a moverse despacio y fue aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas, mientras sorbía uno de sus pechos, que había sacado por encima del corsé.

—**¿Te gusta, mi amor?**

—**Me encanta, te extrañé tanto, mi vida.**

—**Nunca más, nunca más vas a echarme de menos.**

Quinn la embistió con fuerza para reafirmar sus palabras y así siguió, quería que la sintiera hasta lo más hondo.

—**Vos sos mía, Rachel, mía y de nadie más. Me perteneces, sólo yo puedo tenerte así, sólo yo puedo enterrarme en vos. Tu cuerpo es mío, no quiero que lo desee nadie ni con el pensamiento****.**

—**¡Chis! Mi amor, sólo vos, solamente vos, te lo juro**. —La susurró sobre sus labios calmándola porque parecía angustiado.

Quinn arremetió con movimientos despiadados, a Rachel le dolía pero entendía que la había hecho sufrir tanto que era la forma que élla tenía de castigarla. Y, de repente, empezó a disfrutar de ese castigo, ese que sólo élla podía infligirle. Empezó a apretar su vagina, su orgasmo estaba muy próximo.

—**Te siento, nena, siento como me comprimís; dejate ir, por favor, quiero ver tu cara en el momento en que te provoco un orgasmo. Lo soñé tantas veces, Rachel, hacé que mis sueños se hagan realidad.**

Las palabras de Quinn detonaron en ella todas sus sensaciones, su boca, como una O mayúscula, dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Arqueó su espalda para encontrarla con su vagina mientras se corría, cerró sus ojos extasiada durante unos instantes y luego los abrió y los clavó en los de élla, sus manos se hundieron en sus bíceps. Maravillada por el placer que ella sentía, Quinn también se dejó ir con un ronquida profundo que resonó desde el fondo de su garganta. Quinn Tembló, se le erizó la piel y le llenó toda la vagina con su semen. Lo depositó todo en ella, era el único lugar donde quería dejarla, y se quiebra, porque supo que sólo podía llegar a sentirse así a su lado. Quinn, vulnerable, se puso a llorar como una niña.

—**No me dejes más, Rachel, nunca más te alejes de mí.**

—**No, mi amor, te juro que nunca más nos vamos a separar, no llores, por favor, no lo hagas. No quiero que te sientas así, ya estamos juntas, unidas, mira cómo estamos, siempre va a ser así. **Rachel también lloraba, comenzó a besarla en el rostro, tenía sus piernas enredadas a su cintura;Quinn seguía dentro de ella con los pantalones por las rodillas.

—**Tenemos que volver, mi amor, debemos calmarnos.**

Quinn sorbió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza, salió de su interior a regañadientes y se metieron en el baño. Quinn la ayudó con la cremallera del vestido, pero a ella se le había corrido el maquillaje y necesitaba unos retoques.

—**Tu cabeza, Quinn, ¿aún te duele?**

—**Es una coctelera.**

—**Hace un rato no te acordabas** —bromeó Rachel.

—**Hace un rato estaba perdida en vos, ahora regresé a la realidad.** — Le dio una palmada en el trasero y la estampó un beso en su congestionada boca, maltrecha por su despiadado ataque.

Ella buscó un ibuprofeno y se lo dio.

—**Andá vos, yo me quedo retocándome el maquillaje y voy en se guid**a.

— **Pero no tardes.**

Bajó la escalera, estaba feliz, iba arreglándose la pajarita y abrochándose la chaqueta.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con Kitty.

—¿**Estuvo entretenido?** —Quinn la miró, pero no la contestó—. **¡Maldita!** —le gritó, e intentó darle con el bolso de fiesta cuando pasaba junto a ella; Quinn se volvió, la agarró de un brazo y la zarandeó.

—**¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?**

—**Conmigo te tomaste sólo cinco minutos, pero hace más de cuarenta minutos que estás encerrada con esa perra oportunista y tercermundista. Te amo, Quinn** —le confesó e intentó aferrarse a su cuello pero élla la apartó—. **Te amo, me trataste como a una prostituta, ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber si había tenido un orgasmo, ¡eres un malnacida! Soy de tu misma clase social, ¿por qué siempre te atraen las más bastardas? **—le chilló.

—**Me parece que bebiste demasiado, Kitty. No quiero escándalos y tampoco que hables así de Rachel, ¿me has oído?** —le espetó Quinn enérgicamente y con los dientes apretados, pero conteniendo el tono de voz **—. Cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotras, pudiste parar. Te di la oportunidad, ¿te acuerdas? Ese día te di lo que habías ido a buscar: un polvo, nada más.**

—**¿Qué tal si le digo a ésa que llegamos juntas porque veníamos de revolcarnos en mi casa? ¿Que fui a buscarte al aeropuerto y follamos toda la tarde hasta que se hizo la hora de venir? ¿A quién te parece que creería?**

Quinn la apretaba el brazo con fuerza, quería partírselo.

—**Hazlo, venga, no vas a ganar nada. Tú, de una u otra forma, jamás existirás para mí.**

En ese momento, echó una mirada hacia arriba, no quería que Rachel la encontrase allí y pensaba que Kitty, en ese estado, era capaz de cualquier cosa, así que la sacó hacia afuera del brazo. Mientras tanto, maldecía la noche en que se la había follado; no tendría que haberlo hecho porque esa loca podía traerle problemas. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Brittany.

—**Vení para el frente de la casa, te necesito. Y hacelo sola, que no te vea Rachel. Vení por atrás porque ella en cualquier momento va a bajar la escalera.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**¡Mierda, vení rápido, te estoy pidiendo un favor!**

Cuando su hermana llegó, encontró a Quinn sosteniendo a Kitty, que no paraba de vomitar.

—**¿Está borracha?**

—**Sí, pero por suerte ya está medio inconsciente, así que no hablará.**

**-Voy a buscar a Bob para que se la lleve, quedate con ella y, cuando venga, le decís que la encontraste vos. ¡Carajo, me salpicó todos los zapatos**! — Sacó su pañuelo y se limpió con urgencia.

—**Dale, hacelo pronto, Quinn. ¡Por Dios, qué asco! Me va a salpicar el vestido. ¡Mierda, Quinn, apurate! **Quinn llegó a la mesa, Rachel ya estaba ahí, se acercó y le dijo al oído:

—**Ya vuelvo, mi vida, esperame.** —La besó y se acercó a Bob para levantarlo de la mesa**—. Bob, Brittany se encontró a Kitty descompuesta, cree que ha bebido mucho, me parece que será mejor que te la lleves.**

—**¿Kitty bebida?**

—**Sí, está con Britt en el frente de la casa, acaba de avisarme para que te lo dijese. ¿Querés que te acompañe?**

—**No, no hace falta, ya te tomaste demasiadas molestias hoy en ir a buscarla, quedate con tu chica.**

—**De acuerdo, lo siento.**

Quinn suspiró aliviada, temía que si Kitty la veía, estallara y empezara a decir estupideces otra vez. Intentando disimular, regresó a su asiento, tomo la mano de su novia y se la besó.

—**¿Dónde está Brittany, Quinn?** —preguntó Russel—. **Llegás vos y desaparece ella, después de esta tanda de baile queremos cortar el pastel.**

—**Ahí viene, mirá.**

—**Vamos a bailar **_**Heaven**_**, hermanita** —le pidió Brittany y la arrastró hasta la pista.

—**Charlie, ¿me vas a explicar por qué me dejaste con ese muerto encima y por qué Rachel no debía verme?**

—**¿Se la llevaron?**

—**Sí, estoy esperando el cuento.**

—**No hay ningún cuento, sólo te pedí un favor.**

—**¡Ah, no!** —Britt se paró en medio de la pista con los brazos en la cintura.

—**¿Qué hacés?**

—**Estoy esperando que me expliques**. —Quinn, la agarró otra vez de la cintura y la obligó a bailar, todos los miraban.

—**Se puso pesada, eso es todo.**

—**No me digas que eso es todo. No quiero oír que te tirás a esa zorra porque te juro que te muelo a palos acá mismo.**

—**Me la tiré, una sola vez, ¡y maldita la hora!, fue un polvo de mierda y no me la puedo quitar de encima.**

—**Yo te mato, ella siempre te anduvo atrás, Quinn; es obvio que ahora no te vas a poder deshacer de ella. ¿Qué pasó hoy?**

—**Empezó a gritarme y menos mal que bajé sola, porque la muy perra sabía que yo estaba con Rachel arriba y nos estaba esperando. Me amenazó con decirle que hoy me había ido a buscar al aeropuerto y que llegamos juntas porque estuvimos en su casa. No hace falta que te diga haciendo qué, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Y estuviste con ella?**

—**¡No! Sólo pasó una vez y hace más de un mes.**

—**¿Y cómo la vas a frenar?**

—**Sobria es más manejable.**

—**Si querés seguir con Rachel, mejor que así sea, porque una mujer despechada puede ser muy peligrosa y ésta, encima, se cree con derecho a mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. Y no sé bien por qué, pero te aviso de que Rachel no la traga. Te metiste en una buena, hermanita, Kitty no va a conformarse tan pronto con no tenerte.**

—**¡Gracias, Brittany, no me ayudes tanto!**

—**¿Cómo pudiste, Quinn? ¿Cómo?**

—**Lo mismo me pregunté en el preciso instante en que salí de encima**

**de ella**.

— **Samuel tiene razón, Quinn, vos vivís con la bragueta bajada.**

—**Eso era antes de Rachel.**

—**¡Antes de Rachel**! —exclamó Britt incrédula y un tanto ofuscada **—. Me estás diciendo que fue hace un mes y para entonces ya conocías a** **Rachel.**

— **Estaba enojada con ella y Kitty me vino como anillo al dedo.**

—**No me cuentes más, tu sólo piensan con el pene cuando estás enfadada y así se cometen las peores cagadas**.

Santana se acercó a ellas cuando terminó la canción.

—**¿Puedo bailar con mi esposa?**

—**Toda tuya, cuñada**.

Quinn volvió con Rachel, la besó en el pelo y se sentó junto a ella.

—**¿Estás aburrida?**

—**No, mi amor, estaba mirándote embobada mientras bailabas con tu hermana y charlando con tu abuela y Ofelia. ¡Pobre, tu abuelo ya está cansado, se está durmiendo!**

—**Es que él normalmente se acuesta más temprano.**

—**Eso mismo me dijo Hillary. ¿Se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?**

—**Sí, no me había ni dado cuenta, pero ya se me pasó**. —Quinn sirvió champán para las dos, bebieron y luego se puso en pie y le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo—: **Bailemos, mi amor**. Sonaba _Something stupid _y luego empezó _Stranger in the night_.

—**Mi amor, la letra de esta canción parece nuestra historia, así es cómo nos conocimos** —le dijo Quinn.

—**Tenés razón, es nuestra historia. A veces me pregunto si es normal amar tanto como te amo.**

—**¿Me amás mucho?**

—**¡Muchísimo! Aun cuando pensaba que no tenía derecho alguno sobre vos, seguía haciéndolo**. Russel los fue a buscar cuando empezó a sonar _Fever_.

—**Vamos, Quinn, cuando termine esta canción, entramos con el pastel; tu abuelo ya se está durmiendo**. Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió por el detalle que preparaban para Judy. Empezó a caminar para ir para la mesa pero Quinn la detuvo.

—**Vos también, mi amor, vamos.**

—**¿Yo?**

—**Sí, todos, Lorraine ya fue a por los mellizos, vamos** —la animó Russel.

Rachel no podía dar crédito a tanta felicidad.

El tiempo de baile se acabó, encendieron las luces para que los que aún estuvieran haciéndolo se situaran y, cuando todos estuvieron colocados en su lugar, las luces volvieron a apagarse y un foco iluminó la entrada.

Los acordes de _Happy birthday_, interpretada por Frank Sinatra, empezaron a sonar y se abrió la puerta. Los cuatro hijos de Judy y su esposo empujaban una mesa con un enorme pastel de cinco pisos con bengalas chispeantes y lleno de flores. Hillary y Russel Fabray padre, Ofelia, Alison, Lorraine con los niños en brazos, santana y Rachel los seguían.

La homenajeada no paraba de llorar, su marido fue a buscarla y ella tomó a sus nietos para tomarlos en brazos. Dio un beso a cada uno de los que estaban en la pista y le dijo a Rachel:

—**Bienvenida a nuestra familia, querida.**

—**Gracias, Judy, me siento muy feliz de poder compartir este momento con vos.** Quinn las abrazó a ambas con orgullo.

Se hicieron las fotos familiares y cuando la niñera se hubo llevado a los bebés, la orquesta comenzó a tocar _New York, New York _, y la gente salió a la pista a bailar.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, ya todos se habían ido. En el salón montado en la carpa, sólo quedaban los cuatro hermanos con sus parejas, conversando y tomándose la última copa de champán. Samuel había pinchado una selección de temas lentos de los años ochenta y noventa.

Quinn tenía la pajarita desatada y la camisa desabotonada. Estaba recostada sobre el torso de Rachel, que la abrazaba contra su pecho, y con las piernas apoyadas en otra silla. La acariciaba su mano con el dedo pulgar, mientras ella jugaba con su pelo.

Brittany hablaba recostada en el pecho de Santana el sueño estaba venciéndola. Lorraine, en actitud amorosa, estaba sentada en el regazo de su esposo, y samuel y Alison abrazados muy juntos. Todos se sentían exhaustos.

—**Hermanita, estás destruida** —le dijo Samuel a Quinn—, **¡tenés unas ojeras**!

— **No doy más, estoy pasada de vueltas. Hace treinta horas que estoy despierto, jet lag incluido. Me duele cada milímetro del cuerpo**.

—**Britt, vamos, te quedaste dormida, vámonos** —le pidió Santana pero estaba tan vencida por el sueño, que la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó.

— **¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda? La próxima fiesta será la de ustedes, ¡queda nada**! —exclamó Lorraine.

—**Ahora que lo pienso, tenés razón —**confirmó Alison mientras besaba a Samuel en los labios— ¡**y aún faltan tantas cosas...!**

—**¿Dónde es la boda?** —se interesó Rachel.

—**En el Four Seasons.**

—**Debés de tener todo más o menos solucionado, ¿no?**

—**¡Con lo que costó! **—se quejó Samuel—, ¡**espero que pongan un lacayo a cada lado de las mesas!**

—**No seas malo, amor, se supone que uno se casa sólo una vez.**

—**Sí, claro, uno tendría que ser muy estúpido para gastarse dos veces la misma cantidad de dinero** —bromeó Sebastian y todos rieron, menos Alison.

— **Tuvimos muchas reuniones con la coordinadora de bodas** —explicó Alison—. **Es un amor y nos atendió hasta que nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo.**

—**¿La ceremonia también la van a hacer ahí?**

—**Sí, Rachel, sólo la religiosa con un representante católico, pero luego tenemos que pasar por la iglesia para ratificar los votos, ya que para la Iglesia católica sólo son válidos los matrimonios dentro de un edificio sacro**. —Alison acarició el rostro de su prometido y volvió a besarlo.

—**Sí, en eso la Iglesia es muy estricta, salvo en casos extremos. ¿Dónde se casaron ustedes**? —interrogó Rachel a Lorraine y Sebastian.

—**Ah, nuestra boda fue más sencilla, la hicimos acá. Vino una jueza y nos casamos sólo por lo civil. La mansión estaba recién comprada y fue la primera fiesta que se hizo, ¿verdad, mi amor?**

—**Sí, así es, además la ceremonia fue bastante íntima; éramos muchos menos de los que estábamos hoy acá.**

—**Y Brittany se casó en Miami** —contó Quinn y empezó a reírse despabilándose de golpe—. **Hizo la ceremonia en la playa. **—Todos estallaron en una carcajada porque ya sabían lo que venía—: ¡**Teníamos arena hasta en el trasero!**

—**Hablábamos y tragábamos arena** —añadió Samuel y todos se rien.

—**Sí** —aseveró Sebastian—, **me restregué tanto los ojos que no pude ver la ceremonia.**

—**Yo era una de las damas de honor** —le explicó Alison—. **Aquel día había un viento de locos, pero ella se empecinó igual en hacer la boda en la playa. La coordinadora estuvo tratando de convencerla hasta el último momento de que la celebraran adentro, pero no pudo.**

—**Mamá tenía puesta una capelina y terminó sosteniéndosela con las dos manos porque se le volaba** —contó Quinn a carcajadas— **y la abuela protestaba tanto que no la podíamos hacer callar. ¡No sabés lo que fue eso! Parecíamos los protagonistas de Rústicos en Dinerolandia, todo muy lujoso pero totalmente desubicado.**

—**Sí es cierto** —Samuel se agarraba la barriga y lloraba de la risa, y Rachel se había contagiado y se reía con ellos imaginando la escena—. **Las telas y las flores se volaban y el presbítero que ofició la ceremonia no podía hablar. ¡Era una escena desternillante!**

—**¡Pobre! Yo me muero si me llega a pasar una cosa así el día de mi boda.**

—**No te preocupes, Rachel. Britt ni se enteró hasta que se lo contamos y lo negó todo hasta que vimos el vídeo. Ella sólo quería que la ceremonia fuera en la playa. ¡Por Dios, paren porque no puedo más de risa**! —dijo Sebastian—. **¡Qué pena que se haya ido y no la hayamos podido hacer cabrear!**

—**En realidad, la que se salvó fue Santana** —señaló Samuel—, **porque después se la agarra con élla.**

—**¡No me digan que son los típicos torturadores de hermanas y mujeres!** —protestó Rachel.

—**No, cuando se juntan siempre torturan a alguien, no importa a quién. También lo hacen entre ellos, andá preparándote porque, cuando entren en confianza con vos, también te va a tocar y será mejor que no demuestres tu enojo, porque no tienen fin** —le advirtió Lorraine.

—**Mejor nos vamos a dormir** —concluyó Quinn—, **me duermo sentada.**

Se levantaron todos y fueron hacia el interior de la mansión todavía entre risas, mientras subían la escalera.

**Perdón por la tardanza y de los errores…**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El dormitorio de Quinn tenía vistas a la piscina y a la bahía de Mecox, el techo artesonado y una decoración sobria, en tonos azules y cremas. Los muebles eran oscuros, de estilo inglés, y combinaban muy bien con la simplicidad de los sofás modernos; era un dormitorio muy masculina. Rachel entró primero y, mientras ella se alejaba, se quedó mirándola embobada, admirando una vez más su cuerpo envuelto en ese magnífico modelito. Cuando Rachel salió del baño, traía el vestido colgando en el brazo y lo dejó con esmero sobre el sillón. Quinn también estaba desvistiéndose y no la quitaba el ojo de encima. Ella se contoneaba de manera muy sensual. Caminó hasta la mesilla de noche y dejó el reloj y los pendientes.

—**Vení acá, nena, dame un beso** —Quinn extendió una mano y ella se acercó y se aferró a su cuello, le dio entrada a su boca con sabor a menta, pues recién acababa de lavarse los dientes, y enredó su lengua fresca a la de élla.

Quinn la tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo, como una posesa, en medio de la habitación. Bajó uno de sus brazos para acariciarle el muslo, luego bajó el otro, llevó ambas manos hasta sus glúteos y le enterró los dedos en el trasero apretándoselo con fuerza. Le separó las nalgas para saciar sus ganas, esas que habían quedado pendientes el día que Rachel había llegado a Nueva York y Quinn la había visto con esas mallas ajustadas. Necesitaba oprimirla y calmar esos sentimientos de posesión que surgían en élla cuando estaba en contacto con su cuerpo.

Rachel desenredó sus manos del cuello de su novia, comenzó a desabrocharla la camisa y acarició sus pechos con desesperación. Sus dedos ardían sobre élla y sus labios, aún más. besó sus Pechos, la olió embriagándose con su perfume y, sosegando el desenfreno, descansó su rostro en élla. Había extrañado tanto ese contacto... No había otro lugar en el mundo donde ella pudiera sentirse más cobijada que en su pecho. De pronto, se sintió frágil y se echó a llorar.

—**Mi amor, no llores, hoy es un día muy feliz. Estamos juntas otra vez** —la tranquilizó Quinn mientras ls besaba la coronilla y la acariciaba la espalda.

—**Lo sé, por eso lloro, porque estoy feliz, porque no hay mejor lugar que tu pecho para buscar consuelo y también porque tengo miedo de que no siempre sea así. No quiero volver a sentirme como cuando me faltabas.**

—**Nunca más nos volveremos a separar, Rachel, no llores, por favor**. — Quinn le levantó la cara, le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y la besó en los labios—. **Vení.**

Ella caminó a su lado hasta la cama y corrió el edredón y las sábanas; Quinn, con un mando a distancia, subió la temperatura del hogar de gas. Luego terminó de quitarse la camisa y la dejó sobre la banqueta que estaba a los pies de la cama. Rachel la esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre el colchón. Quinn recorrió los pasos que las separaban y se agachó para quitarle los zapatos.

—**¿Parece que hicimos una inversión acá?**

—**Me di un gusto.**

—**Te voy a comprar todos los que quieras, voy a hacerte muchos regalos** —le dijo Quinn mientras le quitaba los Louboutin y le masajeaba los pies.

—**Vos sos mi regalo, Quinn, no necesito nada más.**

—**Pero yo quiero colmarte a regalos**. —Le besaba las piernas por encima de las medias—. **Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separadas me angustié mucho pensando en que no te había obsequiado nada que te hiciera acordar de mí.**

—**Te equivocas, me habías regalado tus caricias y tus besos, que se habían quedado impregnados en mi cuerpo**. —Quinn se tendió sobre ella, la apartó el pelo, se lo puso tras la oreja y la besó. Mientras bebía de su boca bajó las manos hasta sus piernas y le desabrochó los ligueros.

—**Estás hermosa con este corsé y estos ligueros** —afirmó sobre su boca.

—**Me los compré pensando en vos.**

—**Te voy a regalar muchos, me gusta cómo te quedan**.

Quinn sacó sus pechos por encima del corsé y se apoderó de ellos, los lamió, sopló sobre ellos para que sus pezones se endurecieran y entonces los tomó entre sus dientes y luego los succionó. Después de un rato de lamerlos y apretarlos con frenesí, los abandonó y le sacó la diminuta prenda interior. Rachel la desprendió la bragueta para bajarle el pantalón junto con el calzoncillo.

—**Sacate todo, por favor** —le musitó.

Quinn rodó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, también se deshizo de su pantalón y de la ropa interior. Mientras la observaba, Rachel se arrastró con sus codos hacia atrás y se desabrochó el corsé; su cuerpo había quedado sólo cubierto por las medias.

—**Quiero sentir toda tu piel sobre mi piel **—le susurró Quinn mientras se arrodillaba y le quitaba las medias con habilidad.

—**Quiero lo mismo, mi amor.**

Se fundieron en un abrazo y en un beso y entrelazaron las piernas. Quinn la lamió el cuello y le mordió el hombro desordenadamente. Rachel la apartó un poco y le pidió que se pusiera boca abajo, quería mimarla y recorrerla con sus besos. Le besó la espalda de punta a punta, comenzó con su lengua por los omóplatos y después por la columna, hasta que llegó a sus perfectos glúteos. Siguió bajando para lamer sus muslos, recorrió sus musculosas piernas con la lengua y llegó a los gemelos. Quinn amortiguaba sus gruñidos de placer entre las almohadas, Rachel la estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando tuvo suficiente, la hizo dar la vuelta y dibujó un camino de besos por sus pechos. Quinn estaba tan fibrada que podría haberse dado con élla una clase de anatomía. Finalmente se apoderó de su pene con la boca; ya estaba más que tiesa, dura como una roca, y, cuando la engulló, un profundo gemido salió de su garganta.

—**Rachel, mi amor**.

Ella levantó la cabeza sin dejar de saborearla y la miró maliciosamente; después resbaló su lengua por la punta rodeándole el glande y ls succionó otra vez. Su ataque despiadado estaba llevándola al límite, su agarre era muy sólido. La acariciaba con la mano y con la boca, la extasiaba; su felación era perfecta, abrumadora.

—**Esperá, mi amor, no quiero terminar en tu boca.**

Rachel Poderosa, se arrastró por encima de Quinn y se lanzo con sus labios. Quinn la abrazó y la besó con desesperación; a continuación rodó para quedar encima de ella y apresarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Le pasó la lengua por el canalillo de sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se entretuvo con dulces y húmedos lametazos; enterró su lengua en el ombligo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su clítoris: la lamió rodeándola, la sopló y finalmente la mordió, estaba hinchado y listo para ella. Mientras la saboreaba, metió dos dedos en su vagina —estaba tan mojada que sus dedos salieron empapados—, se los pasó por los pezones y se estiró para lamerlos; acto seguido regresó al clítoris y siguió torturándola con su lengua y sus dientes, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de la vagina acompasados.

—**Por favor, Quinn, por favor.**

—**Por favor ¿qué? ¿Qué querés?**

—**A vos, te quiero a vos.**

—**¿Qué querés de mí?**

—**Te quiero dentro de mí.**

—**Estoy dentro de ti.**

—**No, pero no con tus dedos. Quiero que me penetres con tu pene.**

—**Decilo otra vez.**

—**Méteme tu pene.**

Quinn se arrastró sobre ella y la penetró, se enterró en Rachel despacio.

Su vagina la envolvía, la acariciaba, la perdía. Se tomó su tiempo para que ella sintiera la profundo que élla llegaba con su longitud. Entonces, Rachel reaccionó y con desesperación se aferró a su espalda, bajó sus manos hasta su trasero y la aprisionó contra su pelvis con energía.

—**¿Así, mi amor? ¿Así me querés?**

—**Sí así, toda para mí, toda dentro de mí.**

—**Sí, mi vida, todo adentro.**

Empezó a moverse, Quinn salía despacio y entraba fuerte, emergía lentamente y volvía a penetrar en ella con una estocada. Luego empezó a moverse con fuerza, después paraba y cambiaba el ritmo... Ella empezó a apretar su vagina.

—**Esperá, Rachel, esperá, aún no quiero que termines.**

Se quedó quieta dentro de ella, luego salió y le dio la vuelta, la puso a cuatro patas, por lo que su vagina y su trasero quedaron expuestos. Le acarició la vulva, primero introdujo un dedo y luego otro, que entró y salió de ella varias veces, después se chupó sus dedos mojados por los fluidos de Rachel.

—**Hum, estás riquísima. —**Ella se contorsionaba con sus caricias y sus palabras. Quinn volvió a meter sus dedos en la vagina y luego la sorprendió enterrando su dedo meñique en el ano.

—**Quinn...** —Contrajo los glúteos por instinto y giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—**¿Te duele?**

—**No.**

—**Relajate, sólo te voy a hacer esto. Tranquila, relajate y disfrutá de mi caricia, sólo quiero hacerte sentir mucho más, ¿te gusta?**

—**Sí, Quinn, sí, mi amor.**

—**Te quiero toda para mí, lo iremos preparando, quiero tu culo, Rachel, quiero metértela por atrás.**

Sacó su dedo y la enterró varias veces más; la joven gemía excitada por la intrusión. En ese momento, Quinn tomo su pene y volvió a perderse en su vagina.

Rachel estaba extraviada, Quinn la había desequilibrada.

—**Tomame, Quinn, tomame fuerte, más fuerte, por favor. **Le pedía, le ordenaba y se movía hacia atrás para encontrarla cuando élla se metía en ella. Quinn le hizo caso y empezó a moverse duramente, Rachel ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada y Quinn en su espalda. Terminaron vaciaba todo su semen en ella, Quinn se movió con ferocidad. Luego, extasiada y sin fuerzas, se dejó caer contra su espalda.

—**Te amo, Rachel, te amo, mi vida.**

Sin salir de su interior, le apartó el pelo desparramado sobre su rostro y la besó en la mejilla.

—**Yo también te amo** —le dijo ella sin aliento.

Quinn se apartó, estiró la mano, recogió las mantas para taparlas a ambas y se quedó de lado mirándola a los ojos. Se acariciaron los rostros en silencio, resiguieron con los dedos los labios, la nariz, los ojos; se admiraron profundamente después de tanto tiempo, hasta que ella la acarició la frente y rompió el silencio:

—**Quiero estar siempre acá, adentro de tus pensamientos.**

—**Y yo en los tuyos.**

Ella suspiró sonoramente y le preguntó:

—**¿Por qué, mi amor, por qué no me gritaste la verdad aunque fuera de cualquier forma? **Quinn cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—**Porque me enojó mucho tu desconfianza. Durante los últimos días ya no sabía cómo hacerte entender que te quería, no sabía cómo demostrártelo y porque creí...** —Se quedó callada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—**¿Qué creíste, Quinn? Decímelo todo, ahora es el momento **—le dijo Rachel y le acarició los labios.

—**Creí que ése era mi castigo, que vos no creyeras en mí era mi castigo.**

—**¿Castigo? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo, mi amor.**

—**Porque yo le hice mucho daño a Jannifer, yo no la amé como ella a mí, no la hice feliz y ella se murió desgraciada. Lo único que hice por ella fue casarme en la cama de un hospital, tres meses antes de que muriera... Ya sabés que murió de cáncer.**

—**Sí, lo sé, pero ella murió feliz porque era tu esposa, Quinn, mi amor, ¿te parece que hiciste poco? La acompañaste y estuviste a su lado hasta el último momento.**

—**Es lo que me dicen todos, pero no fue suficiente. Fue espantosa verla morir cada día. Cuando empezó a despedirse porque se daba cuenta de que se estaba muriendo, se me desgarraba el alma.**

—**Pero no lo podés cambiar, vos estás viva, mi amor, viva para sentir cuánto te amo. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero te necesito, a vos, tu amor, tus caricias, necesito tu paciencia y tu sonrisa, te necesito entera.**

—**Y yo a vos, Rachel, y te amo tanto que ahora me doy cuenta de que a ella nunca la amé. Sé que la quise y que le profesé un cariño, producto de tantos años de amistad, pero nunca la amé con la desesperación con que te quiero a vos, nena, y por eso estoy intentando entender que no pude darle más, porque uno sólo puede darle más a la persona que ama. A vos quiero darte todo, todo... el cielo, las estrellas, lo que me pidas, mi amor, quiero poner el universo a tus pies.**

—**Vos sos mi cielo, mi estrella y mi universo, Quinn.**

—**Y vos sos el mío, nunca pensé que se podía extrañar tanto a alguien. ¡Cómo te eché de menos, Rachel! No te hacés a la idea de lo mucho que me hacías falta**.

Se besaron con dulzura y Quinn siguió:

—**Reconozco que tuve mucha parte de culpa. Te cansé con mi desconfianza y prometo que nunca más voy a dudar de vos. Creo que ninguna de las dos quiso ver más allá de su dolor. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eras sincera, pero me obcequé y te comparé con Brody. Quiero decirte algo, necesito que lo sepas, cuando te dije eso fue porque estaba muy enfadada. Después me di cuenta de que vos no sos igual que él, incluso antes de saber la verdad. Por otro lado, también me di cuenta de que por él nunca había sentido un amor verdadero. Cuando me engañó, yo sólo podía sentir enojo, humillación, vergüenza y, después, fastidio, odio y rencor; me sentía traicionada. Por vos, mi amor, nunca sentí todo eso. Estaba desesperada, angustiada, vacía, herida, sabía que nadie me podría besar como vos, que nadie me iba a hacer vibrar así y eso me enojaba aún más. A pesar de saber que estabas casada, y de suponer que me habías engañado, Quinn, yo seguía amándote y deseándote, no era capaz de odiarte. Voy a confesarte algo que me da mucha vergüenza, pero te pido que cierres los ojos. No me mires que me agarra la timidez.**

—**Está bien** —convino Quinn y cerró los ojos. Ella se las besó e hizo una pausa antes de confesarle:

—**Me masturbaba pensando en vos** —Rachel se tapó la cara con las manos—. **Ya está, ya te lo dije.**

—**No te tapes la cara.**

—**Sí, segura que te estás riendo.**

—**No me río.**

Ella la espió por entre los dedos.

—**¿Lo ves? ¡Te estás riendo, con esa cara de vanidosa que ponés!**

—**No me río, ¡mirá qué seria estoy!** —protesta, pero no podía, su sonrisa se escapaba y, al final, rieron ambas.

—**Yo también lo hice, en tu honor. Me imaginaba que estaba dentro de vos y me sentía mejor. Aunque después también me enojaba, porque quería olvidarte y no podía. ¿No estuviste con nadie, Rachel?**

—**Con nadie, no hubiese podido, sólo quería estar con vos** —ella hizo una pausa.

—**¿Qué?**

—**No quiero mentirte** —élla se puso alerta—, **espero que no te enfades, pero le di un beso a alguien.**

—**No me digas que al idiota ese, al corredor de bolsa.**

—**¿Cómo sabés que es corredor de bolsa?**

—**Saqué sus datos por la matrícula del coche. ¿Le diste un beso, Rachel? ¿Cuándo le diste un beso? ¿De dónde lo conocés? **—la interrogó con tono ruda.

—**Éramos compañeros de secundaria. Nos encontramos en Mendoza durante las vacaciones y él me dio medio beso.**

—**Los medios besos no existen, no me vengas con eso.**

—**No te sulfures, ¿ves? ¡Yo quiero ser sincera y mirá cómo te ponés!**

—**¿Y cómo querés que me ponga? Si me entero de que mi novia se anduvo besuqueando con otro.**

—**No me anduve besuqueando, ¿podés escucharme? **—Ella la tomo la cara y la obligó a mirarla**—. Él me besó y yo lo dejé avanzar.**

—**¿Y decís que no fue un beso?** —gritó Quinn poniendo los ojos como platos. —**Esperá, no te imagines que fue como los besos que nos damos nosotras.**

—**¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo fue?**

—**Fue un beso casto, cuando él quiso buscar mi lengua...** —Quinn la miró con odio—. **No me mires así y dejame que termine. Cuando él quiso buscar mi lengua, yo primero la aparté, después...**

—**Después ¿qué?**

—**¿Ves? Lo hacés más difícil si me mirás así.**

—**¿Y qué querés? ¿Que esté contenta mientras me contás cómo fue el beso con otro?**

—**Sí, porque cuando le ofrecí mi lengua, me dio asco y la aparté. Yo sólo quería saber si podía besar a otro y sentirme como cuando estaba con vos, pero me di cuenta de que no, de que nunca sería así. Vos sos la únic que me besa, LA único que me tiene en cuerpo y alma. ¿Estás conforme ahora?**

— **Un poco** —tardó en contestarle—, **pero lo besaste. Prometeme que nunca más lo vas a volver a ver.**

—**Te lo prometo, nunca más.**

—**Mirá que si me entero de que lo volviste a ver no te lo voy a perdonar.**

—**No lo voy a ver más, te lo juro por nuestro amor.**

Rachel se sentó a horcajadas sobre élla y Quinn la abrazó y le cubrió la espalda con la manta. La temperatura había bajado y, a pesar de que la calefacción estaba al máximo, el frío se sentía. La besó y le mordió el labio hasta que le hizo daño.

—**Esta boca es mía, ¿me oíste?**

—**Sí, mi amor, es tuya.**

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—**¿Y vos? ¿No estuviste con nadie?**

—**Con nadie.**

—**¿Segura? ¿Ni un beso?** —Rachel la miró calculando su respuesta.

—**Segura****.**

Quinn pensó que no podía decirle lo de Kitty, porque ellas trabajarían juntas y era mejor que no se enterara.

—**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Por qué llegaste con Kitty? Me cae mal y presiento que yo a ella también; siempre me mira con desprecio.**

—**Porque no le arrancaba el coche y mi tío, que no es mi tío, pero es como si lo fuera, me llamó y me pidió si la podía traer. Sólo le hice un favor tanto a él como a ella, que es como si fuera mi prima. Nos criamos juntas, Rachel, Kitty es como una prima para mí.**

—**Pero no lo es.**

—**Pero yo así lo siento. **— luego la engatusó con otro beso y volvieron a hacer el amor.

Aunque Quinn estaba destrozada, Rachel se durmió antes que élla y es que aún debía hacer algo más antes de dormirse. Cuando estuvo segura de que Rachel se había sumido en su sueño, se levantó a hurtadillas y buscó en su bolsa, sacó un estuche de color turquesa de Tiffany & Co, lo abrió y volvió a admirarlo: dentro de él había un anillo de compromiso.

Quinn pretendía ponérsela mientras dormía para que, cuando despertase, se encontrara con el anillo en el dedo; entonces le pediría matrimonio. Le pareció una forma bonita y original de sorprenderla, con el anillo en su mano como por arte de magia. Quería ver su expresión de asombro cuando lo descubriera.

Tomó suavemente su mano y le colocó la joya. Le quedaba de maravilla y cuando se la vieran puesta, se dijo, todos sabrían que ella tenía dueña, que era suya. Le besó el anillo, se acurrucó a su lado y se obligó a dormir.

**Perdón por loes errores**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Era mediodía y Rachel y Quinn aún dormían abrazadas.

—**Quinn... Rachel... despiértense, ¡vamos a almorzar** —los llamó Brittany dando golpecitos en la puerta.

—**¿Sí?** —contestó élla adormilada.

—**¡Dale, hermanita! Levántense que vamos a comer, mamá me mandó a buscarlas, ya están poniendo la mesa.**

—**¡Vamos! **—gritó Quinn mientras besaba a Rachel para despertarla.

—**No, no. Tengo sueño** —protestó ella.

—**Vamos a comer con mi familia, dale. Yo también querría quedarme acá, pero están todos abajo.**

Acto seguido se levantó, se puso el boxer y abrió las cortinas. El día era bellísimo, el cielo estaba diáfano y contrastaba con el azul de la bahía a lo lejos. Se estiró frente a la ventana. Rachel seguía remoloneando en la cama.

—**Vamos, dormilona.**

Volvió y la besó en la frente. Luego se fue al baño y buscó algo de ropa que ponerse. Ella se sentó en la cama a regañadientes. No tenía ahí su ropa, así que se puso una bata de Quinn que le quedaba enorme y fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse.

Se vistió como una autómata, se calzó unas mallas, unas botas de caña alta con tacón, un suéter negro con la manga tres cuartos y el cuello vuelto y un cinturón del mismo color que las botas. Aún estaba muy dormida.

Tomo una toalla desmaquillante y se sentó en el borde de la cama para pasársela por la cara sin mirarse siquiera al espejo. Después fue al baño, recogió su pelo en una cola y se lavó los dientes, y luego bajó. Estaba cansadísima y le dolía el bajo vientre. Se palpó mientras recordaba lo rudo que había sido Quinn la noche anterior y, a pesar del malestar, sonrió. Fue hacia el comedor, donde ya estaban todos, sin despabilarse del todo. Ofreció un buen día generalizado que todos respondieron y se acercó a su madre. Shelby la besó en la frente y ella se colgó de su cuello.

—**¡Qué cara, hija!**

—**Tengo mucho sueño, mami**.

Quinn, por el contrario, estaba radiante y expectante, era obvio que ella aún no había descubierto el anillo. Rachel saludó a Judy, que la tomo del mentón y le dijo:

—**Estás terrible, mi vida.** —Se acercó a su oído—: **Parece que anoche mi hija no te dejó dormir.**

Rachel dejó escapar una risita: esa mujer realmente le hacía mucha gracia, era muy fresca y nunca resultaba atrevida por la forma en que decía las cosas.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa; Quinn a su lado.

—**¿Te sirvo agua con gas?**

—**Por favor, mi amor.**

Le encantaba que le dijese «mi amor». Rachel tomó el vaso con la mano izquierda y se lo llevó a la boca y, en ese mismo momento, Brittany pegó un grito y Quinn se dio cuenta de que su hermana había descubierto el anillo. Intentó hacerle una mueca pero ya era tarde, porque ella había tomado la mano de Rachel y le preguntaba:

—**¿Cuándo te dio esto mi hermanita?**

Todos miraron la mano de Rachel y ella empezó a llorar a mares, de forma desconsolada. Se dio la vuelta, la abrazó y la besó.

—**Me estoy enterando ahora, igual que ustedes** —explicó entre sollozos—. ¿**Me lo pusiste mientras dormía?**

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Judy Hillary, Ofelia y Shelby también lloraban; entonces Quinn retiró su silla, se arrodilló y le preguntó en inglés:

—_**Will you marry me?**_

—**Sí, mi amor, **_**yes, my love, yes**_**.**

Se fundieron en un beso un tanto recatado, pero muy sentido. Silbidos, aplausos y vítores de todo tipo invadieron el comedor. Judy se abrazó llorando a su esposo.

Sam fue el primero en felicitar a su hermana, la abrazó con alegría y la levantó en el aire.

—**Te engancharon, hermanita, ya no podrás presumir más de tu soltería**. —Cuando la bajó le dijo al oído—: **Tendrás que cerrar tu bragueta o, al menos, abrirla sólo para ella.**

Quinn le respondió con el puño cerrado en el abdomen. Todos los abrazaron interminablemente. Shelby tomó la cara de su futura nuera entre sus manos y le dijo:

—**Sé qué harás muy feliz a mi hija, que todo sea con la bendición de Dios.**

—**Gracias, Shel, te aseguro que no pienso en otra cosa, sólo en hacerla feliz. Podés estar tranquila, la amo y seré cada día mejor para ella.**

—**Lo sé, lo sé, tus ojos son transparentes.**

Brittany saltaba abrazada a Rachel que tenía una carita de felicidad que Quinn quería guardar por siempre en su recuerdo. A élla también le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó, porque dejarse ir así hubiera significado volverse el blanco de las bromas de sus hermanos para el resto de su vida. Todos estaban sentados nuevamente y, entonces, Britt le pidió a Rachel:

— **Levantá la mano para que todos podamos admirar bien el anillo**.

Era una joya magnífica y todos silbaron al verla. Tenía un diamante central casi transparente, de talla esmeralda, engastado en una montura _vintage _y rodeado por diamantes en forma de brillantes, que despegaba sobre una banda de platino formada por tres filas de diamantes más; era una joya muy glamurosa.

—**Hermanita, nos jodiste a todos, es el más grande** —dijo Sebastian

—**¡Aprendan, pedazo de agarrados!** —exclamó Ofelia y todos rieron a carcajadas.

Los Fabray siempre hacían todo juntos; Rcahel tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, pero creía que no le costaría porque eran muy cálidos y la habían recibido muy bien.

—**Mi amor, lamento que el único que falte acá sea tu hermano, te prometo que pronto iremos a Mendoza y le pediré tu mano a él, como si fuera tu padre.**

Rachel la tomó del mentón y la besó mientras le hablaba sobre los labios.

— **Gracias, mi amor, gracias.**

—**Quinn, basta de hacernos llorar** —exclamó la abuela Hillary.

—**Te quiero, abuela.**

—**Y yo a vos, mi tesoro.**

—**¿En qué joyería lo conseguiste?**

—**Es un Tiffany, Brittany.**

—**¿Cuándo lo compraste?** —se interesó su hermana, siempre dispuesta a averiguar los detalles.

—**Lo elegí en Italia, pero como había que hacerlo grabar y no me daba el tiempo, lo compré por teléfono acá y, como nos conocen, apelé al buen nombre de mi querido padre para que me lo grabaran en sólo dos días. Lo retiré al bajar del avión; ayer fue un día de locos, a contrarreloj** —explicó.

—**¿Y se lo pusiste mientras dormía? ¡ Jamás había oído algo igual! **—

se sorprendió su madre.

—**Sí, yo suponía que iba a descubrirlo en seguida, al despertarse, pero Rachel estaba muy dormida.**

—**De hecho, creo que me desperté con el grito de brittany al verlo.**

—**Pero, Quinn, sos una loca. ¡¿Mirá si te decía que no?!** —intervino su

padre.— **Sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta, papá** —le contestó élla, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—**Bueno, tampoco creas que sos tan irresistible** —se mofó Jeffrey.

—**¿Acaso cuando le diste el anillo a Alison no sabías la respuesta de**

**antemano?**

—**La verdad es que sí** —respondió éste y besó en la nariz a su futura esposa. —**Porque te creíste irresistible, ¿verdad?** —bromeó Quinn, y todos se rieron.

—**¡Qué ternura! Ella ayer nos preguntaba por las bodas de todos nosotros.**.. —recordó Lorraine.

—**¡Y pensar que esta desgraciada ya sabía que pronto tendrías que planear la tuya!** —añadió Alison y Rachel se rió y abrazó a Quinn.

—**¡Hey, más respeto con tu jefe! ¿Cómo que «desgraciada»?** — bromeó Quinn y Alison le arrojó una servilleta a la cara.

—**¡Por Dios, cuántas bodas! —**exclamó el abuelo Fabray**—. Estos chicos se contagiaron uno tras otro.**

—**¿Viste, abuelo? Yo soy el único original, ellos son todos unos copiones** —bromeó Sebastian.

—**Sí, querido, sí.**

La comida siguió adelante, pero Rachel y Quinn permanecían en su mundo. Ella se miraba la mano continuamente, no podía dejar de admirar la sortija.

—**No puedo creerlo **—decía a cada rato.

—**¿Te gusta, mi amor?**

—**Es hermosa, mi cielo, es un sueño.**

—**Mirá lo que le hice grabar.**

—**No quiero sacármela.**

—**Después te la vuelvo a poner.**

—**Bueno, dale.**

Rachel se la quitó y leyó: «**En tus brazos y huir de todo mal».**

—**Mi amor, te amo.**

—**Yo más.**

—**¿A ver qué dice? **—preguntó Britt indiscreta, le quitó el anillo de la mano y leyó en voz alta, y en inglés, para que todos lo entendieran.

—**¡Te pasaste con esa frase, Quinn!** —exclamó Alison—. **Sos muy romántica, nunca lo hubiera creído.**

—**¡Qué romántico**! —se burlaron sus hermanos y Santana.

—**Ella despierta mi romanticismo y la frase no es mía, sino de una canción en español, que fue la primera que oímos juntas.**

—**Vos a mí sólo me grabaste la fecha en que nos conocimos, ¡una vulgaridad! **—protestó Lorraine mirando a Sebastian.

—**¡Y vos fuiste super original con el «Tuyo por siempre»! **—exclamó Alison dirigiéndose a Samuel.

—**¡Ay, peor la mía: «Brittanny y santana»!** —se quejó su hermana. Quinn se carcajeó.

—**Ríanse, hermanitos, pero escuchen los reproches de sus mujeres y aprendan de mí. ¡Manga de sabelotodo!** —Tomó el anillo y se lo puso otra vez a Rachel y todos aplaudieron, como felices testigos del momento. Tras almorzar, se sentaron en la sala a tomar el café. Como el marco familiar de ese día era más que propicio, Russel anunció:

—**Querida Judy, tengo otro regalo con motivo de tu cumpleaños**.

Esperaba que esta noticia que voy a darte fuera la más importante del día, pero sé que nada superará a la que nos acaban de comunicar Quinn y Rachel.

—**Lo siento, papá, no fue mi intención arruinarte el momento, pero también quería aprovechar que estábamos todos reunidos.**

—**No te preocupes, hija, nos obsequiaste con un día muy feliz, inolvidable.**

—**¡Ah! ¿O sea que mi regalo es una noticia?**

—**Sí, Judy, algo que me venís reclamando desde hace tiempo y, bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento.** —Judy y todos estaban expectantes ante las palabras de Russel—. **Dejo Mindland en manos de mis hijos, nos mudaremos acá a Los Hamptons, como vos querías.**

La mujer abrió los ojos con incredulidad y luego se lanzó al cuello de su esposo y lo besó por todo el rostro.

—**¡ Russel, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo con esta noticia!**

—**Me alegro de que así sea, yo también lo estoy, porque sé que dejo la empresa en muy buenas manos. Y, a ustedes, Brittany y sebastian, les aseguro que sus hermanos cuidarán muy bien de sus acciones en Mindland. **Ésta corrió a su lado y abrazó a su padre.

—**¿Estás seguro, papá?** —preguntó Sebastian—. **Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa con esta decisión, ¿estás convencido de que es el momento? No me malinterpreten, no lo digo por ustedes** —miró hacia Quinn y sam —, **sino por papá. Sé que hasta hace unos meses él no quería alejarse de la compañía por nada en el mundo.**

—**Hijo, uno tiene que ser sabio y aceptar cuándo llega el momento; mi experiencia me dice que, para que Mindland siga creciendo, debo mantenerme al margen**.

**»Quinn demostró, en este último tiempo, que tiene las agallas necesarias para conseguir que esto siga agrandándose, precisamente porque tiene juventud, desenfada y muy buen olfato** —Rachel tomó la mano de ésta y le besó los nudillos; se sentía muy orgullosa de élla—, y** Samuel cuenta con toda la lucidez necesaria para que este sistema no se nos coma, y eso hará que las espaldas de Quinn sean aún más sólidas** —Sebastian, que estaba sentado junto a Samuel, le chocó los puños en señal de felicitación—. C**uando uno tiene mucha experiencia, se vuelve poco audaz, le da miedo arriesgar lo que consiguió y empieza a estancarse.**

Todos escuchaban los argumentos del empresario en un mutismo total, demostrando el respeto que sentían por su figura.

—**Pero mi resistencia a apartarme del negocio **—prosiguió él—, **era porque, aunque sabía que mi puesto iba a estar muy bien ocupado por Quinn, no había nadie que pudiera sustituirlo a élla en Mindland Internacional. Ése era el verdadero impedimento que tenía para irme. Quinn no podía hacerse cargo de las dos divisiones de la empresa. Pero hace poco, apareció ante mí una persona que me demostró que podía hacerse con el cargo que hoy ocupa y más.** —Rachel empezó a removerse inquieta en el sofá, mientras Quinn no paraba de besarla en la sien y decirle al oído «te amo, sos mi orgullo»—. **Y es porque encontré a esa persona que ahora sé que puedo irme tranquilo a descansar y a disfrutar de mi esposa y de mis nietos.**

—**¿Y quién quedará en el lugar de Quinn?** —preguntó Judy.

—**Mi amor, será Rachel quien ocupará el puesto de Quinn, por eso vino a Nueva York, porque yo tenía esta propuesta para ella mucho antes de que decidieran casarse.**

Brittany pegó un grito y exclamó:

—**¡O sea que todo seguirá quedando en familia!**

Todos bromearon y felicitaron a Rachel, a Quinn y a Samuel.

—**¡Qué día, por Dios! ¡Esta casa está llena de sorpresas!**

—**Es que tenés una gran familia, Judy **—le comentó Ofelia muy emocionada.

—**Vení acá, vieja querida, quiero abrazarte y compartir mi alegría con vos.**

—**Me queda un consuelo** —confesó Russel refiriéndose a Ofelia y a su mujer**—. Por lo menos en esta casa, que es más grande, no oiré tanto sus gritos**.

— **¡Dejá de quejarte, que bien que te consentimos siempre!** —lo amonestó el ama de llaves.

—**Vas a tener que preparar tu traje de baño, Ofelia, haremos piscina todo el año **—bromeó él.

—**¡Las pavadas que una tiene que escuchar! ¡Sólo a vos se te ocurre que voy a mostrar mis huesos a mi edad!**

Todos bromeaban de muy buen humor. El día no podía haber salido mejor

Rachel fue al baño y, como tardaba mucho, Quinn salió a buscarla. La encontró sentada en la escalera, sacándose una foto de la mano con el anillo.

— **¿Qué hacés?**

—**Le estoy enviando una foto a Mike y a jesse.**

Quinn la besó en la coronilla.

—**¿Estás contenta?**

—**Demasiado, Quinn, tengo miedo de despertarme y que todo esto sea sólo un sueño.**

—**No, mi amor, no lo es. Quería avisarte de que llamé a Heller para que nos viniera a buscar. Necesito estar con vos a solas. Vayamos a recoger nuestras cosas, así partimos en seguida. No aguanto más las ganas de hacerte el amor.**

—**Yo también quiero irme y que estemos un rato solas. **Subieron a preparar sus bolsas, se abrigaron y salieron a caminar hasta el muelle.

Se sentaron en el embarcadero con las piernas colgando. Quinn se colocó tras ella, la cobijó entre sus brazos, mientras admiraban el paisaje.

El agua y el cielo eran de un azul intenso, las aves se alejaban para emigrar a sus refugios, caía la tarde. Una extensa vegetación los rodeaba y, amarrados a los muelles de la orilla opuesta, había algunos botes que danzaban sinuosos al compás de la corriente. La fresca brisa les golpeaba la cara y agitaba sus cabellos. Rachel se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novia, fascinada por el paisaje y por su compañía. Muy pronto los colores del cielo empezaron a mutar del amarillo al naranja, y el sol, con rojas tonalidades, a declinar en el horizonte... La noche anunciaba su llegada.

Y ahí estaban ellas, plácidamente, disfrutando del ocaso. Quinn le hablaba al oído y su aliento le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le hacía cosquillas.

—**Tenemos muchas cosas que planificar, Rachel, debemos definir una fecha para nuestra boda, quiero que sea pronto.**

—**Yo también** —confirmó ella.

—**Pero también deseo que organicemos una gran fiesta.**

La joven se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le preguntó sobre los labios.

—**¿Una gran fiesta?**

—**Sí, ¿vos no querés una gran boda, mi amor?**

—**En realidad, no lo había pensado **—se sinceró—. **Lo que vos quieras, Quinn**

—**Nuestra boda será única y tan grande como nuestro amor.**

—**Uf, entonces no podrá ser pronto, querida, un evento así no puede planearse de un día para el otro.**

—**Supongo que no. ¿Te parece que podríamos prepararla para el comienzo del verano?**

—**Creo que será tiempo suficiente. Nos casaremos acá, en Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Vos no querés casarte acá?**

—**Sí, no tengo problema, porque será el lugar donde viviremos, pero eso significa que tendremos que traer a mis invitados desde Argentina y eso es un costo muy alto** —se afligió—, **aunque no son demasiados**.

—**Podemos negociar algún descuento, no te preocupes por los gastos; sólo deseo que tengas todo lo que te guste. De verdad, no quiero que te prives de nada.**

—**Tampoco hay que despilfarrar el dinero, Quinn.**

—**¡Ya salió la administradora!** —La besó la nariz—. **No hay problema por eso, Rachel, podemos darnos un gusto así para festejar el día más importante de nuestras vidas.**

Ella lo escuchaba resignada. Tenía que familiarizarse con los estándares de vida a los que élla estaba acostumbrada, así que sólo le restaba ceder y empezar a disfrutar.

—**No puedo creer, Quinn, que estemos planeando nuestra boda. Ayer creía que vos y yo no teníamos posibilidades de volver a estar juntos.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**Bueno, quería creer que sí, que todo iba a solucionarse, pero tu silencio me hizo tener miedo de que hubieras conocido a alguien en Italia. Temía que te hubieras cansada de mí.**

—**Tonta, ¿cómo pudiste creer eso?**

—**Sólo me reconfortaba recordar el beso que nos habíamos dado a la salida del café, tenía ese sabor en mi boca.**

—**Sí, pero me pegaste **—se lamentó Quinn con una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba la cara.

—**Perdón, mi amor, perdón** —le suplicó Rachel y la besó—. **Ya te dije que mi enojo era conmigo misma, por desearte aunque creía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.**

Se besaron con dulzura y se acariciaron con parsimonia sus lenguas.

—**Voy a confesarte algo** —dijo élla y Rachel se puso alerta—, **ese encuentro en la puerta de Gucci no fue casual. Yo estaba siguiéndote, desesperada por verte. Quería que nos encontráramos porque ese día me iba y, si vos no aceptabas la propuesta de mi padre, quizá nunca más hubiera podido verte.**

—**¡Quinn! ¿De verdad fingiste ese encuentro?**

—**Fue lo más descabellado que he hecho en mi vida, aunque me sentí más estúpida aún esa misma mañana, escondida tras una columna en el aeropuerto.**

—**Mi amor, si no hubiese sido tan necia y te hubiera hecho caso ese día en el café.**

—**No nos lamentemos más por esos momentos horribles que nunca volverán, porque ahora sólo nos espera mucha, mucha felicidad.**

—**Sí, mi vida, vamos a ser muy felices. Te amo tanto...**

Sonó el móvil de Quinn, era Heller que lo avisaba de que había llegado. Regresaron a la mansión, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Durante el viaje siguieron hablando de la boda, Quinn estaba muy ansiosa y quería ir a ver hoteles cuanto antes para poder fijar la fecha. Al cruzar el túnel de Quenns Mindtown, decidieron pasar antes por el Belaire, para que Rachel pudiera recoger su ropa y su Mac. Cuando llegaron frente al edificio de apartamentos donde élla residía, ella exclamó:

—**¡Quinn nunca imaginé que vivieras en este barrio! Me parece un lugar tan misterioso...**

—**Misterioso, ¿por qué?**

—**Porque detrás de estas fachadas antiguas se esconde un lujo inimaginable.**

—**Es la parte más bohemia de Nueva York, un lugar muy tranquilo**.

Espero que te guste mi casa y que te sientas cómoda.

—**No podría no gustarme, Quinn, quiero estar dondequiera que estés.** Quinn y Rachel se adelantaron y Heller se quedó descargando el equipaje de ambas, que luego subió hasta el vestíbulo del apartamento, en el cuarto piso.

—**Señora, ¿la vengo a buscar mañana para ir a la oficina?**

—**No, Heller, encargate sólo de traerme el coche.**

—**Muy bien, señora, que tengan buenas noches y permítanme felicitarlas por el compromiso. Les deseo muchas felicidades.**

—**Gracias, Heller, sé que tus palabras son sinceras.**

El chófer le estiró la mano y Quinn la sorprendió dándole un abrazo Después cerró la puerta y se quedaron en la intimidad. Por fin la tenía donde deseaba, toda para élla, sin tener que compartirla con nadie. Rachel ya había entrado y escrutaba todo con interés.

El apartamento se alzaba sobre una de las calles más hermosas del SoHo neoyorquino; su interior combinaba madera y diferentes texturas en los acabados, era un piso adecuado a los estándares de vida de los más exigentes. Rachel se detuvo frente a la biblioteca que se utilizaba como despacho y abrió la puerta vidriada de doble hoja para entrar.

Abstraída, deslizó su mano por los sillones de cuero de ese despacho, que tenía dos mesas con sendos ordenadores. La pared frontal estaba revestida por una estantería repleta de libros. Se acercó a revisar los títulos y pasó su dedo por su lomo; había algunos clásicos de la literatura, pero en su mayoría eran ensayos de finanzas y gestión empresarial. Luego, se fijó en las fotografías que descansaban sobre la repisa de la pared lateral: eran todas familiares, ninguna de Jennifer. «¿Las habrá quitado previendo que yo venía?», no pudo evitar pensar, pero intentó no seguir por ese rumbo. Quinn se aproximó con sigilo por detrás, la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—**Tu apartamento es muy funcional, veo que tenés montada una oficina.**

—**Sí, mi amor, desde acá puedo gestionar todo lo de la empresa. Uno de los ordenadores es una terminal de Mindland y el otro es personal. Vení, quiero terminar de mostrártel**o —le dijo y la llevó a recorrer las otras estancias.

Primero entraron en un dormitorio que contaba con un baño con vistas y acabados suntuosos; luego la llevó a otro de menor tamaño, que recordaba al interior de un yate de lujo; por último, llegaron al dormitorio principal, en el que había un baño y un vestidor con detalles en madera. El baño mezclaba mármol y piedra con armonía; tenía una ducha con mampara vidriada y una bañera empotrada en carpintería de nogal. Rachel halagó cada uno de los espacios en los que entró y es que realmente estaban diseñados y ambientados con un gusto exquisito y todas las comodidades imaginables.

—**¿Nos damos una ducha**? —la tentó Quinn.

—**¿Sólo una ducha?**

Quinn la tenía abrazada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

—**¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer en el agua?**

—**Se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de que vos podés imaginar muchas más.**

Quinn la recorrió con una mirada oscura, el iris de sus ojos se había ennegrecido, se habían despertado sus instintos más primitivos y ambicionaba poseerla, con lujuria y desesperación. Rachel era suya, siempre la había sentido así, aun en los días en que se obligaba a olvidarla. Se apoderó de sus labios y la aprisionó contra su pecho. Su beso era imperiosa, exigente y le reclamaba una entrega completa. Quinn, a su lado, se Consideraba íntegra y viril, y, sin embargo, se desintegraba, porque ella se apoderaba de toda su razón.

Como un manso corderito, Rachel sucumbió a sus besos húmedos, mullidos y experimentados. Eran el elixir perfecto que quería beber sin parar. Cuando Quinn se acercaba, su cuerpo se estremecía al más simple roce y su deseo se ponía a flor de piel. Quinn la hacía sentir mujer, deseada, viva, pero, por encima de todo, a su lado se sentía amada y protegida. Se desprendió el cinturón que llevaba sobre el jersey y lo dejó caer, luego levantó los brazos para que Quinn le quitara dicho jersey. Élla la ayudó diligente y se dispuso a admirar la protuberancia y la sinuosidad de sus perfectos senos, se aferró a ellos mientras mordisqueaba sus hombros y apartaba los tirantes del sostén , Con sus manos ansiosas, Rachel tomó el elástico del jersey de Quinn y élla levantó sus brazos para que ella se lo quitara, acercó sus labios y depositó besos delicados en su pecho. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba entregada a sus caricias, expuesta, sosegada, confiada. Subió con sus besos hacia el cuello y se aferró a élla, para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Enredó sus dedos en la nuca y le acarició esa zona que a élla tanto la enloquecía y que le hacía perder el control. Quinn dejó escapar un gemido: Rachel la desarticulaba.

Intentando retomar el mando y el equilibrio, Quinn abrió los ojos y le soltó los botones del pantalón, para deslizarlo por sus caderas. Ella se movió un poco para ayudarla y se sentó en la cama para que la ayudara con las botas. Rachel decidió también poner las manos en su cintura y desabrocharle el pantalón, metió su mano en la abertura y le acarició el pene por encima de la tela del calzoncillo. Estaba preparada para ella, sólida para fundirse con su cuerpo, y ella se sentía húmeda y lista para su invasión.

Quinn se agachó y se deshizo de sus zapatillas y sus calcetines y terminó de quitarse el pantalón, entonces la tomó de una mano y volvió a ponerla en pie. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la sujetó contra élla, le despejó la cara y se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios. Rcahel entera era una droga para élla.

Bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, la estrujó entre sus dedos y le habló sobre los labios, que besaba y mordisqueaba con frenesí.

—**Sos mía, Rachel. Te necesito como al aire para respirar. Quiero poseerte toda, íntegra, quiero que tu cuerpo me pertenezca por completo.**

—**Es tuyo, todo para vos, mi amor, podés hacer con él lo que quieras, porque te pertenece.**

Le quitó el sostén y le deslizó el tanga por los muslos. Después la tomó de una mano y la llevó hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo hasta que el agua estuvo templada. Luego se quitó la ropa interior y dejó libre su maravillosa erección. Se metió bajo el chorro y la invitó a entrar en el cubículo, cerró la mampara y la abrazó con fuerza mientras el agua caía sobre ellas.

Rachel le aferró el rostro con las manos y se apropió de sus labios, los mordió con impaciencia, estaba muy excitada y eso fue suficiente para desatar los más bajos instintos de Quinn. La arrinconó contra la pared Tomandola de los brazos, se los sostuvo sobre su cabeza y ella arqueó su torso exponiendo sus pechos para que élla los mordisqueara. Mientras la sostenía con una mano, Quinn le atrapó los glúteos con la otra y se los estrujó con tanto desasosiega que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Se apartó por un momento y la miró a distancia, entonces; soltó sus muñecas y llevó su mano a la vagina, le hundió un dedo y Rachel dejó escapar un chillido mientras se retorcía contra su caricia. Quinn la penetró con su dedo, en busca del famoso punto G.

—**¿Te gusta, Rcahel, te gusta que te toque así?**

—**Sí, mi amor, seguí por favor.**

Metió otro dedo dentro, ella levantaba la pierna a la altura de la cadera de Quinn para abrir más su entrada y se movía para encontrar con fuerza sus dedos cuando entraban y salían. Quinn los retiró y se los metió en la boca para que los chupara; acto seguido metió su lengua junto a los dedos y ambas saborearon los fluidos.

La dio la vuelta, la hizo ponerse en pie con las piernas abiertas y se agachó para pasarle la lengua por la entrada del ano; luego, como había hecho la noche anterior, metió un dedo, pero esta vez optó por el dedo corazón.

—**Relajate, Nena, dame entrada, no te contraigas**.

Obedientemente, ella intentó serenarse ante la intrusión y cuando élla lo tuvo todo dentro de su orificio, comenzó a moverlo despacio.

—**¿Te duele?** —le preguntó Quinn con voz oscura.

—**No** —contestó ella y su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada.

—**Bien, vamos a probar con otro más, relajate como hiciste recién****.**

Quinn metió primero sus dedos en su sexo para que se mojaran con su fluido vaginal, y después los introdujo en su ano con cuidado. Los dejó dentro para que ella se acostumbrara y, tras un instante, los empezó a mover pausadamente.

—**¿Duele ahora?** —Quinn no quería hacerle daño, sino que deseaba que ella disfrutara tanto como élla.

—**No, mi amor, seguí, yo te aviso si me duele.**

Rachel volvió la cabeza y Quinn la besó. Volvió a situarse atrás y con su mano libre dirigió su pene a la vagina, mientras sus dedos seguían en el recto.

Se movió unas cuantas veces y cuando ella empezó a encontrarla con sus movimientos, élla paró. Sacó su sexo y sus dedos de su interior y metió la punta del glande en su culo. Al principio, Rachel se tensó, por lo que élla esperó a que se acostumbrara.

—**Tranquila, si te duele paramos, relajate, no te contraigas, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero que ambas disfrutemos. Te amo demasiado para lastimarte.**

Sus palabras al oído le daban confianza y la convencían de entregarse a élla de todas las formas que quisiera.

Respiró hondo y se relajó, entonces Quinn entró un poco más probando su resistencia. Sacó el pene, lo lubricó y volvió a meterlo en el ano, pero esta vez un poco más y, cuando ya estuvo casi todo dentro, comenzó a moverse dulcemente.

Ella gemía y temblaba entre sus brazos y, aunque Quinn quería perder los estribos y enterrarse en ella por completo, se contenía y se movía despacio para no hacerle daño; como le había prometido, quería amarla, quería adorarla... Pero entonces ella la sorprendió:

—**Movete, Quinn, movete, por favor, no me duele.**

Quinn probó a contonearse un poco más fuerte y ella se inclinó un poco más y abrió sus piernas para darle más paso. En ese punto ya estaban perdidos las dos.

—**Nena, sos exquisita, tu culo está tan apretado, me estás volviendo loca y es que... lo deseaba tanto.**

—**Me gusta, Quinn, creo que voy a acabar, no aguanto más.**

—**Sí, nena, terminemos juntas.**

Quinn se olvidó de que era la primera vez y perdió de vista el norte, la embistió varias veces más y soltó todo su esperma dentro de ella. Absorto, emitió un clamor ronco; Rachel, por su parte, aullaba, desordenada, nunca había chillado de esa forma cuando tenía un orgasmo. Quedó extenuada. Quinn salió de su cuerpo con cuidado y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Rachel notaba, asi misma, que las fuerzas le fallaban. A continuación Quinn la rodeó con sus brazos, la recostó sobre su pecho y la guió junto a élla bajo el chorro de agua mientras le besaba el cuello.

—**¿Estás bien, mi amor? —**Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza**—. Te amo, Rcahel.**

— **Yo también, mi vida.**

Quin tomó el bote de champú, puso un poco en su palma y comenzó a lavarle la cabeza con cariño; luego se la enjuagó. Después tomo el gel, la enjabonó de arriba abajo y le masajeó los hombros. Rachel estaba entregada, se sentía exhausta. Quinn la lavó y luego se dispuso a ponerle el acondicionador en sus largos cabellos, pero entonces recuperó el aliento y le dijo:

— **Yo lo hago, duchate vos.** —Le dio un beso en los labios y le quitó el bote de la mano. Quinn le sonrió deslumbrante y le devolvió el beso. Terminaron de asearse y Quinn salió primera, se envolvieron en sendas toallas y Quinn la secó mientras le daba tiernos besos en la frente; luego le alcanzó una de sus batas, que le quedaba enorme,

—**Los bolsos quedaron en la entrada, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, mi amor.**

Fue hasta el vestíbulo para buscar sus pertenencias y, cuando regresó a la habitación, Quinn también se había puesto una bata. Rachel abrió su bolsa y rebuscó en él un tarro de crema con aroma a lavanda, manzanilla y almendra, para hidratarse el cuerpo. Quinn descubrió entonces el olor tan característico que ella tenía siempre en su piel y que la identificaba. Cogió el envase y leyó la inscripción.

—**Hay que comprar muchos de éstos, quiero que siempre huelas así.**

—**No te preocupes, estoy segura de que acá también se consigue **—le contestó, riendo desde la cama, donde estaba untándosela. Entonces Quinn la tumbó y se echó encima de ella y la besó, su cuerpo era insaciable y su boca, ambiciosa. Rachel tenía la bata abierta y élla no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar sus pechos; estaba nuevamente erecta, sólida como el cemento. Bajó su mano, acarició su vulva y comprobó la humedad de su vagina, ella también estaba preparada.

—**No puedo parar, Rachel, te deseo otra vez.**

—**No pares, yo también te deseo.**

Mientras devoraba su boca, le acariciaba el hueco de los labios de su vagina, alrededor del capuchón, luego destinó su pulgar a rodearle el clítoris de manera muy sutil, con leves toquecitos, como si se tratase de una pompa de jabón. Rachel se arqueaba entre sus manos, había levantado sus piernas y exponía su vagina a las caricias. Quinn tomó su clítoris entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, como si tocara el pétalo de una flor y empezó a darle tenues pellizcos. Ella le suplicaba «más rápido», «más suave», pero Quinn mantenía el ritmo pues sabía que era el adecuado, pues Rachel se retorcía entre sus manos. Mientras élla seguía con los pellizcos introdujo su dedo medio en la vagina y lo movió en círculos. Ella comenzó a contraerse y a convulsionarse, emitiendo pequeños grititos que Quinn ahogaba con sus besos. Una rigidez que élla conocía muy bien comenzó a notarse en sus extremidades y, en aquel momento, Quinn observó su rostro con atención porque no quería perderse ninguna sensación. Rachel retorció la bata con los dedos y su temperatura corporal aumentó en el momento del orgasmo.

Arqueó su espalda e irguió el cuello, mientras experimentaba una serie de contracciones musculares involuntarias y muy intensas en la vagina, en el útero y en el recto.

—**Me encanta verte perdida en mis manos.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, le faltaba la respiración.

Sin más espera, Quinn se subió en ella y enterró su pene en su vagina.

Comenzó a moverse cruelmente, cambiaba el ritmo y se movía lento y profundo, luego reanudaba los movimientos rápidos de su pelvis y, cuando volvió a advertir todos los síntomas en el cuerpo de Rachel, su respiración, pulso y presión arterial llegaron también a una aceleración máxima. Estaba en su punto más alto y se dejó ir, perdiéndose en un mundo de placer, mientras su esperma brotaba como un torrente bañando las paredes de la vagina de Rcahel. Cayó sobre ella extenuado y así se quedaron durante un rato, en silencio y abrazadas. La humedad de las lágrimas de la joven empezaron a mojar su mejilla.

—**¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?**

—**De placer, Quinn, me saltaron la lágrimas de tanto placer, nunca en mi vida me había sentido como hoy** —le explicó ella asombrada.

—**¿Fue mejor que en la ducha?** —le preguntó élla interesada.

—**Fue diferente, mi amor, pero hermoso las dos veces.**

—**Quiero darte todo el placer que puedas imaginar, Rachel; quiero ser yo y solamente yo el que te lleve a esos lugares que tu cuerpo no conocía.**

**Descubriremos nuevas sensaciones juntas. **—Le apartó el pelo de la cara mientras le hablaba—. **Un día de éstos voy a morir entre tus brazos, a veces siento que el corazón me deja de latir, no sos consciente de lo que me hacés sentir.**

—**¿Tanto placer te doy?**

—**No lo dudes nunca, tu cuerpo me hace estremecer de formas que nunca antes experimenté.**

—**No creo hacer nada realmente extraordinario **—reconoció ella un poco incrédula.

—**Nena, sos una serpiente en la cama, te movés de una manera que me hace perder el control, como si fuera un adolescente inexperta.** —Ambas se carcajearon—. **Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...** —le repitió Quinn mientras le besaba los labios.

—**Yo más, yo más, yo más, yo más, yo más...** —le contestó ella entre beso y beso.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 **

Siguieron hablando abrazadas en la cama, y con la luz apagada, de los planes para su boda, hasta que el sueño los venció. Ambas despertaron con el ruido de la alarma. Estaban durmiendo en perfectas simbiosis, entrelazadas con los brazos y las piernas trabadas, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Por lo general, Rachel siempre remoloneaba en la cama, pero Quinn, desde que había llegado de Europa, había dormido tan pocas horas que su cuerpo empezaba a pasarle factura. Ella se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida; cuando salió envuelta en la toalla, se lo encontró todavía en la cama.

—**Vamos, dormilona, es hora de levantarse. Dale, Quinn date una ducha que yo preparo el desayuno** —le dijo mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la frente.

Entonces élla la arrastró a la cama y ella perdió la toalla en el camino; el roce con su piel desnuda la despertó de golpe.

Rachel terminó montada en su pene mientras élla se aferraba a sus pechos y a su trasero con energía. No les costó mucho llegar a ese instante donde no existe el tiempo, donde el mundo es sólo un eco que se oye a lo lejos, donde todo se olvida y sólo valen las sensaciones, los temblores, los escalofríos, el sonrojo y el rostro del ser amado en un éxtasis total. Como dice la canción de Miguel Bosé: «Si esto no es felicidad, que baje Dios y lo vea, y aunque no se lo crea, ¡esto es gloria!»

—**Sólo deseo que me ames toda la vida** —–le habló Rachel sobre su pecho.

— **Así será, mi amor, y voy a demostrártelo.** —Quinn comenzó a explicarle un juego con las manos—. **Cada dedo de nuestra mano representa algo. El pulgar es el que sostiene todo, el índice representa a nuestros padres, el corazón a uno mismo, el meñique a nuestros hijos y el anular a nuestra pareja; ahora mirá esto.**

Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Hizo coincidir las yemas de los cinco dedos, con los otros cinco y dejó un espacio como de diez centímetros entre las palmas.

—**Ahora, como el dedo corazón me representa a mí, voy a hacer que sólo las falanges de estos dedos se junten. Prestá atención porque llegó el momento de la demostración.** —Rachel la miraba y la escuchaba intrigada

—**. Voy a separar mis dedos índices, ¿ves que se puede?**

—**Sí** —contestó ella y seguía sin entender.

—**Bueno, esto es posible porque, como éstos representan a nuestros padres, significa que algún día vamos a separarnos de ellos. Ahora es el turno de separar los meñiques**. —Rachel estaba embelesada—. **También es posible porque también vamos a separarnos de nuestros hijos. Por último, voy a intentar separar mis dedos anulares, ¿ves que no se puede?, porque nunca me voy a separar de vos, mi amor por vos es para toda la eternidad.**

**Por eso en este dedo se pone el anillo de boda, porque representa a la eternidad, y, además, va en el izquierdo porque se dice que en él se encuentra una vena que se conecta directamente con el corazón.**

—**Mi amor, qué hermosa historia. Sos tan dulce, Quinn, hacés que cada día me enamore más**. —Tomó sus manos y la besó los dedos anulares. Se dieron un beso tan mágico como la historia que Quinn acababa de contarle.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la Central de Mindland en el Alfa-Competizione. Rachel estaba radiante con su vestido negro adherido al cuerpo, llevaba un abrigo de un solo botón, blanco con solapas de seda negra, que había combinado con zapatos negros de tacón blanco.<p>

Quinn caminaba orgullosa de la mano de su chica por las calles de Madison Avenue.

Entraron en el lujoso vestíbulo del edificio muy sonrientes y se acercaron al mostrador del portero, a quien Quinn le solicitó un pase definitivo para Rachel. Cuando lo consiguieron, sortearon los molinetes y fueron a esperar el ascensor. Ella había pasado su mano por debajo de la chaqueta de Quinn y la tenía aferrada por la cintura. Entonces la besó la coronilla, miró de reojo hacia la entrada y vio que Kitty venía caminando. «¡Maldición!», pensó y su mal humor se hizo casi imposible de ocultar. Sólo esperaba que sobria no se fuera de la lengua, pero justo en aquel instante llegó el ascensor y élla se apresuró a indicarle a su novia que entrara.

—**Quinn, para el ascensor, por favor, cariño** —gritó Kitty y corrió un poco para no quedarse afuera—. **¡Buen día, hermosa!** —la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Quinn movió su cara con disimulo para que no fuera a parar a la comisura de sus labios. A Rachel , sin embargo, la saludó de manera despectiva, ofreciéndole su mejilla, pero ésta también se mostró falsa y desinteresada. _**«¡Qué mujer tan desagradable! Esta zorra no le quita los ojos de encima a Quinn y, además, élla, aunque quiere disimular, se pone incómoda. Pero ¿quién se cree que es para llamarla "cariño" y mirarme con desprecio? ¿Por qué le tiene tanta confianza? Me molesta mucho.»**_ Rachel se enfurismaba y Quinn le sonreía nerviosa a su amiga que intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación. El móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar en el bolso. Le entregó su maletín con el Mac a Quinn y aprovechó para marcar territorio.

—**¿Podés sostenerlo, mi amor?** —le pidió mientras buscaba su teléfono. Élla le guiñó el ojo y la ayudó, colocándose casi de espaldas a Kitty, que a esas alturas ya estaba a punto de explotar, pues había visto la sortija de compromiso en la mano de la argentina.

—**Era Russel** —le informó ella—, **dice que te llama a tu móvil y salta el contestador. Quería saber dónde estábamos, nos está esperando en la sala de juntas.**

Como élla llevaba las bolsas de papel con el desayuno de ambas, no podía buscar dónde tenía su móvil, entonces se le ocurrió:

—**Rachel, por favor, fijate en el bolsillo del pantalón a ver si tengo ahí el teléfono, no sea cosa que me lo haya olvidado en el coche.**

Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo y tuvo la tentación de acariciarla a través de la tela, pero el ascensor paró de forma inoportuna. Ambas sonrieron porque pensaron lo mismo. Rachel pescó el iPhone y, efectivamente, estaba apagado. Dejaron que Kitty saliera primero y Quinn cedió el paso a Rachel y se apresuró a decirle al oído:

—**¿De qué te reías? ¿Acaso recordaste algo?**

Ella le hizo una mueca para que se callara, Kitty estaba muy cerca y podía escucharlas.

Pasaron toda la mañana reunidos. Rachel fue presentada a los demás miembros de dirección y luego se trataron algunos puntos cruciales que necesitaban atención, como una posible inversión de un grupo canadiense. Cerca del mediodía quedaron libres. Rachel y Quinn se habían instalado las dos en la oficina de Quinn, que compartirían hasta que Russel liberase la suya.

—**Esta noche se va mamá** —le informó Rachel.

—**Sí, lo recordaba, no te preocupes, la llevaremos al aeropuerto.**

—**Gracias, mi amor.**

Quinn estaba pasándole los últimos contratos adquiridos y poniéndola al corriente de temas puntuales de Mindland International. Mientras que élla la situaba acerca de ciertas gestiones, Rachel aprovechaba para revisar su correo electrónico, sentada en la mesa de Quinn. Había uno de Mike en que le enviaba todo lo que debía autorizar en Mindland Argentina. También había recibido un mensaje de Jesse en el

que le indicaba que el viernes era la firma de la escritura con Brody. Su cara se transformó mientras leía, pues sabía que a Quinn no le iba a hacer mucha gracia la noticia.

—**¿Pasa algo? Parecés preocupada.**

—**Es que voy a tener que viajar a Buenos Aires, sí o sí.**

—**¿Problemas en la empresa?**

—**No, Quinn, jesse me avisa de que el viernes tengo que firmar la escritura del apartamento de Brody; finalmente llegaron a un arreglo**. — La cara de Quinn estaba desencajada.

—**No puedo viajar esta semana para acompañarte y no quiero que vayas sola** —dijo con rotundidad—. **¿Tenés problemas de dinero, acaso necesitás lo del apartamento? Te lo doy yo.**

—**Quinn, no se trata de dinero, se trata de dejar todo en orden. Además, necesito ir a buscar ropa, únicamente había traído para una semana.**

—**Eso es lo de menos, compramos ropa y todo lo que necesites acá y ya está.**

—**Necesito mis cosas, Quinn, cerrar mi casa y dejar todo en orden en la empresa. ¿Cuál es el problema de que viaje a Buenos Aires?**

—**No quiero que nos separemos.**

—**Amor, ¿y cuando tenga que viajar por cuestiones de Mindland International?** —Quinn se levantó, rodeó la mesa y la tomo de una manopara ponerla de pie a su lado.

—**Rachel, recién hace dos días que estamos juntas otra vez. De eso se trata, no me quiero separar de vos ahora, no tan pronto, nena, te deseé durante tanto tiempo...**

—**Yo tampoco quiero irme, Quinn, pero cuanto antes deje todo arreglado allá, mejor. Así ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotras y podré instalarme de forma definitiva acá. ¡Necesito traer mis cosas!** —exclamó con alegría. Se abrazaron y luego se besaron. La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin que nadie llamara antes y los interrumpió.

—**Hermosa, ¿tienes un minuto? ¡Ah, lo siento, Quinn!** —dijo Kitty.

Ésta le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—**¡¿Podrías llamar cuando entras, por favor?!** —le espetó muy molesta.

—**Dije que lo sentía, ya me he disculpado.**

—**¿Qué necesitas?** —le preguntó malhumorada.

Rachel volvió a sentarse frente al Mac y Quinn regresó a su lugar. La mujer se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el hombro de ésta para inclinarse y ponerle enfrente unos papeles. Rachel se sintió fastidiada por la confianza y la proximidad, ¡ella estaba casi apoyándole los pechos en el hombro! Se removió en su silla, pero no dijo nada porque no quería que esa zorra se diera cuenta, presentía que lo hacía a propósito.

—**Tengo las modificaciones de los contratos de Francia que me pediste, cariño.**

Quinn Toma la mano que Kitty apoyaba en élla, la apartó y se retrepó en su asiento para alejarse de ella y comunicarle:

—**Eso, ahora, se lo tenés que pasar a Rachel, ella es la nueva directora de Mindland International.**

—**¿Qué dices? Pero ¡ése es tu puesto, tesoro!**

Kitty aún no sabía nada, porque nadie tenía la obligación de comunicárselo, puesto que ella era sólo una colaboradora de Samuel.

—**Lo que has oído, Rachel es la nueva directora de Mindland**

International, así que ahora tendrás que trabajar con ella. Ésta levantó la vista de su ordenador para estudiar la reacción de Kitty.

—**Yo, a partir de ahora, pasaré a ocupar el puesto de mi padre.**

—**Felicidades, corazón, ¿quién mejor que tú para ocupar el puesto de Russsel? —**Se acercó, le dio un abrazo y la besó. Quinn se sintió incómoda yla apartó en seguida.

Esa mujer la estaba fastidiando y, además, había notado que Rachel las observaba. Entonces Rachel, ni corta ni perezosa, se sintió tentada y decidió demostrarle quién tenía el control de las cosas allí.

—**Dejemos trabajar a Quinn, élla está ocupada con otros asuntos. Tú y yo podemos sentarnos aquí, en la zona de estar para que me expliques lo de esos contratos. Tengo tiempo.**

Kitty la miró desafiante, pero tuvo que aceptar:

—**Por supuesto, como gustes.**

Quinn las miraba desde su mesa. Rcahel estaba haciendo cabrear a Kitty, era algo evidente, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó en su ira y en que ambas mujeres estaban rivalizando por élla y no le gustó la situación. Rachel estaba en desventaja porque no sabía que élla y Kitty se habían acostado, pero prefería que no lo supiera porque podía malinterpretarlo. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la relación con su chica. Su novia la estaba acribillando a preguntas y le estaba haciendo explicar cosas superfluas a propósito. Por otro lado, Kitty no era ninguna tonta.

—**¿Necesitás saber algo más, Rcahel?** —le preguntó fastidiada. Ésta estuvo tentada de hacerle perder más tiempo, pero en realidad prefería que se marchase.

—**No, muchas gracias, creo que eso es todo.**

Kitty ya estaba saliendo cuando Rcahel la llamó:

—**¡Kitty!** —Ella se volvió con desgana—. **La próxima vez llama a la puerta, no lo olvides.**

Se fue llena de odio, sin contestarle, y pegó un portazo.

—**Me parece que la hiciste enojar** —comentó Quinn.

—**Me parece que te tiene demasiada confianza, **_**Ojitos**_**.**

—**Ya te expliqué que nuestras familias son muy amigas, nos conocemos desde pequeños.**

—**Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo, cariño **—se burló rachel—. **Llevame a almorzar, me muero de hambre **—la ordenó en tono arrogante, realmente estaba cabreada— **y también llevá tu Mac, así buscamos los teléfonos de los hoteles para la boda y llamamos para pedir cita. Además tengo que sacar un pasaje a Buenos Aires.**

—**Por favor.**

—**Por favor, señora Modales. Ponele un freno a esa tipa y mis modales regresarán.**

—**Estás siendo necia, Rachel, no hay motivos.**

—**Ponele un freno, **_**Ojitos**_**, y dejá de reírte. Por hoy ya soporté demasiado las indirectas de esa rubia desabrida**.

**Hola perdón por no actualizar seguido anda mal mi internet ,y perdón por los errores**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

El miércoles a las diez de la noche partió el avión de American Airlines hacia Buenos Aires. A bordo, Rachel observaba alejarse las luces de la ciudad, mientras sobrevolaban el cielo neoyorquino. Confinada en su asiento, recordaba con dicha y congoja los últimos momentos que había vivido en el aeropuerto junto a Quinn.

—**Amor, prometeme que ni bien llegues me vas a llamar, mirá que no voy a pegar ojo en toda la noche.**

—**Sí, Quinn, ya te dije que sí, no seas obsesiva. Voy a estar bien; además, Jesse me va a ir a buscar al aeropuerto, podés estar tranquila.**

—**No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que te vas a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Sabés que no estaba de acuerdo con que hicieras este viaje tan pronto, prometeme que no verás a ese malnacido y que no hablarás con él.**

—**Quinn, yo tampoco estoy feliz de irme y de dejarte acá, pero mejor que deje Brody todo en orden cuanto antes tanto en la empresa como en la casa. En cuanto a , ya te expliqué que jesse arregló todo para que no nos encontremos. Necesito sacarme todo esto de encima cuanto antes, así a mi regreso podré dedicarme de lleno a planificar la boda. ¡Son muchas las cosas que planear y cuatro meses pasan volando! **Quinn la tenía aprisionada contra su pecho. Rachel la besó.

—**¿De verdad no querés que vayamos a ver más hoteles cuando vuelvas?**

—**No, mi amor, está decidido, nos quedamos con el que fuimos a ver ayer, que es el que te gusta más a vos. No te olvides de llamar, así a mi regreso confirmamos la reserva para el 24 de agosto. Acordate de que es la única fecha que tenían disponible para ese mes**. —Volvió a besarla.

—**Pero yo quiero que el lugar te guste a vos.**

—**A mí me encanta, dejá de preocuparte, mi amor, ¿quién no podría estar conforme con una boda en el Plaza?**

—**Te amo, Rachel, sólo quiero lo mejor para vos, que sos mi reina. Te aviso que no voy a esperar al sábado para reservar, mañana mismo voy y ya volveremos juntas para hablar con quien sea necesario**.

—**Bueno, ¡mirá que sos ansiosa!, pero no le digas a nadie que ya tenemos fecha, así el domingo vamos a almorzar a casa de tus padres y lo anunciamos juntas.**

—**De acuerdo, y también tenemos que ir a Mendoza, quiero conocer a tu hermano y pedirle tu mano formalmente.**

—**Sí, mi amor, después de la boda de Samuel y Alison planearemos ese viaje.**

Estaban en la sala vip de American Airlines cuando empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo para subir al avión. Quinn la abrazó con más fuerza, no quería dejarla marchar. La llenó de besos en el rostro y devoró su boca con su lengua intrusa, la saboreó con avidez, palmo a palmo, porque quería quedarse con el recuerdo de sus besos. Iban a ser tres interminables días sin ella en Nueva York; a esas alturas, ya no concebía la vida sin su Rachel, sin su amor.

—**Tengo que irme, Quinn.**

—**No quiero.**

—**Dale, amor, hace rato que llamaron, va a empezar el embarque y el avión se va a convertir en un caos de gente.**

Volvió a besarla una última vez y luego la soltó. Rachel se daba la vuelta a cada rato y le tiraba besos, que élla recogía con la mano y guardaba en su abrigo.

Cuando ya no la tuvo al alcance de su vista, Quinn se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde había dejado su deportivo. En la carretera, sonó su teléfono y atendió con el manos libres.

—**¡Rody! ¿Tenés novedades de lo que te pedí?**

—**Hola, amiga, lo tuyo casi está. Como muy tarde, el viernes lo tendrás, llega a última hora.**

—**¡Sos sencillamente un genio! ¿Tal y como lo quería?**

—**Con todas tus especificaciones. Como te dije, mi contacto en la planta de montaje me lo consiguió, gracias a esa comisión, sin ningún problema.**

—**¡Perfecto! Creí que no lo iba a tener para esta semana.**

—**¿Tan poca fe me tenés?**

—**No, pero soy muy consciente de que no había demasiado tiempo.**

—**Quinn, como siempre decís, en estos casos no hay nada que un par de dólares no pueda torcer.**

—**Tenés razón **—se carcajearon.

Como en la clase ejecutiva había Internet y rachel tenía su Mac con ella, después de cenar le mandó un correo a Quinn, que élla contestó de inmediato desde su teléfono.

**De: **RachelBerry gmail. com

**Para: **Quinn . yahoo. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:16

**Asunto: **Extrañándote

**Hola, mi amor, ya estoy extrañándote. La cena era deliciosa pero si no estás a mi lado sabe muy mal. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estás en casa? Quiero estar ahí con vooooooooooooos. Tu amor, Rachel Berry**

Quinn sonrió al leerlo, le encantó que ella dijera «en casa», ¡sonaba tan lindo!

**De: **Quinn . yahoo. com

**Para: **RachelBerry gmail. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:17

**Asunto: ****Extrañándote... más Estoy en el Belaire, como te fuiste y no te importé, necesitaba que me mimaran. Tu Quinn.**

**De: : **RachelBerry gmail. com

**Para: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:19

**Asunto: **¡**Traición!**

**Te fuiste a buscar otro cariño, es imperdonable. ¡Qué pronto me reemplazás!**

**Tu desilusionada prometida.**

**De: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Para: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:21

**Asunto: ****El amor de madre es incondicional**

**Ella jamás me abandona. Pero tu amor es irreemplazable. Te amo, mi vida, hoy duermo acá, no quiero dormir en casa si no estás. Tu abandonada amor**

**De: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Para: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Fecha: **03 de Marzo de 2013 23:22

**Asunto: ****Lo has logrado = ( Si lo que querías era hacerme sentir mal, lo has logrado, buaaaaa :'( Me arrepiento de haberme ido, este asiento es muy frío, quiero dormir abrazada a vos. Tu arrepentido amor.**

**De: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Para: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:24

**Asunto: ****Lo que más voy a extrañar...**

**Es despertarme y no verte durmiendo a mi lado. Fue tu elección, lo siento, sos la única culpable, pero no te sientas mal, voy a dormirme pensando en vos, te amo más que a nada en esta vida. Mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, tu enamorada va a ocupar su tiempo en ir a reservar el hotel para la boda.**

**No veo la hora de que seas mi esposa.**

**Q. F.**

**De: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Para: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:25

**Asunto: ****Amor de mi vida**

**Sos la única importante que tengo en esta vida, lo que más anhelo es convertirme en tu esposa. Contaré los días, como los presos que tachan las fechas en un calendario. Extrañame mucho, yo voy a echarte muchísimo de menos. Pensémonos todo el tiempo, así sabremos que estamos juntas en nuestras mentes.**

_**I love you, Quinn.**_

**De: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Para: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:27

**Asunto: **_**For you **_**(Por ti)**

_**Respite I wake I eat **_**(Respiro, despierto, como)**

_**Alive, just for you, you are my life **_**(Vivo sólo para ti, eres mi vida)**

**P. D.: ****Según mi papá tengo cara de estúpida, me pregunta si estoy hablando con vos.**

Cuando le decía cosas muy profundas, Quinn siempre empleaba su idioma, porque sentía más propias las palabras que le dedicaba. Rachel releyó el correo mil veces, como una boba, pero para no angustiarse por la distancia contestó en alusión a la posdata.

**De: ** RachelBerry gmail. com

**Para: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:29

**Asunto: ****Ja, ja, ja, ja**

**Por suerte, estoy sola porque tengo la misma cara de estúpida que vos. Me atarantas, mi vida.**

**Voy a intentar dormir, mañana cuando llegue iré directa a la empresa y, además, no quiero que sigan burlándose de vos.**

**Te amo, te amo, te amo.**

**P. D.: ****Mañana, ni bien reserves la fecha de la boda, avisame, ¡**_**please**_**, **_**Ojitos!**_

**Estaré esperando ansiosa =)**

**De: ** Quinn . yahoo. com

**Para: **RachelBerry gmail. com

**Fecha: **03 de marzo de 2013 23:27

**Asunto: ****Prometo avisarte, preciosa. Soñá conmigo, es una orden no un pedido.**

**¡Te amo mucho más!**

Ni bien terminó con los trámites para ingresar en el país, sacó Rachel su móvil y telefoneó a Quinn, que no dejó ni que el iPhone sonara.

—**¿Llegaste? ¿Cómo estás, mi amor?**

—**Hola, estoy dejando migraciones y caminando hacia la puerta, como no tengo equipaje, salí la primera. ¿Ya estás despierta?**

—**Sí, mi amor, recién salido de la ducha para irme a trabajar.**

—**Te envidio, ¡cómo deseo un baño!, pero de acá me voy a la oficina, ya estoy en el vestíbulo y veo a Jesse esperándome.**

—**Bueno, mi amor, más tarde te llamo. Te amo.**

—**Yo más. ¡Ojo con la zorrita esa que tenés en la oficina!**

Quinn se carcajeó.

—**No sé a lo que te referís.**

—**No te hagas la boba, **_**Green Eyes**_**, que yo tengo de estúpida lo que vos tenés de lenta. Ésa está buscando que la ponga en su lugar. Dejá que vuelva y vas a ver, si no entiende por las buenas va a tener que entender por las malas. Te dejo, ahí me acaba de ver Jesse. Beso, llamame más tarde para contarme cómo te fue en el hotel.**

Jesse estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga, la levantó y le dio vueltas en el aire, parecía que hacía una eternidad que no se abrazaban. La llevó a la empresa y, de camino, Rachel no paró de contarle lo de la boda y mostrarle su anillo constantemente.

—**¡Me alegro tanto...! Sos tan buena tipa que te merecés una vida de cuentos de hadas como la que relatás. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser muy feliz a su lado. Ahora puedo confesártelo: cuando tuviste el accidente, llamó desesperada y me pidió por favor que no le mintiera, que le dijera de verdad si no estabas bien. Quinn se guardó su orgullo y me llamó a pesar de que la traté como el culo y siguió llamando todos los días para asegurarse de que estabas bien.**

Ella la amó mucho más cuando su amigo le contó eso.

Al llegar a Mindland, avisó a Mike de inmediato para que fuera a su oficina. Se fundieron en un abrazo en cuanto se vieron y, después de mostrarle su anillo, le narró todo lo referente a la boda y cómo se habían arreglado con Quinn. Estaba exultante.

—**Se te ve muy feliz, parece que te hubiera tocado la lotería.**

—**Sí, amigo, Quinn es el premio gordo, la amo.**

—**Se nota, Rachel, se te pone cara de pelotuda cuando hablás de élla, pero ahora más que antes. Creo que durante estos días lo pasaste muy bien... ya sabes a qué me refiero.**

—**¡Mike**! —fingió ofenderse ella y luego gritó—: ¡**Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!** —Y ambos se carcajearon—. **Es un irrespetuosa, creeme.**

—**Te creo, amiga, estás radiante.**

—**Sentémonos, por favor, los pies no me dan más. Alcanzame mi maletín y mi bolso**.

Rachel buscó su portabolígrafos y sacó del maletín unos papeles para ponerlos frente a Mike.

—**Tomá, firmá esto, chiquito** —dijo mientras le ofrecía su estilográfica.

—**¿Qué es?**

—**Tu nuevo contrato de trabajo, te quedás en mi puesto.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo?**

—**No, amigo, Quinn, su padre y yo decidimos que sos el indicado.**

Necesitamos gente de confianza y quién mejor que mi mejor amigo, que es como si fuera mi hermano. El joven estaba mudo, la miraba y no decía nada.

—**Dale, reaccioná** —lo presionó ella—, **el barco queda en tus manos. ¡Felicidades, amigo!** —le gritó Rachel, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla—. ¡**Hey! ¿Estás llorando?**

—**Sí, soy un pelotudo, me emocioné** —se rieron.

—**Bueno, ¿vas a firmar o no?**

—**Por supuesto, pasame eso ahora mismo.**

—**Un momentito, empezamos mal. ¿Cómo vas a firmar algo sin leerlo?**

— **Confío en vos como confío en mí, seguro que ya lo leíste.**

Ella se rió con muchas ganas, lo tome del mentón y le dio un beso.

—**¿Qué hacés? ¿Querés que la yanqui me despida antes de empezar?**

—**Te lo merecías. Tengo otra noticia.**

—**¿Algo más?**

—**Sí, la inyección de capitales finalmente es para Argentina, así que estarás muy holgado en tu gestión.**

—**Gracias, Rachel, no dudes que no te voy a defraudar.**

Rachel se había recostado un rato después de haber llenado cinco maletas con ropa y objetos personales. Acababa de darse un merecido baño.

Las horas de viaje empezaban a pasarle factura. Mientras miraba extasiada su anillo de boda, añoraba que su padre no estuviese a su lado para compartir con él su felicidad. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, y menos mal, porque estaba poniéndose muy melancólica.

—**Hola, mi amor.**

—**Hola** —le contestó élla a secas.

—**¿Pasó algo? Te noto de mal humor.**

—**La fecha ya está reservada **—dijo Quinn con desdén.

—**¡No puede ser!** —maldijo Rachel y soltó una palabrota—. **Ya sé que no te gusta que profiera insultos, pero ¡qué mala suerte tenemos! ¿Y ahora, para cuándo?**

—**La fecha ya está reservada** —volvió a repetir adusto—, **nos casamos el 24 de agosto. **—Quinn largó una carcajada.

—**¡Quinn! ¿Por qué jugás así con mi ansiedad?**

—**Me encanta imaginar tu carita de enojada. Preciosa, fue sólo una broma, ¿estás contenta?**

—**Feliz, mi amor. ¿Y vos?**

—**Siento que vuelo de alegría.**

—**¿Y ahora qué sigue, qué te dijeron?**

—**Crucé unas palabras con la coordinadora de bodas. El lunes nos espera para empezar a definir todo. Una boda como la que nosotras queremos, por lo general, se organiza con más anticipación. Me ha explicado que necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo cuanto antes, me dio los nombres de los proveedores de eventos con los que ellos trabajan, así que tenemos que decidir a quién contratar, **_**florists and designers,**__**photographers, videographers, Dj, orchestras, officiants**_—Quinn estaba tan vehemente que mezclaba los idiomas sin darse cuenta—. **En un rato te mando por correo electrónico las páginas para que vayas estudiándolas.**

—**¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡Tenemos que empezar a elegir todo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Quinn, estoy tan feliz que me pondría a gritar****.**

—**Yo más, mi vida, quisiera tenerte acá para llenarte de besos y abrazarte muy fuerte.**

—**Yo también, pero guardá los besos y los abrazos para el domingo por la mañana. Mirá que voy a pedirte mucho cariño cuando llegue.**

—**Todo el que quieras, mi amor.**

—**También quiero pedirle a Brittany que sea mi dama de honor principal.**

—**Uf, te aseguro que estará encantada y te orientará bastante, pero no le permitas que te meta ideas locas en la cabeza, como una boda en la playa, por Dios.** —Ambas se carcajearon—. **¿Dónde estás?**

—**En casa. Estuve empaquetando mi ropa, llené cinco maletas y aún queda más.**

—**Hablaré con mi primo Alan para que el domingo te sea más fácil el control en el aeropuerto.**

Quinn estaba exultante, hubiese querido salir corriendo y contarle a su hermano, a su padre, a todos, que ya tenía fecha para la boda, pero le había prometido a su prometida que se lo dirían juntas. Hasta a élla le parecía raro estar tan comunicativa; entonces pensó que era porque se sentía realmente feliz y necesitaba compartirlo con la gente que quería. Le iba a costar aguantarse hasta el domingo. Estaba tan ansiosa que decidió llamar a Rody para contarle y, de paso, comprometerlo a ser uno de sus padrinos de honor ese día. Su amigo se alegró muchísimo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

El viernes, acompañada por Jesse, Rachel finiquitó todo lo referente a Brody. A partir de entonces sí que se convertiría sólo en un mal recuerdo.

El sábado por la tarde, Mike y tina pasaron a buscarla por su apartamento para llevarla al aeropuerto. También habían ido Jesse y Clarisa porque todas las maletas no entraban en un único coche.

Llegaron a Ezeiza y la despedida fue muy emotiva. Rachel, esta vez, no se iba de viaje, se estaba mudando y los iba a echar realmente de menos. Se abrazó a ellos y lloró, aunque no había nada que quisiera más que regresar junto a Quinn, pero dejar el país significaba un gran desarraigo.

—**¡Prométanme que no se olvidarán de mí!**

—**Rachel, ¿sos tonta? Mirá la estupidez que dijiste, vos sos como mi hermana —**le dijo Mike agarrándola de la cara—. **Además seguiremos en contacto por el trabajo, ahora sos mi **_**big boss**_—se carcajeó**—. Y, por otra parte, me vas a tener que hospedar cuando viaje a Nueva York, porque me pienso ir de vacaciones cada año a tu casa.**

—**Así que comprate una casa bien grande, porque yo también voy a ir y nos vas a tener que recibir a todos** —expresó Jesse. Se abrazaron los cinco y Rachel comenzó a caminar con desgana hacia la zona de pre embarque. Se dio la vuelta, les tiró besos y los saludó con la mano.

A las seis de la mañana, el vuelo aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy, de Nueva York.

Rachel salió antes que el resto de los pasajeros por la puerta de la terminal y, en la aduana, un funcionario del aeropuerto se dio a conocer y le indicó que iba a hacerle los controles por indicación de Alan Fabray. A pesar de todo el equipaje que traía, su entrada en el país fue muy rápida. Finalmente solicitó un empleado del aeropuerto para que la ayudase con sus valijas y se encaminó a la salida. En seguida, buscó a Quinn entre la gente que esperaba y no le costó trabajo encontrarla, porque élla siempre resaltaba entre la multitud.

Ahí estaba, un verdadero adonis, con su cazadora de cuero blanco y sus vaqueros oscuros ajustados de Gucci. Miraba la hora con ansiedad por enésima vez. De pronto, levantó la vista y vio que Rachel caminaba a paso segura y con una gran sonrisa hacia élla. Dio unas grandes zancadas y salió a su encuentro con ímpetu. Se fundieron en un abrazo y en un beso tan sentido que llegó al alma de todos los que allí estaban. Ella también estaba hermosa, a pesar de las horas de vuelo que llevaba encima. Quinn la repasó de pies a cabeza y escrutó su cuerpo enfundado en unas mallas vaqueras, camisa color naranja, botines con tacón y chaqueta de cuero beige, como el calzado.

—**Mi amor, te extrañé tanto..., no veía el momento de regresar.**

—**Mentirosa. No creo que me hayas extrañado más que yo, se te veía**

**muy divertida cenando con tus amigos en la foto que me enviaste. Yo me**

**quedé acá sola** —protestó élla con un mohín.

—**Pavota, si sabés que te amo, estos días sin vos fueron interminables, Quinn. Sólo quería volver y estar a tu lado, abrazame fuerte, por favor.**

Élla volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, luego dio una propina al empleado del aeropuerto que había empujado el carro con las maletas y lo despidió. En ese preciso instante, se acercó Heller, a quien Rachel no había visto, y se hizo cargo del equipaje.

—**Vamos a casa, nena. Heller llevará tu equipaje en la camioneta. ¿Dónde pondremos todo esto?**

—**En el armario de las habitaciones que no se usan.**

—**Creo que tendremos que mudarnos a una casa con armarios más grandes. Igualmente, la señora Doreen hizo espacio en el mío para que pusieras también tus cosas. Le hice sacar lo que no es de temporada y lo llevó a la otra habitación.**

—**Amor, la casa es grande, ¿para qué vamos a mudarnos?**

—**Porque cuando vengan tu madre y tu hermano no habrá lugar para ellos, supongo que en algún momento también recibiremos a Jesse y a Mike. En este apartamento no hay intimidad y, además, no quiero que hagas nada, así que necesitaremos dependencias de servicio para el personal**.

—**Dejá de mimarme tanto, Quinn, es demasiado**. —Ella estaba aferrada a su cintura y la tomo de la barbilla para darle un beso.

—**Vos sos mi reina y quiero que vivas como tal.**

—**Me basta con estar a tu lado y me siento una reina**.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y Quinn se acercó a un Maserati GranTurismo Sport MC blanco y con el interior rojo.

—**¿Y este coche? No sabía que tenías otro, creí que sólo conducías el ****Alfa.**

—**Es nuevo, ¿te gusta?**

—**Me encanta, veo que tenés predilección por los automóviles italianos.**

—**Me fascinan porque tienen máximo confort, tecnología y exclusividad. Tomá, conducilo vos, yo te guío**. Quinn le entregó las llaves.

—**¿En serio?**

—**Sí, mi amor, ponete al volante, dale.**

Rachel tomó las llaves de inmediato, fascinada con la propuesta. Nunca había conducido un automóvil deportivo de altísima gama, así que se metió en el habitáculo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Quinn se acomodó a su lado y también se ajustó el cinturón.

—**Tranquila, Rachel, mirá que agarra mucha velocidad, va de cero a cien kilómetros por hora en 4,7 segundos.**

—**Guau, me lo voy a tomar con calma, te lo prometo**.

Quinn le indicaba el camino para salir del aeropuerto y tomar la autopista. Como era domingo y muy temprano, la carretera estaba despejada. Ella iba gozosa al volante del Maserati, un automóvil realmente divertido de conducir.

—**Es un placer manejar este coche, Quinn.**

—**Sí, ¿verdad?** —Acariciaba su pierna mientras ella iba al volante.

Rachel se mostraba muy feliz y Quinn estaba encantada.

—**Además, me encanta el interior. Sos un fanático del rojo, ¿verdad?, porque tu otro coche también lo es.**

—**Creo que me has descubierto** —se carcajeó Quinn—. **Maserati permite diseñar el interior como uno quiera y éste lo diseñé yo **—le explicó.

—**Me encanta, sos tan amante de la estética, mi amor, pensaste en todos los detalles, ¡me fascina!** Habían salido de Williamsburg Bridge y los detuvo un semáforo.

—**Amor, estás hermosa al volante de este auto, creo que no me equivoqué.**

—**¿En qué no te equivocaste?**

—**En pensar que era el auto perfecto para vos.**

Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, no sabía si había entendido bien.

—**¿Qué? **—Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—**Es tuyo, mi vida, lo compré para vos, es un regalo que quise hacerte.**

—**¡Quinn!** —gritó ella y abrió los ojos desorbitados—. **Es demasiado** —concluyó.

—**¿No te gusta?**

—**Me encanta. **—Ella no quería ofenderla pero era un regalo demasiado caro y no quería que nadie creyera que estaba con élla por interés. Quinn le secó las lágrimas.— **Pero no me parece que tengas que regalarme algo tan lujoso, ¿qué pensarán tus padres y tus hermanos? Yo no estoy a tu lado para tener todo esto.**

—**Pensarán que estoy locamente enamorada de vos.**

A Rachel Le generó tanta ternura la expresión de su cara que aparcó el coche, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y la besó furiosamente.

—**Yo también te amo locamente, pero basta de estas locuras, Quinn, no quiero que gastes más dinero en mí. Lo acepto porque jamás rechazaría un regalo tuyo, pero no derroches plata de este modo. Además, la fiesta de boda también costará un dineral. Controlate, Quinn, prometeme que no vas a gastar más dinero.**

—**Amor, vas a ser mi esposa, lo mío será tuyo. Quiero llenarte de lujos y comodidades... Si pudiese también te bajaría la luna. Además, mi vida, con todas las entrevistas que vas a tener para preparar la boda, lo necesitarás para moverte por la ciudad.**

—**No me hace falta todo eso. A veces me siento obnubilada por cómo vivís. Yo soy más sencilla, ya lo sabés, pero soy consciente de que mi futura esposa viene con un paquete adicional e intento adaptarme. Sin embargo, Quinn, andá despacio, por favor, dejame asimilar todo esto**. Quinn se reía mientras ella le hablaba y le daba besos en los labios para hacerla callar.

—**Me halagás enormemente** —siguió rachel—, **pero no es necesario, de verdad que no lo es. Me basta con tu amor, sólo quiero eso, mi vida, que me ames eternamente.**

—**Eso ya es un hecho, Rachel, ni lo dudes**. —Quinn la tomo de la nuca y atrapó sus labios con su lengua ávida, luego se apartó—. **Vamos a casa, Rachel, me muero por hacerte el amor.**

—**Yo también, pero no quiero que me hagas el amor.**

Quinn la miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—**¿No querés que te haga el amor?** —le preguntó desilusionada.

—**No** —Rachel clavó sus ojos abrasadores en los de élla y le dijo—: _**I want you to fuck me!**_Que Rachel le hablara en su idioma la calentó mucho. Su mirada evidenciaba su excitación, sus pupilas se dilataron y casi no quedó Verde en sus ojos.

—**Vamos, entonces, no perdamos más tiempo**. —Quinn tomó su mano y se la llevó a la entrepierna para que viera lo dura que estaba. Llegaron al apartamento y bajaron abrazadas, riéndose.

Kitty las espiaba desde enfrente, de pie con disimulo en la entrada de un edificio. Llevaba gafas oscuras y chándal negro con capucha. _**«¿Por qué, Quinn, por qué, mi amor? Ella es tan poca cosa para ti, yo soy quien te conviene. Primero tuve que soportar verte con la insulsa de Jennifer y, ahora, con esta trepadora. No lo voy a permitir porque eres mía. Si ella no hubiera interferido entre nosotras ahora estaríamos juntas, aún recuerdo tus gemidos haciéndome el amor. Esa zorra es una oportunista y estás ciega. Yo soy igual a ti, me estás rompiendo el corazón, Quinn. ¿No te das cuenta?»**_ La cabeza de Kitty iba a mil por hora.

Finalmente, cuando vio que Heller salía, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Temió que la descubriese. Se alejó de la calle y caminó sin sentido durante un rato, hasta que tomo un taxi que la llevó a su apartamento. Una vez allí, Kitty tuvo un ataque de ira y rompió todo lo que había en el salón, estaba desquiciada. No podía concebir la idea de que Quinn no fuera suya. La noche en que se había acostado con élla, creyó que tendría una oportunidad. Descontrolada, lloró y maldijo a Rachel hasta que decidió salir de allí nuevamente. Hizo una llamada, buscó entre los cajones y tomó un fajo de dinero. Su objetivo era encontrarse con alguien en un descampado del Bronx.

Ajenos a la ira de Kitty, Quinn y Paula disfrutaban de su mundo. Al entrar en el piso, empezaron a desvestirse con urgencia, a besarse con desesperación y terminaron desnudas en el sofá. Rachel yacía de espaldas sobre el cuero y su prometida besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se había apoderado de sus pechos y los apretaba entre sus manos mientras devoraba su boca, luego succionó sus pezones, los mordió, los lamió y los sopló para que asomaran.

Bajó hasta el vientre con su boca, le chupó el ombligo y luego llegó a su pubis y al clítoris. Mientras lo rodeaba con la lengua, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Rachel se había incorporado ligeramente para escrutar su hábil tarea. Sus tórridas miradas se encontraron y ésta dejó escapar un gemido, mientras élla acariciaba su órgano con la lengua. Quinn sonrió con malicia y siguió entregado a su cometido, Rachel tenía el clítoris muy abultado, así que se lo succionó y luego lo sostuvo entre sus dientes haciendo que se tensara. Introdujo un dedo en su húmeda vagina y lo metió y sacó varias veces.

De repente, ella la sorprendió y se puso de pie, la empujó para que se sentara en el sofá y se agachó apoderándose de su pene con la boca. El rostro de Quinn era un poema, entregada al placer, extasiada, perdida. De su boca salían ronquidos guturales que no deseaba contener. Le encantaba que ella se apoderara de todas y cada una de sus facultades, deseaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Se fundieron en la intimidad más pura y única que dos seres que se aman pueden tener, se convirtieron en uno solo.

—**Vení arriba, amor mío** —la invitó Quinn.

Rachel se puso a horcajadas sobre élla y permitió que la penetrara. Quinn la tomó por las nalgas, se introdujo en ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—**Te extrañé mi amor, te extrañamos.**

Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a moverse alternando el ritmo y de forma sinuosa, mientras Rachel le ofrecía sus senos para que los chupara. Amas estaban muy excitadas, esos tres días les habían parecido una eternidad. De repente, Quinn se quedó quieta y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la joven. La besó frenéticamente mientras ella intentaba contonearse para seguir con el ritmo y la fricción que necesitaba en su vagina, pero Quinn no se lo permitía.

—**Esperá, mi amor, te deseé demasiado y parezco un adolescente entre tus brazos.**

—**Lo siento, yo también te necesitaba y temo que estoy algo apurada.**

La agarró de las nalgas y se puso en pie sin dejar de penetrarla. Ella permanecía aferrada a su cuello y élla la sostenía con sus fuertes brazos. La llevó hasta la mesa del comedor y la tendió de espaldas; sólo entonces empezó a moverse. Su sexo salía del de Rachel una y otra vez, y otra y otra más, hasta que hizo una pausa.

—**No pares** —le rogó ella, pero Quinn la hizo callar.

—**Chis.**

Quinn se metió un dedo en la boca para humedecerlo, buscó la entrada del orificio del recto y se lo enterró allí; ella se tensó, pero entonces élla buscó sus labios para besarlos y se relajó. Movió el dedo metiéndolo y sacándolo, sin parar de penetrar su vagina con su pene, sin dejar de besarla. Sacó su miembro y enterró dos dedos en su lugar, moviéndolos en círculos. Rachel se retorcía en sus manos. Al sacarlos, los metió lentamente en su ano y los dejó un rato quietos a la espera de que ella se acostumbrara a la presión. Pero su novia no quería esperar, estaba muy caliente, y

empezó a moverse para que sus dedos entraran y saliesen. Por último, Quinn sacó los dedos y tomó en su mano el pene y se lo enseñó.

—**¿Adónde lo querés?** —le preguntó—. **Sé muy específica porque si no te entiendo no te voy a dar nada. ¿Dónde te la meto? Pedime****.**

—**Metémela en el culo.**

Quinn sonrió con lascivia y la complació: enterró su pene despacio en el orificio del recto y comenzó a embestirla. Todo se había vuelto frenético entre ellas, se movían con vehemencia para encontrarse, estaban muy excitadas. Quinn se enterraba desbocado mientras le estimulaba el clítoris con su dedo pulgar y se aferraba con su otra mano a su cuello. Ella empezó a edificar su orgasmo y se entregó al placer. Le enterró las uñas en el antebrazo y capturó uno de sus senos estrujándola mientras gruñía lujuriosa. Quinn, al verla tan entregada al gozo, también se dejó ir, se enterró otra vez y vertió su simiente en su interior con un quejido áspero. Rachel sostenía la mano de Quinn, pues sin darse cuenta estaba haciéndole mucha presión en la garganta. Deshecho, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y recostó su cabeza entre sus pechos. Poco a poco fue menguando la presión de su mano hasta que la retiró y le acarició el rostro.

—**Perdoname, mi amor, no sé qué me pasó, ¿te lastimé? **—le preguntó casi sin aliento y asustada mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza. Rachel le acarició el rostro, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le susurró:

—**Te amo, Quinn, te amo, mi amor.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse, las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellas. Quinn y Rachel estaban conviviendo en el apartamento y Quinn ya la sentía como su mujer; sólo bastaban unos pocos trámites para que se convirtiera oficialmente en su esposa. En un principio, ella había querido alquilar un piso, pero Quinn se opuso rotundamente y decidió, casi sin consultarle, que vivirían juntas. Los planes para la boda ya habían comenzado. Tenían diseñador y florista, pero aún no habían comentado nada en familia porque no querían quitarle protagonismo a Alison y a Samuel, que se casaban el fin de semana siguiente.

Rachel había estado gran parte de la tarde en la oficina de Russel. Volvía a la suya justo cuando Quinn acababa de colgar el teléfono y se aprestaba a seguir trabajando durante un rato más.

—**Me voy, mi amor, tu hermana me espera en veinte minutos en el local del diseñador. **—Rachel iba a comprarse un vestido para la boda de Alison y Samuel—. **Si continúo demorándome llegaré tarde, no me extrañes.**

—**Hum, eso es imposible.**

—**¿Que llegue tarde o que me extrañes?**

—**Ambas cosas. No extrañarte es bastante improbable. En este momento, por ejemplo, tengo tantas ganas de besarte que eso, seguro, te demorará**.

Quinn se puso de pie para despedirla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó con ímpetu, pegada a su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos en sus nalgas y apretándola contra su sexo. La puerta se abrió de repente. Otra vez Kitty, sin llamar. Se apartaron y el rostro de Rachel se desencajó. Quinn se pasó la mano por el pelo, contrariada. Se había dado cuenta de que ésta estaba realmente cabreada.

—**Lo siento, mil disculpas, ¡perdonad, por Dios! Cariño, es la costumbre de tantos años. Rachel, discúlpame no quise... de verdad.**

Fingió arrepentimiento. Se quedó a un lado sin formular una palabra con unos papeles en la mano y cara de compungida. La argentina la miró con furia, no le contestó, tomo su bolso y le destinó la misma mirada furiosa a Quinn.

—**Nos vemos en casa**, —Con esas palabras le demostraba a Kitty la intimidad que compartían. Necesitaba hacerle entender que Quinn era suya; quería salir de la oficina dando un portazo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a esa zorra de plástico.

Quinn esperó a sentir el ruido de la puerta electrónica para asegurarse de que Rachel se había ido, se asomó para corroborarlo, volvió y le gritó a Kitty asiéndola por el brazo:

—**¿Cómo mierda tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz? ¡Esto no puede seguir así!**

—**Quinn, me estás haciendo daño.**

—**Te juro que es lo que deseo en este momento, para ver si lo entiendes de una buena vez, ¡me tienes harta!**

—**Mi amor, me duele oírte decir eso.**

—**No soy tu amor. Kitty, ¿estás loca o qué?**

Ella quiso acariciarla para calmarla pero Quinn se apartó y tomó su mano en el aire para impedirlo, luego se la bajó de un manotazo.

—**No seas cruel, te amo.**

Quinn tenía los pelos de punta.

—**Pero yo, por ti, no siento absolutamente nada.**

Ella se echó a llorar, Quinn se apartó y se paró frente a la ventana de su oficina dándole la espalda. No sabía de qué forma manejar la situación. Esa mujer estaba obsesionada con élla.

Tras la borrachera en el cumpleaños de su madre, había buscado la oportunidad y habían hablado. Kitty se disculpó por la escena horrible que había montado y élla creyó que había comprendido, pero los días pasaban y ella seguía comportándose de manera lanzada en público. Y Rachel ya le había llamado la atención varias veces. Kitty caminó hasta élla y la abrazó, Quinn agarró sus manos y se las quitó de encima.

—**¿Por qué me rechazas, Quinn? Jamás me has tratado así. Venía feliz para anunciarte que la propiedad de James port ya es mía y a decirte que podemos ir cuando quieras.**

—**Kitty, te escucho y no sé si es cierto lo que está pasando. ¡Parece que no te dieras cuenta que me voy a casar con Rachel**!

—**Mi amor, yo sé que estás obnubilada con ella, pero tú y yo somos iguales, somos de la misma clase social. Tus padres y los míos siempre bromearon diciendo que seríamos pareja cuando creciéramos.**

Volvió a aproximarse a Quinn, que dio un paso atrás y estiró sus manos para que no se acercara. No daba crédito a la sarta de estupideces que la rubia le estaba diciendo. ¿Desde cuándo imaginaba que ellas podían llegar a tener algo? Estaba asustándola, no parecía una persona en su sano juicio, ¡le hablaba con tanto convencimiento!

—**Kitty, ellos bromeaban, acabas de decirlo. Siempre fue eso, sólo una broma. Además, a mí nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que tú y yo pudiéramos tener algo.**

—**Me hiciste el amor, Quinn, ¿te has olvidado de lo bien que lo pasamos? Te sentí vibrar entre mis brazos, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? **Quinn estaba estupefacta, la situación pintaba peor de lo que élla había creído. Quinn sólo se la había follado una vez, con un polvo de mierda, y ella hablaba como si se hubiesen amado profundamente.

—**Ven** —la tomó de un hombro y la sentó en el sofá—. **Cálmate, ¿quieres agua?**

—**Por favor.**

Quinn le trajo una copa de agua y se la entregó. Ella aún sollozaba, entonces Quinn se le acuclilló enfrente y la Tomo una mano para dialogar y hacerla entender. Le habló con calma y delicadeza.

—**Kitty ,tú y yo siempre tuvimos una buena relación, siempre fuimos amigas, quizá no los mejores amigas, pero yo siempre aprecié nuestra amistad** —intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas y se pasó la mano por la frente—. **Te pido perdón, te pido mil perdones. No era mi intención confundirte. Si hubiese sabido que guardabas estos sentimientos por mí... **—las palabras le fallaban, no quería herirla aún más, pero necesitaba que lo comprendiera. Hizo una pausa, ella lo miraba a los ojos expectante—. **Lo que pasó entre nosotras esa noche sólo fue sexo y lo lamento en el alma. Hoy sé que nunca tendría que haber ocurrido, en realidad lo supe en el mismo instante en que sucedió. Me dejé llevar, estaba pasando por un momento de mierda en mi vida y tú te lanzaste y no supe decir que no. Sé que es ruin lo que voy a decirte, pero te utilicé para borrar el rencor que sentía. Quizá pienses que soy una mierda y es posible que tengas razón, pero ese día sólo me quité las ganas. Necesitaba un polvo y, es cierto, no tendría que haber sido contigo.**

—**Te amo, Quinn, eres mi amor**. —Élla quiso interrumpirla pero ella le pidió que la dejase terminar—. **Siempre te amé en silencio. Cuando estabas con Jennifer, ni siquiera te fijabas en mí, jamás lo hiciste, ni siquiera cuando te peleabas con ella. Por más que intentaba acercarme, nunca me veías, no existía para ti. Sin embargo, durante este último tiempo, nuestra relación ha cambiado, sobre todo desde que trabajamos juntas. Estoy segura de que si permitieras que me acercara podría hacerte olvidar todo. Déjame demostrarte que sólo estás confundida, que estás ciega. Ella te engatusa y se aprovecha de tu corazón débil.**

Quinn cerró los ojos, esa conversación no conducía a ninguna parte. Kitty parecía no entender, no escuchaba y no razonaba.

—**Kitty, nunca te he amado, no te amo y jamás voy a amarte. Estoy enamorada de Rachel quiero compartirlo todo con ella y durante el resto de mi vida**.

Quinn se había sentado y se pasaba la mano por la frente. Mientras le hablaba, pensaba qué hacer. ¿Quizá despedirla? ¿Apartarla de Mindland, alejarla de ahí? Sabía que no era lo mejor, porque era posible que ella montara un escándalo y RAchel se enterase de lo que había pasado entre ellas. No quería poner en riesgo su relación y que las dudas la invadieran otra vez; Rachel era frágil y élla debía protegerla. Por otra parte, Russel no permitiría que se desvinculara de la empresa.

kITTY se precipitó encima de élla y la quiso besar. Quinn se puso de pie.

—**¿Estás loca? ¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo?** —le gritó—. ¡**No quiero nada contigo! ¿¡No tienes orgullo ni dignidad!? Estoy rechazándote de todas las maneras posibles. **—Quinn la atrapó de los dos brazos y le chillaba mientras la zarandeaba—. **Voy a tener que pedirte que renuncies a tu trabajo, Kitty. Tú y yo no podemos seguir trabajando juntas, te hace mal.**

—**No, Quinn, por favor, no me pidas eso, no lo hagas** —primero fue una súplica, pero luego se transfiguró y le espetó con malicia—: **te juro que si me alejas de aquí, le digo a ella que tú y yo somos amantes.**

—**¡No me amenaces!** —le gritó Quinn y la tomó de la barbilla advirtiéndola. Ella se apartó de élla, levantó los papeles que había llevado y salió de la oficina hecha un Huracan.

* * *

><p>Ajena a todo cuanto acontecía en la empresa, Rachel acababa de encontrarse con Brittany. Llegó sacudiéndose, la había pillado un chaparrón en la calle. Una empleada del lugar recogió su paraguas y su chaquetón de cuero; ese clima era muy típico en Nueva York durante el mes de abril.<p>

—**Siento que me hayas tenido que esperar, se me hizo tarde en la oficina y encima no encontraba dónde estacionar** —se disculpó por el retraso, odiaba llegar tarde.

—**No te preocupes, tengo tiempo**

Marisa fue la encargada de atenderlas y les ofreció un café. Se probaron varios vestidos y, al final, ella se decidió por dos modelos en los que Britt insistió sobremanera.

Para cuando salieron de la tienda, ya había parado de llover y ella, por su parte, ya se había calmado lo suficiente, de manera que decidieron ir a tomar algo.

Caminaron un poco y entraron en el Café Boulud & Bar Pleiades, donde pidieron un cóctel, por sugerencia de Brittany.

—**¿Qué te ocurre? Parecés de mal humor...** —la interrogó Brittany, que era muy perceptiva—. **No había nada que te gustase y eso que te probaste cosas verdaderamente hermosas.**

—**Tenés toda la razón, Britt . La idiota de Kitty me pone de malhumor.**

Rachel le contó todo, necesitaba desahogarse y concluyó:

—**Le gusta tu hermana.**

—**¿Qué?** —se sorprendió su futura cuñada con falsedad.

—**¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? Aparte de que no le quita los ojos de encima, cada vez que puede la toca y la llama «cariño» y «hermosa» delante de quien sea. ¡Un día voy a perder la paciencia y la voy a abofetear!**

—**Tenemos confianza, Rachel, nos conocemos desde niños, por eso la familiaridad.**

—**¡Vamos, Brittany!** —Rachel ladeó la cabeza—. ¡**Sólo trata así a Quinn! No soy boba y lo que más me molesta es que ya le dije a tu hermana que le pusiera un freno y no lo hizo. En cualquier momento voy a dejar mis buenos modales de lado. Me mira por encima del hombro y me estudia de pies a cabeza, y si le pido algo, ni me contesta. ¡Ay, no, no! Mejor cambiemos de tema, porque se me había pasado el malhumor y ahora me estoy enojando de nuevo.**

—**No tenés de qué preocuparte, mi hermana sólo tiene ojos para vos.**

Rachel estaba enajenada y no paraba de hablarle de todo lo que Kitty le hacía. Brittany no sabía que decirle, no quería meter cizaña, pero era más que obvio que tenía razón.

—**Si fuese al revés, élla no lo soportaría.**

La hermana de Quinn le acarició la mano, sin saber qué decirle. Tampoco quería hundirla, así que optó por cambiar de conversación.

—**¿Así que mi hermanita tirará la casa por la ventana en una boda en el Plaza?**

—**Sí, élla está muy entusiasmada y yo también, aunque, si debo decirte la verdad, yo hubiese querido algo más sencillo, no me siento cómoda gastando tanto dinero en una fiesta.**

—**No te preocupes, si Quinn lo hace es porque puede.**

—**Sí, eso mismo me dijo élla.**

—**Estuve con mamá ayer y me explicó que aún no les ha contado nada a sus amigas, pero que se muere por hacerlo. Está esperando que pase la boda de Samuel para no quitarle relevancia. Está que agoniza por chismorrear sobre la de Quinn.**

—**No quiero ni imaginarme qué dirá cuando se entere de que la ceremonia civil la haremos en Los Hamptons**. Brittiny soltó un grito de euforia.

—**¡Uy, se pondrá como loca cuando se entere!**

—**Sí, eso dice tu hermana. Así no tendremos que planear todo, ya que tenemos tan poco tiempo**.

—**Olvidate de eso, entonces, porque lo va a preparar todo ella. De todas formas, estoy segura de que mami te consultará, no hará nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo.** Pasaron un buen rato hablando y planeando la boda, con lo que el malhumor de Rachel se alejó un poco. Finalmente decidieron irse y ordenaron que les trajeran sus automóviles, el de Rachel llegó primero.

—**¿Y este coche? No es de la compañía **—observó Briit y Rachel se ruborizó porque era un tema escabroso para ella.

—**Es mío** —dijo apenada—, **me lo regaló Quinn** —confesó en voz baja.

—**¡Ay, debí suponerlo!** —exclamó ella embelesada ante semejante modelo y con muchísima naturalidad—. **Mi hermana adora los coches italianos. Pero ¿por qué te ponés así?**

—**Me costó mucho aceptarlo, Britt, no quiero que se gaste el dinero en mí.**

—**Rachel, dentro de cuatro meses vas a ser una Fabray más, acostumbrate a vivir como élla. Cambiá esa cara, no seas boba, ¡es genial**! Tras admirar el vehículo y todos los lujosos detalles, su futura cuñada la abrazó y la besó; a continuación se despidieron y Rachel se marchó.

El tráfico era un infierno a esa hora, tardó casi cuarenta minutos en llegar al apartamento y, cuando entró, iba cargada de paquetes con calzados, bolsos y vestidos.

—**¡Hey, amor! No dejaste nada para que compraran los otros** — bromeó Quinn con una gran sonrisa desde la cocina. Estaba cortando verduras para empezar a preparar la cena y se quedó expectante ante su reacción. Había imaginado una y mil veces, durante toda la tarde, cómo afrontar la situación con Kitty, porque Rachel se había ido muy enfadada.

Ésta no quería que la relación que tenían, y que cada día se afianzaba más, se viera empañada por nada ni por nadie. No podía concebir separarse otra vez de Rachel, porque era la persona más importante de su vida, pero no sabía cómo actuar. En sus relaciones anteriores, nunca había tenido que pensar en el bienestar de quien estaba a su lado, porque nunca había compartido su vida con nadie que realmente le importase. Ahora, con la argentina, era diferente; se sentía obligada a protegerla y a hacerla feliz, y le encantaba. Había estudiado la posibilidad de hablar con ella y explicarle que entre la rubia y élla había habido algo sin importancia, pero entonces descubriría que élla le había mentido y no quería arriesgarse. No podía permitirse una pérdida de confianza en ese momento, no quería llegar a eso. Samuel tenía razón: si élla hubiera aprendido a mantener su bragueta cerrada, se habría evitado muchos problemas.

Quinn no era una persona inestable, pero estas situaciones en su relación con Rachel lo hacían sentir inquieta y miedosa, unos sentimientos que élla jamás había experimentado con nadie. Albergaba la esperanza de que la buena compañía de Britt y el buen humor que siempre contagiaba hubieran mitigado el enfado de Rachel, pero al verla entrar se dio cuenta de inmediato que nada había cambiado.

—**Hola** —la saludó Rachel con frialdad y se fue directa al dormitorio para dejar sobre la cama las compras. Estaba cansada porque había trabajado muy duro en la oficina, así que lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el calzado. Le habría pedido a Quinn un masaje en los pies, pero ese día no pensaba hacerlo, ¡al demonio con todo!, estaba hastiada de que élla y Kitty se tratasen como si ella no existiera. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se ofendía por el nerviosismo que élla demostraba cuando intentaba disimular. «¿Qué mierda hubo entre ellas?», se preguntaba de forma insistente. Se había despojado del vestido y fue al baño; cuando salió se encontró con Quinn tirada en la cama husmeando entre las bolsas. Rachel fue a tomarlas para guardarlas en el armario y élla la sorprendió tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia el lecho.

—**Dejame, Quinn.** —Pero élla no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—**Dame un beso, ese «hola» tan feo no es un saludo apropiado para alguien que se derrite cuando te ve.**

—**No, dejame, quiero ordenar todo esto.**

—**No me niegues un beso, Rachel, sabés que eso me trastorna y me cabrea sobremanera. Mis besos son tuyos y tus besos también me pertenecen.**

—**Bueno, Quinn, entonces recordáselo a la tipa esa**.

Quinn bufó, Rachel forcejeó y se puso de pie.

—**¿Podemos olvidarnos de lo que pasó en la oficina?**

—**No, no podemos, porque esta situación no puede seguir así —**le habló su prometida en tono duro.

—**No va a volver a pasar, te lo aseguro.**

—**Eso espero, porque no lo voy a tolerar más, como tampoco voy a tolerar que te siga llamando «cariño» y que te toque cada vez que pueda.**

—**¿Estás celosa? **—Quinn le hablaba desde la cama, intentando impregnar la situación de un tono de humor para restarle importancia, aunque supiera que no era lo correcto.

—**Sí, estoy celosa y muy cabreada porque esa estúpida es una desvergonzada y si no se enteró todavía de quién soy en tu vida, yo te aseguro que se lo voy a explicar muy bien, aunque me dejaría más tranquila que lo hicieras vos, porque es lo que corresponde, ¿no te parece?** Quinn se levantó y la abrazó mientras le besaba el cuello.

—**No es como vos pensás** —trató de tranquilizarla—, **tenemos confianza porque nos conocemos desde niñas. ¿Acaso vos y Mike no tienen la misma confianza y yo tuve que entenderlo?**

—**No me tomes por estúpida, Quinn, no me subestimes, porque eso me enoja todavía más. Prefiero que reconozcas que le gustás y no que me tomes el pelo. Sé muy bien cómo te mira, no compares mi relación con Mike con la de ustedes, porque sabés de sobra que no tienen nada que ver. ¿Sabés qué? Te propongo algo: o le ponés un freno a esa tipa, o la próxima vez que me llame Matt, lo atiendo, a ver si te gusta**. Quinn se enfureció, le saltaban chispas de los ojos.

—**¿Me estás hablando en serio? Quiero suponer que no.**

—**Muy en serio** —le contestó Rachel de manera rotunda y sin amedrentarse por el tono que élla había empleado—. **Parale los pies o te voy a pagar con tu propia medicina. Además, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto, me acabás de decir que no se va a volver a repetir, ¿verdad?** —se burló ella.

—**¡No seas desubicada!** —le gritó Quinn con el cejo fruncido, se le había abultada una vena de la frente, se rascaba el cuello y tenía una mano en la cintura en actitud desafiante; estaba fuera de sí.

—**¡ Ja! Resulta que ahora la desubicada soy yo... —Se rió ella con sorna—. No me hagas reír, ella y vos son los desubicadas. Si querés respeto, empezá por ofrecérmelo a mí, creo que no es demasiado pedir.**

No pensaba, en realidad, cumplir con su amenaza de hablar con Mathew pero sabía que de sólo pensarlo la sublevaba. Quinn consideró que lo tomaba por tonta. Ella Tomo los paquetes de encima de la cama y se fue al armario a guardar los vestidos. Quinn salió malhumorada del dormitorio y se metió en la cocina.

—**¿En qué te ayudo?** —le preguntó Rachel, que había aparecido después de ponerse cómoda.

—**En nada, puedo sola.**

—**Ya sé que podés solo, pero quiero ayudarte, siempre lo hacemos juntas.**

— **No hace falta.** —A terca no había quien le ganara.

—**Perfecto, como quieras.** —Ella tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Rachel estaba convencida de tener la razón; élla no tenía derecho a hacerse la ofendida. Tendría que reflexionar y darse cuenta de su error.

Rachel sacó una botella de vino de la pequeña bodega de la cocina, lo destapó y sirvió dos copas. Dejó una en la encimera de mármol para élla y se fue a sentarse frente a la televisión. La miró un rato sin prestarle mucha atención y se levantó para darse una ducha antes de cenar.

Cuando regresó, Quinn ya estaba comiendo y su plato estaba servido; ni siquiera la había llamado... Rachel tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo era posible que no la entendiera?, pensó y resolvió seguir con la guerra. «Bien, ¿querés pelear? Encontraste contrincante.» Tomo su plato, pero se fue a sentar otra vez frente a la tele. Quinn terminó de comer, recogió la mesa y fue a acostarse. Ella, entretanto, ordenó la cocina y, cuando terminó, entró en la habitación a buscar su Mac y una manta para quedarse un rato trabajando y revisando las páginas de vestidos de novias que Brittt le había pasado. Quinn, en la cama, fingió no verla. Era una noche fresca y lluviosa. Rachel se trasladó al salón, donde encendió la estufa y el equipo de sonido, conectó su iPod y seleccionó algunas canciones de la carpeta de Reik.

A medianoche unos brazos se escurrieron bajo su cuerpo y la levantaron del sofá, donde estaba hecha un ovillo por el frío. Quinn la llevó en volandas hasta la cama, porque se había quedado dormida ahí y estaba congelada.

—**Chis, vamos a la cama, mi amor, acá hace frío.**

No tenía ganas de seguir peleando y parecía que élla tampoco, así que se aferró a su cuello y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Quinn la trasladaba.

Quinn la besó la coronilla y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, la depositó en la cama, la cubrió con el edredón de plumas y se acostó a su lado. La abrazó para proporcionarle calor con su cuerpo, la besó el cuello y friccionó sus gélidos brazos con suavidad. Rachel se acurrucó aún más contra élla, ése era el lugar perfecto.

—**¿Tenés frío?** —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

—**Ya no, abrazame fuerte**. —Quinn le hizo caso.

—**No peleemos más, Rach.**

—**Tampoco me gusta que peleemos pero...**

—**Chis —**Quinn no la dejó seguir, le dio vuelta y la puso de frente a élla

—**. Te amo, te amo, mi vida.**

—**Yo también.**

Se besaron, sus lenguas se enredaron ofreciéndose una caricia de perdón; ella enlazó sus piernas a las de ella y Quinn la envolvió con sus brazos mientras la besaba y le hablaba sobre los labios.

—**Sos mi amor, sos mi vida, no lo dudes nunca, no dudes de lo que siento por vos, te pido que confíes en mí**. —Volvió a besarla con desesperación—. **No soporto que nos peleemos** —élla sonaba sincera.

Le apartó el pelo de la frente y la miró a los ojos. Acto seguido Rachel le metió las manos bajo la camiseta y se aferró a su espalda; le dio un mordisco, la lamió y, entonces, élla abrió sus labios y la volvió a besar. Tan pronto como se apoderó de su boca, llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos, los presionó mientras restregaba su pelvis contra ella. Rachel bajó sus manos para meterlas dentro del pijama de Quinn y apoderarse de sus nalgas —le encantaba su trasero—, luego, con un movimiento hábil, se los bajó y dejó libre su erección.

—**Te amo, Quinn.**

Rachel se deshizo de su camiseta y de su pantalón de pijama. Élla no dejaba de besarla ni un momento, necesitaba sus labios, ella no podía prohibírselos porque eran suyos, le pertenecían. Ya estaban piel con piel, en perfecto roce.

Ella lamió el cuello de Quinn, olía como siempre ,Riquísima

—**No puedo vivir sin vos a mi lado **—le confesó Rachel.

—**Yo tampoco, te amo demasiado**

Quinn se acomodó para besar sus pechos, los tomó en su boca con mimo, mientras ella gemía y se arqueaba. El repiquetear de la lluvia los acompañaba esa noche como una banda sonora idónea para hacer el amor.

Rachel se puso de espaldas a élla y Quinn la besó de punta a punta, dispuesto ya a penetrarla. Le abrió las nalgas y buscó la entrada de su vagina para enterrarse en ella bien hondo. Era una simbiosis perfecta, su estrecha vagina, sedosa, caliente y mojada, la recibía acunándola, ciñéndola. Se movió despacio, porque quería que ella sintiera su longitud, necesitaba hacerle el amor esa noche.

—**Así es cómo quiero estar siempre, así es cómo te quiero, dentro de mí **—le susurró ella mientras volvía la cabeza y apresaba sus labios.

—**No hay otro lugar donde me guste estar, mi amor.**

Quinn se quejaba cada vez que se enterraba en ella y ella le imploraba que siguiera. Rachel se arrodilló para darle más paso y Quinn la tomó de las caderas para clavarse más profundo, luego la tomo del pelo para girar su cabeza y atracar su boca, mientras clamaba de placer. Quinn no paraba de moverse y ella también la buscaba. En ese instante, la joven comenzó a estrecharla aún más con su vagina y élla la sintió tensarse de inmediato, le constreñía el pene.

—**déjate ir cielo, mi amor, dámelo todo, me encanta saber que soy yo quien te hace sentir así.** —Hurgaba en su boca con la lengua deseosa y ella se dejó llevar mientras retorcía las sábanas. Gritó en sus labios, arrojándose al placer que sólo élla le daba, gimió y se retorció mientras su cuerpo se deshacía convulsionado por el orgasmo. Quinn sintió que se quemaba, que se perdía y aulló de placer mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Pero su erección aún persistía, así que se movió, se sentó en la cama y la llevó con élla. Volvió a introducir su sexo en el de ella y la besó de nuevo.

—**Quiero más, Rachel, dame otro orgasmo**

Ésta se aferró a su nuca y empezó a moverse, mientras Quinn apresaba uno de sus pechos con la boca. Ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás sin dar crédito a la intensidad del momento: Quinn estaba otra vez tan dura como al principio.

—**Me vas a matar** —le decía Quinn, mientras se enterraba en ella. Rachel se movió, necesitaba sentir su peso sobre el cuerpo. Se estiró boca arriba y Quinn se montó en ella para volver a penetrarla, gruñendo a cada embestida. Rachel abría sus piernas todo lo que podía para permitirle que entrara más y más, aferrada a sus bíceps. Quinn estaba realmente ida y profería gemidos tan roncos que retumbaban en la noche; ella chillaba a cada arremetida e intentaba abrir aún más sus piernas; se agarró a sus nalgas para ayudarla a entrar más adentro, pero no aguantó más y empezó a arquearse, mientras sentía que se aproximaba otro éxtasis demoledor.

—**Voy a correrme, no aguanto más.**

—**corrámonos juntas.**

Ella ahogó sus gritos en su brazo, mordiéndoselo mientras se entregaba a todas aquellas sensaciones, no existía en el mundo más placer del que estaba sintiendo: temblaba, lloraba, sudaba, no podía más.

Quinn se enterró dos veces más y se quedó quieta mientras su esperma se agotaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tembló de placer. Rachel la miraba extasiada y élla la observaba mordiéndose el labio. Cayó exhausta sobre ella y, tras recobrar un poco el aliento, Quinn resbaló a un lado y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—**Te amo, preciosa, sos mi amor.**

—**Y vos sos mi universo.**

Se quedaron mirándose en la penumbra de la noche hasta que se durmieron.

**Hola gracias por los reviews …..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Después del vendaval del día anterior, Quinn y Rachel se despertaron muy amorosas por la mañana. Ella se levantó más temprano que Quinn y preparó el desayuno, que le llevó en una bandeja a la cama. Entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas, Quinn dormía boca abajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Su espalda estaba descubierta y se notaba sus músculos definidos, Rachel decidió despertarla con un camino de besos que llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Ahí se contuvo, porque su Mujer necesitaba recuperar fuerzas; la noche anterior se había portado como una verdadera semental en la cama. Quinn remoloneaba, esforzándose por abrir los ojos.

—**¡Vamos, dormilóna!**

—**Necesito otra dosis de besos para despertarme** —bromeó arrastrando la voz.

Rachel largó una risita estúpida, se mordió un dedo y la satisfizo. Esta vez en sentido ascendente, subió por la columna vertebral y la besó cada músculo de la espalda, hasta llegar a su boca, donde introdujo su lengua con dulzura.

—**Hum, despertarse así no tiene precio.**

—**¿Verdad que no?**

—**Vení acá preciosa**. —La atrapó con su brazo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a

ella.

—**¿Dormiste bien?** — preguntó Rachel.

—**Después de que te trajera a la cama, sí. Antes no pude pegar ojo.**

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un rato en silencio. De pronto, Quinn levantó las mantas y miró hacia su desnudez, Rachel bajó la vista como por instinto.

—**No es normal que me tengas en este estado de erección continua, resulta doloroso, te lo aseguro.**

—**¿Y qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?** —le preguntó ella con picardía—, **porque quizá pueda apiadarme y, con un poco de esfuerzo, hasta pueda brindarte un poco de alivio. Claro, tendrías que guiarme porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Además **—ella volvió a levantar la manta para espiar—, **se ve muy grande y dura y me asusta un poco.**

—**¿Así que te asusta? —**Ambas sofocaron una risita**—. Te aseguro que yo sabría qué hacer para sacarte el miedo.**

—**Hum, pero es muy grande.**

Ese tonteo les resultaba muy excitante.

—**Creo que sé de un lugar perfecto donde puede entrar y recibir una dosis de mimos.**

—**¿Es perfecto ese lugar?**

—**Sí, es perfecto y mágico, y también el lugar donde más le gusta estar.**

—**¡Ah! Yo creí que era el único lugar donde le gustaba estar.**

—**No, de vez en cuando también duerme solito, cuando entra ahí, no duerme, se desvela.**

—**Entonces, ¿ahora no está despierto?**

—**Vení acá que voy a demostrarte lo despierto que está.**

Quinn se encaramó a ella, asaltó su boca de fuego y metió una mano dentro de su tanga: estaba empapada, enterró dos de sus dedos en su vagina y los movió de manera circular. Ella empezó a arquearse, entonces los sacó y se los metió en la boca, junto con su lengua para que las dos saborearan los jugosos fluidos. Eso las excitó mucho.

—**Rachel, no podés hacer esto conmigo, no podés tenerme en estado de excitación continua, nunca me alcanza, siempre quiero más.**

—**A mí tampoco me alcanza, Quinn, deseo tener sexo a cada rato con vos.**

—**Mientras sólo tengas esos deseos conmigo, no hay problema; este cuerpo te pertenece, sólo tenés que pedirlo, mi vida.**

Quinn y Rachel se perdieron una dentro de la otra. Ella la envolvió con su vulva y Quinn la penetró sin descanso, acariciando las paredes internas de su sexo con el suyo. Le hizo el amor una y otra vez, perdida, entregada y sin razón; sólo quería hundirse en ella y permanecer el mayor tiempo así, entrando y saliendo. Mientras hundía su miembro en ella, le provocó un orgasmo estimulándole el clítoris, Rachel gritó y se volvió agua entre sus manos.

Luego la colocó en todas las posiciones imaginables, ya que quería probarlo todo, deseaba ver cómo podía enterrarse más profundo todavía, y Rachel estaba dispuesta a experimentarlo todo. La penetró en distintas direcciones, se movía de forma que ella tenía diferentes sensaciones y élla también. De pronto, Rachel empezó a construir en su interior esa sacudida que sólo Quinn le provocaba cuando la llevaba al éxtasis total. Entonces Quinn comenzó a enterrarse lento, largo, profundo y agónico. Le había colocado a Rachel una almohada en la curvatura de la espalda para estimularla mejor con la fricción de su pene y así ofrecerle un orgasmo más potente al encontrar su punto más profundo. Ella había levantado las piernas hasta los hombros de élla y entonces empezaron a formar parte de una unidad que trascendió la suma de todas sus sensaciones. Quinn necesitaba exprimirse en ella.

Gritaron, gruñeron, profirieron quejidos agónicos mientras llegaban al orgasmo. Se corrieron juntas; había sido sencillamente maravilloso.

El desayuno se había enfriado, así que Rachel se levantó para calentarlo de nuevo. Quinn le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando gateó en la cama para ir a por la bandeja que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

Mientras Quinn sorbía su café y revisaba su móvil, Rachel la observaba embelesada. Le encantaba ese gesto seria y concentrada. Esa Mujer hermosa y perfecta era suya, le pertenecía, con élla compartía la intimidad más perfecta y absoluta que una mujer puede aspirar tener. Sus manos eran dueñas de su cuerpo, en ellas se volvía agua, Infierno, paraíso y luces. Quinn no se había ni enterada de que ella la devoraba con la mirada, hipnotizada por la pantalla de su móvil.

—**Hoy cenamos en el Belaire, ¿te acordás, verdad? **—le preguntó sin levantar la vista; no obtuvo respuesta pues Rachel estaba absorta, soñando despierta con ese adonis que tenía sólo para ella. Quinn la miró y, entonces, reaccionó—. ¿**Qué ocurre, mi amor?**

—**Sos tan hermosa **—contestó ella inclinándose por encima de la bandeja para besarla.

—**Uf, mira que puedo creérmelo.**

—**No seas presumida, lo hacés a propósito porque sabés que me encanta. Me calienta esa carita de distraída, ¡sabés que sos linda!** —Quinn se rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás**—. En la clase de pilates, en Argentina, tengo una amiga dominicana, ¿sabés lo que diría Vane si te viese?** —Élla negó con la cabeza—. ¡**Esa Mujer es un **_**mardita ejemplá **_**del demonio, **_**crijto jesú**_**, me pone de **_**atrá pa'lante!**_

Quinn se desternilló de risa cuando Rachel imitó la tonada dominicana y la besó en la frente.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a bañar juntas. Otra vez apareció esa pasión incontenible y volvieron a tener sexo, aunque esta vez más rápido y expeditivo, dado que no contaban con mucho tiempo porque terminarían llegando tarde a la oficina.

Salieron de la ducha y empezaron a vestirse. Con toda la locura desatada entre ellas el día anterior, Rachel ni se había preparado la ropa; estaba indecisa y no sabía qué ponerse. Quinn estaba sentada en el borde de la cama atándose los zapatos y Rachel aún permanecía en ropa interior sin poder decidirse.

—**Dale, Rachel, vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**No sé qué ponerme.**

—**El vestido rojo que me gusta a mí, el del pliegue en el hombro** —le sugirió mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo del vestidor.

Rachel lo sacó del armario de inmediato y Quinn le ayudó con el cierre.

—**¿Zapatos rojos o negros?**

Le mostró ambos modelos mientras élla se abrochaba los gemelos y se ponía su reloj.

—**Rojos.**

—**De acuerdo, entonces me pondré el abrigo negro para cortar el rojo y que combine con el bolso; así no tengo que cambiar las cosas.**

Rachel se sentó en la cama para ponerse las medias de seda con encaje, se subió a los tacones rojos de ante con un moño al costado del empeine, Tiró todo su cabello hacia adelante y lo secó con el secador de manera informal. Se maquilló con destreza y después salió hacia la cocina en busca de una botella de agua y encontró a Quinn revisando su maletín. Volvió corriendo al dormitorio para ponerse unos pendientes y su Serpenti de Bvlgari. Quinn entró a perfumarse, ya estaba lista.

—**¿Has acabado ya? Heller nos espera abajo.**

—**Ya casi, brillo de labios, perfume y listo**.

Quinn la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Finalmente salieron pero, cuando estaban a punto de subirse al ascensor, ella pegó un grito.

—**¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Quinn asustada.

—**¡Mi Mac!**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y detuvo la puerta para que el ascensor no se fuera. Rachel volvió sin haber encontrado la batería del ordenador.

—**No importa, usás la mía.**

* * *

><p>Iban con mucha prisa, puesto que tenían una junta de trabajo esa mañana con unos canadienses. Abrazadas y risueñas entraron a Mindland a paso resuelto, iban con los minutos contados, pero esa mañana la vida les sonreía más que nunca. Sentían que el amor que las unía era infinito e indestructible. Al salir del ascensor, la recepcionista los saludó muy cordialmente y ambas contestaron al unísono. Se encontraron con Kitty que salía de su oficina e iba para la de Samuel, aunque ella fingió no verlas.<p>

—_**¡Es tan obvia...!**_ —pensó Rachel en voz alta. Quinn se hizo la despistada y entonces Rachel le pellizcó el culo y se mofó de la rubia haciéndole burla en cuanto estuvo de espaldas. Quinn abrió la puerta de la oficina con cierta incomodidad y le cedió el paso a Rachel.

—**No la soporto, ¡por Dios!, me arruina el día verla, de la misma manera en que a ella se le arruina cuando me ve a mí.**

—**Rachel... no empecemos, con lo de ayer fue suficiente, vení acá, mirame** —le suplicó élla, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligó a acercarse—. **Separemos el trabajo, hoy es un día importante, concentrémonos en lo nuestro.**

—**Sí, mi amor, perdón, pero ¡vos sos mía!** —insistió.

—**¡Por supuesto! Ahora, a trabajar, vamos, no más distracciones, voy hasta el despacho de Russel.**

—**No le digas «Russel», no me gusta.**

—**Parecés mi madre.**

—**Judy tiene razón.**

—**De acuerdo, señorita Mandona, ya me di cuenta de que vos y mi madre son grandes aliadas.**

La reunión con los canadienses no habría podido salir mejor. Al principio, no parecían muy convencidos, aunque Russel y Quinn se esforzaron por mostrar que su propuesta era transparente y que ambas partes se verían beneficiadas por igual. Ante la indecisión de los inversionistas, Rachel recordó hábilmente algo que le habían enseñado acerca de las actitudes de un buen negociador, precisamente consistía en demostrar un equilibrio de poder ante los inversores.

Hasta el momento, ella se había mantenido casi al margen, sólo aportando datos concretos, cifras y resultados que Quinn o Russel le pedían. Samuel también asistía a su padre y a su hermana con la información legal. Pero Rachel se armó de valor, respiró profundamente y le pidió la palabra a Russel. Él dudó un instante, pero en seguida entrecerró levemente los ojos, calculador, y le dio el visto bueno. Rachel comenzó citando a John Maynard Keynes, uno de los economistas más influyentes del siglo XX:

—**«Cuando usted debe mil dólares al banco** —explicó—, **usted está en manos del banco, pero, cuando usted le debe un millón de dólares, el banco está en sus manos.»** —Todos la seguían con atención—. **Se preguntarán por qué traigo esta cita a colación. Intentaré explicarlo de forma gráfica, sin sobrevalorar nuestra estructura. Quiero que saquen ustedes mismos las conclusiones porque creo que, durante el transcurso de esta reunión, los Fabray han expuesto información suficiente y han contestado a todas y cada una sus preguntas llenando todos los huecos necesarios. Además, con toda esta información **—Señaló las hojas que ellos tenían a su disposición— es **muy fácil obtener un cálculo mental acertado.** Quinn se acomodó en el asiento para prestar atención a su discurso, Russel y Samuel también se echaron hacia atrás.

—**En los años sesenta, Cuba hizo una compra grande de autobuses a una empresa británica, que representaba un cuarenta por ciento de la producción de ese año. Esa compañía inglesa dependía, en gran medida, de sus ventas a Cuba, circunstancia que ocasionó que las negociaciones no fueran muy intensivas. Ahora bien, señores, esto es bastante simple, Mindland podría seguir funcionando sin su inversión, pero ustedes ****necesitan mover su capital para que no se estanque. Sus ganancias son nuestro poder actual de negociación frente a la competencia. Dicho esto, no puedo dejar de determinar nuestro MAAN (Mejor Alternativa de Acuerdo Negociado). Acabamos de exponerles los resultados que obtendrán con su inversión; para nosotros es lo mismo que sean ustedes u otros los que inviertan en Mindland, y les aseguro que no son los únicos interesados **— Quinn quería disimular la sonrisa de orgullo que asomaba por la comisuras de sus labios, ¡ésa era su chica guerrera!—. **Nosotros no corremos el riesgo de que nuestro capital se estanque**

—**Por el momento —**le refutó el canadiense.

—**Permítame que lo corrija, y no quiero pecar de soberbia, pero los aquí presentes sabemos sobre qué estructura estamos edificados. Ustedes vinieron a buscarnos**. —Los ojos chispeantes de Russel demostraban su contento frente a la agresividad con que Rachel negociaba la inversión—. **No sé si alguna vez han oído hablar de la estrategia del delfín.** —Los canadienses estaban fascinados con la joven, Russel lo había notado—. **Estos animales toman una ola y nadan con ella, suben por ella, pero antes de llegar a la cresta saltan al vacío para tomar la siguiente. Y así logran aprovechar al máximo la fuerza de las olas. Estamos llegando a la cresta de la ola, señores: ustedes deciden si se tiran o no al vacío con nosotros. Estamos en pleno auge, supongo que están enterados de nuestra apertura en Milán y estamos en vías de abrir en Roma y en París.**

Los inversionistas empezaron a mirarse uno a otro, Rachel los había seducido. Quinn tomó el relevo:

—**Entendemos perfectamente que quieran tener claro que la inversión es segura. Como ha dicho la señorita Berry, con este informe les demostramos los resultados que pueden obtener. Ahora, no somos nuevos en este negocio, no queremos sentirnos manipulados ni que ustedes se sientan así. Por eso, al principio de esta reunión, les hemos ofrecido toda la documentación necesaria para que consulten y se encuentren seguros con estos planteamientos. Por favor, avancemos en nuestros objetivos comunes, esto es... ¿cómo decirlo más claramente? Les pondré otro ejemplo clásico: hay una discusión entre dos hermanas por la propiedad de una naranja; una reclama su derecho por ser la mayor; y la otra, por considerar que sus necesidades son vitales porque es más pequeña. Y le reclama a la primera que su deber es protegerla. No llegan a un acuerdo y deciden partir la naranja por la mitad. La mayor la exprime, se toma el zumo y tira la piel; la menor, tira el zumo y ralla la piel para preparar un pastel. Si en vez de discutir sus posiciones, se hubieran preguntado para qué quería cada una la naranja, ambas hubieran quedado más satisfechas y hubieran logrado una solución de «ganar-ganar». Creo que ustedes deben preguntarse para qué necesitan invertir en nuestra empresa. La respuesta, vuelvo a insistir, la tienen en estos datos. —**Quinn señaló el estado de cuentas nuevamente.

Rachel se sintió feliz al notar su apoyo, Russel asentía con una mano en el mentón y Russel se había quedado pasmado por la clase magistral de negociación que Rachel y su hermana habían dado en conjunto y tenía ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo. En conclusión, los canadienses acabaron firmando un precontrato y se fueron guiados por Mandy. Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala de juntas en silencio y comenzaron a reírse. Lo habían logrado: el crecimiento exponencial de Mindland estaba asegurado.

Quinn palmeó la espalda de su padre y de su hermano, que estaban sentados a su lado, y luego Russel se abalanzó sobre Paula, la tomó por los hombros y la puso en pie para darle un paternal beso en la frente. Ella inclinó su cabeza ruborizada por la efusividad de su futuro suegro.

—**Rachel, salvaste el día, ¡qué digo el día!, el futuro de tus bisnietos.**

—**No creo haber hecho tanto, Russel.**

—**No seas modesta, mi amor —**dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrazarla—. **Esto iba de mal en peor hasta tu intervención. Cuando comencé a escucharte creí que la que había estudiado en Harvard habías sido vos y no yo.**

—**Es que no soportaba más su pedantería, nuestra empresa vale mucho más que su dinero. ¡Nosotros somos los sobrevalorados y no sus migajas! Por algo nos buscaron, ¿no? Y, ahí, como por arte de magia rebusqué en mi cabeza y me acordé de mi profesor de técnica de negociación. Él nos martirizó durante un año seguido con todos estos principios y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos. Entonces pensé: «**_**Perdido por perdido, me lanzo a la piscina»**__._

—**Bendito sea tu profesor** —exclamó Samuel— **y vos también, cuñada. ¡Tenés una mente y una memoria brillantes, venga también un abrazo!**

—**¡Hay que festejar esto como corresponde**! —propuso entusiasmado Russel. Tocó el intercomunicador y le pidió a Mandy que trajera la botella de champán que había en la nevera de su oficina y cuatro copas.

El día había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos. Estaban terminando de cambiarse para ir a cenar al Belaire, porque Judy había organizado una cena para despedir la soltería de Sam. Era una comida informal, íntima y familiar. Alison no estaría, ya que se iba a cenar con sus familiares, que habían llegado de Ontario.

Cuando Rachel salió del dormitorio, encontró a Quinn recostada en el sillón del salón escuchando _My first love_. Tarareaba la canción con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó de puntillas y se quedó admirando a su Mujer, pero élla sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos.

—**¡Hey! ¿Hace mucho que estás acá? No te oí acercarte.**

—**Tan sólo unos instantes. **—Ella estaba poniéndose unos pendientes dorados de aro

Quinn se puso en pie la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y buscó su mano para llevársela a la nuca y bailar cadenciosamente al ritmo de Avant & Keke Wyatt. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y se lo recorrió olisqueándola, subió por élla, la mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y entonces le cantó al oído.

Buscó su mano y sin dejar de moverse la apartó para dedicarle una mirada lujuriosa que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Rachel era su deidad, siempre tenía un aspecto impecable y, vistiera como vistiese, siempre estaba extraordinaria. Le encantó el atuendo que había elegido para la ocasión: unos vaqueros azul oscuros, un jersey de color crudo y unos botines de ante marrón claro con un tacón de aguja dorado que la hacía aún más esbelta de lo que era. La hizo girar y la volvió a pegar contra su pecho, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para apretarle el trasero mientras le sonreía muy cerca de sus labios. Rahel jugaba con su pelo a la altura de la nuca. Quinn sacó su lengua y se la pasó por los labios, como si fuera un helado; entonces ella los separó ligeramente para darle paso, pero Quinn no lo hizo. Se rió y enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba a centímetros de su boca. Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada mordaz.

—**¡Quinn!** —protestó ella.

—**Si te beso no nos vamos y Judy nos espera para cenar** —le explicó.

—**No es justo, quiero un beso** —se quejó ella— **y no llames por su nombre a tu madre**. —Bajó su mano por sorpresa y le presionó ligeramente los genitales—. **Besame **—le ordenó.

—**De esta manera, no es justo.**

—**Lo que no es justo es que tenga que rogarte un beso.**

Quinn asaltó su boca acariciándole la lengua con la suya y entonces ella dejó de apretar y la acarició atrevidamente por encima del pantalón. La respiración de Quinn empezó a entrecortarse y su corazón latía frenético. Quinn sacó una mano del bolsillo y la llevó bajo el jersey para acariciar la sedosidad de su piel, le recorrió la espalda con la palma extendida hasta llegar al sostén, y delimitó el contorno del elástico con un dedo; entonces Rachel se apartó de élla.

—**Me voy a terminar de arreglar** —anunció pícara intentando zafarse de sus brazos.

—**Un momento, el que ahora no quiere parar soy yo**. —Rachel la tomo el brazo y la hizo mirar la hora en su reloj.

—**Judy nos espera.**

—**¡Que espere! **—exclamó y asaltó sus labios con ferocidad. Luego se apartó—. **Ahora sí, andá a terminar de arreglarte** —le dijo y la soltó.

—**¡Tramposa! ¡Mandóna! ¡Te gusta tener siempre la última palabra!**

Quinn se rió con autosuficiencia y le pegó una palmada en el trasero mientras ella se daba la vuelta para ir al dormitorio.

—**¡Michael Kors! ¿Hemos ido de compras?** —preguntó Quinn reconociendo el logo del vaquero.

—**Cuando estabas en Italia, me agarró un ataque de consumismo compulsivo y casi dejo mi tarjeta en números rojos.**

—**De eso tenemos que hablar.**

—**¿De qué?** —Quinn la seguía hacia el dormitorio.

—**De tu tarjeta. Quiero que tengas una extensión de la mía.**

—**Ni se te ocurra.** —Rcahel se horrorizó con la propuesta.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque no corresponde.**

—**Sos mi prometida.**

—**Precisamente, sólo soy tu prometida. No puedo tener acceso a tu cuenta. **

— **Pronto serás mi esposa, Rachel ¿qué tiene de malo? Con la cuestión de la boda habrá que hacer pagos. Yo podré hacerlos a veces, pero otras tendrás que hacerlos vos —**quiso engatusarla—. **Además quiero que cuando pases por un escaparate y algo te guste, te lo compres.**

—**No, Quinn, me opongo. Tengo dinero suficiente para darme mis gustos**

—**¿Por qué sos tan cabezota?**

—**Quinn Fabray, ¿precisamente vos me preguntás eso?** —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. **Lo que dije de mi tarjeta fue una metáfora por la cantidad de compras que hice ese día; mi economía está en orden.**

—**De todas formas, me parece estúpido esperar a casarnos para que tengas una extensión de mi tarjeta. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que aceptarla, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ahora o después? Supongo que cuando nos casemos no rechazarás también el dinero que quiero compartir con vos...**

—**¡No, no y no! Cuando nos casemos... —**hizo una pausa**— veremos.**

—**Veremos ¿qué, Rachel? —Quinn sonó contrariada.**

—**Parecés mi hermano, siempre cree que el dinero que tengo no es suficiente y termina haciendo depósitos en mi cuenta.**

—**Buena idea, si no querés una extensión, puedo hacerte transferencias a tu cuenta.**

—**Por favor, Quinn, te lo suplico** —se lo pidió con ambas manos unidas —, **no me ofendas.**

—**Mi amor, ¿por qué decís que te ofendo? Quiero compartirlo todo con vos.**

—**No quiero que la gente hable o piense que estoy con vos por interés.**

—**Rachel, mirame.** —Quinn le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla—. **A mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás, además no sé a quién te referís cuando decís «los demás», porque mi familia jamás pensaría eso de vos.**

—**A ver, Quinn, dejame explicarte algo, para ver si después te quedás más tranquilo. No vivo sólo de mi sueldo, también cuento con los beneficios que da la bodega, tengo una participación en ella, mi amor. Si bien mi hermano es quien la trabaja, yo soy tan dueña de ella como él. Mis abuelos testaron a favor de ambos.**

—**No lo sabía.**

—**Bueno, ahora lo sabés. Es obvio que no genera lo que genera Mindland, pero nuestro nivel de vida es muy bueno. Quizá no vivimos con los lujos a los que están acostumbrados vos y tu familia, pero tenemos un buen estándar de vida. El año pasado se hicieron muchas inversiones y transformaciones en la bodega y esperamos que este año sea muy productivo. Cuando vayamos, verás a qué me refiero.**

—**Bueno, claro, es cierto. Vos vestís muy bien, tu apartamento es muy bonito, tenés un buen coche y... **—se detuvo—, **pero no se trata de eso, sino de que quiero compartir con vos todo lo que es mío. Para mí, vos ya sos mi mujer, el papel que vamos a firmar será para que todos sepan que lo sos. Sólo es una cuestión de formalismos y de que anhelo con toda mi alma que lleves mi apellido.**

—**Todo esto es muy tierno por tu parte y te lo agradezco de corazón** —ella le besó la punta de la nariz—, **pero dejame conservar mi independencia económica hasta que nos casemos. Se trata de mi orgullo y de mi dignidad, por favor, mi amor. Cuando nos casemos, todo será diferente, te prometo que entonces sí aceptaré con orgullo todo lo que quieras hacer por mí. Será parte del cuidado mutuo que los esposos se prometen**.

—**Está bien, Rcahel** —aceptó élla con resignación—, **si para vos es tan importante esperar, lo haremos a tu modo. Para mí es lo mismo, pero lo acepto. Pero entonces no me pidas que no te haga regalos, o una cosa o la otra.**

—**Está bien, si no ganás, empatás, sos terrible Quinn. Gracias.**

—**A vos, por ser tan íntegra. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que sí sin protestar, pero supongo que por eso te amo, porque no sos igual a todas las demás.**

— **Te amo, mi amor.**

—**Y yo mucho más.**

—**Imposible, te aseguro que no existe más amor del que siento por vos.**

—**Entonces te amo en la misma medida**. —Se besaron castamente, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron rumbo al Belaire.

En la calle, el viento frío de la noche neoyorquina los atrapó. Rachel esperó al lado del coche, con las solapas levantadas para cubrirse del frío, mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta de entrada al edificio con prisas.

—**¿Rachel? ¿Sos vos? Decime que no estoy soñando.**

—**¡Mathew!** —respondió ella con timidez. Quinn había terminado con la puerta y se acercaba.

—**¿Qué hacés acá? Pensaba que estabas en Buenos Aires. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No sabía que habías vuelto **—se extrañó él y la Tomo del brazo.

— **Buenas noches** —interrumpió Quinn mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Rachel. Entonces ella se apresuró a presentarlos y el mendocino la soltó despacio.

—**Quinn, te presento a un amigo, Mathew Paez .**

Ésta extendió su mano.

—**Quinn Fabray encantada.**

—**Igualmente** —dijo Mathew respondiendo al saludo con un fuerte apretón.

—**¿Qué hacés por acá?** —se interesó Rachel.

—**Vivo muy cerca, a cuatro cuadras**.

—**Ah.**

—**¿Y vos, qué haces por acá? Disculpá, no quiero parecer entrometido **—le pidió disculpas a Quinn mirándolo a los ojos.

Era obvio que Matt se había dado cuenta de que estaban juntas, Quinn la había pegado a su cuerpo y no tenía intención de soltarla. Quinn asintió levemente con la cabeza sin hacer ningún comentario, estaba muy seria. El cuerpo de Rachel se había puesto en tensión.

—**Vivo acá, Matt, Mathew—**se corrigió. No quería ofender a Quinn tratando familiarmente a su amigo y señaló con la cabeza el edificio.

—**Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.**

De pronto, el amigo de Rachel fijó la vista en la mano de ésta, la que sostenía la solapa del abrigo y vio el anillo de compromiso, pero no hizo ninguna referencia. Quinn lo notó y se rió para sus adentros, triunfadora. Se sintió muy bien al ver que los papeles habían cambiado, pues cuando lo había visto juntos en el aeropuerto se había sentido una extraña en la vida de Rachel. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, porque el intruso era Mathew.

—**Bueno, las dejo, estaban saliendo y las he interrumpido, adiós.**

Quinn le tendió la mano y Mathew hizo lo propio. Luego se acercó y besó a Rachel en la mejilla.

—**Adiós, Mathew, fue un gusto encontrarte.**

—**El gusto fue mío. Que tengan una buena noche.**

El joven siguió caminando y Quinn abrió la puerta del coche a Rachel para que entrase. Ella temblaba, un poco por el frío y otro poco por los nervios del momento. Quinn entró también, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, puso el Alfa en marcha y salieron de ahí.

Estaban a mitad de camino y ninguna de las dos había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto. Quinn permanecía muy callada y ella no sabía qué decir, se sentía incómoda aunque no tenía por qué. Mathew había sido muy correcto y ella también, no le habían faltado el respeto a Quinn en ningún momento. Finalmente, fue ésta quien decidió romper el silencio:

—**¿Por qué no le dijiste que soy tu prometida y que nos vamos a casar?** Ella volvió la cara con brusquedad y se la quedó mirando fijamente ante su reproche.

—**Fue todo muy rápido, sólo cruzamos unas pocas palabras, lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría que no lo hiciera.**

—**Igual se dio cuenta... Te miró la mano donde llevás tu anillo.**

—**Sí, yo también lo noté.**

Rachel volvió los ojos hacia la ventanilla.

—**Me hubiese gustado que le dijeras quién era yo en tu vida.**

—**Lo siento, Quinn, no pensé que fuera tan importante que se lo dijera **—se excusó sin pensar y ella, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. **Lo siento, mi amor, no quise decir eso** —se disculpó tomando la mano que élla tenía sobre la palanca de cambio.

—**Pero lo dijiste.**

—**Quinn, por favor, quería que nos fuésemos rápido y por eso no entablé ninguna conversación con él, no quería molestarte, ni ofenderte, eso es todo. Por eso no dije nada, si querés y te deja más tranquila, le envío un mensaje de texto explicándole quién sos y que vamos a casarnos.**

—**¿Aún conservás su número? ¡Qué bien!** —Estaba ofuscada e hizo una exagerada mueca de asombro.

—**Quinn, mi amor, por favor.**

—**Por favor, ¿qué?**

—**No quiero que nos peleemos, ¿querés que borre su número? Lo borro. **Ella comenzó a hurgar en su bolso hasta dar con el iPhone.

—**Basta, Rachel, no es necesario.**

—**Sí, sí lo es, para vos lo es, y no quiero hacer nada que te ofenda ni que te incomode.** —Quinn le arrebató el móvil de la mano.

—**No es necesario, me estoy comportando como un estúpido, perdoname.**

—**No, perdoname vos a mí, no quise faltarte al respeto en ningún momento, te lo juro.**

—**Lo sé, me puse celosa, lo siento**.

A Rachel le dio ternura su confesión; Quinn no la miraba.

—**No tenés por qué ponerte celosa, soy toda tuya **—le dijo mientras le acariciaba la nuca; élla seguía con la vista fija en el camino**—. Siempre lo he sido desde que te conocí.**

—**Pero permitiste que él te diera un beso en Mendoza.**

—**Y te lo expliqué. Si te deja más tranquila, ni recuerdo cómo fue ese beso, sólo sé que cuando lo hizo pensé en vos y me aparté. Quizá hubiese sido mejor que no te lo contara, no quiero sentir esta desconfianza que no merezco.**

Quinn estaba aferrada al volante con fuerza, sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. La joven dejó de acariciarla y se volvió hacia la ventanilla. Quinn entonces ladeó su cara y la fulminó con la mirada. Luego, al detenerse en un semáforo, la Tomo por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

—**Ni se te ocurra nunca ocultarme nada**. —El tono que usó fue de advertencia, pretenciosa y enojada.

—**Jamás lo haría, de hecho siempre te he dicho la verdad. Desde el principio, nunca tuve secretos para vos, en cambio vos...**

Desafiándolo con la mirada, le estampó un gran reproche en la cara, pero no quiso seguir y que todo terminara en una gran discusión, así que la apartó la mano con rabia y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, aunque quiso retenerlas por todos los medios, una se escurrió por su mejilla, la recogió rápidamente con el reverso de la mano y se mantuvo inmutable; Quinn también.

Cuando llegaron al Belaire, Quinn introdujo el coche en el aparcamiento de los Fabray y, en cuanto se detuvo, ella se bajó, caminó y se quedó junto al ascensor. Sostenía su bolso con ambas manos mientras se miraba la punta de los botines, cavilando angustiada y con cierta decepción.

El ascensor llegó y Quinn le apoyó la mano en la cintura invitándola a entrar. Ella se colocó al fondo del ascensor; Quinn tocó el botón y se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos, casi dándole la espalda. Un profundo e incómodo silencio se apoderó del espacio, la frialdad entre ellas era casi hiriente. Quinn salió primero y la esperó. Abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves y entraron en el vestíbulo del ático, donde dejaron sus abrigos. Después la Tomo de la mano y juntas se dirigieron al salón.

—**¡Ah, llegaron!** —Brittany se levantó del sofá y fue a recibirlos.

Primero abrazó a Rachel y le dio dos besos; después a su hermana. La miró de reojo y frunció el cejo: de inmediato se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellas. Quinn intentó disimular y tomó del hombro a la joven y le besó el cabello; ella, como una cachorra desprotegida, se acurrucó en sus brazos.

— **¿Dónde están todos**? —preguntó Quinn, pero cuando Britt iba a contestarle, santana se acercó a ellos con un cóctel en la mano.

—**¡Hola, cuñada**! —saludó con alegría.

santana y Quinn se saludaron mientras le alcanzaba una Mimosa a su mujer y saludaba a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla.

—**¿Les preparo un trago?**

—**Por favor** —aceptó Quinn—. **¿Qué querés, Rachel?**

—**¿Eso es una Mimosa? **—dijo ella señalando el vaso de Britt, santana asintió—. **Una igual, entonces.**

—**Cuñada, ¿y vos? ¿Lo de siempre?**

—**Sí, por favor, dame tu bolso, Rachel.** —Se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó sobre el sofá.

—**¿Mamá y papá?** —volvió a preguntar Quinn

—**Mamá está en la cocina y papá, en el despacho con Samuel y Kitty.**

Quinn dio un respingo que nadie notó, salvo Britt. Una mueca de disgusto se instaló en la cara de Rachel. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y su novia la acompañó y se colocó a su lado. Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de élla imaginando el motivo de la visita de esa mujer y, entonces, se sintió como una mierda, reclamándole cosas sin sentido a Rachel y haciéndola sentir fatal. Ella tenía razón, siempre había sido sincera y transparente con élla, mientras que Quinn sólo metía la pata y le ocultaba cosas. La abrazó, le besó el cabello nuevamente y le susurró al oído:

—**Perdón, mi amor, te amo.**

Volvió a besarla detrás del oído. Ella se estremeció con su aliento y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La miró a los ojos y le dio un casto beso en los labios, que élla devolvió con una franca sonrisa. Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Russel, Kitty les terminaba de comunicar su renuncia.

—**¿Estás segura, Kitty? Te echaremos mucho de menos** —le dijo samuel mirándola a los ojos, cuando ella les comunicó que dejaba Mindland.

—**Sí, lo estoy, samuel, aunque reconozco que me apena mucho, pues confiasteis en mí en cuanto terminé mi carrera y eso es impagable. Pero la oportunidad que me han ofrecido en Bradley & Asociados es muy buen a, sobre todo porque se ajusta más a mi especialidad; necesito acción. Y no pensen que menosprecio el puesto que tenía en Mindland.**

—**Tranquila** —la interrumpió Russel—, **lo entendemos y te deseamos muchos éxitos. Eres brillante, Kitty, no me extraña que te hayan buscado y te hayan tentado. Me alegro por ti y te deseo de corazón una carrera muy provechosa. Tu paso por Mindland ha sido genial pero siempre supimos que era temporal, pues, como abogada civil, no es justo que tus labores sólo se ciñeran a contratos que encajaran en la legalidad. Es imprescindible que crezcas profesionalmente y estoy seguro de que tu carrera seguirá un ascenso seguro.**

Russel fue sincero y estrechó entre sus brazos a su ahijada con mucho afecto. samuel también la abrazó y la besó en el pelo.

—**Ahora, si me disculpan, los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer** —dijo ella.

—**Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo y en la cena pre boda, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto, ¡soy una de las damas de honor****!**

Alison y ella mantenían una muy buena amistad desde la adolescencia. Kitty había sido quien, en su momento, la había recomendado para el puesto de secretaria de Quinn, cuando samuel hacía poco que trabajaba en la empresa familiar.

Salieron del despacho, Ofelia, Brittany y Judy, que estaban todas abrazando a Rachel, como si festejaran algo. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón y Kitty no pudo evitar sentir tanto envidia y frustración como un odio profundo.

—**Chis, por favor, ahí viene Samuel. No hablemos más de nuestra boda, esperemos a que pase la de él** —les pidió Rachel a las tres mujeres, pues Brittany acababa de revelarle a su madre que la ceremonia civil se haría en Los Hamptons y ésta ya quería comenzar a planearlo todo.

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá charlando con santana, cuando advirtió que su hermano, su padre y Kitty salían del despacho. Dio un sorbo a su Bloody Mary e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Rachel, que también había advertido la presencia de la rubia.

—**Hija, ¡no sabía que habían llegado**! —exclamó Russel acercándose a Quinn. Élla se puso de pie para abrazar a su padre, luego se acercó a Samuel para saludarlo y le dio a Kitty un beso en la mejilla. Mientras tanto, Russel saludaba a Rachel con efusividad.

—**¡Ha llegado mi nuera favorita y la mejor negociadora de nuestro equipo!** —la agasajó él.

—**Adulador, terminaré por creer que sos un interesado **—Rachel se puso de pie y le habló en son de broma—. **Creo que me decís eso porque soy la única que está acá.**

Todos sonrieron y Russel la besó en la sien.

—**Hola, Kitty —**saludó Rachel desde la distancia.

Ella no le contestó; sólo movió la cabeza.

Cada palabra, cada gesto de halago era una daga que se clavaba en el pecho de Kitty, sus ojos destilaban veneno y no podía evitar sentirse así.

_**«Todos parecen fascinados con esta trepadora oportunista y no se dan cuenta de que ella sólo quiere atrapar a Quinn**_—pensó furiosa. Apretó los dientes y la miró con sorna de arriba abajo como hacía siempre—. _**Resulta que ahora esta zorra se viste de marca. Pronto se te va a acabar todo eso»**_, la amenazó para sus adentros. Brittany, que advirtió la forma despectiva con que la mujer miraba a su futura cuñada, no dudó en intervenir.

—¿**Ya vieron qué linda que está Rachel? Querida, creo definitivamente que debés adoptar la moda de Michael Kors, vas a estar radiante en tu coche nuevo**.

Quinn clamó al cielo con la mirada, porque sabía de sobra lo que Britt intentaba hacer.

—**¿Coche nuevo?** —preguntó Judy

La joven Fabray se acercó a su melliza y la rescató del lado de Kitty, donde se había quedado de pie al saludar.

—**¡Ay, sí! Mi hermanita le regaló a Rachel un Maserati GranTurismo con el interior de diseño exclusivo**.

—**No me extraña que haya elegido ese automóvil para vos —**dijo Judy con naturalidad—. **Mi hija adora los autos italianos**. —Rachel se rebulló en el abrazo de Russel y se sonrojó mientras fulminaba a Britt con la mirada—. **Sin duda, te debe de quedar muy bien un coche así, ¡felicidades, corazón, que lo disfrutes mucho!**

—**Gracias, Judy, pero lo considero un regalo demasiado ostentoso e innecesario. Quinn sabe lo que opino al respecto**. —La miró suplicándole que todo terminase pronto.

—**Si mi hija consideró que te lo merecés, tené por seguro que no se ha equivocado** —le dijo Russel.

—**Por supuesto, niña, cambiá esa cara de ternero degollado, ¿sabés cuántas quisieran conseguirse una jovenzuela como esta que las llenara de regalos**? —intervino Ofelia—. **¡Saboreala! Después de todo, pronto será tu esposa, días más, días menos, para disfrutar de su dinero es lo mismo.**

—**¿Ves?** —Quinn ladeó la cabeza mientras le hablaba—. **Ofelia es muy inteligente, deberías escucharla más a ella, ya que a mí no querés** —le sugirió Quinn.

—**¡Quinn, por favor!** —volvió a rogarle Rachel.

—**Lo sé, lo sé, cambiemos de tema, no la abrumemos.**

—**Me voy** —le anunció Kitty a Sam y santana, que estaban charlando en la otra punta de la sala.

—**¡Mamá, papá, Kitty se va!** —les avisó samuel.

—**¡Ay, tesoro! ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?** —le preguntó Judy.

En otro momento, la mujer no hubiese dudado en aceptar, pero pensar en compartir la mesa con Rachel, y ver cómo Quinn se desvivía por ella, era algo que no podía ni quería soportar; además, para su plan no era bueno demostrar sus emociones.

—**¡Quédate! Ya que nos abandonas en la empresa, al menos cena con nosotros esta noche** —intentó convencerla Russel. Quinn frunció el cejo al escuchar a su padre, no sabía si había entendido bien.

—**Se lo agradezco, pero ya he quedado con otra amiga.**

—**¡Qué pena!** —se lamentó Judy—, **pero ¿cómo dejas la empresa?**

**¿O he escuchado mal?**

—**No, mi amor** —le aclaró Russel—, **no lo has entendido mal. kitty ha recibido una oferta de un bufete de abogados muy importante, que representa una gran oportunidad para su carrera.**

Rachel y Brittany se miraron con una expresión de complicidad. La melliza buscó la mirada de Quinn, pero élla en ese momento se dirigía a Kitty.

—**¡Qué noticia! Te auguro muchos éxitos.**

—**Gracias, hermo..** —se detuvo a mitad de palabra y rectificó—. Gracias, Quinn. —Élla se sintió aliviado con la noticia: parecía que Kitty finalmente había entendido que entre ellos no podía existir nada. Poco después de que se fuera, llegaron Sebastian, Lorraine y los mellizos. Los niños venían dormidos en sus sillitas de viaje, así que las mujeres acompañaron a la joven madre hasta el dormitorio de invitados para acostarlos, pues Judy había comprado unas cunas para cuando sus nietos se quedaban con ellos.

Brittany y Rachel no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas para comentar la noticia de la partida de Kitty. Por eso, cuando Britt la tuvo a tiro, Tomo la mano de Rachel y se la apretó. Ella la miró, se rió con disimulo y, gesticulando, le dijo: «Estoy feliz». Ambas dejaron escapar una risita contenida que nadie notó. Miraron embelesadas durante un rato a los pequeños, que estaban cada día más guapos y sanos, y se unieron en la sala. Samuel había puesto música de los ochenta, y, en ese momento, Ofelia y Soledad trajeron de la cocina unas bandejas con pinchos de tomates, mozzarella marinada, bocaditos de paté de marisco, guacamole con nachos y otras exquisiteces, que consumieron como aperitivo antes de la cena.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente relajado. Los hermanos torturaron a Samuel, durante toda la noche, con bromas por su inminente abandono de la soltería, a pesar de la defensa férrea de Judy. Los jóvenes habían acaparado la velada con sus bromas. Desde la cabecera de la mesa, Russel y Judy miraban con orgullo a sus cuatro hijos, a los que esa noche se los veía muy felices. Sólo faltaba Alison a la mesa para que estuviera la familia completa. Todos ellos tenían a su lado a personas sin malas intenciones y buenos sentimientos. Lorraine no sólo era buena esposa y dulce nuera, sino que también era una excelente y amorosa madre y la única capaz de soportar el mal genio de sebastian. santana, con su carácter increíblemente reservada y atenta, representaba la cordura y la mesura que Brittany necesitaba a su lado y se había ganado el enorme cariño de sus suegros. Alison, por su parte, era la frescura personificada, siempre atenta, tierna y muy correcta; había echado la soga al cuello a su hijo mayor cuando él aseguraba que jamás se casaría. Y, por último, Rachel, que parecía un ángel caído del cielo que había llegado a la vida de Quinn para mostrarle que la verdadera felicidad existe y que élla podía disfrutarla. Sólo bastaba con ver cómo la miraba para darse cuenta del profundo amor que sentía por el benjamín de la familia.

Ofelia, alerta como de costumbre, se acercó por encima de la mesa a Russel y Judy y les dijo en tono cómplice:

—**Hicieron cuatro hermosos muchachos, ¡dejen de babear! Sin el profundo amor que ustedes se profesan no hubiera sido posible**. Russel acarició la mano a esa fiel mujer, ya entrada en años, que sabía de sobra cómo se querían porque los había acompañado desde el principio de su historia.

—**¡Ay, Ofelia, querida! Vos también sos parte de este cuento y partícipe de la educación de nuestros hijos. Criar a cuatro niños no ha sido fácil pero vos nos ayudaste siempre. ¡Sos parte de esta gran familia, vieja charlatana!**

—**¡El viejo sos vos! Mirá todas las canas que tenés, buscá a ver si me**

**ves alguna a mí.** —El comentario del ama de llaves hizo que estallaran en una carcajada. Ella siempre ponía un toque de humor a todo, parecía que jamás estuviera a malas con nadie.

Después de cenar, se sentaron en el salón a tomar café y Russel aprovechó para sacar algunos retratos familiares, como aficionado a la fotografía que era. En cierto momento, Quinn se levantó del sofá y tomo su móvil, que vibraba en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero cuando lo sacó se dio cuenta de que no era el suyo, sino el de Rachel. Lo que vio en la pantalla le puso los pelos de punta y el humor se le agrió al instante: acababa de recibir un mensaje de Mathew Paetz. Lo lógico y más sensata hubiera sido devolverle el teléfono, pero los celos incontenibles no lo dejaban pensar.

Se apartó y lo leyó: «_**Me extrañó mucho verte en Nueva York y no haberme enterado de que aún estabas acá. En realidad, me dolió que no me hubieras avisado. Espero no haber hecho nada que te haya molestado la última vez que nos vimos y que te haya empujado a ignorarme. Lo pasamos tan bien en Mendoza que me encantaría que tomásemos un café o compartiéramos otra cena juntos. Te mando un beso grande, quiero verte pronto. Te llamo»**_.

—**¡Este malnacido está buscando que le rompa la cara! —**exclamó Quinn sin que pudiera oírla nadie. Estaba furiosa. Rachel era suya y ese infeliz parecía no querer darse cuenta. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y se acercó a donde estaban todos, Tomo de una mano a Rachel e hizo que se levantara.

—**Vamos.**

Todos se sorprendieron con la actitud hostil de Quinn, tenía el cejo fruncido y no se molestaba en disimular. Rachel no entendía el porqué de ese cambio de humor tan repentina.

—**¡Hey! ¿Van a irse tan temprano?** —protestó Brittany.

—**Sí, estoy cansada.**

—**Dejala, Britt** —terció Jufy al observar que su hija estaba contrariada—. **Hija, esperá un momento, hoy retiré los trajes de los padrinos y deberías llevarte el tuyo.**

—**Sí, claro, mamá.**

—**Vení, Rachel. Acompañame a buscarlo y te doy tu bolso también**.

Rachel y Judy desaparecieron y Quinn fue hasta el recibidor en busca de sus abrigos.

—**¿Y a ésta qué bicho le picó?** —preguntó Sebastian.

—**Sabemos la bipolar que es Quinn, no va a cambiar de un día a otro porque esté con Rachel** —concluyó samuel.

—**Bueno, bueno, dejen en paz a su hermana** —ordenó Russel, que no quería que Quinn se fuera enfadada con ellos—. **Sus razones tendrá, respetémosla.**

Quinn regresó con su abrigo ya puesto y el de Rachel en la mano. Ella volvió con Judy y Ofelia, llevaban el traje de Quinn en una funda. Con cierta prisa, ésta desplegó el abrigo para que Rachel se lo pusiera, se lo deslizó toscamente por los brazos y se despidió. Judy le sostuvo la cara afectuosamente con ambas manos, la miró a los ojos intentando dilucidar en ellos el motivo del mal humor y la besó en la frente. Élla cerró los ojos para recibir el amoroso beso de su madre y emitió un suspiro; luego besó la cabeza de Ofelia.

—**¿Nos vemos mañana a las diez en el ensayo, Quinn? **—le preguntó

Samuel.

—**Por supuesto, ahí estaré** —le aseguró élla.

Rachel se apresuró a despedirse de todos, Quinn la guió hacia afuera y entraron en el ascensor que los llevó directos al estacionamiento.

—**¿Ha pasado algo, mi amor?** —Ante la pregunta, Quinn ladeó la cabeza y se la quedó miranda.

—**No** —contestó con parquedad. Ella le acarició la mejilla a contrapelo, se acercó y la besó castamente en los labios, pero éll apermaneció impasible.

—**Quiero llegar a casa y que me hagas el amor con música **—le dijo sobre sus labios—, **voy a elegir una bonita canción y nos perderemos en la letra mientras nos amamos.**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Quinn la tomo de la mano y la llevó volando hasta el coche.

—**Quinn, por favor, no puedo caminar tan rápido con estos botines** —se quejó

Élla optó, entonces, por soltarle la mano y dejarla atrás caminando sola. Rachel empezó a sospechar que el enfado era con ella, pero nada de lo que había pasado durante o después de la cena echaba luz sobre la razón de su enojo. Más aún: en el momento en que élla se había puesto en pie para comprobar el móvil, estaban abrazadas riéndose y élla le daba besos en el pelo. Cuando Rachel entró en el Alfa Competizione, Quinn ya tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, arrancó el auto y salió de ahí haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

—**¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?**

—**Nada** —respondió mirándola con una expresión fulminante.

—**Tu cara no dice lo mismo y tu genio tampoco.**

Élla se concentró en el camino y ella fijó la vista en el paisaje urbano. No lograba descifrar el mal humor de Quinn.

—**Vas a conseguir que te pongan una multa conduciendo así.**

Quinn sólo respetaba los semáforos, pero ningún límite de velocidad. No le contestó.

**Gracias por los reviews ...besos .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Llegaron al aparcamiento y Quinn llevó a Rachel casi a rastras hasta la puerta. Ella se había armado de paciencia y había decidido no discutir hasta que se metieran en el apartamento. Quinn entró, se quitó la chaqueta, la tiró con rabia en el sofá y caminó directo al dormitorio. Rachel recogió la americana y entró en la habitación. Élla ya estaba a medio desvestir y a punto de meterse en la cama. Ella caminó hasta el armario, buscó una percha y colgó la chaqueta de su novia y empezó a desvestirse con parsimonia. La oyó pasar hacia el baño y se sobresaltó de golpe por el puñetazo que dio a la pared. Se asomó, la puerta estaba abierta, y justo en ese momento élla apretaba la descarga del inodoro. Salió casi llevándosela por delante. Rachel no entendía nada, nunca la había visto en ese estado. Sin mediar palabra, se lavó las manos y los dientes, mientras ella se desmaquillaba en el lavabo contiguo. rachel se puso el pijama y vio que Quinn ya estaba metida en la cama, abrazada a la almohada y lista para dormir de espaldas al lado que ella ocupaba.

—**Ah, no, **_**Ojitos**_**, si te pasa algo conmigo tenés que explicármelo antes de dormir; no soy una niña para que me trates así.**

—**No quiero que terminemos peleándonos. Dejame dormir, Rachel.**

—**Quinn, hablemos, ¿qué pasó mi amor? **—le preguntó dulcemente, se inclinó y lo besó en el oído y en el cuello—. ¿**Qué pasa, mi vida? Contame, ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor?**

Élla la apartó y ella se la quedó mirando enfadada.

—**Bueno, es evidente que la cosa es conmigo, pero si al menos me dijeras de qué se trata y no te portases como una mocosa caprichosa... **Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, Quinn se sentó en la cama como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el trasero.

—**¿Mocosa caprichosa? A ver, ¿cómo reaccionarías vos si yo recibiera un mensaje como éste?**

Rachel se asustó por la forma en que la miró. Quinn buscó el móvil de Rachel que había dejado en la mesilla de noche de ella, rebuscó el mensaje de Mathew y se lo dio a leer. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—**¡Ah, no! No tenés ningún derecho a leer mis mensajes, yo no miro tu móvil.**

—**Si no tenés nada que ocultar no tiene por qué molestarte que lo haya leído; además fue por equivocación: tenía los dos móviles en el bolsillo, el tuyo había quedado en mi poder cuando llegamos al Belaire y olvidé devolvértelo**.

—**Ésa no es excusa, porque cuando viste la pantalla y te diste cuenta de que no era el tuyo, lo leíste de todos modos y, además, ¿por quién me tomás? ¿Cómo que «si no tenés nada que ocultar»?** —Rachel utilizó un tono burlón al repetir sus palabras y gritaba tanto como élla—. **¡Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ocultar! ¿O creés acaso que te hubiera ocultado ese .mensaje? Es más, estoy segura de que te hubiese mostrado lo que le contestaba, en caso de que hubiera decidido hacerlo.**

—**Eso lo decís ahora porque ya lo leí.**

—**¿Sabés qué, Quinn? Me tenés harta con esta desconfianza y estos celos sin sentido**. **No te doy ningún motivo para que me trates así. ¡Mirá lo preocupada que estaba por mi móvil que ni siquiera me acordé de él! Además, hacen falta dos para bailar un tango, y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir discutiendo con vos.**

Quinn la miró provocadora pero la joven se calló de golpe. Se quedaron sentadas y cruzadas de brazos, apoyadas contra el respaldo de la cama, aunque pronto ésta empezó a sentir que su barrera de contención estaba a punto de romperse y las lágrimas iban a invadirle el rostro. No obstante, no quería llorar delante de élla, así que se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño del salón. Allí ahogó sus lágrimas y lloró amargamente durante un buen rato hasta que oyó que Quinn golpeaba la puerta.

—**¡Ahora la que no quiere hablar soy yo, andate!**

—**Abrime, Rachel**—le pidió élla, pero Rachel no le contestó**—. Tengo toda la noche para esperar a que salgas, no me voy a mover de acá hasta que abras.**

Rachel lloraba con desconsuelo y a élla se le partía el corazón. Quería tirar la puerta abajo para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Rachel estaba muy angustiada porque pensaba que había sido injustamente agredida por élla. Quinn dejó que se desahogara y, cuando escuchó que su llanto se había calmado, volvió a insistir:

—**Abrime, dejame abrazarte, tenés razón en todo. Soy una estúpida, una necio y una maniática celosa de mierda, pero te amo tanto que no puedo controlarme. Perdoname, Rachel, por favor. No quiero comportarme como una idiota, pero no lo sé gestionar y me gana la irracionalidad. Lo siento de verdad, lo siento, mi amor, dejame consolarte y pedirte disculpas como te merecés. Soy una obsesa, un neurasténica, todos los adjetivos que quieras decirme. Rachel, nunca antes me había pasado esto de no poder controlar mis celos, porque nunca había sentido celos por nadie. Es un sentimiento ****nuevo en mí y, tal vez por eso, no sé cómo manejarlo. Rachel, perdoname, por lo que más quieras. Salí del baño que hace frío, vamos a la cama.**

—**Dejame en paz, no quiero escucharte, andate vos a la cama, hoy me hartaste, Quinn.** **Me colmaste la paciencia y te portaste como una grosera conmigo adelante de toda tu familia.**

—**Abrime, por favor, no me gusta oírte llorar y menos sabiendo que soy el culpable de esas lágrimas**.

Rachel no le contestó.

Había pasado un rato y no se la escuchaba llorar más. Quinn se había quedado sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta.

—**Abrime, no seas testaruda** —volvió a insistir—, **en el baño hace frío y te va a hacer mal.** —Ella seguía sin contestarle—. **Rachel, no seas caprichosa.**

Pasó otro rato y Quinn se levantó y dejó libre la puerta del baño.

—**Está bien, como gustes.**

Después de unos minutos, Rachel decidió salir. Todo estaba a oscuras, así que pensó que Quinn se habría metido en el dormitorio.

Como ella estaba muerta de frío, fue a la cocina a prepararse un té caliente. Caminó a oscuras y, cuando encendió la luz, se encontró con Quinn dormida en el comedor, sentada y con los codos sobre la mesa. Mientras la esperaba, el sueño la había vencido. Puso a calentar agua, encendió el hogar del salón y fue hasta el dormitorio a buscar una manta para cubrirlo.

—**Quinn, te quedaste dormida, despertate**. —La acarició el pelo, entonces élla levantó la cabeza adormilada—. **Preparé algo calentito para tomar.**

— **Gracias.** —Quinn la tomo la mano y se quedaron mirándose—. **Sé que hoy te pedí perdón demasiadas veces y también sé que no es justo.** —Ella levantó un dedo y lo apoyó sobre sus labios para hacerla callar; se agachó y la besó la frente para calmar su mente atormentada. Quinn la miraba sorprendida**—. ¡Sos tan buena...! A veces creo que no te merezco.**

Se levantó, abrió la manta y las cubrió a ambas mientras la abrazaba. Ella la dejó hacer, se acurrucó en sus brazos y hundió la cara en su cuello.

—**Vamos a tomar la bebida caliente junto al fuego **—propuso Quinn , Rachel la siguió con su té, élla puso la manta en el suelo y la hizo sentar en ella—. **Ya vuelvo. **

Mientras esperaba que élla regresara, miraba el crepitar de las llamas. Finalmente regresó con un edredón, se sentó a su lado y las cubrió a las dos.

—**En tres días, batimos nuestro récord de peleas, dos de tres desde que volví. ¡Vaya espectáculo! Y siempre es por terceros.**

—**A mí también me duele, Rachel, pero supongo que nos estamos amoldando a la convivencia.**

—**Sí, pero esta desconfianza que nos tenemos no es buena. Si nuestro amor es tan grande e inmenso, tendría que ser suficiente para saber lo que cada una siente por la otra. Y me incluyo, Quinn, porque yo también me porté como una necia.**

—**No más que yo**. —Suspiró profundamente—. **No me enorgullezco de haberte hecho llorar, cuando en realidad lo único que deseo es hacerte reír. Rachel, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado.**

—**Soy feliz a tu lado, Quinn**. —Ella se había apartado un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—**Necesito que me digas que me querés** —le suplicó Quinn.

—**Te adoro, mi vida, te amo más allá de la razón.** —Ella había dejado la taza y tenía su rostro entre las manos—. **Sos mi amor, mis sueños, mi felicidad. Quinn, sin vos no existo.**

—**Y vos sos la mujer de mis sueños, Rachel. Me atraés mucho físicamente, pero te amo por tu inteligencia, ¡sos tan culta, tan capaz!; además, te amo por tu sencillez. Sos hermosa por dentro y por fuera, cuando entramos en algún lado noto que todos te comen con la mirada y eso hace que me ponga muy celosa.**

—**Yo jamás me fijo en esas cosas, Quinn. Me gusta arreglarme para verme en el espejo y sentirme bien, y también para agradarte. Me duermo y me despierto pensando en vos. Y no te hagas la humilde porque a vos te miran tanto mujeres como hombres. ¡Siempre te mostrás tan segurz con tu cuerpo y tu forma de proceder...! Si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo recordar la noche en que entraste en el restaurante del Faena; en cuanto te vi quedé encandilada con tu seguridad.**

—**Vos sabés que eso es sólo un disfraz. Vos me conocés tal cual soy, con vos puedo mostrarme vulnerable y no me importa; al contrario, me relaja. A tu lado, me convierto en esta Mujer inmadura, insegura de sí misma, que te ama más que a nadie en esta vida, que teme perderte y se aterroriza sólo de pensarlo.**

—**Los celos son el condimento perfecto para una relación, Quinn, siempre y cuando se den en su justa medida. Hasta pueden llegar a ser considerados un halago, pero si dejamos que crezcan más que nuestro amor, terminarán con nosotras.**

—**No lo digas, Rachel, no lo hagas, no lo pienses, por favor. Jamás vamos a volver a estar alejadas.**

—**Tampoco lo quiero, **_**Ojitos**_**, no lo resistiría, pero debemos tenernos más confianza. Se supone que eso es edificar una pareja, ¿no creés? Los celos y la desconfianza nos separaron una vez, por mi parte te aseguro que no voy a permitir que vuelvan a cegarme, aprendí la lección... pero me preocupa la forma en que te ponés. Quinn, mi amor** —le susurró y la tomó con fuerza de la barbilla para apartarle el pelo de la frente—, **no tenía ninguna necesidad de contarte que me había besado con Mathew, pero lo hice para que supieras que no existe otra persona en este mundo que sea más importante que vos en mi vida. Te amo, grabátelo acá** —le aseguró dándole unos golpecitos en la frente.

—**Me enojó ese mensaje, Rachel** ,**Él vio el anillo y se dio cuenta de que estabas conmigo. Aun así, insistió en que se lo habían pasado muy bien en Mendoza y mi mente se trastornó, dejé de razonar.**

—**No te culpo, si yo leyese un mensaje así quizá reaccionaría igual. No le contestaré o quizá sí lo haga y le deje claro que vos y yo estamos a punto de casarnos.**

—**Gracias por entenderme.**

—**Te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo**. —Rachel se acercó a sus labios y la besó de forma inocente, con un gesto tierno.

—**Y yo te amo demasiado como para verte llorar otra vez. Haré todo lo posible para controlar estos celos abrasadores que me consumen**. Quinn se acercó a sus labios y los besó con delicadeza, los cortejó, los cuidó, los acarició y luego los relamió. Después se apartó.

—**¿Aún tenés ganas de hacer el amor con música?**

—**Con o sin música, siempre tengo ganas de hacer el amor con vos.**

Volvieron a besarse, pero ella abandonó sus labios y se levantó.

—**¿Adónde vas?**

—**A poner música; voy a elegir yo.**

—**Lo que vos quieras, mi amor.**

Empezó a sonar _Quédate_, de Lara Fabian, y Rachel se quedó de pie frente a élla y se mordió un dedo, mientras la letra de la canción rezaba:

_**Te fuiste aquella vez**_

_**y yo, en mis sueños, tantas veces te busqué.**_

_**Entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé**_**.**

_**Así me conformé**_

_**pero ahora te encontré**_**.**

_**Quédate**_**,**

_**que este tiempo es nuestro**_

_**y el amor tiene ganas de volver**_**.**

_**Oh, quédate, no me dejes sola otra vez**_

_**que la noche es larga**_

_**si no estoy contigo**_**,**

_**si otra vez me lanzas al abismo**_**,**

_**si otra vez te vas**_**.**

_**Quédate**_**,**

_**por favor, por siempre**_**.**

Se volvieron a sentar y a dejarse llevar por la pasión y el amor que ambas se tienen, con el sonido de la música.

— **Te Amo Rachel – **Ella la abraza

— **Yo más mi vida **– le dice acurrucándose a su lado, y poder dormir mejor.

**Un beso.. ,Gracias por los reviews…..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Tenían todo el día para compartirlo con la familia; por la mañana era el ensayo de la boda de Alison y Samuel, que estaban a punto de cumplir sus sueños, y por la noche era la cena preboda.

Quinn y Kitty llegaron al hotel donde la coordinadora de bodas esperaba a todos los convocados para hacer un ensayo antes del gran día. Aunque ésta no tenía nada que hacer allí, y debería haber ido a Mindland a trabajar, élla se había empeñada en que la acompañase para que viera cómo iba todo y fuera familiarizándose. Además, aunque Quinn era una de las Madrina no tenía ganas de ir sola.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar, los novios ya estaban allí, acompañados por unas amigas de Alison, las damas de honor en la ceremonia, y por los padres de ella. Quinn aprovechó la ocasión para presentarles a Kitty. Pronto fueron apareciendo todos los demás. Brittany fue sola; Sebastian y Lorraine, sin los niños; Russel y Judy fueron los últimos de la familia en presentarse en el Four Seasons. Luego aparecieron unos amigos de Samuel, y Quinn, que los conocía de toda la vida, también les presentó a su prometida.

—**¡Rachel qué bien que viniste**! —le dijo Lorraine, que tampoco tenía un cometido concreto en el ensayo—. ¡**Sebastián se empeñó en que lo acompañase!**

—**Quinn también. Por suerte, como estás vos, no me sentiré tan descolocada.**

La coordinadora llamó a los involucrados en el ensayo y ellas dos decidieron sentarse a un lado a hablar. Quinn le dio un beso furtivo y se alejó unos metros. En ese momento, irrumpió Kitty como de costumbre, caminando con altivez. Quinn estaba escuchando atentamente a la organizadora, pero cuando vio que ésta se acercaba se puso tensa.

Ella no se había percatado de que Kitty estaba allí y, aunque tampoco eso la hubiera detenido, se colgó del cuello de Quinn y le dio un beso junto a la comisura de los labios con descaro. Kitty seguía atenta los movimientos de la rubia desde lejos, pero no pudo ver con claridad dónde la había besado.

—**¡Qué fastidio!**

—**¿Cómo**? —Lorraine no entendió.

—**Lo siento, pensé en voz alta. Me refería a Kitty, no la soporto, no sé qué se cree esa zorra de plástico.**

—**No te preocupes, nadie la soporta, pero ella no se da por aludida; esa mujer es una cínica.**

Quinn le dedicó una mirada devastadora; Britt, que estaba furiosa con ella, imaginaba cómo debía de estar Kitty y se encabronaba aún más. Se acercó a su hermana y la apartó de su lado con una excusa.

—**Creo que vas a tener que ponerle un freno definitivo a la efusividad de Kitty o te vas a meter en problemas.**

—**Ya no sé de qué forma hacérselo entender** —replicó élla en un murmullo.

—**Me parece que no estás siendo lo suficientemente clara, ¡intentalo mejor,Quinn!**

—**¿Me estás llamando la atención?**

—**Es preferible que lo haga yo y no Kitty, ¿no creés?**

Quinn sintió de pronto que alguien se aferraba a su cintura y, cuando se volvió, vio a la desubicada de Kitty, que había enganchado su dedo en la presilla de sus vaqueros.

—**Alison y Samuel están radiantes, ¿verdad**? —comentó Kitty intentando entablar conversación con ambos hermanas. Quinn temía desatar su ira, pero no podía permitir esa cercanía por respeto a Kitty. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, élla se hubiera puesto furiosa y, considerando el torbellino de la noche anterior, debía hacer algo rápido. Sin siquiera mirarla y con contundencia le dijo:

—**¿¡Quieres soltarme!? ¿¡Qué haces!?**

Aunque Britt tampoco la soportaba, para salvar la situación y no estropear el ensayo de la boda, se movió con rapidez y se interpuso entre su hermana y ella, intentando entablar una conversación.

—**No sé cómo Alison está tan tranquila, yo recuerdo que a esta altura ya había enloquecido. ¿Ya has ido a buscar tu vestido?**

—**No, aún no, iré después del ensayo. ¿Y tú?**

—**Mi madre lo fue a buscar ayer, es precioso** —le contó Britt en un intento por distraerla.

—**¡Menos mal que sólo tuvimos que respetar el color y no parecer uniformadas!**

—**Ya no se lleva que todos los vestidos de las damas de honor sean iguales, creo que ésa fue una muy buena decisión.**

Era el momento de ensayar la entrada del cortejo nupcial. La coordinadora estableció que Quinn entrara con Kitty del brazo, puesto que Brittany, encargada del ramo, debía hacerlo con Sebastian, responsable de los anillos.

Kitty se enroscó como una boa en el brazo de Quinn: estaba en su salsa.

—**¿Ves? ¿No entiendo por qué no quieres darte cuenta? El destino nos une, cariño.**

—**Por respeto a Alison y a Samuel, no busques arruinarles este momento.**

—**No es mi intención, mi amor.**

—**No me llames así. ¡Basta, Kitty! ¿Cómo tengo que hacerte entender que estoy con Rachel?**

—**Si te sigues enfurruñando así, te juro que voy a dejar de aguantarme y voy a darte un beso, me calientas cuando te pones de ese modo**.

—**Haz la prueba y te vas a enterar de quién soy yo. Te juro que te voy a hacer pasar la vergüenza más grande de tu vida.**

Kitty, aunque intentaba no ponerse de mal humor, estaba que trinaba. Era obvio que Kitty buscaba a Quinn con descaro; sus actitudes la delataban: le hablaba de cerca, la tocaba, se reía de todo, estaba mostrando claros signos de seducción y, además, se había presentado con un vestido escotado muy sugerente.

El ensayo terminó y Lorraine le propuso a Rachel

—**Ven, vamos a acercarnos.**

Rcahel no dudó.

—**Hola, Kitty** —la saludó mientras se acercaba a Quinn para aferrarla por la cintura. Élla le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la besó en el cabello. Kitty no contestó al saludo y se limitó a sonreírle a medias y con fastidio, pero a Kitty no le importó. La rubia se alejó con disimulo y se fue hacia otro grupo de gente porque no soportaba su cercanía.

Finalmente todos empezaron a despedirse hasta la noche, cuando volverían a encontrarse en la cena.

—**Mi amor, ¿voy al baño y nos vamos**? —sugirió Rachel.

—**Dale, preciosa, acá te espero**. —Quinn le dio un sonoro beso y se quedó hablando con sus hermanos.

Cuando la joven entró en el baño, Kitty estaba a punto de salir y pensó que era un buen momento para dejar las cosas claras.

—**¡Qué bien que nos hayamos encontrado!**

—**No tengo interés en hablar contigo **—dijo Kitty—, **por suerte ya ni siquiera eres mi superior y, por tanto, no estoy obligada a escucharte, ni en la empresa y mucho menos aquí.**

—**No, querida, si yo te digo que me vas a escuchar es porque me vas a escuchar. A mí me importa una mierda que seas una rubia estirada o la hija del mejor amigo de mi suegro** —le soltó la argentina recalcando la palabra.

—¡**Qué vulgar eres!, de verdad que no entiendo cómo Quinn está contigo.**

—**¿No lo entiendes? Yo te lo explico** —sonrió cínica—. **Quinn está conmigo porque me ama, deja de tocarla y de acercarte a élla como si yo no existiera, porque la próxima vez no me voy a quedar en lo verbal. **—Kitty quiso irse pero Rachel la agarró del brazo**—. Todavía no he acabado. Te he dicho que me vas a escuchar y vas a hacerlo. Deja de buscarme porque si me llega a salir en serio esa vulgaridad que dices que tengo, te juro que te agarro de los pelos**.

Kitty levantó la mano que tenía libre e intentó abofetear a Rachel, pero ella fue más rápida y le encajó un sopapo; entonces la rubia la aferró de los pelos y terminaron trenzadas en el suelo del baño pegándose, insultándose y pateándose. Quinn se extrañó porque Rachel tardaba mucho y le pidió a Brittt que fuera a buscarla. En cuanto entró se encontró con un espectáculo bochornoso; quiso separarlas pero le resultó imposible, por lo que fue en busca de Quinn.

—**¡Vení a ayudarme!** —le dijo al oído con disimulo—, ¡**Kitty y Rachelse están matando en el baño!**

Quinn salió despedida del salón y las encontró revolcándose en el suelo, blasfemando y pegándose; RACHEL estaba a horcajadas sobre Kitty y le pegaba para que ésta le soltara los pelos.

—**¿se han vuelto locas?** —gritó mientras agarraba a su novia para sacarla de allí. britt, mientras tanto, intentaba desenredarle el cabello de los dedos de Kitty.

—**Mi amor, por favor, calmate, es el ensayo de la boda de mi hermano** —le dijo Quinn en voz baja para tranquilizarla. Brittt hizo otro tanto con Kitty.

La joven depuso su actitud de inmediato, pero la rubia parecía enajenada e incontrolable.

Rachel se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y se arregló un poco. Estaba de espaldas saliendo junto a Quinn, cuando kitty se zafó de Britt y se tiró nuevamente encima de ella, tomandola por sorpresa. Volvió a tirarle del pelo y le torció la cabeza hacia atrás. Aunque Quinn la había visto venir, no había podido frenarla. Entonces la agarró por los brazos y la zarandeó.

—**¡Suficiente, Kitty, basta, por favor! Piensa en Alison, ella es tu amiga, no le arruinemos este momento** —le rogó mirándola a los ojos.

Britt, mientras tanto, decidió sacar a Rachel de allí. Bajaron en el ascensor sin mediar palabra, estaba roja, acalorada y resoplaba furiosa como un toro en la arena; sólo deseaba seguir pegándole. Salieron a la calle y, cuando trajeron el coche de Brittany, las dos se metieron en él.

—**¿te has vuelto locas?**

—**No iba a dejar que me pegara.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que ella te pegó primero?**

—**No importa quién pegó primero, sólo espero que a esa zorra le haya quedado bien claro que Quinn está conmigo. ¡Ya esoy harta, cansada! Mi paciencia tiene un límite.**

—**No puedo creer que hayáis terminado en el suelo agarradas de los pelos, Rachel... Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.**

En un arranque de cordura, ésta le dijo:

—**Eso espero... Cuando Quinn me hizo comprender que podía estropear ****el momento de Alison y Samuel, me sentí muy mal.**

En ese instante, Quinn salió llevando a Kitty del brazo.

—**¿Dónde va?**

Brittany no supo qué contestarle. ¿Se había vuelto su hermana loca yéndose con esa buscona? Entonces trajeron el coche de ésta y élla la metió dentro para que se fuera. Justo antes de subir, intentó besar a Quinn de nuevo, pero élla la apartó. Rachel quiso salir despedida del automóvil, pero Britt puso el seguro.

—**No vale la pena, calmate.**

—**¿Que me calme? ¿Vos viste lo que yo acabo de ver? ¿Ahora Quinn me va a seguir diciendo que estoy confundida?** Quinn y Kitty intercambiaron un par de palabras más; ella intentó besarla pero nuevamente obtuvo su rechazo.

—**Dejame bajar, Britt, me van a oír.** —Rachel intentó quitar el seguro de la puerta pero no pudo. Cuando Kitty arrancó, Quinn sacó su teléfono y la llamó..

—**¿Dónde estás, mi amor?** —le habló élla con voz arrulladora.

—**Detrás de ti, viendo una cariñosa despedida.**

Quinn palideció y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que, tres coches más atrás, estaba el de Brittany. Guardó el teléfono y caminó hacia ellas.

—**Por favor, Rachel, tranquila, no montes un escándalo acá en la puerta del hote**l —le pidió Brittany, luego desactivó el seguro de las puertas y le dio un beso para despedirse.

—**Gracias por todo, descuidá, estoy muy tranquila. Quien no debería estarlo tanto es tu querida hermana.**

Salió del vehículo y se encontró con élla, que se agachó y saludó a su hermana, cruzando con ella una furtiva mirada. Quinn entendió que todo estaba muy mal con Rachel.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

De regreso a la entrada del hotel para pedir que les trajeran el coche, Quinn quiso poner una mano en el hombro de Rachel y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada, no quería montar un griterío allí. Se subieron al deportivo rojo y realizaron todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento en un doliente silencio. Ésta era una olla a punto de ebullición. Quinn no sabía cómo encarar la situación, pero estaba segura de que debía hacerle frente.

La joven viajaba con la vista perdida en el panorama urbano, ensimismada y preocupada, aunque su estado de enajenación había disminuido.

Quinn intentó acariciarla una vez más, pero ella ni siquiera se mosqueó, siguió en su postura; la estaba ignorando. «_**Me mintió**_ —pensaba Rachel con el corazón helado—. _**Élla tuvo algo con Kitty, yo no estaba equivocada, por eso la zorra se creía con tantos derechos. Pero si esa historia pertenecía al pasado, ¿por qué mentirme?**_ —se preguntó y no pudo evitar pensar en el día del cumpleaños de Judy cuando, habían llegado juntos—. _**No quiero ni imaginarme que entonces ellas aún eran amantes.»**_ Al llegar, Quinn bajó y dio la vuelta al Alfa para abrirle la puerta y que se apease del vehículo.

Rachel, que permanecía absorta en sus tortuosos pensamientos, no aceptó la mano que élla le ofrecía para ayudarla. Descendió y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio sola. Subieron al cuarto piso y, entonces, en cuanto entraron, Quinn la Tomo por los hombros.

—**Tenemos que hablar.**

—**No sé si quiero escuchar lo que tenés que decirme, lo que más me duele es que me mentiste.**

—**Dejame explicarte.**

—**Dios, esto parece un **_**déjà-vu**_**, aunque lo peor es que forma parte de la realidad. ¿Ahora también me vas a decir que es cosa de mi imaginación y que la cercanía entre ustedes es porque se conocen desde niños?** —le preguntó Rachel mirándolo a los ojos. Quinn no pudo sostenérsela y bajó la cabeza.

—**Fue sólo una vez, Rachel, nunca tuve nada importante con ella.**

—**No quiero saber nada, no te pedí ningún detalle, Quinn. ¡Me hiciste quedar como una estúpida todo este tiempo! ¡Estuve conviviendo con tu amante en la oficina!** —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero se la secó con rapidez—. ¿**Y tuviste el descaro de hacerme un escándalo por Mathew? ¡No tenés vergüenza!**

Escuchar ese nombre en su boca lo encolerizaba; sin embargo Quinn debía centrarse en explicar su error.

—**Nunca fue mi amante, Rachel. Eso me lo enseñaste vos, nena, los amantes comparten intimidad; con ella fue sólo sexo.**

—**Basta, Quinn. Te lo ruego, cariño** —resaltó con sorna, y Quinn sintió una puñalada—. **No juzgo tu pasado y tampoco pretendo que no lo tuviste. Pero no soporto tu mentira, no la entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué motivo?**

—**No imagines nada raro, Rachel. No te lo dije porque supuse que, como ella estaba en la empresa y yo no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ahí, sería incómodo para vos saberlo; sólo por eso te lo oculté.**

—**¿Brittany lo sabe?**

—**¡No!** —contestó élla rotundamente y volvió a mentir porque no quería involucrar a su hermana en esto—. **Nadie lo sabe, sólo fue una vez y sin importancia.**

—**Pues parece que ella no lo sintió así y por algo será. Ya no sé si puedo creerte.**

—**Te estoy diciendo la verdad.** —Quinn estaba con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, de pie frente a ella a una corta distancia.

—**Pero antes también me lo dijiste.**

—**Lo siento, ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad.**

Rachel se rió con desánimo, dio media vuelta y se fue al dormitorio. Élla no la siguió. Se metió en la cocina, dejó las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, masajeó su frente y se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Luego se apoyó en la encimera con ambas manos y dejó caer su cabeza. Le pesaba mucho, tenía una extraña sensación de abatimiento y pensó que una copa de vino le daría vigorosidad a su alma apenada. Sacó una botella de Chardonnay y se sirvió. ¡Menudo lío había montado! Y lo peor de todo era cómo había descubierto Rachel su mentira. Pensó en la humillación que debió de sentir y se apenó. Estaba haciendo todo mal, llevaban días peleándose sin tregua.

Fue hacia la sala, bebió un trago de vino y se recostó en el sofá, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. No podía explicarse cómo había podido permitir que Rachel, una persona tan buena y sensible, se sintiera tan engañada. Pero lo que más le dolía y asustaba era que ésta, aunque estaba enojada, no había estallado en cólera; quizá estaba cansándose de élla. Le había hablado en todo momento sin levantar el tono de voz, con pesar en sus palabras. Quinn hubiera querido abrazarla pero no se había atrevido, porque se sentía muy culpable. Brittany ya la había advertido que la verdad le explotaría en la cara.

Repasó los últimos instantes en la puerta del Four Seasons, recordó que Kitty se le había colgado del cuello e intentado atrapar su boca, mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Imaginó la situación al revés y asumió que el dolor de Rachel era muy grande.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a buscarla, con la copa de vino en la mano. Cuando entró en la habitación, ella estaba tendida boca arriba en la cama, atravesada sobre el colchón y con la vista clavada en un punto fijo del techo. Quinn no sabía cómo actuar, quería abrazarla, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. La joven notó su presencia, se incorporó y secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Quinn le ofreció su copa, ella suspiró y extendió su mano para tomarla; entonces, élla se animó y se sentó en el suelo para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Le rodeó los muslos con sus brazos y se puso a llorar mientras le pedía perdón.

—**Perdón por someterte a esta humillación. Perdón por haberte hecho convivir con ella en el mismo espacio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No estaba en mi poder alejarla de la oficina. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que si ella se fue de ahí es porque la última vez que hablamos le dejé bien claro cuáles eran mis sentimientos por vos.**

—**Debiste habérmelo dicho, debiste prevenirme para que no me sintiera tan estúpida y tan traicionada, Quinn. Yo... siempre fui honesta con vos, hasta con ese inocente beso que me dio Mathew fui honesta con vos.**

—**Para él no fue un beso inocente.**

—**Pero yo te previne y la otra noche, cuando nos lo encontramos, vos sabías a qué atenerte. ¿O creés que no me di cuenta de que me agarrabas de la cintura para demostrarle quién era mi dueña? Y encima tuviste la desfachatez de enojarte por un encuentro que yo no planeé, mientras me hacías convivir con tu amante a diario. Yo siempre estuve en desventaja frente a ella, Quinn, aunque ya tenía bastante claro que le gustabas. Cuando empecé a notar su desvergüenza y cómo se te lanzaba al cuello, comencé a presentir que, entre ustedes, había existido algo, pero hice el esfuerzo de creerte.**

—**No lo llames «algo», porque lo que pasó entre nosotras no tiene ni esa categoría. No quiero entrar en detalles, Rachel, porque me pediste que no lo hiciera, pero si seguís diciendo eso voy a tener que explicártelo, no quiero mentirte más.**

Quinn seguía llorando mientras le hablaba aferrado a sus piernas. Ella levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo.

—**¿Podrás perdonarme?**

—**Ya lo hice Quinn, si no no estaría acá. Lo que vi fue el intento desesperado de ella por besarte, pero también me di cuenta de que vos la apartabas y es eso lo que te ha dado la amnistía. De todas formas, quiero saber cuándo se terminaron las cosas entre ustedes, porque en Buenos Aires vos tenías mensajes de ella en tu móvil**.

Quinn pensó antes de hablar, no sabía cómo explicarle que lo de Kitty había pasado durante su separación.

**_Sólo nos vimos una vez y, además, fue un polvo de mierda, Rach. Nunca me sentí tan asqueada con una mujer como me sentí con ella. Tal vez no me perdones por lo que voy a contarte pero no quiero mentirte más y correré el riesgo**. —Sorbia, secó sus lágrimas y la miró para contestarle —. **Fue cuando vos y yo nos separamos. Estaba enojada porque no querías escucharme, porque no podía olvidarte y le dejé claro que no esperara nada más de lo que había pasado, pero ella parecía no entender. Te juro, por el amor que te tengo, que nunca la alenté para que se sintiera con derechos sobre mí.**

Rachel paró de acariciarle el pelo: se había quedado helada, no podía entender cómo se había acostado con otra, si le había dicho que la echaba tanto de menos. No lo concebía, pero tenía claro que, aunque le doliese, prefería saberlo. Se levantó y se fue hacia el salón para pensar.

Quinn no la siguió. Ella apoyó la frente contra uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle Greene, vio la puerta de salida y, sin reflexionarlo, se fue.

Rachel Caminó durante varias horas sin sentido, pero el paseo le sirvió para cavilar bastante. La soledad la ayudó a evaluar todo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Estaba con lo puesto, no tenía el móvil encima ni dinero, y tampoco llevaba un abrigo. Había comenzado a refrescar y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido. Eran las seis de la tarde y la cena preboda de Alison y Samuel era a las nueve. Había caminado tanto que no sabía dónde estaba, pudo haber Tomado un taxi pero buscó un teléfono y llamó Una cobra revertida.<p>

—**No sé dónde estoy —**le dijo a Quinn lloriqueando.

—**Mi amor, gracias a Dios. ¿Estás bien? Me tenías tan preocupada, ¿en qué calle estás? ¡Voy a buscarte!**

No tarda en hacerlo, descendió como un cohete de su auto móvil y se acercó a Rachel, que estaba parada en la calle esperándola. **—Casi me muero cuando me di cuenta de que te habías ido sin el móvil y sin nada. Estaba desesperado, hace horas que te ausentaste y no sabía nada de vos.**

Ella no le contestó. Quinn entonces le puso un abrigo sobre los hombros; tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero prefirió esperar. Abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a entrar, hasta le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Durante todo el camino no hablaron, Quinn la Tomo de la mano por encima de la palanca de cambio y Rachel no se la negó; la tenía helada.

—**Estaba desesperada, Rachel.**

—**Lo siento** —se disculpó ella, aunque élla pensó que era merecedora de esa angustia.

—**Supongo que me la he ganado. ¿Dónde estuviste durante tantas horas?**

—**No lo sé, caminando por ahí y pensando.**

Élla sintió miedo y no se atrevió a preguntarle, pero su tono de voz era amable.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y Rachel bajó en seguida, sin esperar a que élla le abriese la puerta. Quinn se apresuró a seguirla. Ya dentro del apartamento, ella fue directa al dormitorio, se acercó al jacuzzi y empezó a llenarlo: necesitaba un baño bien caliente. Quinn estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta siguiendo todos sus movimientos con la mirada. Rachel entró en el vestidor y sacó dos vestidos, que dejó sobre la cama. Quinn estaba desconcertada. _**«¿Acaso piensa ir a la cena y por eso se está preparando la ropa?»,**_ pensó, pero no se animó a decir nada.

—**¿De qué color es el traje que vas a llevar? **—le preguntó ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

—**Gris** —contestó Quinn. Ella tomó los dos vestidos y volvió al armario, de donde regresó con uno gris totalmente drapeado, sin tirantes y con un bordado lateral de espejitos. En la otra mano llevaba uno azul de una tela muy adherente, con un solo hombro y un bordado en plata que rodeaba la cintura. Se los enseñó presentándolos sobre su cuerpo, primero uno y luego otro, y respiró profundo antes de hablar:

—**¿Cuál te gusta?** —le preguntó con voz cansada.

—**El gris** —contestó élla, estupefacta y cruzando los brazos.

Rachel dejó el vestido que élla había elegido sobre la cama y se fue en busca de unos Louboutin. Cerró los grifos del jacuzzi, que ya estaba lo suficientemente lleno.

Echó sales de baño y comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada de Quinn. Se metió en el agua e intentó relajarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente mientras sentía que la presión del agua le oprimía el pecho. Luego abrió sus tristes ojos marrones y la miró.

—**¿No te vas a bañar? Se va a hacer tarde.**

—**Ahora me doy una ducha rápida** —contestó Quinn.

—**Si querés podés hacerlo conmigo.**

Tras esa invitación, Quinn se desnudó rápidamente para entrar en el jacuzzi. Rachel le dejó espacio tras ella para que se metiera. Una vez dentro, abrió las piernas y ella se recostó en su pecho, emitió un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Quinn la abrazó y ella se aferró a sus brazos con desesperación, mientras la ceñía con más fuerza aún. Se sintió agradecida sin decírselo, le acarició las manos y élla le besó el pelo.

—**Sólo quiero que nos quedemos así, que nos bañemos y luego vayamos a la cena. Allí tenemos que poner nuestra mejor cara; después hablaremos de nosotras, hoy es el día de Alison y Samuel y no es justo que lo estropeemos.**

—**Como vos digas , mi amor, me parece perfecto. De todas formas, gracias por estar acá conmigo y permitirme estar así con vos.**

—**Chis, no hables Quinn. Necesito tu silencio y sentirte cerca de mí, nada más. Te lo ruego, no digas nada, no necesito escucharte, sólo sentirte.**

—**Sólo vivo para complacerte aunque no la parezca y aunque la arruine todo a cada instante. Te juro, Rachel, que no deseo otra cosa más que eso.**

Después de un rato de sostenerla entre sus brazos, Quinn Tomo una esponja y le lavó lentamente la espalda, los brazos y, con suaves pasadas, también le enjabonó el resto del cuerpo, como si bañara a un niño muy frágil. La trató con mimo, con cuidado, con muchísimo amor y sin connotaciones sexuales, sólo quería darle alivio y atención. Ella se lo merecía y, además, lo necesitaba.

Rachel mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo. Al final, cuando Quinn concluyó, se lavó rápidamente y la volvió a abrazar; no quería salir de ahí. Élla también necesitaba sentir el contacto de su piel y cobijarla entre sus brazos.

Tomó su mano y la levantó para mirar su anillo de compromiso, jugó un rato con él girándolo en su dedo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

—**¿Querés que salgamos? ¿No tenés frío?** —le preguntó Quinn; el agua ya estaba tibia.

—**¿Podemos agregarle agua caliente y quedarnos un poco más? ¿O se hará tarde?** —Quinn miró la hora en su Hublot; aún era temprano, así que volvió a abrir el grifo. Enredó sus piernas en las de ella y le masajeó los brazos y los hombros. Rachel se aflojó.

Después de un buen rato, salieron del agua. Quinn la secó envolviéndola en una toalla, la arropó y luego la dejó para que pudiera ocuparse de arreglar su cabello. Desganada pero intentando sobreponerse, se lo secó, lo alisó y se peinó con raya al medio y marcó unos rizos en las puntas. Mientras tanto, Quinn estaba en el vestidor buscando su ropa.

No se hablaban ni se tocaban, sólo se dedicaban miradas furtivas. Quinn estaba peinándose con los dedos, cuando Rachel apareció con un corsé negro y un tanga diminuto. Élla la recorrió con la mirada llena de deseo, se moría por besarla y por abrazarla, pero eso no era lo que ella le había pedido, así que se resignó y terminó de vestirse. Eligió unos pantalones negros de traje fenenino con corte pitillo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Fue en busca de su perfume y se roció antes de colocarse la camisa. Rachel, que estaba maquillándose, abrió sus fosas nasales para impregnarse de su olor, no pudo evitar extasiarse con su aroma.

El vestido de Rachel era demasiado ajustado y, aunque lo intentó, no podía subirse sola la cremallera, así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Quinn. Estaba realmente preciosa, pensó, el vestido le quedaba espectacular, pero optó por no decírselo.

—**Gracias** —le dijo ella cuando terminó con el cierre.

Quinn no le contestó, pero antes de que ella pudiera irse, la aferró de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando élla se apartó, se miraron un momento a los ojos y Rachel volvió al dormitorio. Quinn había intentado decirle «te amo» en silencio.

A Quinn sólo le restaba colocarse la americana. La prenda, que era gris antracita y sólo tenía un botón, le quedaba que ni pintada. Rachel había terminado de llenar su bolso de fiesta y estaba a punto de ponerse su gabardina, entonces Quinn se la quitó de las manos.

—**Permitime.** —La sostuvo caballerosamente la gabardina de raso para que se la colocara. Rachel ajustó el lazo a la cintura y se fue a por unos pendientes.

Heller ya había llamado para avisar que los esperaba afuera. En el ascensor, Quinn la tomó la mano y se atrevió a decirle:

—**Estás hermosa.**

—**Vos también. No me dejes sola en el restaurante.**

—**No pienso hacerlo bajo ningún concepto**.

Rachel la apretó la mano; entonces élla se la levantó y le besó los nudillos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Llegaron al restaurante BLT Fish, donde Alison y Samuel habían decidido hacer la cena preboda a la que sólo habían invitado a los más íntimos y la familia. Como se trataba de una cena privada, les habían reservado el salón del segundo piso.

Quinn y Rachel esa noche fueron casi de los últimos en llegar. Cuando entraron en el local se habían propuesto que nadie se diera cuenta de que ellas tenían problemas y disimularon su dolor tras una cálida sonrisa. Tras anunciarse, les flanquearon la entrada y les indicaron que podían subir por el ascensor o por la escalera. Al subir al salón, los recibió un empleado, que recogió la gabardina de Rachel. Un camarero les dio la bienvenida y se les acercó con una bandeja con champán. Quinn tomó una copa y se la pasó a Rachel y se hizo con otra para élla; luego, la guió para ir a saludar a los novios.

Samuel y su hermano se abrazaron sentidamente, después Quinn también estrechó entre sus brazos a quien, a partir del día siguiente, sería su cuñada. Alison estaba radiante con un sencillo vestido de gasa plisada color manteca.

—**Estás preciosa** —la aduló Rachel al saludarla y no pudo dejar de ponderar el restaurante—: **eligieron un hermoso lugar para la cena, es un ambiente muy neoyorquino, felicidades**.

Los novios, que estaban muy solicitados, siguieron atendiendo al resto de sus invitados. Judy había visto desde lejos que su hija y Rachel habían llegado, así que se acercó a saludarlas.

—**Hola, tesoro mío, estás muy elegante hoy.**

—**Gracias, mamá** —le dijo Quinn, besándola en la sien.

—**Rachel, corazón, estás deslumbrante** —la halagó Judy mientras la llenaba de besos.

—**Gracias, judy, vos no te quedás atrás. Estás despampanante.**

—**¡Bah! A mi edad, se hace lo que se puede; a esta altura del partido, sólo aspiro a parecer elegante.**

—**No seas modesta, tenés un físico privilegiado.**

Judy sólo estuvo con ellas unos instantes, pues Russel después de saludarlas se la llevó con él.

Brittany, que estaba atendiendo a sus abuelos, en cuanto acabó se acercó junto con Santana. Con disimulo, se colocó al lado de Rachel, que permanecía aferrada de la mano de Quinn; élla no tenía intención de soltarla.

—**¿Cómo estás?**

—**¿Cómo estoy? La verdad es que no sé qué contestarte, sólo sé que estoy de pie. No sé si ya lo sabías pero ellas tuvieron algo**.

Britt hizo un gesto con la boca pero no le reveló la verdad.

—**Hemos decidido darnos una tregua por esta noche **—prosiguió Rachel**— para no arruinar el momento de Alison y Samuel. Luego hablaremos de nosotras.** —Quinn conversaba con Santana sin prestarle atención y, como ellas hablaban en un tono muy bajo, la música las tapaba.

—**Me parece bien** —opinó Britt—, **así se les calmarán los ánimos y podrán hablar con más tranquilidad. Intentá disfrutar de la noche y no dudes de que mi hermana te quiere. Esta tarde me llamó desesperado porque no sabía dónde estabas**.

—**Sólo salí a caminar y a reflexionar. No pienso dejarle el camino libre a esa zorra, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda.**

—**Si lo deseás, podemos ir a almorzar un día de esta semana para charlar un rato.**

—**Gracias, Britt. Desde que llegué a Nueva York, has sido una muy buena amiga para mí. De no ser por vos, me hubiese sentido en muchas ocasiones muy sola.**

—**¡Bah, tonta! Sos adorable y me caés muy bien.**

—**Vos también a mí.**

Era el momento de disfrutar del banquete. Los invitaron a pasar y los cuarenta convidados empezaron a acomodarse en dos mesas largas. Rachel y Quinn se acercaron para ocupar sus lugares, aunque antes se aproximaron a saludar a Ofelia y a los abuelos Fabray. En ese preciso instante, advirtieron la presencia de Kitty, que estaba junto a sus padres, mientras hablaban con Russe y Judy.

Rachel se sintió incómoda pensando en la intimidad que había compartido ellas dos y experimentó cierta repulsión. Quinn había advertido las señales que su cuerpo emitía y la abrazó y le besó el pelo.

—**Te amo** —le dijo al oído. Ella la miró y le dio un casto beso en los labios; necesitaba marcar territorio, sabía que Kitty las miraba con una expresión fulminante en los ojos.

Rachel elevó un agradecimiento silencioso al ver que no estaba en la misma mesa con ella. La habían situado con los amigos, en su gran mayoría conocidos de ella también, así que pudieron disfrutar de una cena distendida, informal y en familia. Sebastian y Lorraine habían ido sin los mellizos y estaban disfrutando de lo lindo de la velada. Russel y Judy aprovecharon la cena para entregar los regalos de boda a los novios. Samuel y Alison también intercambiaron los obsequios que cada uno tenía para el otro, como símbolo del maravilloso momento que estaban viviendo. Los comprometidos estaban de muy buen humor, plenos y felices. No pararon de besarse durante toda la noche bajo la mirada orgullosa de sus familiares, que compartían con ellos la alegría que sentían.

Rachel se enteró allí de que Quinn y ella les habían regalado el viaje de bodas, cuyo destino permanecía en secreto para Alison. Ella los tentó de mil y una formas para que le revelaran el lugar, pero éste se mostró indiferente al acoso de su cuñada.

—**Yo no lo sé, sólo le pasé mi número de cuenta, lo juro. No tengo ni idea del lugar que mi hermanita eligió para llevarte.**

—**No te creo.**

—**Lo juro, cuñada, y, de saberlo, tampoco te lo revelaría** —se burló élla.

—**Rachel, decímelo vos, por favor** —le suplicó carcomida por la intriga.

— **Ali, es que no lo sé. Creo que este par no se arriesgaron a contármelo para que no flaqueara y te lo dijera**. —Todos se rieron—. **Soy muy blanda, Quinn lo sabe.**

—**No me consta esa cualidad, Rachel, ¿o debo recordarte que me llevó dos meses y medio que me escucharas y que, si no hubiese sido por la indiscreción de mi madre, no sé si alguna vez lo hubieses hecho?** — volvieron a reírse y Quinn, en ese momento, aprovechó para darle un sonoro beso en los labios, delante de todos.

—**Me encanta la pareja que hacen** —dijo SAMUEL, y Alison asintió.

—**A mí también me encanta la pareja que hacemos —**afirmó Rachel

—**¡Y a mí, ni que decirlo!** —asevera Quinn y la besó el pelo.

Cuando los futuros esposos se apartaron reclamados por otros invitados, Quinn se disculpó con ella por no haberle dicho lo del regalo de bodas.

— **Necesitamos comunicarnos más, Quinn** —añadió Rachel como una pequeña reprimenda. Élla condescendió con una caída de ojos y apretando los labios. Odiaba que tomara decisiones sin consultársela o, por lo menos, informarla.

En ese momento, Rachel levantó la vista y vio que Kitty las observaba; entonces, sorprendiendo a Quinn, se aferró de su cuello. _**«¡Es mía, idiota, que te carcoma la envidia!»,**_ pensó mientras la vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo y le dedicó una desagradable mueca que sólo ella advirtió. La miró con autosuficiencia. _**«¡Tomá, vení a mirarme ahora por encima del hombro! Ya no estoy en desventaja, ya sé a qué atenerme con vos, zorrita, y Quinn es toda mía. Esta Mujer me pertenece en cuerpo y alma y ni vos ni ninguna otra estúpida malintencionada puede quitármela.»**_ Saber que habían estado juntas la hacía sentir poderosa, e intentó transmitirle todos sus pensamientos con la feroz mirada que le dedicó. La velada no se extendió demasiado, pues al día siguiente era la boda civil en casa de los padres de Alison, por lo que todos se retiraron temprano. La gran ceremonia sería el sábado, un día después. Britt y Santana se acercaron a despedirse y, entonces, Britt se apartaron con disimulo.

—**¡Vaya! Debo felicitarte, la hiciste encabronar con esos besos y abrazos, el aire se cortaba entre sus miradas.**

—**¡ Ja, ja! ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Tan obvia fui? Que aprenda de quién es Quinn, ni con el pensamiento puede atreverse a desearla.**

—**¡Quinn se cree tan maleables y Arrogante ¡Miro a mi hermana y no puedo creer el poder que tenés sobre élla, estoy segura de que no sos consciente de eso y yo no sé si debería estar diciéndotelo** —se carcajearon cómplices, pero Santana las interrumpió. Quedaron que Rachel iría a almorzar durante la semana.

—**No olvides pasarme los horarios y direcciones de las entrevistas.**

—**Tenés razón, lo siento, lo había olvidado. Invité a tu hermana a que nos acompañara a la papelería y a la empresa de iluminación, ¿le pasás las direcciones**? —le informó ella a Quinn y élla miró a su hermana calculando.

—**Me imagino que no te importa que vaya.** —Britt se puso seria con su hermana.

—**No, mientras no le metas ideas raras en la cabeza. No queremos nada ingenioso, estamos planeando una boda tradicional.**

—**Muy bien, hermanita**.

Élla no aguantó y le sonrió

—**Ven aquí, tonta, me encanta que nos acompañes** —la confesó y le dio un abrazo y un beso—. **Eres la dama de honor de Rachel, ¿cómo crees que no voy a querer compartir este momento tan importante contigo?**

—**Así está mejor.**

Cuando ya gran parte de la concurrencia se había marchado, ellas también decidieron irse. Heller los esperaba afuera. Rachel estaba tan cansada que cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha un sopor se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida. Quinn intentó despertarla para bajar, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, con voz tierna y susurrante:

—**Vamos, mi amor, llegamos a casa. Dale, dormilona, ¿o voy a tener que cargarte en brazos hasta la cama?**

Ella abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con su novia inclinada junto a ella en el habitáculo del coche, sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla.

—**Lo siento, me quedé dormida.**

Quinn le dio un beso inocente en los labios y se apearon del vehículo, se despidieron de Heller y se internaron en el edificio.

Fueron directos al dormitorio. Rachel estaba rendida tras la larga caminata y por todas las emociones pasadas durante la tarde, así que, sin pensarlo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos en forma de cruz.

Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada en el galán de noche; luego se acercó arrodillándose a la cama.

—**Dejame desvestirte para acostarte, parecés muy cansada** —le susurró en el oído y le dio un tierno beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Rachel se lo permitió y élla, con sus hábiles manos, desató el nudo del cinturón de la gabardina y lo abrió. El esbelto cuerpo y las curvas perfectas de Rachel podían intuirse bajo el vestido. Con la esperanza de que ella no se lo tomara a mal, le besó el vientre, luego la sentó y tironeó de las mangas para despojarla del abrigo. Rachel se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y, entonces, Quinn le quitó los zapatos y le sonrió mientras la contemplaba; estaba exhausta. Le masajeó la planta de los pies, para darle alivio; luego la puso de lado y le bajó la cremallera del vestido para quitárselo. Rachel en corsé y en tanga era una verdadera tentación, pero debía contenerse, porque ellos aún se debían una conversación.

La metió en la cama y se fue en busca de una toallita desmaquilladora y una camiseta de tirantes, de las que ella a veces usaba para dormir; se la colocó y metió sus manos por debajo de la prenda y le desabrochó el corsé para quitárselo. Había preferido vestirla antes, porque no creía poder resistirse a los pechos desnudos de ella. Luego se ocupó del maquillaje.

—**No es tan fácil como parecía; realmente no sé cómo lo hacés, te estoy ennegreciendo más que limpiart**e.

Ambas sonrieron. Luego Quinn volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y a Paula le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos.

—**Ya está, creo que quedaste bastante bien, ahora a dormir** —la arropó con las mantas y ella se acomodó en la cama.

Quinn fue a tirar la toallita desmaquilladora y, al rato, regresó en calzoncillos. Cuando estaba metiéndose en la cama, Paula, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a la almohada, le habló un tanto adormecida:

—**¿Puedo abusar de vos un poco más y pedirte agua?**

—**Creía que dormías... Ahora te la traigo**.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió, Rachel se sentó para beberla y élla, mientras tanto, se deslizó a su lado en la cama y se quedó boca arriba esperando que ella se acostara para apagar la luz.

La intimidad de la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche las arropó. Sólo se oía la cadencia de sus respiraciones. Rachel se puso de lado y se apoyó en su pecho; entonces élla no dudó en acunarla con su brazo y empezó a acariciarle el hombro con el pulgar dibujándole círculos.

—**¿Cómo lo pasaste?**

—**Tu familia siempre se encarga de hacerme pasar momentos agradables: la compañía de ellos siempre es grata.**

—**¿Y la mía? **—le preguntó Quinn, que parecía una cachorrita desamparada. Aunque a Rachel se le encogió el corazón, fue muy austera en su respuesta:

—**Estuviste muy atento, gracias.**

Un profundo silencio los rodeó y la noche se empezó a enfriar; se debían una conversación y Quinn no quería dilatar más el momento:

—**Sé que te había prometido que nunca más te haría llorar y, en menos de veinticuatro horas, rompí esa promesa. Lo hago todo mal, RACH, cuando lo único que deseo es amarte y hacerte feliz. Te amo, nena, vos sos mi vida, y si no te tengo mi existencia no tiene sentido. Ayer, cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas, casi me vuelvo loca**. **No sabía dónde buscarte, estaba desesperada, incluso pensé en ir a la casa del corredor de bolsa para ver si estabas ahí.**

—**Lo siento.**

Su hermosa mujer le decía que lo sentía y élla, tras escuchar sus palabras, volvió a considerar que su sufrimiento nunca había sido tan merecida.

—**No lo sientas, me he estado portando como un verdadero asno durante todo este tiempo.**

—**Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere, Quinn. También debo tener mi cuota de responsabilidad.**

—**No, vos no, vos sos siempre muy buena y comprensiva conmigo.**

—**Estoy asustada, Quinn, todos estos días no paramos de pelearnos.** — Élla le besó la coronilla—. **No voy a decirte que haberme enterado de que vos y ella tuvieron algo no me haya afectado, porque no sería cierto** — Rachel prefería no nombrarla—, **pero también soy consciente de que no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada porque vos y yo no estábamos juntas cuando estuviste con ella**. —Quinn quiso explicarle, pero ella no la dejó—. **Dejame hablar... También debo serte sincera y decirte algo que tengo atragantado. No entiendo cómo pudiste acostarte con ella si se suponía que todo el tiempo pensabas en mí. Yo no habría podido estar con nadie y, de hecho, no lo hice, sólo me di un beso inocente con Mayhew. Y vos te encargaste de hacer que eso pareciera más tortuoso y me hiciera sentir muy culpable.**

—**Para él no fue inocente.**

—**Pero acá no importa lo que él sintió, sino lo que sentí yo. Además no pasó de un beso y, aunque él hubiese querido más, yo jamás hubiera permitido que siguiera avanzando. Vos, en cambio, te entregaste a los brazos de otra, mientras decías que no podías vivir sin mí y eso me da vueltas en la cabeza y me tortura**. —Élla la abrazó más fuerte todavía y emitió un sonoro suspiro—. **De todas formas, supongo que habrás tenido tus motivos; buscando una respuesta, lo único que se me ocurría es que pensaste que podrías olvidarme de esa forma, pero, como te dije, no tengo ningún derecho a reprochártelo. Vos y yo no estábamos juntos y ambas estábamos intentando olvidarnos de la otra. No obstante, sí tengo derecho a reprocharte que no me hayas dicho la verdad; me sentí estúpida, Quinn, y mermó mi confianza.**

Quinn cerró los ojos y recordó a Kitty colgada de su cuello en la entrada del Four Seasons y élla luchando por zafarse de sus besos; habían dado la impresión de ser dos amantes discutiendo en la calle. Se odió porque Rachel hubiera tenido que ver eso, sintió que había protegido más a esa mujer que a su novia y se sintió una basura. Ésta seguía argumentando:

—**Todo el tiempo estuve en desventaja conviviendo con tu amante, ella me miraba por encima del hombro y yo no sabía por qué.**

—**Nunca le di motivos para que se sintiera con derechos, y si me callé fue para que no te sintieras incómoda. Aunque lo pensé varias veces, no estaba en mi mano alejarla de la empresa. Mi padre jamás me lo hubiera permitido, y te juro que para mí también era incómoda. Por último, vuelvo a pedirte que no me digas que tuve algo con ella porque no fue nada y tampoco fue mi amante, con ella sólo fue...** —No terminó la frase, porque no quería meter en la cabeza de Rachel una imagen desagradable de ellas follando, aunque sabía que probablemente ya lo había hecho—. **Fue una gran estupidez de la que no me siento orgullosa, Rach. Sé que la utilicé y eso no me hace sentir más Mujer, pero no cambiaría el hecho de habértelo ocultado, no me arrepiento de haberte intentado proteger, lo hice para no exponerte a una sensación incómoda cada vez que nos vieras trabajando juntas**.

—**No te preocupes. Aunque no lo sabía con certeza, ella se encargó de dármelo a entender con cada gesto, y ahora me siento la más pelotuda de todas porque confié en vos, Quinn. Quise creer en tus palabras y en que sólo era una cercanía provocada por la infancia compartida. Creí que sólo le gustabas, pero jamás me imaginé que vos y ella se hubieran acostado.** — Había elevado su tono de voz.

—**Lo siento.**

—**Yo también lo siento**. —Se abrió otro silencio entre ellas.

—**Te amo, Rachel, nunca lo dudes. Jamás compartí tanta intimidad con nadie, nunca conviví con otra mujer, ni siquiera con Jennifer. Mi relación con ella se pareció más a un amor de adolescentes caprichosas que nunca se dejaban en paz y en el último tiempo sólo me dediqué a ser su enfermera a tiempo completo. No sé cómo se convive con una pareja y, por lo que veo, no lo estoy haciendo bien. De hecho, vos sos mi primera relación madura y responsable; ayudame a encontrar el camino adecuado para que nuestras vidas encajen, nena. Vivo por vos y para vos, y me equivoco, pero te juro que lo estoy intentando.**

—**Yo tampoco sé cómo se hace, Quinn, tampoco conviví nunca con nadie. Toda esta intimidad que tenemos también es nueva para mí y quizá tampoco esté haciéndolo demasiado bien, pero si queremos permanecer juntas debemos encontrar un equilibrio y ¡basta de mentiras, por favor, Quinn!** —Ella levantó la cabeza y la miró en la penumbra de la noche—. **No me mientas nunca más por favor**. —Su temple se quebró y se echó a llorar en su pecho—. ¡**Fue horrible ver cómo intentaba besarte!**

—**Chis, mi amor, pensá en los momentos hermosos que pasamos juntos. Dejá de imaginarte cosas desagradables, no llores, nena, por favor. Si no tengo ojos más que para vos... Mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen y también mi cuerpo y mi voluntad.** Quinn se movió y la dejó aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, cobijándola. La sujetó de la cara con una de sus manos y con la otra le apartó el pelo; le secó las lágrimas y la besó los ojos, pero ella no paraba de llorar. Élla la arrulló pacientemente, acariciándola y, cada tanto, la besaba con ternura en la nariz y en los labios enrojecidos por el llanto.

—**Te amo, no llores, preciosa, te juro que te amo más que a mi vida.**

—**Lo siento, estoy sensible. No voy a mentirte, cuando vi que te abrazaba, mis demonios y mis fantasmas casi se apoderaron de mí.**

—**No me digas más que lo sentís, Rachel, porque es culpa mía. No te disculpes más, por favor, no sos vos quien debe hacerlo, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón hasta el hartazgo.**

Quinn se encargó de consolarla con paciencia. La abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho hasta que se calmó, enredaron sus piernas y pegaron sus cuerpos tanto que, bajo las mantas, parecían una sola persona, Así se durmieron.

**Gracias por los reviews ….. y perdon por los errores =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Rachel empezó a moverse, su móvil sonaba pero ella no podía despertarse del letargo. Al final se habían dormido muy tarde conversando.

A manotazos, lo tomo del bolso de fiesta que descansaba encima de la mesita de noche y atendió:

—**¿Hola?** —contestó anestesiada por el sueño.

—**Rachel, lo siento, ¿te he despertado?**

—**¿Quién habla?**

—**Soy Mathew, hola, linda.** —Cuando ella escuchó el nombre se despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama y se apoyó contra el respaldo.

—**¿Cómo estás? Lo siento, no reconocí tu voz y no miré el número antes de atender.**

—**No te preocupes, parece que trasnochaste, son casi las once. Te llamé porque no pensaba encontrarte durmiendo.**

—**Sí, me acosté tarde, anoche fuimos a una fiesta.**

—**Bueno, parece que tenés una vida social muy activa. ¡Y yo que estaba preocupado creyendo que quizá podías sentirte sola en Nueva York...!**

—**Gracias —**le contestó ella tímidamente, mientras miraba dormir a Quinn a su lado. Pensó en levantarse e irse a hablar a otro lado, pero luego pensó que era mejor hablar allí para que no hubiera malentendidos con Quinn.

—**De nada, me atreví a llamarte porque no contestaste mi mensaje.**

—**Lo siento, Mathew, lo iba a hacer, pero después se me pasó.**

Quinn, al escuchar el nombre que ella pronunció, se despertó de inmediato y se sentó en la cama. Nerviosa, se pasó las dos manos por el pelo y se fue al baño, pues desde allí también podía oír perfectamente.

—**¿Sabés qué pasa, Mathew? Estoy muy ocupada, porque ando preparando mi boda.**

—**¡Vaya, sí que me sorprendiste! Supongo que te arreglaste con tu ex.**

—**Sí, así es, estamos muy bien. Nos dimos cuenta de que somos dos almas gemelas.**

—**¿Es con quien te vi el otro día?**

—**Sí, con ella misma.**

—**No sabía que tu ex vivía acá en Nueva York. Nunca me lo dijiste.**

—**Tenés razón, creo que no te lo había mencionado.**

—**Ahora entiendo por qué no te fuiste.**

—**Sí, nos hemos reencontrado y, gracias a Dios, hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.**

—**¡Vaya si las arreglaron! ¡Me estás diciendo que se casan! Qué pena.**

Ella se quedó callada tras esa última insinuación. **—Bueno, Rachel, creo que entonces no tengo muchas oportunidades de pedirte que hoy almuerces conmigo**. —Ella no supo qué responderle—. **No te preocupes, no hace falta que me contestes; a buen entendedor, pocas palabras... ¿Puedo aspirar tan siquiera a un café alguna vez?**

—**Podríamos arreglarlo y que vinieras acá, a casa de Quinn, a tomar un exquisito café, desde luego.**

—**Ah, entiendo** —se carcajeó él—. **De acuerdo, ¿me avisás?**

—**Claro, te aviso.**

—**Adiós, Rachel.**

—**Adiós, Mathew.**

Ella se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Quinn estaba frente al espejo lavándose los dientes, pasó y ls besó la espalda. Élla había escuchado todo en silencio y se sentía muy feliz.

—**Buen día, **_**Ojitos**_**.** —Su novia le sonrió al espejo, porque no podía contestarle.

Cuando terminó fue a vestirse y, al volver, se topó con ella, la atrapó en su abrazo y la besó posesivamente.

—**Buen día** —le dijo y se abrazaron muy fuerte, sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de la llamada.

La llamada de Mathew no les aguó el buen humor. Estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Quinn se encargaba del café, la leche y el zumo de naranja y ella de las crepes. Con habilidad y concentración, ella les daba la vuelta en el aire, animada por la situación y por el buen talante con el que había despertado esa mañana. Quinn pasó por detrás y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella reaccionó arqueando su cuerpo al instante, por lo que la masa fue a parar de lleno al suelo. Retorciéndose, Rachel no paraba de reírse a pesar del desaguisado. Finalmente, Quinn paró y, apresándola contra su cuerpo, le encajó un sonoro beso que ella correspondió con un entrañable abrazo. Luego, entre ambas, limpiaron el pavimento con servilletas de papel. Dispuestos a seguir preparando el desayuno, empezaron a untar las crepes. Rachel levantó la vista, vio a su novia concentrada en su tarea y, sin refrenar su tentación, le puso jarabe de arce en la punta de la nariz. Ésta, en respuesta, le embadurnó el carrillo con chocolate fundido y, mancha va, mancha viene, la cocina muy pronto se convirtió en un desmadre. Terminaron pringadas y revolcándose de forma apasionada por el suelo. Poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa hasta quedar desnudas, untaron sus cuerpos con jarabe de arce, chocolate y nata, y, lo que había comenzado como un tonteo, terminó como un afrodisíaco juego de lametazos interminables.

Entregado a sus instintos primitivos y sobrepasados por la excitación, Quinn la cubrió con su cuerpo experimentado y se metió en el hueco que Rachel le abría entre sus piernas. Dirigió con habilidad su sexo sediento hacia el de ella y se enterró en su profundidad. Sedienta por la lujuria erótica que habían construido, ella se aferró de sus nalgas y la enterró con fuerza, hasta que sintió dolor. Quinn dejó escapar un rugido salvaje, ronco y rudimentario, y empezó a moverse.

—**Te necesito así siempre** —le dijo extasiada. Agonizaba de placer en cada embestida, dando rienda suelta a un fuego indomable que sólo podía ser apagado por Rachel.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban desesperados; Quinn entraba y salía mientras le succionaba los pechos con lascivia. Rachel se arqueaba y movía su pelvis para encontrarla en cada acometida y gemía disfrutando del placer que la proporcionaba. Percibió una repentina sensación de ardor y estuvo a punto de correrse, pero estaba tan deseosa y anhelante por disfrutar de su mujer mucho más que la apartó con un rápido movimiento y la colocó de espaldas al suelo. Se subió sobre élla para cabalgarla y Quinn se aferró a sus caderas mientras ella comenzaba a bambolearse sujetada a sus la miraba con ojos ávidos mientras se meneaba sobre élla desenfrenada: le estaba haciendo perder la razón... Se inclinó para besarla y ambas se devoraron con voluptuosidad. Quinn le enterró los dedos en la carne de sus nalgas y se perdió dentro de ella. Tenía las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y con duras estocadas se hundía dentro de su sexo. La vagina de Rachel envolvía su pene y la arropaba. Estaban tan pringosos que entre ellas se formaban hilos de melaza, pero nada les importaba, sólo querían consumirse de pasión y llegar al alivio, al éxtasis demoledor. Se corrieron juntas y, presos del placer, ambas gritaron sus nombres agónicamente y se dejaron ir. Se quedaron durante un rato de espaldas en el suelo. Quinn fue la primero que se movió.

—**Hum, demasiado empalagosa** —le dijo mientras arrastraba su lengua por el cuello lleno de chocolate.

—**Mmm, muy indigesta también**. —Ella la chupó el hombro, que chorreaba nata.

Ambas se rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—**Te amo, mi amor, no lo dudes nunca.**

—**Yo también, deseo que el tiempo pase muy rápido para convertirme en tu esposa.**

—**Sueño con ese día, muy pronto será realidad **—admitió élla.

—**¿Sabés, Quinn Fabray que nos acabamos de quedar sin desayuno?**

—**Yo degusté todos los sabores, no me quejo. **—Se echaron a reír—. **No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de la señora Doreen si viera todo este desastre, menos mal que le dije que hoy no viniera.**

—**Vamos a tener que limpiar un poco.**

—**Nosotras también deberíamos asearnos, esto es un pegote.**

—**Un emplaste deliciosa.**

Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa y le daba un beso en la nariz.

—**Te invito a almorzar fuera.**

—**Me parece perfecto. ¿Por dónde empezamos?**

—**Creo que lo más lógico es empezar por nosotras**.

Entraron en el baño abrazadas y se metieron en la ducha. Rachel la mojó el pelo y se lo lavó de puntillas, pues su metro cincuenta y cinco no podía competir con el metro setenta de Quinn.

Quinn no podía estarse quieta y en todo momento buscaba los glúteos de ella y se los apretaba.

—**No puedo lavarte así —**se quejó.

—**Hum, es que sos irresistible.**

—**Si no te estás quieta, te va a entrar jabón en los ojos.**

—**De acuerdo, los cierro bien fuerte.**

—**Tramposa, lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer era soltar mis nalgas.**

—**Tengo un problema, Rachel, mis manos no responden a las órdenes que les envía mi cerebro, sólo buscan tu culo.**

Se carcajearon y ella la estampó un beso en la boca. Después de enjuagarle el pelo, Rachel puso jabón en la esponja y se dedicó a lavarla.

—**¡Qué exquisita! Sos muy atenta lavándome.**

—**Es que tu cuerpo me pide atenciones.**

—**¿Ah, sí? Y, aparte de darle un baño, ¿qué otras atenciones quisieras ofrecerle?** —Ella bajó la mirada—. **Hey, ¿por qué esa timidez?** —se extrañó Quinn.

—**No sé, decirlo es muy diferente a hacerlo.**

—**Vení acá**. —Élla la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un beso—. **No tenés que sentir timidez conmigo, esto que tenemos es lo que hace que nuestra relación sea única.** **Además, me encanta que te expreses en todo momento y no sólo cuando estamos haciendo el amor** —se acercó a su oído—, **sabés que me calienta mucho**. —Volvieron a besarse—. **Ahora es mi turno, dejame retribuirte la atención y que te lave.**

Quinn le enjabonó muy bien su larga cabellera morena y, tras darle unos masajes que hicieron que la joven soltara unos gemiditos, la situó bajo el chorro de agua y la enjuagó. Después, le frotó el cuerpo con expertas pasadas para terminar de sacarle el pringue.

—**¿Me viste bien, Quinn? Soy insignificante a tu lado.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? **—La miró sorprendido por la pregunta—. **Sos la mujer más sensual y bella que he visto en mi vida y la más inteligente. Lo que me acabás de preguntar es un chiste, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no llego a tu altura ni en tacones.**

Quinn se carcajeó.

—**¡Decís cada bobada!**

Rachel se aferró a su cuello y le habló al oído:

—**Quiero tu pene nuevamente dentro de mí.**

Al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, la erección de Quinn fue casi instantánea. Su sexo estuvo lista ipso facto y con la solidez de una roca, su mirada se oscureció y sus manos no pensaron en otra cosa que no fuera recorrerle el cuerpo. Enredaron sus lenguas intrincadamente una y otra vez.

Quinn le abarcó la espalda con las manos, la envolvió por completo con su cuerpo, le acarició los muslos, le recorrió las nalgas y se las apretó con fuerza y posesión, mientras le besaba el cuello. Le dio la vuelta, levantó sus brazos para apoderarse de sus senos y le pellizcó los pezones hasta hacerle escapar un quejido. De repente, Rachel se apartó de sus caricias y se apoyó en la pared opuesta, mordiéndose los labios en actitud lasciva. Le miró el pene deseosa, levantó su mano y atrapó su erección, la acarició con movimientos de idas y vueltas, una y otra vez, hasta que élla la detuvo, a punto de perder la cordura. Pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a ceder, se acuclilló y la tomó con su boca, le rodeó el glande con la lengua, se la pasó de arriba abajo por el tronco y la saboreó por completo. Luego metió su lengua en el orificio para atrapar el líquido pre seminal que salía de élla, volvió a engullirla extasiada y lo sacó de su boca. Quinn estaba hechizada con su felación y Rachel, con todo el poder del que se sabía dueña, se lo bebió entero. Sin más dominio ante su ataque, se enterró en ella mientras eyaculaba, asiéndola del pelo.

—**Vení acá, preciosa.** —Aún estremecido, la hizo poner de pie y la besó probando el sabor de su semen.

Sin separarse de sus labios, la levantó de las nalgas y la orientó sobre Su sexo, que seguía envainado. Rachel rodeó su cintura con las piernas mientras se colgaba de su cuello y Quinn se enterró sin más preámbulos, muy profundo en ella. La bajó despacio y dejó escapar un quejido. Entonces empezaron a moverse, Quinn la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a embestirla cruelmente, sin pausa ni descanso.

—**¡Quinn** —gritó ella—, **voy a correrme!**

—**Hacelo, preciosa, hacelo.**

Siguió irrumpiendo con su sexo en su vagina, cautivo de la lujuria, y Rachel se corrió tironeándole del pelo. Pero Quinn quería brindarle más placer, anhelaba que llegara a otro orgasmo más aplastante que el anterior, así que, sin parar, siguió excavando en ella, arremetiendo con el pene en su interior hasta que empezó a sentir que ella volvía

a contraerse.

—**Así, nena, así. Disfrutá de todo el placer que puedo darte.**

—**Te amo, Quinn, te amo, mi amor**.

Como un avión en una pista de exhibición que va en caída libre, se entregaron al placer, descendieron al infierno y ascendieron al paraíso que sus cuerpos conectadas les entregaban. Despojada de todo sentido, Quinn se vació temblorosa en ella y se quedó quieta y hundida en su profundidad.

Sin aliento ni fuerzas, la bajó despacio. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y Quinn contra su cuerpo, con la cara hundida en su cuello. Cuando el ritmo de sus respiraciones se tranquilizó, élla la tomó en brazos y la guió bajo el chorro de agua para aliviar el cansancio, y salieron. Entre las dos, limpiaron el desorden de la cocina, y luego se fueron a almorzar.

La primavera estaba muy próxima, pero el frío aún se hacía sentir en Nueva York, aunque ese día pintaba cálido y acogedor en las calles de Manhattan. Provistos de sendas gafas de sol, se cogieron de la mano y salieron a caminar.

—**Te llevaré a que disfrutes de la más exquisita comida italiana de la ciudad, en un lugar que queda muy cerca.**

—**Genial, mi amor, el día está precioso para pasear.**

El restaurante quedaba a sólo cinco manzanas. Felices y exultantes, llegaron a Lupa, una auténtica _trattoria _romana en Greenwich Village, con un ambiente romántico y festivo donde se capturaban a la perfección los sabores y la atmósfera de la Toscana.

—**Pasá.** —Quinn le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar. Los recibió el encargado de la recepción.

—**¿Cómo anda, Fabray? Señora** —la saludó el hombre con una reverencia—. **Buenos días, su mesa ya está lista, acompáñenme por aquí, por favor**.

Quinn había aprovechado, mientras esperaba que Rachel terminara de arreglarse, para llamar al local y cerciorarse de que había mesas libres.

—**Vas a ver lo bien que se come acá. Aunque no sea el más lujoso, éste es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos del paí**s —le explicó Quinn mientras acariciaba su mano. El sumiller se acercó con la carta de vinos pero élla la rechazó, porque sabía muy bien lo que iba a pedir, una botella de Veltliner Manni Nossing de 2010 y un agua con gas.

Cuando les trajeron el menú, Quinn le cedió a Rachel el placer de elegir la comida.

—**Pedí vos, por favor, Quinn. Estoy segura de que sabrás muy bien con qué sabor sorprenderme.**

—**De acuerdo, preciosa, si lo preferís.**

—**Me pongo en tus manos, confío en vos.**

—**Gracias** —agradeció élla arqueando una ceja—. **Lo que acabás de decirme es muy importante.**

—**¡Tonta! Te amo.**

Quinn pidió, para empezar, un entrante de escarola, nueces, cebolla roja y queso pecorino, acompañado de jamón de Parma. ¡Ah!, estaba exquisito y, como no habían desayunado, lo devoraron.

—**Hum, creo que después de una mañana de sexo, esto es lo que necesitaba: una buena comida con mi amor.**

—**Se me ilumina el alma oyéndote hablar así **—confesó ella con una sonrisa alborozada—. **Quinn, ¿te pusiste a pensar que, hasta hace poco más de dos semanas, nada parecía posible entre nosotras y ahora estamos planeando una boda?**

—**Una boda inolvidable, tan grande como nuestro amor.**

—**Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.**

—**¿Aunque sea un necio que te hace llorar cada dos por tres****?**

—**Chis, no recordemos eso, miremos hacia adelant**e —la miró fijamente y aseveró—: **Siempre hacia delante.**

—**Si es junto a vos, miraré siempre en esa dirección**.

El camarero las interrumpió para traerles el siguiente plato, unos espaguetis a la carbonara que estaban para chuparse los dedos. Quinn siempre tenía muy buen apetito, pero ese día necesitaba reponer energías después del esfuerzo en la ducha.

—**Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

—**¿Qué pregunta es ésa? Es obvio que podés preguntarme lo que quieras** —se extrañó élla y no pudo evitar ponerse alerta. ¿Qué querría saber Rachel que no se atrevía a preguntarlo así, sin más? Dejó su tenedor y le prestó atención; ella se había puesto muy seria.

—**¿Pudiste averiguar alguna vez quién hacía las llamadas anónimas a mi teléfono**? Quinn le tomo una mano mientras volvía a llenar las copas con vino;

ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

—**No, Rcahel, lo siento, y eso es algo que me debo, aunque mucho más a vos, preciosa. Nunca pude enterarme, porque siempre fueron hechas desde teléfonos desechables en diferentes puntos de la ciudad que jamás pude relacionar con nadie conocido.**

—**Después de que nos separásemos, llamaron algunas veces más, pero yo le expliqué hasta el cansancio que no me molestasen porque no tenía nada más contigo. Al poco tiempo cesaron.**

—**¿Aún conservás los números?**

—**No, Quinn. En aquel momento ni me preocupé en guardarlos. Por esa época, sólo quería que todo lo que se relacionaba con vos desapareciera. **— Élla esbozó una mueca lamentándolo.

—**Nena, hay gente que aún está encargándose de eso, nunca lo dejé de lado. A mí, más que a vos, me interesa saber quién era.**

—**¿No pudo haber sido kitty?**

—**No empieces con ella otra vez, Rachel. Sé que no es santo de tu devoción pero no me la imagino haciendo eso. Además, en aquella época no había pasado nada entre ella y yo.**

—**Está bien, está bien, no quiero detalles que me hagan imaginar cosas, no después de lo de esta mañana.**

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron con su comentario. Amas recordaron la intensidad de lo vivido y el deseo renació y despertó de nuevo su erotismo. Quinn atrapó la mano de Rachel, que, nerviosa por sus pensamientos, se bebió el vino de un tirón.

—**Tranquila con el vino, nena, te juro que con lo que se me está ocurriendo en este momento como menos te prefiero es enajenada.**

Ambas sonrieron reflotando la magia entre ellas que alejaba cualquier nubarrón.

—**Acordate de que todavía tenemos pendiente un encuentro en el baño de un restaurante. Yo aún espero que te animes.**

—**¡Quinn!** —la amonestó ella y se sonrojó.

—**¿Qué? Me lo debés y sabés que soy muy testaruda y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.**

—**¿Lo hiciste alguna vez en un lugar así?**

—**¿Te contesto con la verdad o te digo lo que te gustaría escuchar?**

—**¡La verdad, siempre!** —le respondió Rachel con total seguridad—. **Es lo que nos prometimos anoche, ¿te acordás?**

—**En un restaurante nunca, pero algún que otro baño semipúblico se podría decir que he visitado.**

Ella amó su sinceridad, consideraba que su pasado le había dado la experiencia que atesoraba para amarla como la amaba y para hacerla gozar de mil y una maneras diferentes. Su Mujer era un gran amante, pensó y, mientras revolvía sus espaguetis, calculó que quizá entre una de esas mujeres a las que Quinn había hecho gozar debía de estar quien la había acosado por teléfono, alguien que no la olvidaba. Rachel sabía muy bien que Quinn Fabray era una Mujer inolvidable. Intentó alejar sus pensamientos, porque no le apetecía imaginarla en la cama con nadie. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca e intentó seguir comiendo y también cambiar de tema. Preguntó por la fiesta de la noche y consiguió distenderse. Finalmente, terminaron hablando de su boda. Rachel le contó a Quinn que su hermana la estaba ayudando con la elección del maquillaje y que le había pasado algunas direcciones para ir a ver vestidos de novias. También le contó que quería ponerse de acuerdo con su madre y su cuñada para

intentar que pudieran ir hasta Nueva York para acompañarla en esa elección.

—**Mi amor, te prometo que la semana que viene viajamos a Mendoza; no quiero esperar más para conocer a tu hermano y, además, estoy muy intrigado por ver esos viñedos.**

—**Ay, Quinn, te aseguro que te encantará San Rafael.**

—**No lo dudo y más si voy con vos.**

Almorzaron disfrutando de la charla y la comida en aquel ambiente sencillo y animado, que emulaba con precisión las hosterías de los pueblos pequeños en Italia.

—**¿Querés tomar un café? El **_**macchiato **_**de acá no tiene desperdicio.**

—**¡No, Quinn, por Dios! ¡No me entra nada más! Menos mal que vamos a volver caminando a casa, necesito que me baje toda esta comida o creo que esta noche no me entrará el vestido.** Quinn largó una risotada.

—**¿Lo pasaste bien?**

—**Exquisitamente bien, el almuerzo de hoy me recordó mucho a los que compartíamos en Buenos Aires; me encanta este lugar tan natural.**

—**Y a mí me encantás vos.**

—**Aduladora**.

Quinn se estiró por encima de la mesa y pescó sus labios.

—**¿Te querés ir ya?** —le preguntó élla.

—**Sí, aprovechemos el sol para caminar un poco por el barrio, ¿tenés ganas?—**Contigo al fin del mundo.

—**¡**_**Ojitos**_**, decís cada cosa!**

—**Es cierto, tengo que reconocer que me ponés cursi, pero me encanta ser así con vos **—admitió, y volvió a besarla.

—**Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo.**

—**De acuerdo, me quedo pagando, así nos vamos cuando regresás.**

Rachel entró al baño, que era muy pulcro y coqueto, se acercó al espejo y se retocó un poco el pelo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al escusado, casi dio un brinco al ver a Quinn reflejado en el espejo.

—**¿Qué hacés acá?**

—**Cumplo mis fantasías. ¿Hay alguien más?** —le preguntó entre dientes y ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces la tomó de la cintura y la empujó adentro de uno de los escusados. Trabó la puerta y se quedaron encerrados en el cubículo, nadie podía ver quién estaba en su interior.

—**¿Estás loca?**

—**Sí, loca por vos y no puedo esperar a llegar a casa, sos mi obsesión.**

Le saboreó la boca mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera. Introdujo su mano bajo el tanga: Quinn estaba tan mojada que eso la puso más duro aún. La respiración de ambas empezó a entrecortarse, la excitación fue casi inmediata. Le bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y la hizo ponerse de cara a la pared; le acarició las nalgas, se agachó y le pasó la lengua por ellas. Apartó su ropa interior y le pasó el dedo corazón de arriba abajo recorriendo su sexo, hasta que lo perdió dentro de su vagina. Ella emitió un gritito y Quinn la amonestó en el oído con un leve susurro.

—**Chis, mi amor, puede entrar alguien.**

Rachel, que hasta hacía unos segundos se había sentido insegura de lo que estaban haciendo, estaba en esos momentos tan encendida que nada le importaba.

Quinn entró y sacó su dedo varias veces moviéndolo y tentándola. Rachel estaba expectante y oyó el ruido de la cremallera de los pantalones de su novia. Entonces se dio la vuelta para ver sus ojos Verdes, que casi estaban negros, y la encontró firme y preparada. Sin tiempo para preámbulos, le introdujo el pene en la vagina y se enterró profundamente. Ella arqueó su cuerpo para atrapar su boca, por lo que comenzó a moverse con mucha precisión, recorriendo sin mesura el interior de su sexo mullido y caliente.

Era tal el frenesí que sentían que, después de unas cuantas embestidas, ambas estaban preparadas para culminar en un orgasmo conmovedor. Quinn vertió en ella una simiente que no paraba de manar y Rachel recibió su elixir con una oleada indescriptible de placer. Tras volver al presente, se sintió tímida y un tanto sofocada. Se limpiaron con papel rápidamente y se colocaron bien la ropa.

—**Tranquila, te aseguro que nadie se dio cuenta, confiá en mí, jamás te expondría a que alguien pensara cosas indecentes de vos. Todo fue muy rápido, mi amor** —ella asintió mientras terminaba de arreglarse—. **Ahora salí y te fijás que no venga nadie, así puedo escabullirme.**

Rachel echó un vistazo y, por suerte, vio el pasillo despejado. Entonces Quinn se escurrió por la puerta mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Ella esperó unos segundos y después salió. Quinn volvió al salón, retiró su tarjeta del mostrador, se puso el abrigo y tomó el de Rachel. Llegó acalorada y tímida, se puso la chaqueta con la ayuda de Quinn y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

—**¡Que tengan un muy buen día! Señoras Fabray, los esperamos muy pronto** —el encargado se despidió de ellas y salieron del local.

Tomadas de la mano, caminaron unos metros hasta alejarse un poco y empezaron a desternillarse de risa. Quinn la abrazó en medio de la calle y la besó tan cargada de sentimiento, que todos los que pasaban junto a ellas se giraban a mirarlas.

—**No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer, Quinn** —dijo Rachel y se tapó la cara avergonzada.

—**¿No te gustó?**

—**¡Me encantó! ¡Me encantó! ¡Por Dios, estamos locas!**

—**De remate **—añadió élla.

—**¿Cuándo repetimos?**

Ambas se carcajearon y Quinn la levantó en el aire y la hizo dar vueltas.

—**Cuando quieras, mi amor.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Quinn estaba junto a la ventana del salón mirando hacia la calle. Tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ya estaba lista y muy apuesta, enfundada en su traje Femenino de Armani y con una camiseta de seda fría negra. Rachel quería sorprenderla, así que le había pedido que se cambiara en otra habitación y, ahora, estaba esperándola pacientemente. Maroon 5 sonaba en el equipo de sonido, con su famoso tema _Crazy little thing called love_.

En el mismo momento en que empezaron los acordes, Rachel apareció en el salón. Quinn se volvió. Al verla venir, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, porque ella estaba despampanante. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó fue saber que aquella belleza era su mujer. Cortó rápidamente la llamada y salió a su encuentro, la tomo de una mano y la hizo girar mientras la devoraba con los ojos. En ese momento, Quinn se asustó un poco, porque no podía dejar de pensar, constantemente, en hacerle el amor.

Parecía una musa, metida en ese vestido negro de varias capas de gasa en la falda y con escote palabra de honor, con un bordado de lentejuelas en todo el canesú. Estaba elegante y sexy a la vez. Las finas medias negras hacían que Quinn se calentara con sólo mirarla y los zapatos de Louboutin, que ya se había convertido en su diseñador favorito, con unas correas cruzadas en el empeine y unos tacazos de veinte centímetros, le daban aún más morbo.

Quinn se acercó a su boca y sin importarle el brillo de labios, se las devoró. Entonces se sintió tentado de bailar con ella, así que la animó a seguirla al ritmo del rock. Era tan buen bailarína que era muy fácil seguirla. Después de un giro la atrapó entre sus brazos y le canto.

Quinn estaba exultante. Ahora todo estaba en orden entre ellas. Ella también se sentía feliz y amada por una Mujer al que adoraba. Estaba segura de sí misma y de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Ahora tenía claro que no había ningún secreto entre ellas y que nada ni nadie podría separarlas.

Volvieron a besarse. Su Mujer se convertía en una máquina candorosa en contacto con su boca, pero, si no paraban ahí, terminarían descontroladas y avasalladas por esa necesidad que sentían mutuamente.

Sin embargo, ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a ponerle fin. Quinn había levantado su falda y la acariciaba el encaje de seda de las medias hasta que encontró el liguero. En ese momento, pensó que tal vez un polvo rápido fuera una buena opción: sólo tenía que correrle el tanga, estaban junto al sofá y la imaginó de pie tras el respaldo y apoyada en élla con sus pechos. Sin intentar contenerse, siguió acariciándole los muslos hasta que llegó al nacimiento de su redondo y mullido trasero.

—**Nena, tu culo es perfecto** —le dijo sobre los labios.

Ascendió con sus caricias y con el dedo corazón le recorrió la separación de las nalgas sobre el tanga. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo, rompiendo la magia del fogoso encuentro. Se apartó de ella y apresó el móvil, miró la pantalla y, levantando el dedo índice, le ordenó a Rachel que la esperara.

—**Heller.**

—**Señora, ya estoy abajo esperándolos, podemos irnos cuando lo deseen.**

Quinn miró la hora y maldijo para sus adentros, pues iban con el tiempo justo.

—**En quince minutos bajamos, gracias. Lo siento, nena, tendremos que dejar nuestras caricias para cuando volvamos, ahora no tenemos tiempo.**

—**Estaré esperando ansiosa la hora del regreso **—la audacia de Rachel la calentó mucho más.

—**Creeme, mi amor, que de no tratarse de mi hermano y de no ser yo una de las testigos, realmente no me importaría llegar tarde** —le confesó con resignación.

La guió de la mano hasta la mesa baja del salón, donde tenía preparada una botella de La Grande Dame, la levantó de la cubeta y se la enseñó a Rachel. Ella la reconoció de inmediato y sonrió, mientras movía la cabeza incrédula. Élla sirvió una copa para cada

una.

—**Para recordar el día en que nos conocimos **—dijo Quinn con solemnidad, chocó su copa con la de ella y le guiñó un ojo.

—**Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Quinn, y yo, en cambio, lo hago tan poco**. —Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

—**¿Y qué es lo que acabás de hacer hace unos instantes? Esa aparición tuya vestida así.** —Volvió a recorrerla con la mirada—. **Casi se me para el corazón, Rach, cuando te vi entrar. Saber que elegiste ese vestido para mí me llena de orgullo.**

—**Gracias por ser tan atenta y por ser tan... Quinn.**

Élla sonrió con su mueca de perdonavidas que la desarmaba.

—**¿Soy muy Quinn**? —bromeó.

—**Sí, muy Quinn.**

—**¿Y eso cómo se traduce?**

—**Sos linda por fuera y exquisita por dentro.**

Tomaron la rampa para incorporarse al túnel Lincoln. Quinn estaba aferrada a la mano de ella, que miraba distraída el paisaje. Se la comía con los ojos y, cuanto más la adoraba, más regocija sentía. Rcahel se volvió, la miró y se sintió dichosa, alabada por su amor e hipnotizada por ese sentimiento que cada día se hacía más fuerte entre ellas.

—**Te amo.**

—**Yo más, mucho más.**

—**Ya te dije varias veces que no se puede amar más de lo que yo te amo** —insistió ella.

—**Cierto, lo había olvidado** —contestó Quinn y se rieron.

El viaje fue muy corto, porque la casa familiar de Alison quedaba muy cerca, en Nueva Jersey. Heller aparcó el automóvil en la entrada de la casa de paredes blancas y techo de pizarra negro, emplazada a orillas del Hudson. Luego bajó y le abrió la puerta a su jefe para que descendiera, Quinn se abrochó la chaqueta, cruzó unas breves palabras con su empleado y rodeó el Audi por detrás para ayudar a Rachel a salir. La rodeó por la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la guió hacia la entrada. Un fotógrafo y un cámara que estaban ahí apostados tomaron algunas imágenes de su llegada, y ellas posaron gustosas, mostrándose muy felices. Después entraron en la exquisita casa de estilo europeo.

—**¡Qué hermosa vivienda!** —exclamó Rachel.

El personal a cargo de la ceremonia civil los recibió en el vestíbulo, les preguntaron sus nombres y los hicieron acompañar por otra persona hasta la estancia donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Desde la misma entrada a la residencia, numerosos jarrones con flores indicaban que lo que allí se celebraba era una boda. En la biblioteca se habían dispuesto banquetas doradas, cuyos respaldos estaban adornados con exquisitos ramilletes de rosas. Tanto Judy y Russel como los padres de Alison les dieron la bienvenida. El acto iba a ser muy íntimo, sólo para los que habían cenado

con la pareja el día anterior, pero todo estaba preparado con un excelente gusto. Poco a poco, los lugares se fueron llenando y, cuando ya todos estaban colocados, ingresó la magistrada precedida por los novios. La ceremonia fue corta pero muy emotiva; finalmente dieron el sí y fueron declarados marido y mujer ante las leyes de Estados Unidos de América.

Vitoreados por todos sus familiares y amigos, Alison y Samuel se mostraban muy felices.

—**¿Emocionada?**

—**Sí, mi amor, desde ya sintiendo nuestra boda en la piel.**

—**Uf... me estaba imaginando lo mismo **—confesó Quinn.

Tras las firmas en el libro de actas de todos los testigos y de los contrayentes, la jueza dio por concluido el acto y los novios se besaron, compartiendo con todos su infinita felicidad.

La tarde había empezado a caer sobre el río Hudson y, a través de los ventanales que ofrecían una exquisita vista de la ciudad de Nueva York, se podía observar el ocaso. Se repartieron cócteles y aperitivos para todos los presentes y el ánimo festivo en la casa se encendió aún más.

Quinn dejó a Rachel con Sebastian y Lorraine durante unos breves instantes, pues Russel la había reclamado. Minutos antes, los cuatro habían estado riéndose a carcajadas mientras le contaban a la argentina el día en que Samuel le había pedido matrimonio a Alison en el Belaire. El pobre, por los nervios, había confundido la caja del anillo con una de preservativos que tenía en su bolsillo; sólo a él podía pasarle algo así.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos, sonó el teléfono de Sebastian; era la niñera para avisar que uno de los niños estaba con unas décimas de fiebre, así que se disculparon con Rachel y se marcharon. Mientras esperaba que Quinn regresara, se acercó a uno de los ventanales para mirar las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. En ese momento, sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, ladeó la cabeza creyendo que era su novia, pero se encontró con Kitty.

—**Se te ve muy feliz, parece que la vida te sonríe —**le dijo ésta con cinismo.

Rachel la ignoró, porque no pensaba entrar en su juego. La muy zorra la estaba provocando, pero ella no iba a descontrolarse otra vez. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a Quinn, pero no la encontró.

—**Te sentís una triunfadora, ¿verdad? Y, además, te creés con derecho a mirarme mofándote. ¡Pobre trepadora!, pronto se te quitará la sonrisa burlona de la cara. No sabés con quién te metiste. ¿O pensabas que me había asustado con tu estúpida advertencia en el baño del hotel? Mi querida, Quinn, tarde o temprano, será mía. Es nuestro destino, siempre lo fue.**

Rachel la miró fijamente, mientras valoraba si la molía a palos allí mismo o la arrastraba de los pelos hasta afuera para hacerlo. La muy hipócrita sonreía como si ellas fueran las mejores amigas, cuando, en realidad, lo único que estaba haciendo era enseñarle los dientes. Contó hasta diez para contenerse y no montar un escándalo, pero sintió que ya no se aguantaba y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kitty se giró por sorpresa y la tomo de la mano.

—**Gracias, Rachel, por aceptar mis disculpas** —le dijo la muy Zorra.

Quinn había llegado justo a tiempo para oír ese falso arrepentimiento; era precisamente lo que ella pretendía que Quinn escuchase. Rachel entendió lo cínica que era y, de no ser porque Ofelia también se había acercado, le hubiera cantado las cuarenta delante de élla. Intentando mostrarse entera, decidió callarse y seguir su juego, le sonrió tímidamente y luego Kitty se marchó. Al poco rato, Rcahel ya se había relajado otra vez; estaban demasiado bien como para prestar atención a las palabras de alguien tan resentido. Consideró que Kitty no podría hacer nada y, mucho menos, quitarle a Quinn.

—**¿Pasa algo?** —le preguntó ésta mirándola a los ojos.

—**No, nada, mi amor. Lorraine y Sebastian se fueron porque Liam estaba con fiebre.**

—**Sí, acabo de enterarme, me estaba contando Ofelia.**

—**Seguro que no es nada, sólo tenía unas décimas, los críos son así, lo que pasa es que uno siempre se alarma más de la cuenta **—explicó el ama de llaves.

Ya entrada la noche, después de infinitos brindis por los recién casados, los invitados empezaron a retirarse. Al día siguiente era la gran fiesta en el Four Seasons y pintaba ser un día de locos.

Heller las llevó de regreso al apartamento y bajaron riéndose, abrazadas y besándose. Quinn abrió la puerta del edificio y desaparecieron adentro. Kitty estaba estacionada en la acera de enfrente, casi en la esquina, y nadie había advertido su presencia. Desde la penumbra de la noche, las observaba furiosa aferrada al volante de su Mercedes. Verlas tan juntas la trastornaba y, aunque quería mostrarse fuerte, las lágrimas la traicionaban. No podía creer que Quinn se mostrara tan feliz con esa trepadora, el dolor de sentir que lo perdía se estaba tornando insoportable y no iba a permitirlo. Necesitaba terminar con ese calvario y, para ella, necesitaba quitarla del camino.

—**Mi amor, ¿por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma? Yo debería ser quien estuviera subiendo contigo, ese lugar es mío** —dijo Kitty golpeando el volante—. **No entiendo por qué siempre te gustan esas astutas sin estilo.** — Sorbió—. **Pronto estaremos juntas otra vez, te lo prometo, yo voy a hacer que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

El reflejo de la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio reverberaba en los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes que se contorneaban embrujadas por la pasión. Encandiladas por ese fuego indómito que las abrasaba, se abandonaban al fragor de los besos que sólo podían serenar con la mixtura de sus fluidos.

Quinn estaba de espaldas con ella sobre su cuerpo, y su sexo aún dentro de Rachel, a la espera de tranquilizar sus resuellos. Le acariciaba la espalda para serenarla y ésta, en determinado momento, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—**¿Es normal esto que nos pasa, Quinn?**

—**No sé si es muy normal, sólo sé que me encanta, me tenés... ¿cómo era esa palabra? ¡Ah, sí, ya me acordé! Me tenés atarantada.**

La joven se carcajeó recordando que ella se la había dicho en Buenos Aires y la amó mucho más porque no olvidaba ningún detalle del idilio que habían vivido en su país. Salió de encima de Quinn sin muchas ganas y se fue hacia el baño. Quinn la siguió y le dio una tierna palmada en el trasero por el camino. Cuando regresaron a la cama cayeron exhaustas y, abrazadas, se durmieron.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Rachel se despertó, estiró su mano y notó que la cama estaba vacía: Quinn no estaba a su lado. Buscó a tientas el reloj de la mesilla y miró la hora: eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Se sentó y se desperezó, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía punzadas en el vientre, a causa de que el día anterior habían tenido sesión de sexo continuada. Se cubrió la boca con una sonrisa al recordar el episodio del restaurante, se apoyó en el respaldo y extendió su mano para admirar su sortija de boda. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, muy pronto sería la «señora Fabray».<p>

Quinn era la mujer que todas deseaba encontrar en su camino: bella, exitosa, sensual, caballerosa, era el mejor de los amantes, y mucho mejor persona, además de un muy buen hija. Incrédula por tanta felicidad, se pellizcó para tener la total seguridad de no estar soñando.

Se rebulló en la cama y pataleó gozosa; tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar de alegría. Retiró las mantas y se puso de pie. Volvió a desperezarse, luego buscó una bata en el vestidor y salió hacia la cocina. Quinn estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor leyendo el diario; un fuerte aroma a café recién hecho la invadió.

—**Preciosa, ¿te despertaste? Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama**. — Rachel se paró a su lado y se inclinó para tomar entre sus manos el maravilloso rostro de su Mujer y darle un beso.

—**Gracias por malcriarme.**

—**Adoro hacerlo** —confesó, y la sentó en su regazo, le encantó acariciarle la espalda sobre el satén, casi tan sedoso como su piel—. **¿Preparada para el día de hoy?**

—**Desde luego, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?**

—**A las diez.**

—**¿Viene a buscarnos Heller?**

—**No, pensaba que podíamos ir en el Alfa.**

—**Podemos ir con el mío, tengo ganas de conducir, lo hice muy pocas**

**veces**.

— **¡Por supuesto que podemos ir! **Rachel la encajó un sonoro beso, la apartó el pelo de la frente y la acarició el rostro, la nariz y los labios.

—**Quiero que siempre sea así entre nosotras.**

—**Yo también quiero lo mismo, mi amor.**

—**Te amo, te amo demasiado... Nunca creí que podía llegar a sentirme así.**

Élla le llenó el cuello de besos y se sentaron a la mesa para compartir el desayuno. Rachel puso dos sobres de edulcorante en su café, lo revolvió y se lo pasó, eso ya era un ritual entre ellas y no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Quinn estaba contestando unos correos desde su teléfono.

—**Rachel, en dos semanas vendrán de Francia para negociar la franquicia que quieren obtener para París; acabo de pasarles tu correo electrónico y tu teléfono para que se comuniquen con vos.**

—**De acuerdo, mi amor, yo me encargo.**

—**Chloé seguro que te llamará. Me informa de que aprovechará que viene a Washington para vernos con ella en Nueva York.**

—**¿Chloé? ¿Y cómo es Chloé?**

—**Su padre, Luc Renau, y ella son quienes pretenden obtener la franquicia de Mindland. Él contactó conmigo en Milán, cené con ambos después y ahí empezamos la negociación. Chloé se encarga de los tratos con el exterior, así que es muy probable que sea ella quien venga. Ya tienen una copia del contrato e imagino que querrá discutir algunos puntos, necesitamos alguien del departamento legal con urgencia porque Samuel estará de luna de miel.**

—**Lo conseguiremos, recuerdo que estuve mirando los contratos con la zorra pero... Yo no te pregunté quién era y a qué venía, sino cómo es.**

—**¡Rachel!** —Quinn levantó la vista del iPhone**—. Es trabajo, ¿qué pasa?**

—**Hum, el nombre me suena a come Mujeres.**

Quinn se carcajeó y, sin dejar de mirar su teléfono, pensó: «_**No te equivocás, mi amor, ¡sos tan perceptiva!». **_

—**O sea que es linda, ¿no? Porque si me estás diciendo: «Rachel, es trabajo», te estás atajando. ¿Hubo química entre ustedes?**

—**Rachel, amor, ¿qué te estás imaginando? Cuando la conocí sólo quería que pasaran los días y las horas para regresar a tu lado. Mi mente sólo se ocupaba de pensar en vos. Con decirte que, durante la cena, vibraba mi teléfono con mensajes tuyos y yo lo único que quería era irme para leerlos.**

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

—**Lo siento, es que las francesas tienen fama de ser muy sensuales.**

Quinn la tomo de la barbilla, le dio un beso y le habló sobre sus labios.

—**Estamos a punto de casarnos, Rachel. ¿Serás una esposa muy celosa aunque tu Mujer jamás te dé motivos para ello? **—le preguntó Quinn.

—**Lo siento, supongo que este comentario estúpido es porque, cuando estuviste en Milán y no me contestabas de ninguna forma, pensé que podías haber conocido a alguien. Con ese nombre, mis alarmas sonaron sin sentido y, con respecto a que jamás me das motivos, mejor no toquemos ese tema, hoy no.**

Frunció la boca y cerró los ojos. Quinn sabía a lo que se refería, pero prefirió seguir por el lado del viaje.

—**Tonta, fue el viaje más tortuoso que he tenido que hacer.**

Después de un corto silencio ella se levantó para ir hasta la nevera a por una botella de agua y volvió a sentarse.

—**¡Quinn!**

—**¿Qué, mi amor?**

—**Nunca hemos hablado de hijos.**

Quinn se medio atragantó con un bocado de crepe que se había metido en la boca.

—**¿Cuántos querés tener?**

—**¿Querés tener hijos**? —preguntó Rachel tímidamente.

—**¿Vos no?**

—**¡Por supuesto! Creo que con dos estaría bien.**

—**¿Dos? ¡Yo quiero más!**

—**¿Más?** —preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

—**Mi amor, yo estoy acostumbrada a vivir en una familia numerosa.**

—**Me pondré muy gorda, ¿me vas a querer igual?**

—**Serás la embarazada más hermosa del mundo y, además, apuesto a que estarás muy sensual con la panza.**

—**Me encantará llevar a tu hijo en mi vientre.**

—**Y a mí me encantará el proceso que hay que seguir para colocarlo ahí** —le dijo con una sonrisa muy pícara, mientras le tocaba la barriga.

—_**Ojitos**_**, estamos hablando en serio.**

—**Yo también.**

—**¡Qué tonta que sos!**

* * *

><p>Era el día de la boda de Alison y Samuel y, para mayor comodidad, Quinn había reservado una habitación en el Four Seasons. Además, como élla era una de las Madrina ,quería que Rachel se pudiera quedar allí, mientras que élla seguramente iría a hacerse fotos con los novios.<p>

Los Fabray estaban todos en el mismo piso, era un día muy especial para la familia. Alojados en el piso 33, Quinn y Rachel ocupaban la suite Manhattan, donde gozaban de vistas al Downtown, del Empire State Building y también el edificio Chrysler. Era una habitación espaciosa y moderna de estilo contemporáneo, con salón y comedor, y un lujoso baño con acabados de mármol, ducha acristalada y una bañera con jacuzzi; todo estaba exquisitamente equipado, con batas, toallas y productos de perfumería. Rachel recorrió cada estancia de la suite, mientras el personal subía el equipaje.

El dormitorio principal, con cama extragrande y un amplio vestidor, estaba separado del salón por una puerta, para ofrecer la máxima privacidad.

—**¿Te gusta?**

Quinn estaba de pie a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

—**Es precioso, mi amor, me encanta y más aún porque la comparto con vos**

Rachel guardó la ropa de ambas en el vestidor. Quinn se había empecinado en llamar a una empleada para que lo hiciera, pero Rachel se negó rotundamente. Élla se situó en la mesa de la habitación para revisar algunos asuntos pendientes de la oficina, ya que el jueves y el viernes no habían ido. Mandy, muy diligente, le había pasado varios asuntos por correo y estaba conectado con su Mac a la red de la empresa. Cuando la joven terminó de ordenarlo todo, también se puso a trabajar un rato. Recibió la llamada de Chloé y estuvieron hablando largo rato. Al final la francesa le pareció bastante agradable y juzgó que se iban a entender muy bien. Cuando cortó, se puso con otros temas aplazados que tenía.

—**Amor, ¿sería posible que el lunes me acompañaras al banco para transferir mis cuentas para acá? Es que con el tipo de cambio tengo muchas fugas en mis activos.**

—**No te preocupes, el lunes llamo por la mañana para que nos atiendan a la hora del almuerzo y lo arreglamos todo.**

—**Gracias.**

Más tarde, pidieron el almuerzo en la habitación, comieron gambas y ensalada romana, salpicada de picatostes y aderezada con queso parmesano. Se dieron de comer en la boca y se adoraron mientras compartían las viandas como hacían a cada minuto del día. Siguieron conversando sobre la boda, a Rachel le surgían ideas y Quinn disfrutaba viéndola planearla todo; sólo quería complacerla y hacer sus sueños realidad. Después, como iban bien de tiempo, se metieron en el jacuzzi y, para consentirla un poco más, Quinn le dio unos masajitos en los pies. Rachel, relajada y extasiada, emitía sonidos que escapaban de su boca de forma involuntaria.

—**Me mimás demasiado, **_**Ojitos**_**, es muy fácil acostumbrarse a esto.**

Élla se reía complacida.

—**Me encanta hacerlo, de hecho, es lo que tengo planeado para el resto de nuestra vida.**

—**Eso suena muy prometedora, no te dejaré olvidarlo.**

—**No te preocupes, porque no pienso hacerlo.**

—**Porque...¡yo no te lo permitiré!** —exclamó abriendo los ojos y deslizándose en la bañera para acercarse a Quinn y abrazarla.

—**Yo tampoco permitiré que me prives nunca de esto** —le dijo Quinn embelesada—. **Sos mi premio y mi regalo del cielo**.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadas, con ganas de beberse, de saborearse. Élla bajó con sus besos por el cuello; Rachel estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, que se insuflaba con cada respiración agitada que salía de sus pulmones. Rachel la enloquecía y le urgía disfrutar de su cuerpo, esa mujer la había hechizada, la había enamorado como nunca pudo creer que se podría, era su motor, su aire y su vida.

Ella la acariciaba la espalda y la sentía tensarse, arder con sus besos. Estaba fascinada en los brazos de aquella Mujer que sólo la amaba con posesión y con empeño. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle más cómodamente su cuello y después se enderezó y la miró profundamente. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho con las manos e, insaciable, se acercó a sus labios y la besó en el lado izquierdo.

—**Lo que está acá dentro es lo que más amo de vos **—dijo Rachel y le señaló su corazón con el dedo índice.

—**Vos sos la única culpable de que este corazón se haya ablandado, estás clavada en él.**

—**Sos una Mujer extraordinario.**

—**Rachel, mi amor, sólo soy un simple mortal que vive para amarte.**

La pasión era una parte importante en su relación, pero Rachel y Quinn se complementaban, se tenían la una para la otra transitar por la vida y descubrir caminos o desandar otros. Serenas y entregadas, se amaron y se veneraron en el agua, hasta que sus cuerpos hallaron el consuelo momentáneo en el orgasmo.

La peluquera llegó con un asistente y dos maquilladoras. Todas las mujeres de la familia excepto Quinn y santana. Las chicas se habían congregado en la habitación de Judy, donde cada una esperaba su turno para ser atendida. Russel había huido de la vocinglería de las damas y se había refugiado en la habitación de Quinn, con Santana y Sebastian, para ver un partido de fútbol americano. En el entretiempo y, como ya se acercaba la hora, Se fueron a cambiarse. Quinn tenía preparado un traje Femenino de chaqueta con pantalón entallado en negro perlado, que acompañó con una camisa blanca y unos gemelos .Había elegido una corbata de seda en tono arena, como el pañuelo y el chaleco cruzado.

Rachel llamó a la puerta de la habitación y ese adonis le facilitó la entrada. Ella se quedó fascinada con lo que vio; Quinn era irrespetuosamente bella. La tomó de la barbilla y le mordió los labios.

—**¡Estás hermosa!**

Élla se apartó, estiró las mangas de su chaqueta y posó para que ella la admirase dando un paso atrás.

—**Sos una irreverente** —afirmó Rachel.

Quinn sonrió con esa cara de autosuficiencia que la había enamorado el primer día.

Rachel llevaba un peinado recogido en un moño bajo y con una onda en la frente, que le despejaba el cuello increíblemente largo y apetecible.

—**Me encanta ese peinado** —le dijo Quinn con un mordisquito en el cuello**—. Me voy a ver a Samuel, así te doy tiempo para que te cambies. Me muero por ver tu vestido.**

—**No voy a cambiarme todavía, aún es muy temprano, pero estaré lista para cuando regreses de hacer las fotos.**

—**Estaré ansiosa por verte.**

Quinn hizo un mohín y se rieron.

Rachel ya estaba lista y dándose un último repaso frente al espejo. Llevaba un vestido de tul bordado en negro y forrado en color piel, con un escote delantero en una V muy profunda que terminaba en ondas. El canesú ultra adherente se ceñía a su cintura y definía su exquisita figura hasta la altura de las caderas, donde la falda se ampliaba para crear un pequeño arrastre en el ruedo y formar una mínima cola. En la espalda, un profundo escote en forma de U con las mismas ondas que el delantero dejaba su sedosa piel al descubierto. Había seleccionado unos guantes de seda negra que le cubrían todo el antebrazo, aunque en realidad no estaba muy segura de ellos, porque tapaban su sortija. Tras pensarlo durante un rato, concluyó que se lo consultaría a Quinn. Las sandalias altísimas de Giuseppe Zanotti, con talonera y puntera metálicas, le encantaban y la hacían extremadamente provocadora. De pronto, unos golpecitos en la puerta capturaron su atención, Quinn había vuelto. Rachel le abrió y se giró alejándose de élla para que la viera caminar contoneándose mientras le exhibía el sugerente escote de la espalda.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta, como si hubiera visto una aparición sobrenatural; Rachel iba a matarla con tanta sensualidad.

—**¡Dios, estoy en el paraíso**! —ella sonrió mientras echaba sensualmente la cabeza hacia atrás—. **Mi amor, creeme que me dejaste sin palabras. Estás hermosa, pero creo que sentiré muchos celos si alguien te mira. Te prohíbo alejarte de mí durante toda la fiesta.**

—_**Ojitos**_**, te recuerdo que serás vos quien se aleje de mí.**

—**Cierto, hum, peor aún porque no podré vigilar a tus admiradores.**

—**Espero que la golfa esa se haya estado quietecita con sus manitos durante las fotos.**

—**Tranquila, ella estaba en una punta y yo en la otra**. —Quinn la abrazó y la besó el escote**—. ¡Estás irresistible!**

—**¿Te gusta cómo me arreglé?**

—**¿Que si me gusta? Estoy sorprendida, absorta, extasiada, deslumbrada, patidifusa, casi al borde del desmayo, ¡absolutamente atarantada!**

—**¡Exagerada!**

—**Jamás dudes de mis palabras.**

—**Quiero consultarte sobre los guantes, ¿qué te parecen?**

—**Lucís sofisticada con ellos, pero no se ve tu anillo.**

—**¡Ah! Tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, mejor me los quito. Brittany insistió en ellos.**

—**No, dejátelos. En la cena te los podés quitar, me gustan**.

Paula fue al baño a retocarse el brillo labial. Como única joya, se había puesto su reloj Bvlgari y unos pendientes de pedrería negra con engarce dorado.

Partieron hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se separaron en la salida del ascensor, pues Quinn debía ir con el cortejo nupcial.

—_**Green Eyes**_**, mucho cuidado con la sanguijuela.**

—**Ojalá pudiera no entrar con ella, creeme que si estuviera en mi mano lo haría** —le aseguró Quinn.

Rachel le pellizcó la mejilla.

—**¡Te amo!**

—**¡Yo también te amo!**

Cuando Rachel entró a donde estaba montado el altar, acaparó la mirada de varios de los asistentes. El primo Alan, que la vio pasar, la reconoció de inmediato y le presentó a su novia, y también saludó a sus padres, a quienes había conocido en el cumpleaños de Judy. Luego se acomodó en su sitio, junto a Lorraine, los abuelos Fabray, Santana y Ofelia. Samuel ya estaba delante esperando a la novia, llevaba el mismo traje que Quinn, pero con chaleco, corbata y pañuelo gris perlado, y un _boutonniere _rojo en el ojal. Faltaba poco para el momento crucial, hubo un cambio de melodía y entonces el cortejo nupcial empezó a hacer su recorrido. Su Mujer iba en segundo lugar. Rachel intentó centrarse en élla para no mirar a la golfa que llevaba del brazo; Quinn, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Desde que entró, buscó su mirada y no la apartó de ella en ningún momento.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, sobre todo la lectura de los votos; la abuela Hillary estaba muy afectada y Rachel y ella terminaron Tomada de la mano. Después de la declaración oficial de la unión del matrimonio, los novios salieron precedidos por su cortejo. Cuando Quinn pasó junto a ella, le guiñó un ojo y le tiró un beso; Rachel salió apresurada porque quería verla antes de que élla volviera a irse.

—**Sólo un ratito más para unas fotos y prometo no moverme en el resto de la noche de tu lado.**

—**No te preocupes, Ofelia y la abuela me están mimando.**

—**¡Ah! Entonces te dejo en buenas manos, no me cabe la menor duda de que te consentirán mucho.**

Había pasado una hora desde la culminación de la ceremonia, y, después de los cócteles y los aperitivos, los invitados empezaron a entrar al salón. Rachel se había sentado a la mesa que le habían asignado, junto a las mismas personas con las que había compartido la ceremonia. Sus suegros atendían a los invitados mientras llegaban los novios.

Al entrar, Quinn buscó incesantemente a su chica hasta dar con ella en una de las mesas. Sin dudarla, se acercó a paso segura y apremiada, se saludaron con un sonoro beso.

—**¿Brittany y Sebastián?** —preguntó Santana.

—**Fueron al baño, ya vienen** —le contestó Quinn a su cuñada.

—**Una gran boda —**intervino Lorraine—, **todo está hermoso. Ahora habrá que esperar a la de ustedes.**

—**Uf, ahora que pasa la de Alison y Samuel tendrán que conseguirse unos tapones para los oídos, porque juro que los hartaré hablando de los preparativos. ¡Hace dos semanas que me vengo aguantando!** —exclamó Rachel gozosa de poder expresar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

Después del primer baile de los novios, salieron todos a la pista a bailar. La orquesta se encargó de amenizar la noche con música exquisita; había buen ambiente, comida y bebida abundante, todo era un éxito. La felicidad de los recién casados inundaba a todo el mundo del mismo sentimiento. Éstos estaban a punto de retirarse y Alison se dispuso a tirar su ramo. Rachel se colocó cerca con timidez, empujada sobre todo por Lorraine, brittany y Quinn. Tuvo la suerte de que las flores cayeran en sus manos; Rachel lo levantó triunfal, mientras Quinn aplaudía. Santana ,sebastian y Samuel, saltándose el protocolo, iniciaron una rechifla ensordecedora para celebrarlo. Sin más dilación, los novios se retiraron. Entre los invitados se formó un pasillo en el que les tiraron pétalos de flores para despedirlos. No obstante, la fiesta continuó un rato más para los allí presentes.

—**Voy al baño, mi amor.**

—**Te acompaño.**

—**No hace falta, vuelvo enseguida, quedate tranquila** —le dijo Rachel y se acercó a su oído—: **Además, sos muy peligrosa en los baños**—se carcajearon.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que ella se había ido y Quinn estaba empezando a impacientarse.

— **voy a buscar a Rachel ,Fue al baño hace rato y no regresa.**

—**Dejá **—interrumpió Lorraine—, **necesito ir al baño, yo me fijo.**

Lorraine volvió desesperada corriendo y gritando, mientras llamaba a Quinn.

—**Está lastimada... Rachel está lastimada.**

Quinn atrapó sus manos para escucharla más de cerca, pues por la ansiedad y el volumen de la música le costaba entenderla. Lorraine estaba desencajada y lo tironeaba.

—**¡Está bañada en sangre en el suelo del baño!**

Quinn y todos los demás salieron disparados, élla fue la primero en llegar, se tiró a su lado y atrapó su mano; estaba abatida en un charco de sangre, tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Cuando lo vio llegar, buscó sus ojos con insistencia. Quinn lloraba, Brittany le decía que no la moviera, Sebastián llamaba al 911 mientras abrazaba a Lorraine, y Santana sólo se agarraba la cabeza y maldecía: todo era caos y desesperación.

—**Mi amor, ¿qué te pasó, quién te hizo esto?**

Rachel quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían, Quinn estaba desconsolada, pronto llegaron Judy y Russel, pues Santana los había ido a buscar.

—**¡Dios, protege a este ángel! ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?** — gritó Judy y se agachó para tomarla la otra mano y acariciarle la frente, pero ella no apartaba los ojos de Quinn—. **Tranquila, tesoro, ya viene la ambulancia, te vas a poner bien. ¡Calmate, Quinn! **—le gritó—, **la estás poniendo nerviosa, no le hace bien** —regañó Judy a su hija.

—**Sebastian, dale, buscá a Bob, él es cirujano, por Dios, ¿para qué estamos todos acá sin hacer nada**? —gritó Russel y sebastian salió impulsado maldiciendo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero regresó muy pronto y solo.

—**Lo siento, el tío Bob, Serena y Kitty ya se fueron.**

—**¡Ha sido esa malnacida! ¡Estoy segura de que ha sido esa perra!** — chillaba Quinn. Se puso de pie y, de pronto, lo comprendió todo. Golpeaba las paredes, estaba furibundo, lloraba y maldecía—. ¡**Estoy segura de que fue ella!**

Russel se aferró a su hija, para intentar calmarla.

—**¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Quinn?**

—**Fue ella papá, estoy segura. Yo la rechacé muchas veces y la última vez que hablé con ella me di cuenta de que no estaba en sus cabales. Tuve que haber reaccionado antes, ¡es culpa mía, papá, no he protegido a Rachel! —**Lloraba en los brazos de su padre, desconsolada y desencajada—. ¡**Mierda! ¿Y el médico no llega? ¡No quiero que se muera, papá, no quiero, ella es mi vida!**

Volvió a inclinarse sobre su mujer.

—**Preciosa, escuchame, mi amor, por favor, mi vida, cerrá los ojos si fue Kitty la que te hizo esto.**

Rachel no respondía, su mirada estaba clavada en un punto fijo, ya no lo miraba.

—**Quinn, por Dios, dejala. ¿Qué intentás hacer?** —la reprendió Brittany entre sollozos.

Los ojos de la joven se empezaron a poner blancos y comenzó a perder la conciencia, porque había perdido mucha sangre. Desprovista de todas sus fuerzas, los cerró y una lágrima se escapó de ellos.

—**No, mi amor, no... no... Mirame, por favor, mirame, quedate acá conmigo, no me dejes, Rachel, no me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA horas antes:<strong>

Cuando Rachel salió del baño, se colocó frente al espejo para retocar su maquillaje. De pronto, vio a Kitty tras ella. De inmediato, pensó que ignorarla era lo mejor.

—**Miserable, te has vestido como una golfa **—la insultó Kitty.

Rachel cerró los ojos e intentó eliminarla de sus pensamientos. No pensaba entrar en su juego. Toda la familia de Quinn estaba allí y no iba a quedar como una vulgar por culpa de esa zorra.

—**Lo siento, Kitty. Mal que te pese, Quinn no opina lo mismo, a élla le encanta mi vestido y, ¿sabes qué?, no ve la hora de que estemos solas para poder quitármelo.** —Se rió de forma socarrona**—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ofuscada porque no te ha prestado atención durante toda la noche? ¡Cuánto lo siento**! —exclamó e hizo un mohín—. **Creo que es hora de que empieces a darte cuenta de que no existes para élla.**

—**¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu país? Si no hubieras venido..**. — empezó a decir, pero no terminó la frase.

—**Sólo te folló, estúpida. Se quitó las ganas contigo como se las habría podido quitar con una prostituta**. —Kitty se asombró de que Rachel estuviera al tanto de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas—. **Y lo hizo porque no podía tenerme a mí; ese revolcón nunca contó para élla: lo olvidó tan pronto como se corrió.**

Se clavaron las miradas y ambas sintieron asco y odio la una de la otra. Rachel no quería terminar dando un espectáculo lamentable y, después de retomar la cordura, hizo un amago para retirarse del lugar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, Kitty sacó la mano que tenía tras la espalda y le enseñó un arma. No la apuntaba, sólo la empuñaba con su brazo relajado al costado de su cuerpo; sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Rachel se quedara congelada.

—**Tenías que haberte quedado en tu país, Rachel, tendrías que haberme hecho caso. Y eso que te lo advertí muchas veces por teléfono... Deberías haberte alejado de él, pero eres tan buscona que no pudiste hacerlo. Quinn es mía. He esperado muchos años a que Jennifer desapareciera de su vida y, ahora que élla comienza a mostrarse interesada por mí, ni una zorra como tú ni nadie podrán apartarme de élla.** —Rachel descubrió entonces que había sido ella quien había hecho las llamadas a Buenos Aires; no se había equivocado al pensarlo, Kitty era quien había conseguido separarlas aquella vez—. **¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás obligando a hacer? No te vas a quedar con Quinn, no vas a aparecer de la nada para arruinar mis planes, golfa; no voy a permitirlo, voy a salvarla. Hasta que te plantaste en su vida, yo tenía una excelente relación con élla y no me la quitarás** —decía Kitty amenazadora mientras movía la mano que empuñaba el arma—. **Voy a remediar esto de inmediato; sí, voy a hacerlo, voy a librarla de ti.**

—**Estás loca... ¿Eras tú la que me llamaba acosándome? Pero... yo no tengo la culpa de que Quinn no se haya interesado por ti**. Kitty largó una risotada desquiciada:

—**No, no estoy loca —**le aseguró mientras seguía riéndose con una extraña expresión—. **Estoy enamorada, amo a Quinn, la he querido durante toda mi vida y, cuando tú ya no existas, Quinn me amará** —lo dijo ilusionada—, **porque élla antes estaba interesada en mí. Hasta que te conoció, nosotras estábamos muy unidas, élla me necesitaba y, con tu aparición, lo arruinaste todo. Por eso debo terminar con esa obsesión que la ata a ti. **—Su mirada, de golpe, se tornó agresiva—. **Para que podamos ser felices, tengo que ayudarla, ¡voy a salvarla!**

—**Guarda ese arma, Kitty, tranquilízate, se te puede escapar un tiro.**

—**Rachel estaba pálida. **Kitty decía incoherencias con la mirada ida; su voz sonaba sin sentimientos, sin inflexiones, vacía. —¿**Qué pasa, Rachel, estás asustada? ¿Esto te da miedo? —**Kitty levantó el arma y se la enseñó, mientras la movía y, a ratos, la apuntaba. Rachel pensó en tirarse sobre ella y arrebatársela, pero tenía tanto miedo que estaba paralizada**—. ¿Piensas que no sé cómo usarla? Pobrecita, ¿creíste que me asustabas con tu estúpida advertencia? Ayer te lo dije** —se rió burlona—, **te advertí que no sabías con quién te habías metido. ¡Eres una trepa!** —le gritó Kitty y la apuntó con la mano muy firme. Rachel se sobresaltó—. **Haces muy bien en tener miedo. ¡Uy, qué miedo, Rachel! Puedo ver el temor en tus ojos. Créeme que lo estoy disfrutando, me encanta que tiembles así. A ver si, de una vez por todas, te enteras de quién soy** —soltó otra risotada y luego... Kitty apretó el gatillo de la Walther PPK calibre 380 y el proyectil hizo su camino e impactó en el vientre de Rachel La expresión de su agresora era monstruosa, estaba furiosa y la miraba con tanto odio que Rachel pensó que iba a vaciar el resto del cargador en ella. Se agarró el abdomen con ambas manos y, en un principio, no sintió dolor, pero muy pronto la sangre empezó a manar de la herida y a quemarla por dentro.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por su propia sangre, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, las piernas a flaquearle y se deslizó amargamente hasta quedar de espaldas en el suelo. Kitty la observaba sonriente mientras la miraba caer; se acercó despacio y le quitó el anillo de compromiso para colocarlo en su dedo.

—**Aquí es donde debe estar** —sentenció y luego se marchó, dejándola abatida en el suelo del baño.

A diferencia de lo que suele ocurrir en las películas, la bala que la hirió no había silbado. Sólo había sentido el golpe del impacto en su carne y cómo la desgarraba a su paso. Su mente estaba nublada, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía y esperaba despertar pronto y que todo sólo fuera una pesadilla. Aunque intentaba gritar para pedir auxilio, las palabras simplemente no le salían. De todos modos, el estridente sonido de la música no hubiera dejado que nadie la oyese.

—**Quinn** —alcanzó a decir casi sin aliento.

En ese instante, empezaron a pasar por su mente los recuerdos de momentos vividos junto a élla: ambas amándose de forma desmedida, abrazadas en el muelle de Los Hamptons, durmiendo con los cuerpos entrelazadas, cocinando, bailando en Tequila, reencontrándose en el aeropuerto, pugnando en la empresa por un contrato, extasiadas y embadurnadas de chocolate y sirope.

Como un relámpago, vinieron a ella algunas frases del poema «Inesperado amor», de su amiga Anabel Espinoza Higuera, y empezó a recitarlo en silencio:

_**[...] El amor es algo irracional, por más que pienso no comprendo,**_

_**pues bastó sólo ese beso para mi corazón quererte entregar [...]**_

_**[...] Me has enamorado, me has hipnotizado con tu boca y tu olor, con**_

_**esa voz has hecho que caiga rendida a tus pies, tú eres mi delirio, mi**_

_**pecado, sólo sueño con tenerte aquí a mi lado. Con sólo escucharte, con**_

_**sólo mirarte enciendes estrellas en mi interior, eres la luz que toca mi**_

_**corazón, no puedo imaginar ya mi vida sin tu amor, eres parte de mi ser mi**_

_**locura y mi pasión. [...]**_

_**Hola **_**, bueno aquí le dejo el final de la segunda parte de este libro. Perdón por los errores. Besos…..**


End file.
